


To Soar Without Wings

by Russie



Series: Magic and Dragons [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Prince!JJ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 122,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russie/pseuds/Russie
Summary: Magical creatures were never exactly welcome in the kingdom as long as JJ could remember. "They're too dangerous. They can't be trusted." That was the excuse his mother always gave. It was an excuse he'd heard a thousand times before but never quite agreed with. His best friend was a shapeshifter, so how bad could magical creatures be?  He and Isabella made a deal years before when they were promised to one another that they would recreate the rules and make the kingdom a place magical creatures were safe. There were so many complications already in his life, from getting promised to his best friend even though girls were nothing in his interests to falling for a seamstress's apprentice. Now, as that time draws nearer and nearer to him ascending the throne, one more snag gets thrown into his plans..How in the world did he manage to get a dragon bound to him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this story for months and debating on whether or not I should post it buttttttt. Oh well. Too late to stop me now. This is a train wreck of my writing. I'm sorry in advance. I think I've rewritten this chapter about 8 times already and I disallowed myself from rewriting it again due to the fact I just kept making it longer and longer. Enjoy? It's going to be plot thick. You've been warned. Ffffff.

“Hold still.”

Jean knew he could listen and keep still so the apprentice to the royal tailor and dressmaker could take new measurements accurately, but what was the fun in that? He rose a challenging eyebrow, lips curling into an amused smirk. Across the room, he met eyes with his bodyguard, his knight, standing in the corner silently, one eyebrow rose back at him in response. His face was devoid of emotion but undoubtedly his bodyguard was silently pleading for him to not spark the ire of the young seamstress, especially when he was holding pins in his hands and could (and most definitely would) stab him at any given moment. The young prince paid no heed, continuing to move around every time the the young boy attempted to measure and pin cloth around him. 

That was his first mistake. A mistake which only landed him with a sharp pin to the side and wretched a short yelp from him. He could see the traitor he called a best friend in the corner give a short eyeroll, not even bothering to move or say anything. He leveled the Prince with a mere look of ‘I told you so’ before his face relaxed back into neutrality. JJ attempted to give his bodyguard the most pitiful expression he could muster, however he was neither given any sort of sympathy or attention for his efforts. He earned another pin jabbed into his side when he moved to huff at the young man in the corner. “Ouch!”

Upon looking down, he was met with an icy green stare, annoyance written plainly on the young blonde’s face. His hair pulled up today as he worked, long hair pulled up into a messy bun perched on top of his head. He gave the prince a dry look, as was customary for the young man, before going back to his work. “I told you to stay still. You knew I had needles in my hands. Your fault.” He rolled his eyes when the young prince whined. “The brick wall in the corner agrees with me, right Beka?” The young blonde turned his head, lips curving into a small smirk as he eyed the dark haired man in the corner. 

Otabek kept his face schooled into a neutral expression, but JJ could plainly see that he was attempting to not smile back. The two of them had been friends for a long time now. It was pretty unfair sometimes though, especially when they ganged up on him in moments like this. “Mm. Behave, Yura. I am technically his guard.”

He heard a short snort leave Yuri at that, the young tailor continuing with his work now that JJ was actually remaining still. “You’re a fucking knight, not some dumbass recruit. Still, I don’t see you running over here to stop me.” JJ’s eyes flittered back and forth between Yuri and Otabek as the two talked, their dynamic much more amicable than his and Yuri’s. Yuri sent the knight in corner a raised eyebrow. “If you were so dead set on keeping him safe, why haven’t you bothered to stop me?”

Otabek was quiet for a moment, tilting his head before giving an idle shrug. He locked eyes with JJ, not even batting an eyelash at the look the young prince was giving him. “He’s fine.” JJ began to whine a little bit at that. He swore, Otabek was sometimes the worst. He may be JJ’s best friend, but he could also be the most unhelpful asshole on the face of the planet. 

As Yuri continued to work, not even bothering to hide his amusement and the smirk decorating his lips, Jean continued shooting Otabek the most betrayed look. “You hurt me, Beks. You wouldn’t save me? He’s got needles! What if he tries to stab out my eyes?” He brought up his lip in a pout, trying to get his best friend to give some kind of sympathetic reaction. All he got in return was silence and a raised eyebrow. JJ’s face fell into an expression of exasperation. “I guess this is what I get when my tailor and my knight are friends: both of them are assholes who gang up on me at any given moment.”

“You deserve every minute of it.” Yuri stood finally, rolling his eyes and carefully removing the cloth pinned around the young Prince. “Fucking finally. I’m almost glad to be returning to the lioness’s den.” JJ couldn’t help but give a short snort at that, a grin settling on his face. Yuri spoke so casually of his mentor, but in reality she was the most terrifying woman in the kingdom, hands down. No one stood a chance when it came to her. She knew everything about everyone and if you crossed her, you would have to travel far to find someone who can even come close to matching her quality of clothing she provided. There was a reason Lilia Baranovskaya was the most feared woman in the kingdom and her reputation definitely did not disappoint.

Otabek stood up more fully, finally making his way out of the corner. He rose an eyebrow questioningly at Yuri, tilting his head as they fell into their normal rhythm of speaking to one another. JJ didn’t know how Yuri was practically the only person that got Otabek to talk so freely, but he didn’t complain. It was nice to see his best friend more open with his thoughts and feelings, not hiding them like he normally did. “You say that, but you’ll be complaining later that she’s making you work to the bone to get everything done in time for the ball.” 

Yuri pulled a face at that, nose wrinkling a bit. “Don’t fucking talk to me about the ball. I am already sick of the back room because all I have been looking at for the past three weeks is miles of fucking frills and lace and I’m this close to fucking burning it all.” He moved around the room, gathering his supplies. JJ watched him move around the room, not even attempting to correct his roaming eyes. He tried to ignore the amused expression Otabek was giving him as Yuri bent over to grab his sewing kit off the floor. “I hate making dresses. Suits are fine. They’re complicated but they’re much nicer than layering on yards and yards of fabric that weighs a ton.” He stood again, making another face as he turned around. “I don’t see how women wear those fucking monstrosities that Lilia specializes in.”

Otabek rose an eyebrow at the petite blonde. He looked the other up and down slowly before tilting his head. Yuri in turn narrowed his eyes at the dark haired knight, extending his middle finger to the other in annoyance. As Yuri turned back to collecting his supplies and packing them up, Otabek’s glance was directed towards JJ once more. He inclined his head in the direction of the blonde, eyebrow lifting again. JJ pursed his lips, making an ‘x’ in front of himself with his arms. While others tended to think so, he wasn't stupid and he knew that it was an absolute death sentence for him to make a comment right now. He knew full blown well that Yuri wouldn't hesitate to stab him fully this time.

Otabek gave a short snort of amusement as Yuri turned back around and JJ quickly lowered his arms, clasping his hands behind his back and giving an innocent look. Yuri’s eyes darted between the two of them skeptically before giving a short snort and seeming to give up on understanding the silent altercation happening. Otabek hummed as he regarded Yuri, head tilting slightly in question. “I assume this means that you're just going to sneak out no matter what she says?” 

Yuri gave a short grin at that, puffing up his chest a little at that. “Of course, what do you take me for, someone that listens to other people?” He waved his hand as he grabbed his bag, throwing it over his shoulder. “I'll be fine. She never notices when I sneak out. Besides, I can do whatever the fuck I want. Lilia isn't going to get rid of me. I'm the only competent apprentice she's had in almost a decade. She'll bitch, but whatever. Ain’t as if I give a shit what she says.”

JJ rose an eyebrow at that before shaking his head fondly. He never could get over the confidence the young blonde had, but he had a true talent at sewing, so he knew the abilities the other had were nothing to be trifled with or underestimated. “You should probably be more careful with making ‘the lioness’ mad. If you keep playing with fire, you’re going to get burned, you know.”

Yuri gave an idle shrug, waving off JJ’s concerns with a flick of his wrist. “I play with fire all the time. I know how to keep from getting burned.” He made his way to the door, giving the prince a look of disdain as he once again realized who he was talking to. JJ still had yet to figure out what he did initially that made Yuri despise him so much, but it was definitely ruining his attempts to get on Yuri’s good side. “The suit will be ready by the end of the week. I'll be back for final fitting Thursday. If you squirm the entire time like you did today, I'm jabbing you in the eye next time.” He turned on his heel, leaving with a huff, dragging off a bag behind him full of partially sewn together material and slamming the door shut.

Otabek shook his head, giving an idle snort before fixing JJ with that look again. His expression was as flat as ever but the amusement in his eyes was very clear. It was times like this that Jean felt that Otabek knew him far too well for both of their own good. Otabek inclined his head towards the door. “Mmm.. Well, he wasn't in a completely terrible mood when he left.. so I suppose that’s a good sign.” He paused for a moment, seeming to think over his words but Jean knew full and well his best friend knew exactly what he was going to say and was just pretending to ponder over his words to be an asshole like he always did when the subject of their discussion was Yuri. “I wonder if you could have been even less subtle with your staring as he was bent over.”

“Oh, shut up.” JJ leveled Otabek with a look before heaving a sigh, shoulders slumping a bit as he gave up his pretenses. “You're a terrible wingman, Beks. Absolutely the worst. I'm trying, he just… Really wants to punch me in the face and I imagine he would if it wouldn't get him murdered.” He moved over and flopped onto the chaise against the wall. “Ugh. What am I doing wrong? I have tried really hard to not be a dick to him.. I pick and poke sometimes, but I’m not being that much of an asshole, am I?” He huffed a little, throwing his best friend a pleading look. “I’ve been trying to do what you suggested before and tone it down but...”

Otabek rose an eyebrow at that and JJ threw him an annoyed glance when silence was his answer. It was another moment before Otabek spoke again, giving a half shrug and a noncommittal noise. “Would probably help if you didn’t antagonize him all the time but.. Might just be me.”

Jean heaved a sharp sigh, looking up at the ceiling of his room. “I just can’t help it, Beks!” He sat up, shooting his best friend another pout that he knew didn’t affect Otabek in the slightest. “He’s just so cute when he’s mad. I can’t help but want to get him riled up.” JJ knew somewhere in the recesses of his mind that he had it bad and he was in far more deep than he liked to admit, but like hell would he give his best friend the satisfaction of knowing that.

JJ almost did a double take as Otabek gave a small eyeroll. This was another consequence of Otabek hanging around Yuri so much in his time off, he was becoming a lot more expressive but that also meant he was picking up a lot of Yuri’s sass as well. JJ sat up on his elbows as the knight made his way over before giving a short yelp as he was flicked in the forehead sharply. He gingerly rubbed his forehead before giving his best friend an incredulous look. Otabek just gave him what JJ what he knew to be the ‘you are an idiot’ look, as he’d come to call it over the years. “You’re both ridiculous. Admit it to yourself, you’re head over heels.”

JJ made a pained noise as he sat up, groaning and not wanting to hear those words spoken aloud. If he heard those words, that meant he had to acknowledge it was true, which wasn’t something he was ready to do yet. “Beks-”

“You are. You’re both oblivious.” He leaned down over JJ, nose to nose with the young prince causing JJ to reel back a little. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d seen Otabek be anywhere near cross with him. “You’re overthinking this again. Stop worrying about what he’ll think of your arranged marriage. Explain it to him, he’ll understand.” Otabek tilted his head before giving a half shrug of his shoulder. “Maybe then he’ll quit denying his feelings.”

Jean sputtered at that, not quite believing the words coming out of his best friend’s mouth. “Beks, you are absolutely out of your mind. He does not have feelings for me.” All Jean received in response was a raised eyebrow. “He doesn’t! You just saw what happened, Beks! He’d rather skin me alive. Besides, he likes you, doesn’t he?”

Otabek lifted a hand to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose and letting out a breath through his nose. That impassive look was back but JJ could tell Otabek was withholding probably some very colorful comments. It was another moment before Otabek looked back down at him. “Stop changing the subject.”

JJ huffed a little, sitting up and getting up in Otabek’s face now, pressing their noses together. “See? You won’t answer, so it’s the truth! Like, it’s already weird how Bella’s encouraging this, but it’s even weirder for you! You like him too, so how are you still encouraging this and acting as a wingman when you are also in love with Yuri?”

Otabek rose an eyebrow at the challenging move before shoving JJ’s head back with his forehead in a gentle but firm headbutt. As JJ gave a short protest, Otabek stood up straight, giving a light shrug. “Mm. Not opposed to having more than one partner. We’ve talked about this. Isabella already considers me part of your ‘harem’ that she’s determined to help you form.” He paused before motioning to the door. “Speaking of.. You have a meeting to attend to plan for a wedding or have you already forgotten?”

JJ groaned and flopped back on the chaise. He had in fact forgotten and he definitely did not want to attend said meeting. The meetings tended to drag on for hours and neither of their parents could agree on anything and it took a mediator to get through planning every single detail and having everyone agree. He sent Otabek a pitiful look, trying to garner some sympathy, even though it had already proved to be a worthless endeavor. “Beks, please don’t subject me to that horror. Can I just sneak down to the arena and train with you instead?”

Otabek gave the young prince an impassive stare. “I’m not getting yelled at for you sneaking away.” He pointed to the door. “Out.”

JJ heaved a heavy sigh, slowly pulling himself to his feet and dragging himself out of the room and to the hall. “You’re sending me to hell, I hope you know.” As Otabek patted his shoulder patronizingly and began walking away, JJ huffed and shouted after him. “I hope you get your ass beat in the arena by the recruits!” He knew that wasn’t going to happen. Otabek was the strongest of the fighters and he was way overdue to be promoted to a general in the King’s army, which was one of JJ’s first motions when he takes over the kingdom. That didn’t mean that JJ wasn’t a tad bit bitter and feeling a bit petty. 

As JJ was busy looking down the hallway as Otabek left, he wasn’t paying attention as someone came up behind him until he heard an amused chuckle behind him. “What did Otabek do this time?” 

JJ turned with a bright grin at the sound of that voice behind him. “Bella!” He turned, picking her up in his arms and twirling her around, causing the dark haired woman to laugh, wrapping her arms around his neck to balance herself. He set her down gently, looking down at her hopefully and hoping she’d be on his side in all of this. “Beks is being a terrible wingman and he’s also trying to make me go to the meeting. You’ll ditch with me though, right?”

Isabella rose an eyebrow at him in amusement before taking a hold of his arm and beginning to drag him down the hallway. “Nope, no can do. If I have to suffer through this, so do you~!” As JJ began to whine, she threw him an amused glance. “Nope, your whining isn’t going to get you anywhere. I mean, you are getting married after all. It’s a monumental occasion and such a changing point in your life, don’t you know?” Her voice turned a touch more sarcastic, a snort leaving her. “I mean, you’re marrying me, so obviously it’s got to be amazing.”

JJ gave an amused snort, shaking his head with a laugh as he followed beside her. “You’re so full of it, Bella.” He glanced down at her as he began walking beside her, falling easily into amicable conversation. “All it’s going to be is more arguing over colors, who is invited, how are we decorating the ballroom, when will it be, should we wait for summer..” JJ rolled his eyes, miming talking mouths with his hands, mimicking their parents and how they often were during these gathered meetings.

Isabella lifted a hand to her mouth, giggling into her hand in amusement at his antics. “Oh but, darling, I simply can’t be seen in cream, it absolutely has to ivory.” She lifted the back of her hand to her forehead, throwing her head back dramatically. She gave a short chortle and then the two of them were laughing together. As they rounded the corner, the two of them sobered up and fell into place beside one another, pretending like they weren’t laughing together at the whole thing a moment ago. Isabella latched onto JJ’s arm, humming softly as she smiled brightly at him. 

JJ fell into his role beside her, grinning down at her and playing up the soon to be husband and wife game they had been playing for a while. A few guards rounded the corner as the two leaned in for a kiss, pressing their foreheads together. At the front of the small party was a young man, longer and shaggy brown hair, new to the army but JJ knew he was one of the better fighters according to Otabek. Leo, as JJ recalled his name was, had beaten out almost all of the other recruits and had gotten a hit or two on Otabek before going down. It was in impressive feat by any means and Otabek had commented occasionally about how good the young man was with people and handling problems in the village as well. 

Leo looked up as the group approached. They all stopped and gave a bow to both JJ and Isabella before Leo lifted his head again and smiled brightly at the two. He had an easy going air about him and JJ was beginning to note a little more now why Otabek spoke so highly of him. He carried an air of confidence and despite JJ knowing he could down someone pretty easily with his bare hands, he was relaxed and seemed so at peace with everyone around him that he felt no need to be on edge or on guard. It was a trait JJ couldn’t help but envy on a small level. JJ snapped back to paying attention when the young man began to speak, his tone friendly but respectful. “Your highnesses. More wedding plans to attend, I assume. The wedding is going to be decided upon officially soon, right? I imagine you're both excited. The whole kingdom’s buzzing about it!”

JJ grinned back at him, nodding enthusiastically in response, his fake front shining through. “Absolutely.” He gave a short laugh, wrapping an arm Isabella and shooting her a look of adoration that he did as they continually played their game. “I think the only thing holding us back from getting married now is our parents arguing over it being a summer or a winter wedding.” Which, JJ mused, was more or less true in the end. Their parents had been adamant about the wedding being perfect and that was the one thing neither side could agree on. He and Isabella thought it was pretty damn ridiculous, but it wasn't as if their parents were going to listen to them any time soon.

One of the other young guards, this one with sandy blonde hair and already growing a beard despite JJ knowing he wasn't that old, leaned in. Emil’s eyes sparkled with mirth as he leaned in almost conspiratorial, winking at the Prince. JJ noted that he was also a good fighter and joined the army a few years ago. He was a more laid back knight now, always eager to be around his fellow recruits. JJ liked him well enough though for that relaxed sort of attitude that he exhibited now, not afraid to crack jokes, despite knowing full and well JJ’s future as the king. “More than that wedding, I’m sure you guys are way more ready for that wedding night, hm?” Leo elbowed him with a sharp ‘Emil!’ and gave him him a look of exasperation before shooting the two looks of apology.

JJ laughed in turn, winking back at Emil and giving a shrug. Even though inside he was trying not to gag and he knew Isabella was likely doing the same, he still had to play up this game for now. “Well, you aren’t too far off. That’s the best part of the wedding day, right?” 

Isabella gave an amused smile before tugging on JJ’s arm and elbowing him sharply in the ribs. He held in a hiss as she smiled sweetly up at him. “JJ, darling, we should get going. The meeting is starting soon and I don’t imagine my father would be terribly thrilled if you and I are late.”

JJ cringed a little at that, letting a small hiss out through his teeth at that sheer prospect alone. He gave a wave as he herded Isabella down the hall, waving with an apologetic look. “Sorry to run off so quick, but the meeting starts soon and I’d prefer my future father-in-law not be pissed with me. Oh, do me a favor though and give Altin the works in the arena today!”

Leo gave a hearty laugh, saluting as he and the other two moved on. There was a twinkle of mirth in his expression as a large grin overtook his lips at those words. “You've got it, your highness! We’ll give him hell for you.” It didn't take the group of soldiers long to disappear back around the corner and continue through the halls of the castle, their loud conversation disappearing quickly as well. 

As soon and everyone was out of earshot, JJ wrinkled his nose as his shoulders deflated and he immediately loosened his posture. “It's… almost alarming at how easy it is for me to do that.” It sometimes bothered him how easily he dropped into the king persona he made for himself that everyone knew him as. Everyone knew him as the cocky and confident king to be that was loud and boisterous and never stopped going. In some ways, Jean liked that. It made things easier in the long run. However, sometimes it really distressed him that this was what people would come to know him as.

Isabella patted his arm, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You're a little too good at the cocky prince persona. However, don't worry about it too much.” She gave him a small guarded smile. “In the end though, we’re both full of it.” 

JJ could only nod before lacing his fingers with hers and squeezing gently in a comforting motion. He motioned to the door leading into the main sitting room just a little down the hall. “How about we talk after the meeting in the back gardens?”

Isabella looked up at him briefly before giving a soft smile, nodding in appreciation. “Yeah, let's.” She took a deep breath before schooling her features into a more neutral expression and pretending once more that this wasn't all a huge lie. She threw an amused look back at JJ briefly however, mirth filling her little smile. “However, try not to fall asleep this time.” She startled laughing, dragging JJ behind her as he began to whine again.

\---

Planning a wedding was absolutely exhausting and Jean swore if he had to sit through another three hours of listening to his parents and Isabela’s debate over which color scheme was the best to decorate the ballroom in for the ceremony or argue whether or not the summer wedding idea was alright, he was going to keel over he swore. However, after the meeting had adjourned for the day, JJ and Isabella said their pleasantries before making a beeline for the back gardens, hurrying through the halls before they would inevitably be stopped again. Once they snuck outside, they weaved their way across the courtyard and into the back gardens to hide away for a little bit. No one else came back here besides the gardeners and JJ knew they wouldn't say anything.

Isabella gave a long suffering sigh, stretching her arms over her head and rolling her shoulders a bit before moving to the benches and practically collapsing onto one of them. “Ugh, this ‘decision making’ is the worst. Why are we even there at this point?” She laid down on her stomach on the bench, kicking up her legs and resting her arms in front of herself. She wrinkled her nose, propping up her chin in an upturned palm. “It’s not as if it really means anything anyways other than garbage politics. Can we just run away and leave everyone else to do this instead?”

JJ collapsed onto the bench beside her, giving a dry laugh as he leaned back on his hands. “Mmmm, well your little brother could just take over your Kingdom. He can finally marry that cute little Princess he’s been eyeing for awhile. I’ve got two younger siblings. They can have my title as heir and I can go live as a hermit in the forest while you and your lover run away up North near the mountains.”

Isabella laughed softly, shaking her head at him, the look in her eyes fond and appreciative. “That sounds good… But you would have to have a harem for this to be the best ending for both of us.” She wiggled her eyebrows at him, a grin settling on her face. “All things considered anyways. Since, you know, not only are you insanely and very obviously crushing on Yuri, you and Otabek have been fucking around for years.” She lifted a hand to her mouth in a mock surprised expression as JJ gaped at her. “Oh, I’m sorry, was I not supposed to know?”

JJ made a face at her, locking eyes with hers. He reached up his foot before shoving at her to try and knock her off the bench. Isabella began laughing hysterically, staying firmly in place and not budging as he attempted his damnedest to kick her off. As much as he loved and adored Isabella as his second best friend, she was definitely just as bad if not worse than Otabek at times like this. JJ huffed a bit, crossing his arms. “Shut up. We have not.” 

Isabella could only raise an eyebrow back at him. Her lips quirked up a bit in amusement as she leaned forward a bit. “Oh right, right. Of course. So, all those times I’ve heard things from your room when I visit is nothing?” As JJ began to flush a bright red color, Isabella laughed loudly, grinning from ear to ear now. “And if that face doesn’t say it all, then I don’t know what does. Oh, this reminds me though! You owe me details.” She pointed at him as she sat up, all attention on him now as she looked eager. JJ supposed he should be afraid because that was her information gathering face, but he had come to the realization years ago that nothing could ever stop Isabella when she wanted something. “Otabek slipped earlier that Yuri was doing fittings for your new outfit for the ball. How did that go?”

JJ shook his head mildly, rolling his eyes playfully at her. “How you are so calm with hearing about the ongoings of my terrible love life, I’ll never understand, Bella. There’s nothing really to report.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking to the side with a mildly sheepish expression on his face. “Technically, he left not in a terrible mood… He stabbed me the entire time because I was antagonizing him a little more than necessary and I was moving too much though.”

Isabella giggled at this, her amusement plain on her face as she gave a wistful sigh. “Oh, you know that you two are my favorite drama to watch unfold. It’s wonderful. How the two of you just dance around each other so cluelessly and so perfectly, I’ll never know.” As JJ jabbed her in the side with his foot and attempted to shove her off the bench again, Isabella gave another round of giggles. “Oh come on, you refuse to take my advice I keep giving. I’m allowed to enjoy this since you won’t even hear me out.”

JJ gave her a dry look, raising an eyebrow at her now. “That’s because you and Beks give the worst advice ever and I don’t think I’m ever listening to advice from either of you ever again. You two are leading me down the path to my death. I either get ‘Just tell him’ from Otabek or ‘Just fuck him’ from you.” At her idle shrug, JJ gave a slight snort. “Yeah, uh huh, I thought so. That’s always your advice. You two are going to get my ass skewered or strung up by sewing pins to the top of the castle.”

“Hey, it’s valid advice. Especially since you two are so dead set on running around each other and flirting as much as you do.” Isabella gave an idle shrug, giving him an amused grin. “What else happened though that had you yelling at Otabek when he was leaving?”

JJ wrinkled his nose, causing him to cross his arms in front of his chest. “Because Beks is an asshole.” 

Isabella gave an amused snort. “Oh? Did he get onto you again for not telling Yuri about your crush?” At JJ’s silence, she gave an amused snort. “Yeah, I thought so. You do realize he likes you, right? He’s prickly because he doesn’t like people knowing he can sometimes be a decent person, but if he didn’t like you, he wouldn’t put up with you or come near you at all.” She leaned in, kicking her legs a little. “So, I’m with Otabek. Tell. Him.”

JJ made another frustrated noise. “Bella, he’s in love with Otabek. He doesn’t like me like that.”

Isabella lifted an eyebrow at that. “You do know threesomes are a thing, right? You know Otabek has no qualms with it. He’s quiet but he’s no stranger to relationships. Besides, you know he would do anything for you. He’s been sworn to your side since you turned eleven and he plans to stay there if his attitude indicates anything. Stop whining and feeling bad because you have to marry me. Remember, I’ve already got a lover, no matter how much my father wants to pretend like I don’t.” She gave a slightly soured look at the mention of her father. JJ knew she and her father had been on far more strained terms lately because of the arranged marriage.

JJ gave a light sigh, looking away. “I know… I just... This whole situation is weird and totally not what I ever expected to happen in my life but.. I guess that’s what I get for being the crown prince?” He gave a light snort, looking over at Isabella with a smile of amusement. “Or maybe it was being betrothed to a shapeshifter? I don’t know, I can’t tell what brought more weirdness to my life at this point.”

Isabella gave him a look, her expression coy. “Mmm, you’d still be here even if I wasn’t. Besides, Otabek’s got enough weirdness that would make up for my lack thereof in that hypothetical situation. Lucky for you, both of us are just the level of weirdness for your life to throw it into chaos!” Her smile softened and her tone turned more somber. “I think you really should talk to Yuri about this before our wedding though... We’ve got a lot to do when we get married, many laws to change and a world to create. Or at least, that’s the plan anyways.”

JJ nodded, leaning back on his hands. “Yeah, I know. We have way too much to do to change this Kingdom… I don’t imagine my parents are going to be very thrilled and neither will yours, but.. I want this kingdom to be a place where magical creatures will be safe and free to live how they want. I want people like you to be able to live freely.” He smiled softly down at her, taking her hand in his own. He could remember when they were younger and it was announced to them that they were betrothed to one another. Rather than being upset, JJ had wanted nothing more than to become good friends with Isabella. Through a lot of time together, they had come to trust one another more than anyone else. “Unfortunately though, you won’t be safe until we combine the kingdoms and change the laws about magical creatures. My parents have passed lots of anti magical creature legislation and its my job to repeal all of it and change the system. We can’t survive without magical beings helping us and I want to make everyone on equal footing.” He squeezed her hand gently, letting out a slow breath. “Do you remember the day you told me you were a shapeshifter?”

Isabella gave a short laugh, giving him an amused smile. “Yeah… I was scared to death you were going to freak out.. But, you just started asking me all kinds of questions about how it worked and never batted an eyelash and declared it was the ‘coolest thing ever.’” She gave a soft smile as she sat up, leaning against his shoulder. “I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you as a best friend, Jean.. I really don’t. You don’t even know the extent of what you’ve done for me and continue to do for me.”

Jean gave another small smile, resting his cheek on her head. “It’s the least I can do for you. You’re marrying me so I can take the throne from my parents and push my agenda even though you have a life you want to live too. I’m offering you the protection you need to take the throne of your Kingdom too and show your father you’re more than he thinks you are and you are more than capable of running a kingdom.” He gave a small grimace at the mention of Isabella’s father. “Although, he’s going to hate me even more when we take over.”

Isabella patted him on the arm. “He thinks you’re an incompetent moron and that your king persona is obnoxious and over the top. I keep telling him that it’s a persona to make people underestimate you, but he doesn’t believe me. Mama at least likes you. She tries to keep him in line and act civilly.” She got up, stretching her arms over her head. “Let’s get back up to the castle though.. They’re probably going to be mad when they realize we’re gone.” 

JJ gave a short laugh, standing up with her and rolling his shoulders. “Probably, but we should hurry. It would probably be a good idea to hide before Beks gets back. It’s probably gotten back to him by now what I said earlier. He’s probably going to try and punch me.” He weaved his way through the gardens with Isabella once again. “That is, if he’s not going out tonight. He’s probably going to meet up with Yuri, knowing him and knowing how determined Yuri is to sneak out.”

Isabella hummed before snickering to herself in amusement. “If Yuri can escape from Lilia’s claws. I imagine Lilia has him working until his fingers bleed. The ball’s in a few days after all. He’s probably up to his ears in fabric and screaming about it.”

JJ gave a short laugh, a grin settling on his face. “He was bitching about that earlier, actually. He said that if he has to stare at any more lace, he was going to burn it all.” He looked up at the sky, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. The air between them was calmer now and much less tense than it was before. JJ’s lips quirked up at the ends as he turned back to look at Isabella, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and hugging her loosely. “And.. I’ll.. try talking to him when he’s here Thursday for the fitting, alright?”

Isabella gave him a little grin, giving him a pleased nod. “I’ll take that. However, if you chicken out again, Otabek and I are going to take it upon ourselves to tell him.” At the dirty look she was given, she fluttered her eyelashes up at JJ. “What? I mean, if you really wanted us to, I’m sure we could probably lock you two up in one of the supply rooms ‘accidentally’ and let you two talk it out.” She looked up, tapping a finger to her chin as she thought the idea over. “Actually.. That doesn’t sound like too bad of an idea.. I’ll have to tell Otabek about that one later.”

JJ gave her an exasperated look. This is one of his best friends right here. She was absolutely no help, he swore. “Bella, no. You are not doing that. You and Beks are not allowed to conspire together anymore.” He swore he was going to try to keep the two of them apart. Neither of them were going to be allowed to do anything. 

Isabella stuck out her tongue at him, ducking out from under his arm and quickly speeding up so she was ahead of him before turning with a mischievous grin. “Just for an hour, though? Maybe then you two will finally sort out your differences... Or fuck them out, that’s also an option.” She turned on her heel, running back inside at his expression of mortification, cackling to herself.

“ISABELLA.”

\--

“Head up. Eyes forward. Straighten your spine.” JJ tried to do as he was told. Fucking with Yuri when he came to do fittings was one thing, however when it was Lilia in the castle poking and prodding at him, he knew better than to try anything funny. Lilia was a terrifying woman with not only a reputation of ferocity when it came to anything related to making clothing but also an iron fist when it came to customers as well. She didn’t put up with anyone who she didn’t deem worthy. He’d asked Isabella a time or two if she thought Lilia really was a dragon in disguise. At the time, Isabella had called him an idiot and laughed, but he was still sure that she had to have some magic in her. She wouldn’t be able to do the things she did otherwise, or so he liked to think. 

Lilia wrinkled her nose, reaching out and gripping his chin, forcing him to look up and smoothing the corners of the suit Yuri had made for him. She continued to move him around like a ragdoll, posing him and checking every seam and every hem on the outfit. JJ didn’t realize he was holding his breath until after a moment of looking, she nodded her head, her stern look relaxing just a bit. “Acceptable.” JJ let loose the breath he’d been holding, dropping his arms as she allowed him to move. “My apprentice is cocky and young, but he is growing at a rapid rate. His clothing is of acceptable mediocrity.” For Lilia Baranovskaya, that was an immense compliment. Though, it was too bad Yuri wasn’t here to catch it. 

JJ was confused at that as soon as he realized it. Yuri was supposed to be sent here today, wasn’t he? At the very least, he was supposed to come with Lilia so she could judge his creation. However, the ever feisty and loud mouthed tailor was nowhere to be seen and JJ was more than a little confused by this. As Lilia began to grab several things around the room, he hesitated for a moment before opening his mouth to voice his thoughts. 

“He decided to not make an appearance this morning when I specifically told him if he wasn’t back before dawn I would leave him behind and he would be finishing all the dresses in the back room by himself.” Lilia turned and fixed her icy stare on JJ and he was suddenly struck with the realization that it was her that Yuri picked it up from. He knew that Yuri’s parents were never in his life and that Viktor had been the one to raise him from a young age until Lilia took on Yuri as an apprentice. Even though Yuri griped about how hard it was to work for her, he knew that the blonde cared for the woman like a mother. JJ tuned back into reality when Lilia began speaking again, the glasses settled on her nose falling just a bit as she looked over them at him specifically. “If he wasn’t so busy sneaking off every night, perhaps he would be here instead of slaving away at my shop alone.” 

JJ blinked a few times in question, really confused all of the sudden. He opened his mouth to question why she was staring so pointedly at him before she turned suddenly, going back to gathering her things. “What my apprentice does in his spare time isn’t my business. Whose bed he warms is also none of my business. I merely advise that he and the partners he takes are careful about the decisions they make. Rumors in town take wind very quickly if they’re picked up on, especially if nobility is involved.” She regarded him with a critical eye before turning on her heel and making her way from the room. “If he appears here later, send him back to my shop. He has work to finish since he so graciously decided that sneaking away was far more in his better interests. I shall see you tomorrow evening, my Prince.” With that she swept out of the room.

Isabella slid in after Lilia left, blinking repeatedly at the stunned look on JJ’s face. Sometime in his stupor at what the hell just happened, she moved in front of him before waving a hand in front of his face. As JJ remained still, she rose an eyebrow before snapping her fingers in front of his face. He shook his head, snapping back into reality as Isabella looked up at with an amused expression. “You alright? You look confused. What’d she say?”

JJ blinked a few more times, silent for a long pause. The gears in his head finally turned and JJ realized just what Lilia had been insinuating. He stared at Isabella with a stunned look on his face as she stared at him like he’d grown a second head, probably wondering what was wrong with him. “Bella.. I think.. I think Lilia just insinuated that she thinks Yuri’s sneaking out at night to meet me? And.. that we’re.. Together?”

Isabella blinked a few times at him, gauging him to make sure he had just said that before promptly bursting into uncontrollable laughter. A strangled noise left his throat as he came to terms that yes, Lilia did in fact just imply that. He felt like crawling in a hole and dying slowly. He gave Isabella a dirty look as she continued to laugh hysterically at his misfortune in the situation. As she wiped the tears from her eyes, she tried to keep the lingering snickers at bay. She plastered a smile on her face and tried to keep a straight face. “I think that might have been the best thing I've heard today. Holy shit, that’s priceless. I really wish I was in here to hear that.”

JJ wrinkled his nose at her, shoving her shoulder as she cackled once more. “You’re an asshole. And before you even think about it, no, you aren’t telling Beks this.” At the grin she gave him, he narrowed his eyes more at her. “No. Absolutely not, Bella.”

“Why not?” She cackled a little to herself. “I think this is pretty hysterical. Your face was also pretty priceless. I wish I could just have a picture of that face to make fun of.” She patted his cheek as he pouted at her. “Yeah yeah, I know, I’m so mean. But, you have to see my dress for the ball! It’s absolutely gorgeous.” She pulled JJ by the arm, leading him out of the room and down the hall towards the one she was staying in for the time being while she was here visiting. “Lilia really outdoes herself with each dress she makes. I love it. I think it’ll match nicely with your suit. If we have to play nice at the ball, I’m going to make sure we look amazing.” 

As JJ moved alongside her, he suddenly stopped as Isabella froze in her tracks and he accidentally bumped into her from her sudden stop. As he looked up, he saw her father making his way down the hallway alongside her mother. As they walked side by side, JJ noticed more and more about how Isabella resembled her father’s sharp facial structure and had his dark hair but held her mother’s kind eyes. As they passed the King and Queen of the Eastern region, JJ gave a respectful bow but noted out of the corner of his eye that while Isabella gave a polite curtsy, her movements were stiff and insincere. The king gave no acknowledgement to his daughter, only briefly looking towards JJ, nodding dismissively before continuing on his way. Isabella’s mother however, stood by his side but gave her daughter and JJ an apologetic, pitying look before following alongside her husband.

As soon as they were out of sight, JJ pulled Isabella into her room and shut the door before turning back to her, seeing the dejected look on her face. He led her over to her bed, sitting her down and kneeling down in front of her. “Hey.. Bella, what’s going on? What happened?” It was worrying him to see his best friend looking so sad like this. On some level though, he knew what was really wrong. He knew Isabella and her father were fighting almost constantly now and neither were feeling very understanding for the other. He wished there was something he could do to make everything better but he knew there wasn’t much support he could offer.

Isabella shook her head, sighing heavily as she looked down at the sheets underneath her. “It’s the same old thing… Dad means well, but.. All he’s worried about is securing the future of our kingdom and completely ignoring all my concerns and he’s being an ass about it.. I guess I should be used to it by now but.. It still just fucking hurts.” She leaned over her lap, running her fingers through her hair and gripping it tightly in her hand. “Just.. Fuck, I just want him to look at it from my side of things for once in his life and acknowledge how much all of this is hurting me instead of just telling me over and over how ‘it’s your duty.’ God I just want to disappear in times like this..” 

She gave a deep sigh, crossing her arms over her chest and holding herself. “Everything’s getting harder to keep from him.. Mom’s scared to death to even hint that me or my brother could be anything other than a human... he knows she’s a shapeshifter but by the gods if me or Emmet dare to be anything other than human, he’ll go crazy..” She gripped her arms tighter. “She told him we would be human but I think he’s starting to catch on that she lied to him.. And I’m afraid of what he’s going to do.” She shook her head, looking up at JJ now, a sorrow in her eyes that tugged every string in JJ’s heart. “I’m sorry.. I shouldn’t be complaining about all of this..”

JJ shook his head, taking her hands into his own. “Bella, like I told you before, you don’t have to apologize for being upset or worried..” He pressed soft kisses to her knuckles. “Your situation is sketchy at best and any minute, everything around you could crumble.. I don’t want that to happen and I want to help you, Bella.” He reached up, letting his fingers rest under her chin and tilting up her head and giving her a soft smile. “If he does try something, I’m going to stop him. What will it really do, honestly? He already hates my guts, may as well give him a real reason to hate me. I promised to protect you from anything and everyone, Bella. We’ll be married soon, sure, but when we get everything in place and whenever we finally pass all that new legislation and we get everyone on board.. On that day, we’re going to split our marriage. I’ll be king, you’ll be queen, and we are going to be happy. And I can’t wait to see the day you actually get to marry your lover properly.” 

Isabella nodded lightly, leaning forward and pressing her forehead to his. “Thank you…” She took another deep breath before shooting him a small smile. “He’s going to be at the ball you know.. You can finally meet him.”

JJ faked a gasp, placing a hand over his heart dramatically. “You mean I finally get to meet the mysterious lover of yours? About damn time.” At the giggle from Isabella, he gave a small smile, nudging her nose with his. “I can’t wait to meet him. You have to introduce him to me. I’ve been wanting to meet him for a while. I need to know who to smuggle into the castle and somehow get them a job here as your personal servant.” He looked up, stroking his chin. “Actually.. There’s an idea.. What do you say we take over the east wing and that becomes the place where we have our.. ‘Personal servants’ nearby in their own rooms?”

Isabella gave a small grin, a spark of life coming back to her again as she began to joke a little to calm herself down again. “Sounds good.. So, we’ll need at least five rooms I think.” She lifted a hand before listing off the things they needed. “We have to have a room, no matter that we aren’t going to use it like its intended. However, we also need a study room, a room for me and my lover, rooms for your harem.”

JJ shook his head with a soft laugh. “Bella, I’m telling you, two people is not a harem. We have had this conversation a thousand times. I’m still on Otabek’s side.”

Isabella wrinkled her nose at him. “You’re both wrong. It is totally a harem. I’m bugging Yuri for his opinion at the ball. He’ll agree with me. Then it’ll be two on two.” She tilted her head at him curiously. “Speaking of, what are we doing for this stupid ‘supposed to be an announcement for engagement ball’ that isn’t actually an announcement since literally everyone already knows?”

JJ puffed up his cheeks. “Mom wants us to make this grandiose entrance together.” At Isabella’s face and stuck out tongue, JJ couldn’t help but laugh. She always knew what he was thinking and he loved they both reacted to things very similarly. He couldn’t help but think that maybe if things had gone differently, they might have fallen in love with one another. However, they both had their lives and they were perfectly fine with the way things were. “Actually though.. Since mom wants to make this such a big thing, maybe we can have fun with this.”

Isabella raised an eyebrow at him before giving him an amused smirk. “Oh? Please, share your ideas. I’m curious to know what you think we should do to make the peanut gallery lose their shit respectively.” 

JJ grinned, feeling a spark of mischief rise within him. He wasn’t one normally for ideas like this, but he needed a way to make Isabella feel better. What better way than to do something the two of them both found incredibly amusing. “Well, they want us to play the beautiful lovey dovey couple? Why don’t we give what they want tenfold.”

Isabella blinked a few times before a broad grin settled on her face. “Alright , you have my attention. What did you have in mind?”

\---

“My beautiful princess!”

“Haha, you flatter me, my darling!”

In hindsight, perhaps the two of them should have toned it down a tad, but after their discussion and by the time it was actually set for the ball to begin, both JJ and Isabella were far more interested in being completely outrageous with their displays of affection throughout the evening. Isabella had come in, looking like a true queen in a dress that accentuated every curve and dip in her waist. She had been right to be excited by her dress in JJ’s opinion. Lilia truly knew how to weave magic with how beautiful it was and how lovely it fit Isabella and her complexion. The fading colors of the fabric, moving from varying shades of purple and blue, were littered with gems and crystals, shimmering in the lights like stars. The sleeves were short, gently bunched around her upper arm as the dress dipped low showing off her shoulders, allowing the silver necklace with a shining stone pendant to stand out against her collarbone as well as the glitter Isabella had put all over her shoulders to shiny in the light. Overall, the whole ensemble gave the illusion of a night sky, painting the picture of a galaxy and making her look positively stunning. All eyes were on Isabella as she danced and twirled along the floor.

JJ supposed he was at the center of a lot of people’s attention as well. The suit that Yuri had made for him was nothing short of beautiful. The color Yuri had chosen for the suit was one JJ had partially made in jest to irritate the young tailor since he knew how much Yuri hated the color. However, in spite of it all, the suit matched quite well, from the base of it all a plush fabric in a deep forest green color to the highlights and patterns in various blues and purples along the chest and sleeves. He knew the intent of the suit was to give the illusion of the Northern lights and he thought Yuri did well to capture everything. In the end, it matched up very well to Isabella’s dress, which JJ had assumed was the point when Yuri and Lilia had been making them. 

Jean knew that the two of them were going to be the gossip of the town tomorrow, that was for sure. From the moment they entered the ball full of people inhabiting the various surrounding kingdoms, JJ and Isabella had not been away from each other for even a moment. On various occasions throughout the evening, JJ had caught Otabek rolling his eyes at the two of them from his spot against the wall for their display. JJ had only flashed him a grin in response and continued to spin and dip Isabella as they danced. Isabella just ran with the lovey-dovey attitude JJ had first put on and the two of them were not sorry in the slightest.

A good hour or two into the evening, JJ had stepped off to the side to join Otabek against the wall as Isabella was stolen away to dance with JJ’s younger brother. Otabek stood still and rigid against the wall, dressed nicely for the occasion in a sapphire tunic lined in silver. It was a gift JJ had made for him when Otabek was granted rank as a knight. JJ grinned at his friend, humming as he scanned the crowd for an unmistakable head of blonde hair and was slightly put out when he didn’t find it. “I see a feisty blonde isn’t attached to your side making snide remarks.” He shot Otabek a raised eyebrow now, curious as to why Yuri wasn’t here. “Didn’t he promise to come and personally stand in the corner and make gagging noises at Isabella and I all evening?”

Otabek gave a light snort, lip curling up at the end just a bit. “He did. I thought he was supposed to come in with Lilia, but he’s still missing in action. I’m wondering if he decided to ditch and leave me to wallow in misery by myself tonight.” Otabek startled when an arm wrapped around him from the side and pulled him in close, hand moving to grip his sword before he realized who had attached to him.

Viktor Nikiforov was a mystery to a lot of people. He was a smart and cunning man who was had the beauty of an angel. With bright teal green eyes and silver hair the color of starlight, he was almost always the subject of talk in town. He was always sought after by the women of the kingdom and for good reason. Viktor came to the town many years prior, caring for a young Yuri at the time. He was very good at everything he did, especially when it came to finances and trade deals. After proving himself to JJ’s father, Alain, Viktor had been named the head of the kingdom’s trading and finances. With a high position like that, Viktor could have chosen anyone to take as a wife. However, Viktor’s heart belonged to the son of the town’s best Inn and hotsprings. 

His now husband Yuuri stood on the other side of Viktor, smiling sheepishly in apology, ducking his head at realizing the prince was there. Yuuri Katsuki, while sharing a name with the young blonde Viktor had come to raise, was absolutely nothing like Yuri. Yuuri was sweet and soft spoken, often anxious and timid unless he was comfortable. He was caring and hardworking, never ceasing in his helping others. JJ couldn’t help but think Viktor was probably the luckiest man alive to have someone like Yuuri as a husband. Yuuri looked up at JJ, his voice a little more meek and subdued in comparison to his husband’s. “Our apologies, your highness, for cutting in.” Yuuri turned his attention to Otabek, who was trying to extract himself from Viktor’s grasp now. “Sorry Otabek. Viktor wouldn’t listen when I said that would be a bad idea.. Are you alright?”

Otabek gave a curt nod, finally pulling himself away from Viktor and fixing his tunic now. He straightened his clothes before turning his gaze to Viktor, his expression falling flat once again. He turned his gaze briefly to Yuuri, nodding his assent before tuning back into Viktor. Viktor, who was normally jovial and ready to jab and poke fun at everyone during these kinds of social events, was tight lipped, his smile forced. Something struck a chord and JJ suddenly got a feeling of unease radiating from the silver haired man. Otabek spoke first, voicing his thoughts into the open. “Yura isn’t with you?”

Viktor shook his head. His eyes darted around as he moved closer along with Yuuri, voice falling hushed for a moment as he pretended like they weren’t having a private discussion, peering out over the crowd that was dancing around the floor. “Yuri never came back to Lilia’s shop yesterday.” His eyes darted back to Otabek and JJ, a frown pulling at his lips. “Normally he at least says something to me whenever he takes off and isn’t going to be back for a while.. But he never said a word..” Viktor let a slow breath out through his nose. “Furthermore, I’ve heard... many things some of the outside knights of the neighboring kingdoms have been saying… I’ve heard several claim they saw some kind of beast in the forest, large and with long wings. Possibly a dragon.”

JJ couldn’t help but turn with a slightly alarmed look. He swallowed down the thickness in his throat, opening and closing his mouth a few times before settling on what he wanted to say. “A dragon? I thought all the dragons in this region stayed up in the mountains to avoid poaching since the mountain is protected. Unless.. There’s a dragon living here.. Even still, that’s dangerous and possibly suicidal. Did they go after it?”

Viktor let out a soft sigh. “I’m not sure.. It sounded like some of them were trying to.. I think they may have tried to and wounded it.” His lips were set into a hard line and JJ could see the pain in his expression shining through. Most of the time Viktor kept very well composed, no matter the subject. However, something about this seemed to strike a very deep chord inside of him. He closed his eyes and JJ watched as Yuuri silently placed a hand against his chest, comforting in a way. Viktor placed his own hand over Yuuri’s before opening his eyes again and fixing JJ with a look. “I can only hope it managed to get away before they did something stupid. My main concern right now, is that Yuri was in the forest the night they saw that creature..”

JJ swallowed thickly, not wanting to think about the possibility of something harming Yuri, but it was sounding worse by the second. “Do you.. Think whatever it was might have hurt Yuri?” He couldn’t help but be eternally grateful that Isabella wasn’t nearby and listening. He knew that as a child, one of Isabella’s caretakers was a dragon disguised as a human to live with society. She would be devastated if someone of the neighboring regions came to their kingdom and hurt a dragon. 

Otabek was tense beside him. JJ knew Otabek must be getting more and more on edge by the moment. He saw the simmering look, the barely concealed fear that boiled beneath the surface. However, the young knight shook his head, squaring his shoulders. “Yura is smarter than that, but we need to find out what happened and where he is..”

JJ opened his mouth to commentate before the doors to the ballroom burst open. Everyone stopped with varying noises of surprise as a group of men came inside, all decked out in their showy armor. JJ recognized that it was the armor belonging to the army to the south of their kingdom, an important ally to their own army in battle and in keeping the peace of the borders. JJ’s eyebrows couldn’t help but furrow as he made his way through the people and to Isabella, grabbing her hand and standing tall in the middle of the dance floor. As the group got more and more inside, JJ plastered on his fake smile, his jovial attitude shining through. “Gentlemen, what’s the celebration for?”

JJ tried to let his face remain neutral but he knew he was quickly losing that battle at the sight of what the men were dragging behind them. The leader grinned at JJ before gesturing behind himself at the creature being pulled along behind them. “Your engagement, your highness. What better way to do so than to with a gift? And what better gift than a dragon?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek rose an eyebrow at JJ before turning to look away nonchalantly but JJ knew he was absolutely doing this all on purpose. “Mmm. You started it.” He slowly got up, moving to go get the bandages from the other side of the room. “Come on, let’s wrap up his wrist while we have the chance. You aren’t needed back at the ball just yet. Isabella’s providing… a distraction.”
> 
> JJ looked back, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What? “A distraction? What kind of distraction?”
> 
> Otabek looked back before giving a small shrug. JJ had no idea what that shrug was supposed to mean. He could only imagine what his fiancee was doing right now. “Well, technically, you’re still at the ball.” 
> 
> JJ was quiet for a moment as he thought over those words before it hit him what Otabek meant, his jaw dropping open a little in surprise. “Wait.. Is Bella.. Did she actually turn into me to keep the party going?” At Otabek’s nod, he covered his mouth with his hand to stop the sudden burst of laughter.

The leader of the group came to stop in front of JJ. He wore a crooked smile on his face, crossing a hand over his heart and bowing to the prince in a gesture of formality that JJ knew was incredibly forced. He stood up fully, gesturing to the door behind him. “Young Prince Leroy, our kingdoms have been allies for many years now. My commander requested we bring you a gift to show our good faith to you as the next in line for the throne... An engagement gift, if you will.” He turned to his men, clapping his hands. “In our journey here, we did not find anything worthy of a gift to the future king. However, two nights ago, we happened upon a great beast in the forests as we were passing through.” JJ felt himself growing more and more uneasy with the dark smile on the young man’s face. He gently squeezed Isabella’s hand as she gripped his own tightly with hers. “We did not know what was attacking us until we had captured it. We thought of slaying the beast and offering you the corpse, but then I thought of a better idea. Why not bring you the beast as a pet?”

Through the doors came more men, controlling and half dragging the dragon. JJ swallowed thickly as his jaw dropped in shock, feeling as Isabella clung to his arm with a death grip as he was sure she held a similar expression on her face. The more JJ observed the creature, the more sick he felt. He could see that the dragon was young, barely adolescent and certainly not fully grown. It still probably had another few decades before it would reach full maturity. However, despite it still being fairly young, it towered over everyone in the room. With long, almost spindly wings, a short and stout body with more stubby legs and a smaller but muscled tail, the dragon was nothing short of terrifying but also beautiful. With scales that shimmered a milky white color, it made the dragon look far more opalescent in the lighting of the ball. It struck JJ with a sense of nostalgia, like he had seen this dragon before and he couldn’t place the memory.

As the feelings of nostalgia drifted away, Jean couldn’t help but want to wince at the sight of the creature covered in blood. It was fighting against the magic chains binding it, snarling and snapping at anything that came close to it. It was very obviously hurt and fighting for its freedom. Its eyes were filled with contempt as it locked eyes with the prince, roaring in rage. JJ barely paid attention as various people inside the ballroom shrieked in terror, backing away from the angry creature. His eyes turned back to the leader of the band of soldiers, righting his posture and keeping himself formal and unyielding. He had to stand strong right now, regardless of his feelings. 

The leader of the group smirked up at the prince before gesturing back to the dragon. “The beast is feisty, Prince Leroy, but I see no better gift than a weapon for you. Your enemies will tremble in the wake of a dragon as your pet. No one would be able to stop you.” He tilted his head, regarding JJ and his expressions closely. “Does this gift please you, my prince?”

JJ paused for a moment before giving Isabella a short look. She looked up at him, the alarm in her eyes very real and he knew her heart had to be pounding in her chest. He took a deep breath before extracting his arm from her grip, moving closer to the group leader. He could see his parents off to the side, his mother looking increasingly distraught. His father held tightly to her waist, looking on and watching JJ’s every move. He knew they were worried and possibly scared of what he was going to do or say. He had to preserve the alliance between the armies. Refusal of the gift could mean a severed alliance or war. 

In times like this, JJ was both alarmed by and incredibly relieved by the default setting his body seemed to function on when dealing with things like this. A smile graced his lips as he reached out his hands, taking the man’s in his own and giving a short laugh. He just let the king persona take over without even thinking about it. Being diplomatic was easy when he let this side take the reigns. “This certainly was not the kind of gift I was expecting!” His eyes were filled with mirth as he put on his act for everyone. “I was most definitely surprised. A dragon!” He gave a jovial laugh. “I never thought I’d ever see one. I thought they all retreated back to the mountains over a century ago.” He hummed, squeezing the leader of the groups hand and giving a small nod with a more amused smile. “Thank you! We always look forward to seeing our friends and allies from the Southern Kingdom. Your loyalty is appreciated.” 

JJ glanced over at the dragon once more. He almost took a step back at the ferocity in the young dragon's eyes. Those angry emerald eyes stared back at him, daring him to step forward. Jean knew it was a massive risk, but something deep inside told him to step towards it, that the dragon was merely angry and it wouldn't hurt him. He could feel something nudging the back of his mind, a soft voice whispering to hold out his hand slowly and approach with care. JJ didn't entirely know what was happening, but he was just going to go with it and see where it led him. 

As JJ approached, the dragon began to growl lowly at him, snarling and fighting against the chains once more. It was obviously pissed off, but JJ couldn't blame it. He knew from stories how intelligent and cunning dragons were and this dragon seemed no different. Besides, JJ could only surmise that were he in a similar situation, he would do the exact same thing. JJ approached with caution though, holding out his hand and moving slowly. The dragon growled for a few more moments before it settled a little more, probably realizing now that he didn't mean harm to it. It remained still finally, allowing him touch now. JJ gently ran his hands over the long snout and along the milky white scales. Seeing the scales from far away did not do the dragon justice. The colors reflecting in them glittered and shined in the lighting of the ballroom. JJ couldn't help but think that in its human form, this dragon must be beautiful.

The dragon gave an annoyed snort as he pet it's neck, JJ noticing he got close to a spot not as guarded as the rest because the scales were smaller there, not entirely growing the full set that would cover its whole body as an adult. He noted however that the dragon's skin was ice cold underneath the scales. JJ noted that it probably meant the young dragon was an ice dragon that only barely knew its powers. His eyes moved over the various spots along the young dragon where he had various wounds on his body. He noted the glowing chain around the young dragon’s ankle, knowing immediately there had to be magic embedded in it to keep the dragon’s powers in check and weaken it so it wasn’t able to escape. He reached out, touching his fingertips to the cuff. His arm jolted a bit as a shock ran through him briefly before disappearing as if nothing had happened. He noticed the dragon jerk a little, so he was unsure of what just happened. As JJ pulled back, he noticed the young dragon surveying him closely with a critical eye. JJ turned to the man who led the group of southern army soldiers, a wry grin on his lips as he played up his act once more. “It’s already chained down for me and everything. I think it’ll make a fine pet~” He received a growl as the dragon thrashed its tail a little bit at those words.

The man leading the group from the south grinned and something in that grin deeply unsettled JJ to the core. Something wasn’t right and he knew it. He tilted his head in question before the man gave an eerie smile, stepping back from the Prince now with a bow. “The dragon belongs to you now, my Prince. Please, use him as you see fit.”

JJ hummed, nodding his head with an air of amusement around himself as he eased back into his persona. “Thank you. I definitely will.” JJ turned, moving to face Otabek and his place against the wall. Right now, he needed to get that dragon the hell out of here. It wasn't safe in the ballroom and something was telling him he needed to get it out now. There was something wrong here and he didn’t know what was happening right now. He would ask Isabella later, but it felt like something dark and foreboding was filling the ballroom and he needed to dispel the feeling before it took over the whole room and all of the villagers. In all his years of spending time around magical creatures, he could never recall ever being in such a dark and malevolent presence before. 

Upon turning though, his chest constricted as he noted the tense posture of his guard and the two men beside him. Otabek looked as if he was about to charged forward but he was holding himself back. It was odd to see Otabek so on edge but JJ would grill him on his behavior later when they were alone. The real concern at hand to JJ at the moment was Viktor. JJ had known Viktor since the man first came to the village and from when he was much younger. He was a good man and worked had for JJ’s father as a trade financier. He was always happy and exuberant in personality and JJ couldn’t recall a time where he’d ever seen more than the occasional frown on his face when he was thinking about how to deal with a difficult situation. Now, Viktor was being held back by both Lilia and Yuuri and he was struggling desperately. The panic on his face was plain, as was the stricken expression. JJ couldn’t understand the anguish in his face but it was agonizing to see. JJ locked eyes with Otabek, motioning his guard forward. 

Otabek moved forward stiffly, standing in front of JJ as per his request. JJ kept himself casual, knowing that Otabek knew him far too well to not see through the king persona. “Altin! I've got a job for you!” He gave a sharp grin. “My new pet needs a room large enough to fit it. The one connected to mine should do it. Lead our friends from the South there. They're gonna need help, don't you think?”

Otabek surveyed the prince’s face, his eyes flickering with understanding as JJ was allowing him an out. He gave a curt nod, straightening his spine before moving silently to show the men the way. JJ could tell he was hardly keeping his composure and he couldn't help but worry. Whatever it was, JJ would talk to the knight about it later. They didn’t make it far before the young dragon began to convulse, crying out in pain and refusing to move. The leader reached out, grabbing a chain and began to drag the young dragon with a growl. “Move, beast!” JJ watched as Otabek clenched his teeth, not saying a word and quickly storming through the ball room. The crowd of people near the doors to the hall parted as the group left the ballroom quickly.

After murmurs began to ripple through the crowd as soon as the loud cries of the dragon echoed through the halls, JJ turned back to the attendants of the ball. He gave a gracious smile, waving a hand to everyone, giving a small laugh. “Sorry about that. You never quite know what our friends to the south will bring through those doors.” As small laughs came from the crowd and the tense air in the room dissipated, JJ slowly relaxed his posture. “Don't worry. This is a night for dancing and celebrating! Let's start the music again.”

Shortly after, the music began again and the crowd took up the dance floor once more. JJ lurched a little as Isabella took a strong grip of his arm and dragged him off the floor and over to the back corner of the ball room. He looked up to see his parents there, and Isabella’s too. His parents held looks of apprehension and concern. JJ’s father, Alain stepped forward first, taking his son by the shoulders. He could hardly read his mother and father most of the time, they were both very calm and collected. Right now, however, JJ could feel the tension radiating from his parents. His father’s expression was stricken as he clung to his son almost like a lifeline. JJ couldn’t help but think that his father suddenly looked so much older in this instant. “Jean.. What did you just do?”

JJ laid a hand over his father's, taking a deep breath. Suddenly he felt like he was a small child getting scolded again. “I was trying to preserve our peace with the Southern Kingdom. My tutor always harped how important gift giving was to their culture.” He took again deep breath, reciting the words he had heard since he was again young child. “‘To give gifts is of most importance to the Southern kingdom. Coming without a gift is an insult to the host. A host accepts all gifts given. When accepting a gifts, offer thanks for the consideration, especially gifts given in response to announcements of betrothal or birth of a child. Rejection of a gift is rude and means a gift is beneath the host to accept.’” He looked his father in the eyes, watching the stunned look cross the King’s face at the words parroted to him. 

Isabella’s father spoke up at this, a dry and humorless laugh leaving him as dark eyes narrowed at him and regarded him with thinly veiled scrutiny. “I see your son knows the traditions of the Kingdoms and his training has at least stuck that much. Nice to know he had sense enough to know not to start a war with your most powerful allies.”

The king of the East was always an intimidating man that terrified JJ since he was young. King William James Yang II was a king that no one crossed. He ruled his Kingdom with a tight reign and if people crossed him, they would come to regret it. King William had a large navy behind him that controlled the seas and a fleet of merchants loyal to him that would happily refuse business with the King’s enemies. JJ knew despite this, he was a good ruler that the people could depend on and his number one priority was his Kingdom’s citizens. That still did not negate the fact he was incredibly stubborn and set in doing things his own way instead anyone else's. 

JJ remained still, not willing to comment. As much as he wanted to protest that he wasn't an idiot, he knew staying silent was much better right now. He knew Isabella’s father thought he was a brainless idiot who knew very little about dealing with serious business and that his own father did all the work. They had never quite gotten along, no matter how much JJ tried to be the perfect future son-in-law. However, Isabella’s father had disliked him from the instant JJ disagreed with how to run the kingdom when he takes over.

Isabella was the first to pipe back up in his defense. He could see the furrow in her brow and he knew she was going on the defensive against her father again. She already got in so many fights with him as it was, JJ didn’t want her to fight with him more but he knew she wasn’t going to sit back and listen to him right now, not when she was so on edge after that display. “They put him in a place where he couldn't refuse. What else did you expect him to do?” 

William only rose an eyebrow, regarding his daughter critically now. Something inside JJ couldn't help but bristle at that, wanting nothing more than to scream. He hated when Isabella was given that critical look. He knew what her father was thinking and things were about to take another drastic turn. “It could have been handled much better if someone more capable were in his position.”

“William, dear… Please…” Isabella’s mother laid a hand on his arm, her expression pleading as she attempted to mediate the animosity before it could begin. Olivia Yang was quiet and often withdrawn, not speaking her mind very often. She was a much gentler presence than her husband and he knew she was the one who had most influence in Isabella’s life. He knew little of her past and how she had come to marry the king, but it wasn't his business. He knew the king loved his wife and she was the only one who could get through to him. “It is already done, dear. Let us just try to figure out what to do now.” She looked to JJ now and he could see the nervousness in her frame and the anxiety in her eyes. “What will you do, Jean-Jacques?”

JJ took a deep breath before letting it out. His eyes roamed over his own parents’ and Isabella’s parents’ expressions. He squared his shoulders, wrapping an arm around Isabella and gripping her waist. “I don’t know right now. Right now, I'm going to focus on whether or not the dragon they brought in is dangerous and how badly it's hurt.”

“Any dragon is a dangerous dragon.” JJ turned his attention to his mother now as she stepped up beside his father. Nathalie frowned at her son. “Jean, it could kill you at any given moment if you give that thing a chance! That thing cannot stay.”

JJ let out a sharp annoyed breath at this. He closed his eyes, reigning in his frustration and trying to calm down. He knew there was no use getting upset right now. While he was a fierce advocate for the rights of magical creatures, he knew that his parents were very much against magical creatures being allowed even in the city. It wasn't fair but he had known this for a while. Regardless of his feelings, he needed to get through to the stubborn minds of his parents and Isabella’s. “Just because it’s a dragon doesn’t mean it's going to attack anyone here because it was captured against its will. Still, regardless of your opinion of dragons, I have one bleeding out and in pain now in my bedroom. Therefore, that’s where I need to be right now, especially since my guard is there in my stead right now. As much as I love watching him get knocked around, I’d rather have him alive than dead since I’m intending to make him my head general when I ascend the throne.”

William narrowed his eyes at that, giving a small noncommittal noise. “You would make someone younger than you who has no war experience your head general? An unwise decision.”

JJ frowned at that, shooting the king a sharp glance. He stood his ground as he could feel Isabella digging her fingernails into his arm. “Otabek is a far more competent fighter than you give him credit for. There is a reason it did not take him long to become a knight. There isn’t a knight in the three surrounding kingdoms that can take him down in battle or take him on strategically. He’s the reigning tournament champion and I trust him with my life. So, yes, I would make him my lead general. Which, if he’s dead, I won’t be able to do. So, if you’ll pardon me, I won’t be but a few moments.” 

As he turned, his mother gripped onto his arm, shaking her head. “Jean-Jacques Leroy, you are not putting yourself in danger like that. I know you, and you’ll try to take on that dragon alone. Please, Jean, please don’t. It’s not safe.”

JJ put a hand over his mother’s, giving a soft sigh and squeezing her hand. “Mom… I promise... I’m not going to do anything stupid this time.” He gave her a soft smile, bringing up her hands and pressing a kiss to each hand. “I’ll be alright… I promise. I’m just going to check on Otabek.. Then I’ll be back, okay?” He stood still until his mother nodded her assent after a few moments, her expression still torn but conceding at last. JJ turned and pressed a kiss to Isabella’s cheek. “I’ll be back soon. Promise.” JJ then slid away from everyone and quickly and quietly snuck out of the ballroom. 

\----

As JJ neared the door near his room, he winced at hearing the loud what could almost be described as yowls of pain and thrashing noises as JJ surmised the dragon was swinging around its tail. JJ couldn't help but feel even more sorry for the poor creature. He couldn't imagine what it must be going through. As he reached up to knock on the door, it opened up and Jean was practically bowled over and tackled to the ground as Otabek quickly dove out and slammed the door behind himself. Jean wheezed as he collided with the floor, the weight of his best friend slamming down on top of him forcing the breath out of his lungs. He coughed a bit before he attempted to force air back into his lungs. “Shit, Beks… Did you have to knock the wind out of me?”

Otabek gave a short groan, sitting up and rubbing his head. JJ could see Otabek had probably tried to get close and was thrown away by the disarray of his tunic and the small tear in it. He gave JJ a raised eyebrow after a few seconds before giving a light snort, slowly shifting to get up. “Mm. Would say something like, ‘I've knocked the breath out of you in much better ways before’, but..” He shrugged idly. “Feel like that would be inappropriate given the situation.” He reached out a hand to pull JJ up once he was back on his feet.

JJ made a face at him, letting Otabek help pull him back up to his feet. “You're the worst. You're the absolute worst.” He shook his head as he dusted himself off. “I assume the new addition to the spare room isn't very happy? Not that I exactly blame it, considering everything.. Probably doesn't help all the shit I said earlier to save face.”

Otabek gave a deep sigh, rubbing a hand down his face. JJ could see a small crack in the mask Otabek always wore that showed slivers of pain in his expression. “Something’s not right. Don’t know what those soldiers did, but…” He took a deep breath, and JJ could see the strain to hold something back. “They did something to them. They’re in pain and just lashing out now. I don’t know what to do. One of the wounds looks infected, the right claw looks horrible.. I think they smashed it when they were trying to chain it..”

JJ grimaced now, looking back at the door. He felt sick to his stomach knowing that this dragon had suffered because these men had thought to bring him as a gift for him. He didn’t want any creature to suffer because of him. He took a deep breath before turning to look at Otabek, squaring his shoulders. “Is there stuff already inside to clean off his wounds?” At Otabek’s nod, he gave a short nod to himself before moving to open the door again. He got stopped by Otabek putting his hand on the door, stopping JJ from opening it.

As JJ turned back to question why his best friend was stopping him, he closed his mouth at the sight of Otabek’s expression. Otabek’s expression was hard and he could see the underlying pain more clearly now. “Jean, don’t.” He stared down the young prince, staying silent for a few long moments. “One hit from that tail, you’re dead. When a dragon gets angry or upset, everything in its path will be ripped to shreds.”

“I know what I’m doing, Beks.” JJ stared back into his best friend’s face. He lifted his chin, a feeling of affirmation filling him. “That dragon is suffering because of me. Because those assholes decided they were going to present it to me as a pet. Otabek, you know how I feel about magical creatures getting hurt.” He winced, swallowing thickly and turned his gaze away. “Especially when the reason they’re hurting is because of me. It’s not fair. I’m the reason it’s hurt, I should be the one to do this. It’s the least I can do until I can figure out how to get those shitty magic bindings off of them.”

Otabek stared back at him for another moment before sighing and pulling his hand away. “I’m not going back to the ball without you.” 

JJ gave his friend a soft smile, nodding to him. “Just stay out here. Right now, my priority is the dragon. Give me ten minutes and then knock. If I call back, I’m fine, if I don’t, come get me.” After a long moment, Otabek nodded and stepped back. His expression was apprehensive but JJ would take what he could right now.

As JJ cracked open the door and slid inside, he sucked in a breath at the sight in the corner of the room. No longer fighting, the dragon was curled up against the wall in the corner, shuddering and convulsing like JJ had seen as the Southern army had tried dragging it away earlier. JJ quickly and quietly closed the door before slowly making his way across the room. He slowly kneeled down next to the creature, swallowing thickly as he reached out a hand to smooth over the dragon’s spine.

The dragon snarled as its eyes opened, snapping at JJ’s hand and very narrowly missing taking off some fingers. JJ backed up a bit, holding up his hands to show the dragon he meant no harm. He stared back into those emerald eyes, taking in a deep breath before stepping back and grabbing the supplies that had been tossed aside by his best friend prior. As he stepped a little more away, the dragon began to whine and cry out once more, shuddering in pain. JJ turned in alarm, immediately rushing back over to its side only for the shuddering to slow and the dragon to regard him with a cold and critical eye. 

JJ bit his lip as he finally made his decision. He took a deep breath before pulling his jacket off, setting it off to the side and out of the way gently before turning back to the young dragon and sitting down in front of it. He held up his hands to the dragon, showing he was not a threat. “Hey.. I’m not here to hurt you.. I’m here to help.. Do you... understand humans?” It was a long moment before the dragon gave a short nod. He let out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “Alright, we’re on the same page then. So… I assume you understood what I was saying earlier?” He received a huff in response and a narrow eyed gaze for his trouble and JJ cringed a little before letting out another breath. “Alright.. That’s a definite yes. For the record, I’m sorry for that.. I didn’t mean that stuff.. I have no intention of keeping you here.”

JJ rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at his lap before looking back up at the young dragon. “I actually hate the hunting of magical creatures.. Especially dragons.” After a long moment, he slowly scooted closer to the young dragon, earning a soft huff from it before the dragon settled again. “Dragons are rare now and they’re going extinct because of mages and their needs for items from dragons for spells. I think it’s gross and I want this kingdom to be way more friendly and welcome to magical creatures but everyone thinks I’m insane and that it’ll never work.” He reached over, pulling supplies closer to himself and grabbing a cloth before dipping it into a bowl of water. “I’m going to start cleaning off all this blood, okay? I want to get all this stuff off of you and get you cleaned up before it gets infected.” 

Once JJ got a small nod from the dragon along with another huff, JJ slowly began to dab at the dragon’s sides and gently clean away the blood. As he cleaned away the blood, he continued talking to distract himself from the whole situation. “My parents said this was a terrible idea.. They seem to think all dragons are mindless savages.” At the annoyed huff from the young dragon, he gave an apologetic smile. “They’re kind of jerks about the whole magical creature business.. I wish they weren’t. I don’t know why they’re so against it.” 

As JJ cleaned away several areas of blood, he surveyed the other’s scales. He reached out his free hand, running his fingers gently over the span of the opalescent scales. The light reflecting off of them was beautiful and JJ couldn’t help but stare in awe as he watched the colors shift with each movement and each breath the young dragon took. He had heard stories when he was young of dragons and how each one was different in their own way. He knew Isabella had probably mentioned something about them before but he couldn’t remember. Even still, it was still so young and yet it was incredibly beautiful already. JJ knew when it was fully grown, this dragon would eventually be magnificent. 

A small noise of confusion broke him from his thoughts. He saw the look the young dragon was shooting his way and the confusion in its eyes. JJ rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, pulling his hand back. “Whoops, sorry.. I was just admiring your scales. They reflect all kinds of different colors. I just thought it was pretty.” He turned to grab another cloth and a medicine bottle. When he turned back, the colors were different now along the dragon’s body. Now, it was reflecting the color of his suit, that deep green with mixes of blue and purple. JJ’s eyes widened in surprise, not quite knowing what to say. The dragon gave a short huff before the green faded and it went back to its normal pearly white color. It looked back at JJ passively, flicking its tail. 

JJ gave a low whistle after a moment. “That’s impressive. So you can just change the color in your scales at will?” At the huff he got in response, JJ grinned broadly. “It’s no wonder no one’s noticed you before! You camouflage yourself if someone gets too close to seeing you, right?” At the short huff from the young dragon, JJ hummed in amusement. He poured out some medicine on the new cloth before beginning to gently apply it to several of the wounds. The dragon snapped at him, thumping its tail on the ground with a sharp noise. JJ winced but shot it a sharp look. “Hey, hey, I know it hurts, but sit still. I’m the reason those assholes decided to catch you.. I’m going to make sure you get better.”

After a long pause from the dragon, it gave a huff and laid down its head looking decidedly more accepting of the treatment. JJ took that as a good sign and continued, gently dabbing in the medicine to make sure the wounds healed quickly and properly. After a while, he finally managed to rub medicine over most of the young dragon. He then held out his hand to the other. “Alright. That’s done. Give me your claw.” The dragon only stared back at him blankly before letting out a breath of air through its nose as if huffing at him. JJ wrinkled his nose before wiggling his fingers. “Don’t give me that. We were making progress before. The Southern troops fucked up your right claw, didn’t they? Give it.” He continued to be met with huffs and was ignored for the most part. JJ gave a soft groan as he realized that he was finally at the difficult part. “Okay, so you’re not going to make this easy for me. Please, give me your right claw?” He gave the young dragon and imploring look. “The guard who you practically half tossed out said it’s messed up and that they probably crushed it. Which reminds me, as much I love watching Otabek get thrown around and actually get his ass handed to him, I’d prefer if you didn’t almost try to kill him. He is my best friend after all and I plan to make him my general.”

The dragon gave a short snort before staring back for a few long moments. Eventually, it begrudgingly lifted its right claw and extended it to the prince. JJ felt his heart constrict when he saw the state of the dragon’s claw. Its right claw was bent at a horrible angle, obviously out of place and he couldn’t help but think that it had to be exceedingly painful. It looked as if each individual fingerlike digit was displaced and out of their joints if not smashed up and broken. The skin was discolored and dark underneath, leading JJ to believe it had just been left like this for a couple of days. He very gingerly took a hold of the mess that was supposed to be a claw, taking note the low noise the creature made in response to it being even gently touched or moved. He looked up at it, chewing at his lip. “Your claw looks really bad. I think there might be broken bones. Even if there isn’t, there’s stuff out of socket and I need to set everything back before it grows back bad.” He took a deep breath. This was an absolute suicide mission now but you know, he figured this was worth it. “I know this is going to hurt. Please don’t bite me, I want to help you. You can yell all you want, but try to keep your claw really still.” 

The dragon watched him closely for a few moments before nodding idly. JJ took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. If he lived through this, it was going to be a miracle but he would much rather do this now rather than later. He wanted this dragon to have a much better association with humans than those assholes from the South. “Alright. Count of three, okay?” He paused, silently saying a prayer that he wouldn’t get his head bitten off for this. “One. Two-” 

The dragon screeched and flailed, it's tail thrashing and thumping the ground with reckless abandon as JJ set its wrist back in place. He held the claw still and quickly set the fingers as well. He shut his eyes for a moment to block out the cries of anguish from the creature he was attempting to help, but he had to do this. Once he was done he quickly let go and backed away from the large dragon. The white dragon began thrashing its tail, a high pitched noise of pain leaving its throat as it shuddered and pulled its arm back to its chest. It curled back in on itself, small noises leaving it as it retreated back further into the corner. JJ knew it probably wouldn’t let him touch it for the rest of the evening but he had done most of what needed to be done right then. Hopefully he could coax it to giving him back its claw so he could at least wrap it to make sure it set correctly, but he wasn’t going to press his luck just yet.

For now, JJ scooted back close to the shuddering creature curled back in on itself. He smoothed his hands down over the scales of the dragon’s side. “Shhhh, shhh, it’s okay, I know.. I know it hurts.. I’m sorry…” It was another moment before the young dragon’s shuddering died down a little more. It laid its head down on JJ’s lap shortly after, slumping in defeat almost. JJ ran his hands over its head, over the spines and little horns on its head. The dragon slowly relaxed in his hold and curled up around him. JJ relaxed a little more at this, glad that the dragon was a little more comfortable to curl up against him and not worry so much about always staying on guard. 

JJ turned his head as he heard the door open once more. He watched Otabek slowly poke his head around the door before slipping inside and shutting the door behind him. He blinked slowly at the sight in front of him before simply raising an eyebrow. He was quiet before he made his way over to the two. “I’ll be honest, I half expected you two to be at each other’s throats…” He kneeled down next to JJ, running his eyes over the dragon’s frame. “Mmm, looks better now..” He motioned to the arm curled against the dragon’s chest. “Set it?”

JJ gave a short nod. “Yeah, it’s set back in place now.. It was being complacent until I started trying to set its claw. Then I just got attitude thrown at me.” He looked down at the young dragon, gently petting its head. He got an annoyed huff for his trouble. “I think you’ll have to help me wrap it though. It was pretty bad before I set it back in place and I don’t want it healing incorrectly.” 

Otabek gave a short nod before he tilted his head, staring down at the young dragon with a passive look on his face, contemplating. JJ blinked as he noted the sharp glare the young dragon was shooting back up at him. He looked back and forth between the two, not understanding the sudden hostility sent towards his best friend. It wasn’t until he noticed the smirk curling at Otabek’s lips and his best friend began speaking again that he got any kind of answers. “Surprised you’re being so complacent. I thought you didn’t submit to ‘pompous asshole princes with shit taste in clothes’?” JJ jumped a little as the dragon’s tail, sharply whapped Otabek on the thigh for his comments. Otabek winced briefly, rubbing his thigh before raising an eyebrow down at the dragon once more. “Only stating facts. No need to get mad.”

JJ looked back and forth between the young dragon and his knight. It was a slow realization but once it dawned on JJ what was happening, he gaped at his best friend. “Wait... Beks, you know this dragon!” As Otabek gave him a raised eyebrow in response but didn’t deny JJ’s accusations, Jean’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “How in the holy hell are you friends with a dragon, Beks? What magical deity did you please to get that lucky?” JJ’s brown furrowed as he began to think. “When did you even meet?”

Otabek gave a short snort. “We met him at the same time, Jean.” At the confused look he was given, Otabek gave a short eyeroll before sighing out through his nose. He fixed JJ with another look, humming shortly. “Do you remember when we were young and we wandered into the forest by ourselves after sneaking out through the back garden?” At JJ’s nod, he sat down beside the two, making himself more comfortable. “Do you remember that when that happened, after the Fae protecting the back gardens let us out, that we met a baby dragon?”

“Yeah?” JJ tilted his head before the words hit him like a ton of bricks and he stared down at the young dragon resting its head on his lap in surprise. He remembered that day quite vividly. He had been feeling adventurous, so he had decided to sneak out of the castle, only for Otabek to follow him in case something were to happen. When they had gotten into the forest, they had met a baby dragon, scampering around the forest playing as it couldn’t even fly yet, being too small and young. They spent hours together before JJ had remembered that he needed to go back to the castle, which led to him getting scolded upon his return for sneaking out. He had always wondered what happened to that young dragon. “This.. is that dragon?” He looked up at Otabek now, not sure what to make of all this. “Why didn’t you say anything before?”

Otabek looked down at the young dragon before giving another slow exhale of breath. “He’s been living in town as a human.. Couldn’t say anything because then he and the dragon who raised him would be in jeopardy.” He turned his eyes up to JJ. “As much as I trust you, I don’t trust the castle staff here.” He gave a slow frown, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before letting it out. “I was doing my damnedest to not rip off that captain’s face when he was pulling him out of the ballroom like that.”

JJ grimaced a little now, remembering that whole ordeal and remembering the look on his best friend’s face. “You looked like you were going to transform on the spot and maul him beyond recognition.” The prince tilted his head, humming a little as he considered a thought. “You could still do that though.. You could sneak out tonight after everyone goes to sleep and go for a ‘walk’ near the southern army’s camp near the edge of town. When they come in saying a giant brown wolf attacked them, we can tell them wolves don’t come down this far away from the mountains.”

Otabek gave a derisive snort, lips pressed into a thin line as JJ could see the building annoyance. “Don’t tempt me.” JJ just grinned a little as he could see his best friend fight down the urge to give in to JJ’s suggestion. As well as Otabek hid it, JJ was still surprised he found out about the other’s status as a werewolf. Well, he surmised, the lore about werewolves that the idiots in town told he supposed were incredibly dumb. They all seemed to think werewolves were mindless creatures that just transformed every full moon and ate all the livestock in the fields and killed people. Otabek was adept at keeping himself under control after years of dealing with the transformation. JJ wasn’t even sure he would know if Otabek didn’t accidentally transform in front of him when he had gone to check on his best friend after having not heard from him all day. 

Still, JJ loved to jab at Otabek about how cute his wolf form was. The prince gave an amused hum. “Awww, and here I was thinking I could get you to transform for me. You know I love your wolf form. It’s too cute~!” JJ knew he was being obnoxious, but that was his point right now. Otabek deserved this for all the shit he’d been giving JJ recently and Jean found that he couldn’t be any less sorry for it either. “I’d even scratch your ears for you.”

JJ’s attention turned to the young dragon on his lap as it began to make a short huffing noise, which JJ could only assume to be laughter as it shook a little, looking entirely too smug about this all. Otabek fixed the young dragon with a passive expression before lifting his eyes to JJ’s. He was quiet for a moment before he sat up a little and JJ watched in fascination as Otabek transformed into a wolf. He knew it was weird at how much he loved to watch creatures that shifted forms, but JJ couldn’t help but find watching the transformation was absolutely fascinating. In just a couple of seconds, a large brown wolf sat before JJ, staring at him blankly. JJ only gave a little grin before he reached out, ruffling the other’s fur shortly before he was pounced on and knocked backwards. “Ack, Beks!”

Otabek stared down at JJ before stepping onto his chest and sitting down there, tail flicking back and forth. JJ wheezed as the larger wolf form of his best friend practically crushed his chest. JJ watched as the white dragon sat up, watching everything while snickering quietly to itself. As JJ tried to sit up and try to knock Otabek off his chest, the large brown wolf sat down on his chest, trapping him on the floor. As JJ continued to struggle, he noted much to his annoyance, Otabek remained still on his chest, unwavering in his attempts to keep JJ on the ground. 

JJ eventually gave up his struggling, just flopping back with a huff. He wheezed again as he tried to get air back into his lungs. “Alright, I give, Beks. Get off. You’re heavy.” He was only given reprieve after a long moment of contemplation from his best friend when Otabek stood up and stepped off his chest, seemingly satisfied now. JJ sat up, massaging his neck and rolling his shoulders before he felt a wet and very cold nose against his cheek along with a very wet and slobbery tongue. His face scrunched up in disgust, shuddering as he just accepted his fate. Once Otabek pulled back and walked back over to sit down on the floor again, JJ shot his best friend a look of utter betrayal as he attempted to wipe the slobber off of his cheek. “You. Are the worst.”

Otabek gave a short snort before transforming back into a human again. He rose an eyebrow at JJ before turning to look away nonchalantly but JJ knew he was absolutely doing this all on purpose. “Mmm. You started it.” He slowly got up, moving to go get the bandages from the other side of the room. “Come on, let’s wrap up his wrist while we have the chance. You aren’t needed back at the ball just yet. Isabella’s providing… a distraction.”

JJ looked back, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What? “A distraction? What kind of distraction?”

Otabek looked back before giving a small shrug. JJ had no idea what that shrug was supposed to mean. He could only imagine what his fiancee was doing right now. “Well, technically, you’re still at the ball.” 

JJ was quiet for a moment as he thought over those words before it hit him what Otabek meant, his jaw dropping open a little in surprise. “Wait.. Is Bella.. Did she actually turn into me to keep the party going?” At Otabek’s nod, he covered his mouth with his hand to stop the sudden burst of laughter. He received an odd look from the young dragon. It lowered its head, staring back at JJ in confusion. JJ gave a short chortle before patting the dragon’s snout. “My fiancee, the woman who I was standing with at the ball? She’s a shapeshifter.” At the noise the young dragon gave, JJ gave a short laugh. “She’s at the ball as me. I really wish I could see that. Ha!” He turned back to the young dragon, sitting in front of it once more. “Regardless of that, we’ve gotta get that wrist wrapped. So, give me your claw again.”

The young dragon stared back at him blankly before flicking its tail at the command, giving a snort and making no move to offer its claw to the young prince. JJ rolled his eyes at the dragon but he kept his hand out, locking eyes with the young dragon and staring him down. If it was still going to be difficult, then he was going to be stubborn. “Quit being a difficult asshole. I’m trying to save your claw. Either quit being difficult or I’ll sit on you.” At the snort the dragon gave in response, JJ lifted an eyebrow challengingly. “Are you going to really doubt me right now? I’ll prove I’m serious if you want me to.” He only got another flick of the tail and the white dragon turned its head away flippantly as if just to spite him in this moment.

Otabek stared back over at JJ as he moved over to the two. He must have noticed the look on JJ’s face because he spoke up soon enough. “Jean, I really wouldn’t-”

Jean should have probably been listening to Otabek but in this moment, he was feeling far too petty to care. The dragon gave a loud, indignant noise as JJ climbed on top of his back and sat down there. Its wings flailed a little, smacking the prince in the chest briefly but JJ held his ground. He crossed his arms and sat firmly in place. After a long moment the dragon gave what JJ could tell was a frustrated noise and fixed him with a narrow eyed look. He made a face back at it. “If you would have just given me your claw in the first place, I wouldn't have had to do this. Now, give me your claw so I can wrap it.” 

The young dragon arched its back, trying to throw the prince off of him but failing. It gave another annoyed noise, huffing at him and sharply whapping its tail on the ground. As the two stared each other down and glared at one another, JJ blinked and looked away first as he heard muffled laughter. His gaze turned to his best friend, only to find Otabek was trying to hold in his laughters, but his shoulders were shaking from the strain. JJ pouted at the guard, crossing his arms over his chest. “What? What's so funny?”

Otabek took another moment to calm down, growing still and throwing JJ a look. His eyes darted down briefly to the dragon before meeting the prince’s again and JJ could see the mirth there. JJ opened his mouth to comment before Otabek stared back down at the dragon and give a half shrug, speaking as if he was in the middle of a conversation. “I’m not the one getting sat on, am I?” The young dragon thumped its tail on the ground, giving a low growl. Otabek gave another short snort. “Listening would have been a better option then.”

JJ blinked repeatedly, staring back at Otabek now. What in the world was he doing? Did he..? “Beks… What..?” Were they communicating somehow and JJ was just missing it? Was Otabek not telling him something? He was so confused and he had no idea where to start on trying to figure out what was going on. 

Otabek tilted his head minutely before casting a brief glance at the young dragon before giving a derisive snort. “So you’re just being an asshole on purpose then?” At a huff from the white dragon, Otabek gave a small roll of the eyes. “He can project his thoughts to someone to communicate if he wants.. He just isn’t to you to fuck with you.”

JJ blinked a few times before staring down at the young dragon, pursing his lips. So, instead of being helpful and telling him what was going on, the dragon was just being difficult on purpose. JJ was going to give this dragon hell, he swore. “You know, I thought we might have had an understanding. Now I see what it is. You’re just an asshole.”

The young dragon stared back up at him, emerald eyes narrowed in obvious contempt. JJ stared the young dragon down until suddenly he was vaulted off the young dragon’s back. JJ fell off sideways and onto the floor with a thud that echoed into the room as well as the hiss of pain from the hard fall. He sat up rubbing his shoulder, sending a glare towards the young white dragon who just stared back in amusement now, preening in his own delight at throwing JJ off and onto the floor. Its tail thumped a few times on the floor as the dragon threw back its head, making a few noises which JJ assumed to be laughter.

JJ rolled his eyes, slowly getting up to his feet now. “Well, you seem like you’re feeling better. I’ll just head back to the ball now in that case.” Jean turned and started to walk away, fully intending to just leave Otabek to deal with this now because two could play at this game. He turned around sharply once he heard a loud screech of pain. He noted Otabek was instantly on his feet, rushing to move closer. The same reaction that happened earlier was happening again and JJ got a dreadful feeling deep down as he watched the young dragon shake and convulse as if were getting electrocuted. As JJ moved back over to see what was happening, he noticed the glowing inscription on chain around the dragon’s foot he’d inspected earlier. JJ took a few steps closer, watching the chain as he moved within a closer range and noting how as soon as he got closer, the glowing faded away again and the convulsions seemed to ebb. 

JJ swallowed thickly as he moved closer, kneeling down next to Otabek and smoothing his hand over the dragon’s side as it began to even its breathing as the pain slowed to a halt. A low, defeated noise left it as it just collapsed onto the floor of the room. JJ couldn’t help but feel the lingering feeling of regret at how defeated the poor thing had become because of this whole thing. He knew it had to be tired of fighting the chains and the magic was taking everything out of it. JJ took a deep breath before looking over at his knight. He needed to figure out how to get these chains off. “I’m going to stay here.. But Beks, I need you to go find the southern army’s soldiers. We need to figure out how to get these chains off pronto.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Huh?” He moved to turn his head. “You back already, Beks? What’s-”
> 
> JJ fell silent as he stared at a carbon copy of himself standing in the doorway. He made a face as the figure stepped into the room and grinned at him before turning back and forth. “Hey, don’t make that face! I’d say I did a good job. I have your jovial, rich boy spoiled prince attitude down pat too.” The copy of himself smirked back and Jean rubbed his forehead, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Hey, could be worse.”
> 
> JJ gave an unamused stare to his carbon copy. He noticed the dragon staring back and forth between them, making a disgruntled noise before laying its head down and eyeing him suspiciously. Jean gave a long suffering sigh before his shoulders slumped. “Oh my god, quit wearing my face. It’s super creepy, Bella.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it was a day later than I planned. I got caught up on Easter Sunday and forgot. So, posting today!
> 
> Some plot is beginning to come into it. JJ continues to be incredibly oblivious.

There was never a time in his life where he felt more helpless as he did now. Otabek was often viewed as a pillar of strength to most of the people he cared about. He was the never wavering decision maker who did the things no one else wanted to. At times, it was good because he could be the firm hand to get things done. However, in times like this he felt as if he didn’t deserve the reputation that preceded him amongst the recruits. 

 

Otabek could not have begun to describe the feelings coursing through him in the ballroom when everything had gone to hell the moment the Southern army stepped through the doors. The young knight couldn’t say that he was particularly fond of the army to the south. The Southern Kingdom wasn’t a particularly great place to begin with, and everyone knew it, but they were a strong ally to keep due to the expansive army they had at their disposal. No one else in the region had an army mobilized anywhere near that size and no one really wanted to mess with the southern army or their allies due to this reason. However, the moment they had come through that door dragging one of the closest people to him, Otabek saw red for the first time in a long time and he fought to keep himself under control. He wasn’t able to say anything for fear of exposure, but he was thankful when Jean had allowed him to slip out.

 

Here he was now, sitting and trying to calm down only the second person that meant something to him and he felt entirely helpless to this whole situation. His hand smoothed over white scales as the shuddering slowly began to stop. His heart clenched as he saw the dragon completely go lax and let out that defeated noise. That was a noise he never wanted to hear come out of his mouth. He nudged his thoughts for the other to hear, silently conducting another conversation with the other again. ‘ _ Hey. It’s alright. Are you okay now?’ _

 

It was a long moment before he got any sort of response back. Once he did, it was strained and incredibly tired sounding. He didn’t quite jump anymore at hearing Yuri’s voice through their connection anymore considering how long they had been friends and had been together. ‘ _ Everything hurts, Beka. I just want the pain to stop..’  _ Everything about how Yuri was talking and lying down now just screamed how exhausted he was. Otabek couldn’t even begin to think how long the young dragon had been fighting the magic keeping him in his dragon form and draining him of every ounce of energy he had.

 

His eyes darted over as JJ looked back at him. He could see the pain in the prince’s eyes. He knew JJ’s feelings about all of this and how much his best friend hated anything like this happening. He also knew that JJ most likely felt responsible for everything that was happening right now and was blaming himself. However, he saw something akin to resolve in the prince’s eyes and something in Otabek was relieved to see that expression as JJ began to speak.  “I’m going to stay here.. But Beks, I need you to go find the southern army’s soldiers. We need to figure out how to get these chains off pronto.”

 

Otabek swallowed thickly, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him, but damn did he want to. He wanted to shred those bastards in the Southern army for hurting Yuri like this and string their corpses along the courtyard, but he knew he wasn’t allowed to do that. As much as he would like to actually do what JJ suggested before, he was better than that. That didn’t mean, however, that he wasn’t going to con Leo and the others into helping him terrorize the ensemble on their way to the Southern borders though. ‘ _ I’m going to try finding the bastards that did this and get you out of these chains. I’ve got a really bad feeling they did something special to these chains. _ ’ He softly ran his fingers over the young dragon’s head. ‘ _ I’ll be back soon, I promise. For now, just let JJ help you and wrap up your arm. _ ’

 

A small smile tried to quirk at his face at the huff he received in response. ‘ _ Fuck off, I don’t want to accept help from this dickhead. Also, when you get back, I’m going to roast your ass for not bothering to fucking mention that  _ **_JJ’s fiancee is a god damn shapeshifter, you fuck._ ** ’ Otabek knew it was probably something he should have mentioned a while back, but he figured he would let Yuri find out somehow from either JJ or Isabella at some point. It was much better to learn from either of them anyways. 

 

‘ _ Just slipped my mind is all.’ _

 

Apparently Yuri was unconvinced. ‘ _ Slipped my mind  _ **_my ass._ ** _ You didn’t say anything on purpose, you fucking dick! Also don’t leave me alone with this obnoxious piece of shit. I’ll die. _ ’ Otabek gave a small snort of amusement. Yuri was such a drama queen when he was like this. Even still, Otabek found it mildly endearing and often cute how much Yuri tried to deny any sort of feelings for JJ or the fact he didn’t hate being around the prince. Otabek knew better than anyone that Yuri’s screaming was all for show anyways. 

 

‘ _ Stop griping and just let yourself be helped. Besides, you were in his lap when I got here and you looked pretty relaxed there. _ ’ Otabek got a glare for his words and he could just see the words of contempt and malice in Yuri’s eyes as he glared, tail preparing for another strike before Otabek stood up, moving back as he nodded to JJ’s previous words. “Said they were going back to their camp. Probably going to just leave without saying anything. I’ll be back as soon as I find them.” He turned on his heel and left the room without further word to JJ. 

 

As he shut the door behind himself, he gave a sharp exhale of breath out of his nose. He took a moment to collect himself before stalking through the halls, purpose in his step now. He had to stay calm throughout everything. He couldn’t let his anger get the better of him and let himself get mad. He couldn’t afford to lose control of himself. Yuri was depending on him and he knew that it was important that he find the southern army as quickly as he could. As he rounded the corner he almost ran face first into Leo, who managed to dodge last minute before the two could collide.

 

“Whoa! You alright, Otabek?” Leo gave him an apologetic grin and Otabek couldn’t help but envy the blissfully unaware attitude Leo tended to have about him all the time. “Sorry, wasn’t paying attention.. Hey, you okay man? You look kinda spooked about something..” He scratched the back of his head, tilting it just a little. Leo had a lot more insight than a lot of people tended to see and it was a trait Otabek thought was admirable. “Not that you look too different from your normal all aloof sorta vibe that you and Seung-gil sport pretty constantly, but you look a little shaken by something. Did something happen at the party?”

 

Otabek took another deep breath before letting it out slowly. It was alright, Leo might have seen where the other soldiers went and might be able to help him. “Have you seen the Southern army?” At Leo’s confused nod, Otabek held up his arm and showed off the tears along his sleeve with an unamused expression. “This was courtesy of their.. Gift to Prince Leroy.” More like what Yuri had done in his earlier rage induced by intense pain, but Otabek wasn’t going to mention that right now. He knew it wasn’t Yuri’s fault and he wanted to know why this was all happening. First, he needed to find the Southern army before they decided to disappear. “Do you know where they went?”

 

Leo nodded, pointing back towards the entrance to the courtyard. “They went out earlier and they seemed really.. Giddy almost? They were congratulating themselves and celebrating for some reason. I didn’t really get it. Michelle said he didn’t really trust them and went to follow them. I think I overheard them saying they were going to head out early? You might be able to catch them before they head back, they were staked out on the edge of the eastern forest.”

 

Otabek nodded quickly, wasting no time in offering a short ‘thanks’ to Leo before jogging through the halls and outside. He couldn’t hesitate now. He had to find the soldiers before they were gone. He passed various guards and fellow soldiers on his way, only giving polite nods and courtesy greetings in his haste as he weaved through the courtyards and outside of the castle grounds. The closer and closer Otabek neared to the edge of the forest, the darker the surrounding area became and felt. He remembered earlier when the ballroom began to have this heavy dense feeling and had felt like he was almost suffocating from the intensity around the southern army’s soldiers. Otabek didn’t know if his nose was playing tricks on him, but he almost swore he could smell a very sickly smell, something close to death. 

 

Otabek jolted as he walked by a tree and was suddenly yanked to the side. He moved to draw his knife, holding it up to his assailant's throat only to draw back at the hissed “Easy!” Otabek eased his drawn up posture as the tanned soldier released him and stepped back. Michelle rubbed at his neck, a sullen expression on his face that Otabek was sure was because of how easily he was outmaneuvered. The young man motioned for Otabek to follow him, slowly sneaking a bit further up. Otabek followed behind him, moving silently before he hid behind the trunk of one of the trees, peering into the glade where he could see horses and men scattered about. Otabek narrowed his eyes at the soldiers of the Southern army, staying silent and not saying anything. 

 

Michele cast a glance at Otabek before beginning to speak quietly under his breath to not arouse suspicion. “They've been celebrating their entire walk back here and that leader isn't right. There's something off and I can't tell what. I've known that guy for a while and he's not normally like this..” He motioned to the area, scowling before looking back at Otabek again and he could see the unease in the young man’s posture. “The forest doesn't feel right either… The air here is thick and it smells like something died here.”

 

Otabek gave a short nod before he held up his hand, motioning for silence as sharp laughter pierced the air. They both began to listen as the men began to speak back and forth. The leader cut in, loudly laughing with the others but Otabek watched closely, noticing how off the man’s movement was. “Gentlemen, what’s the hurry now? That little bastard of a prince won't last. The other kingdoms will eat his ass alive.” He started cackling, throwing back his head, his shoulders shaking from the intensity. Something struck a chord inside Otabek as he listened, staying silent regardless of the man’s words. “That thing will kill him before he can even ascend the throne to get out of that chain. It already bonded them together. If that beast takes so much as a step out of the magic radius of the bond.. Well, you know what happens to beasts when they’re trapped by a proximity spell.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Otabek could see Michele scowling at the men, clenching and unclenching his fist. Undoubtedly, he was probably thinking the same thing as Otabek was at the moment, which included a lot of thoughts pertaining to beating the shit out of the southern army men. Otabek’s blood ran cold at the next bit, fingers curling around his blade instinctively. “They say that young Prince Leroy plans to change the economy when he takes over and promote trade. He’s marrying King William’s daughter to help with their army because they’re weak. HA! King William hates the boy, you can see it in his face!” The man cackled, held tilting and a wild look crossing his face. “I imagine they plan to drop us on our asses and refuse alliance with us as soon as that wedding happens. However, he won’t be able to if he’s dead.”

 

Otabek ground his teeth, trying to quell the building rage inside of himself. He took a deep breath to steel himself. He couldn’t lose control right now. There were too many people here. He had what information he needed, even though it wasn’t good news by any means. He turned his gaze, dropping his voice to a murmur as he directed his attention back to Michele once more. “We need to get back and warn Jean..”  He paused at the paling look on the young guard’s face as his eyes almost glazed over for just a moment as Michele began to grow rigid. He laid a hand on Michele’s arm to ground him back to reality before the young guard let out a shuddering breath. 

 

Michele trembled a little under the touch, swallowing thickly and Otabek allowed him a moment to come back to himself a bit before the young tanned man began speaking again. “Altin, do you see it too?” He was obviously rattled by something and Otabek didn’t understand initially what had the slightly older man so scared until he turned to stare at what Michele was.

 

Otabek turned his attention back to the clearing and his breath hitched in his throat and he suddenly felt like he couldn’t speak. He hadn’t noticed before in the dark of the woods being so late in the evening, but upon closer examination, he noticed the dark entity wrapped around the leader of the small group. If someone weren't paying attention and didn't know what they were looking for, Otabek was sure no one would have seen it. He knew JJ was not as in tuned to magical creatures and it was much harder for him to spot things like this. Regardless, it looked to Otabek like it was controlling the man and Otabek felt himself grow a little ill upon the realization that the smell of decay was probably coming from him as well. 

 

As Otabek made to draw his blade, one of the men began to get up and question their leader, almost hesitant in their words. “Malachi.. sir.. Are you… sure about this? If we are the cause of the Prince’s death, wouldn't… the king be upset?” As he was rounded upon, the young man, who Otabek probably could only guess was maybe sixteen, backed away and began to stutter. “I-I mean! O-Of course he would never know it was us! Wh-who would tell him?” 

 

Otabek watched closely as their leader, Malachi, stepped forward and a slow sickening smile spread across his face. He knew nothing good was going to happen when the man waved his hand at the other men and wrapped his other arm all round the young boy. “Go on, men. Lier, you're in charge for the trek back until I catch up. Go on ahead, I'll be behind you guys soon enough!” The other men just cast each other nervous glances before they all slowly trickled out of the clearing. Otabek watched several stare back in concern for their fellow soldier before mounting their horses and disappearing along the trail. 

 

As soon as they were gone, Malachi turned to the young boy,  smiling down at him before he moved quick, picking up the boy by the throat and throwing him up again a nearby tree, holding him there firmly. “You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were against our King’s wishes, oh, what was it, Guang or something, you said? And I don't think you want to say things like that, boy. Saying stuff like that could make people think you're a traitor. Are you a traitor, boy?”

 

As the young boy struggled, he wheezed and tried to pull at the man's hand wrapped tight around his throat. “You… are not the commander.. Give up.. his body.. and stop this.. you leeching spirit!” 

 

Otabek watched in surprise as the creature controlling Malachi spread out its dark energy now, taking over the area and making the air even more thick with the scent of death and decay. A thick, warbled voice began to speak now and Otabek almost hissed as it began to speak. “ _ Ahhhh, another little pest to get rid of. Fae are always nosy little bastards. _ ” Otabek heard Michele suck in a sharp breath at that and ready his sword. “ _ You made a mistake little fairy. No matter, you’ll be dead soon. If you don't struggle, I promise I'll make your death quick and painless. _ ” 

 

Before Otabek could even get out a word, Michele had already darted out from behind the tree, ramming himself into Malachi’s body, throwing it off balance and causing the dark spirit latching onto it to hiss and screech as the young boy in its hand was dropped out of surprise. “ _ Human scum! Get out of my way, vermin! _ ” Michele rolled out of the way, quickly moving as Otabek moved quickly, shoving his sword through the head of what he now knew was just a dead body and stuck it to the ground. 

 

Michele quickly moved over to the young boy that the spirit had dropped, helping him sit up. “Come on, we need to get out of here.” He growled lowly under his breath as his temper began to flare at the young boy shivering and sitting still, unmoving. “Come on, move it! We don’t have  time to just sit around. If it comes back and decides to latch onto one of our asses, we’re history!” The young man flinched a little before looking up at Otabek, fear in his eyes very plain as if the young boy could see straight through him. 

 

Oh. Otabek paused before pulling his blade from the head of Malachi’s now lifeless body. He noted how decomposed it was now that the spirit had detached itself. It must have killed him days ago, shortly before the army had arrived to town. He turned back to the young boy, remembering now that the spirit had called him a fae. He held out a hand to the young fae, knowing they were incredibly attuned to animals in the forest and this one could likely sense him as possible threat and could probably sense he was a shifter. “Come. Don’t have time to waste.” 

 

It took a long minute before the young fae took the extended hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. He stood up fully, swallowing thickly before bowing his head quickly. “Thank you! I-I’m so sorry... Yes, let’s get out of here before it comes back and tries to attack again.” He moved to follow after Michele who was already making his way out of the clearing, the quickness in his step not going unnoticed by Otabek.

 

Otabek took a step to follow after the other two before suddenly it felt hard to breathe and like he was drowning. He fell to one knee as his vision wavered and suddenly a dark voice began echoing through his head. “ _ Come on, little shifter, let it go. Let out your anger~” _

 

\--

 

As soon as Otabek was gone, JJ turned back to the young dragon, frowning down at him. He didn’t want to think about what was going to happen now but he got a terrible feeling it wasn’t going to be good, whatever did happen. He sat down cross legged in front of the young dragon however, crossing his arms and staring eye to eye with the dragon for a while. Even if Otabek was going to be gone for a bit, he was going to do the best he could to get as much as he could get done in his absence. “Alright, Beks is gone. Are you done being an asshole since no one’s around to witness anything or is this whole thing just going to go on? Either way, doesn’t matter to me. I’m not done though, so give me your claw so I can wrap it.”

 

The young dragon merely flickered its tail at him before laying down its head and ignoring him purposefully again. JJ let out a huff of annoyance at once again being ignored by the large but also relatively small dragon. He flicked the side of the dragon’s head, earning a side eyed glare in response. “Either give it or I’m sitting on you again.” The young dragon just flicked its tail at him in response before giving a short growl. “I’m not letting you mess up your claw because you’re apparently too prideful to accept help. Give it!” At another huff, he made to get up, before pausing at the sound of the door opening again. “Huh?” He moved to turn his head. “You back already, Beks? What’s-”

 

JJ fell silent as he stared at a carbon copy of himself standing in the doorway. He made a face as the figure stepped into the room and grinned at him before turning back and forth. “Hey, don’t make that face! I’d say I did a good job. I have your jovial, rich boy spoiled prince attitude down pat too.” The copy of himself smirked back and Jean rubbed his forehead, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Hey, could be worse.”

 

JJ gave an unamused stare to his carbon copy. He noticed the dragon staring back and forth between them, making a disgruntled noise before laying its head down and eyeing him suspiciously. Jean gave a long suffering sigh before his shoulders slumped. “Oh my god, quit wearing my face. It’s super creepy, Bella.” He sat up however in surprise as Isabella walked up beside the copy of himself. “Wait.. what the-”

 

His own copy started laughing loudly before both of them moved into the room and shut the door. As JJ stood up, eyes darting between his copy and Isabella, his confusion was only mounting more and more. That was obviously Isabella masquerading as him, but who was Isabella? He got his answer when the copy of Isabella shifted in front of him, the face deconstructing for a fraction of a second before rebuilding to form a young man with fair skin, aquamarine eyes shining in amusement back at him. His slightly unkempt dark brown hair was short but tossed in a haphazard style. The young man gave a short bow before standing up straight. “A pleasure to meet you, your highness.. Isabella’s told me a lot about you..”

 

JJ blinked repeatedly in response before things slowly clicked into place in his brain. He snapped back into reality as sharp laughter punctuated the air as his carbon copy laughed before shifting back to reveal Isabella once again. She gave JJ a lopsided grin before gesturing to the young man beside her. “Erin, as you can tell, this is the dork who I’m meant to be engaged to. Jean, this is my other half, Erin.”

 

JJ took a second to gather himself before giving an easy smile, reaching out and shaking the other young man’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you too. I finally get to put a face to the person Isabella never shuts up about.” At the swat to his arm, he sent Isabella a sharp smile. “I think it would have helped if someone had told me her lover was a shapeshifter too, though. That info woulda’ been real nice, Bella.”

 

Isabella gave a nonchalant shrug, looking away with a short whistle. “Hey, you didn’t ask. Besides, it wasn’t that important.” At the look she was given, she waved him off. “Hey, we got the job done. JJ and Isabella have retired from the party for the evening due to the excitement. I imagine our parents are going to come looking for us as soon as all the guests are gone for the evening. That isn’t my main concern right now..” Her expression shifted as her gaze fell on the young dragon curled up on the floor behind JJ and sorrow filled her eyes at the sight. “Are they alright? Also, where’s Otabek? I thought he came back here after he told me what you were doing…”

 

JJ nodded idly, rubbing the back of his neck and giving a deep sigh. “I’ve cleaned up our new.. Guest as well as I could.. Beks went to go find the Southern army. Something isn’t right about these chains and I want to know how to get them off as soon as possible..” He looked back down at the dragon, his nose wrinkling a bit again. “If they’d give me their claw, I’d be able to wrap it properly. But, no, someone’s being an asshole and trying to be tough instead of accepting my help.”

 

Isabella rose an eyebrow at the snort from the dragon and the light flicker of the tail JJ received in response. “Have you two been like this the whole time you’ve been in here? Damn, I’ve missed a spectacle then.” She spread out her hands in front of herself, an amused smirk on her face. “Jean-Jacques Leroy pitted against the elegant and revered white dragon of the forest! I can see it now. I’d sell tickets to see it.”

 

Erin laughed beside her, moving over to kneel beside the young dragon. “I’ve heard stories of you.. You’re the offspring of the previous Opalescent, I’d guess?” JJ sent a look of confusion towards Isabella as the young dragon just gave a short huff of assent. Erin grinned, tilting his head and surveying the young dragon before dropping his head respectfully. “It’s an honor to meet their child finally. The magical beings in the surrounding kingdoms are at your service.” 

 

Isabella patted JJ’s shoulder as he just continued to stare back and forth between her and her lover. She must have decided to take pity on him because of his expression because he had no clue what was going on. What were they even talking about? Was there something special about this dragon? Isabella gave him a small amused smile before beginning to speak as she moved over to the young dragon as well, kneeling beside them. “I know you don’t know much about dragons, Jean, so I’ll try to explain a little more. You know dragons are almost extinct and they’ve moved back to the mountains primarily because of how badly they’re hunted.” At his nod, she gestured to the young dragon in front of them as he sat down beside her. “Dragons come in all kinds of colors.. The lighter the shade, the more powerful and the more rare. Deep dark colors are common. Very light colors in dragons are much rarer and that’s why they’re always sought after by other dragons. Lighter colors added together make a stronger child and strong children are important to dragons in order for their species to survive.”

 

JJ thought it over a little before nodding slowly. “Okay, I’m following so far.. But I’m still confused. What’s special about a dragon like this? An.. Opalescent?” He tilted his head at Isabella’s amused smile. He knew he was missing important information but he knew next to nothing about dragons and how their society worked since a lot of the information was lost when his parents took over the kingdom and got rid of a lot of that information and books about magical creatures.

 

Isabella hummed softly, her eyes glancing over the dragon. “A dragon whose scales shine with that rainbow-like quality.. They’re called Opalescents. Because their scales are like that, they reflect any color off their scales..” She gave a soft chuckle, reaching out and running her fingers soothingly over the dragon’s scales. “They’re the most rare kind of dragon.. An Opalescent is only born every three hundred years. Other magical beings take them as signs of the gods.. They’re considered special and sacred amongst magical beings.”

 

JJ swallowed thickly as he regarded the young dragon, suddenly understanding now why probably a lot of magical beings will be upset when they find out. He let out a slow, shuddering breath now as suddenly everything hit him at once and he let out a pained breath. “So.. essentially what you’re telling me… is that I now have a sacred and revered being in my room and a lot of magical creatures are going to have my ass for this.. Great. That’s exactly what I need right now. As if my life wasn’t already complicated enough as is...”

 

Isabella patted him on the shoulder, an amused smile lighting up her face. “Probably.. However, the magical beings around already have been talking about you. You’ve already gained quite the reputation amongst the forest dwellers as ‘the kind prince’. They’ve caught on through hints that you might be changing the laws soon enough once you become king..” She gave him a side eyed, amused little grin. “You can thank Otabek for that… Especially with him establishing that any magical beings in the army are safe under his watch.. Don’t worry about it too much, I think things will turn out alright. Our first priority right now is figuring out what to do and how to smuggle a dragon out of the castle.”

 

Erin tapped a finger to his chin, looking up in thought. “Well, if they were willing to trust us with their human form, we could get them out of here a little more easily.” He paused however, frowning at the chains wrapping around its claws and ankles. “I don’t think they can transmute though. These chains aren’t simple magic binding, these are pretty complicated..” JJ watched as the young man studied the chains closely, moving around as he poked and prodded at the young dragon and the chains binding it down. “I can’t cast magic, but I know what kind of spells different races weave. This isn’t the work of a human. Humans can cast more high level spells but the likelihood of complexity in one is very unlikely unless they’re incredibly adept at magic. Besides, this is earthen based magic. It almost looks like it was weaved either by forest elves or fae.”

 

Isabella wrinkled her nose a little at that. “I highly doubt Elves, they refuse to do any business with humans as of late. The fae also don’t venture this far out.. Unless it's a lone fae? Even then, most of the fae left around this kingdom are out back in the enchanted back garden and they hide there. I can’t imagine what one would be doing in the forest..” She huffed out a sigh. “If that’s the case, then we probably need the being that cast it to probably get them off. Great.” She threw up her hands before crossing them over her chest. “This is why I can’t  _ wait _ to make stuff like this illegal.” She curled her nose as she turned back to look at JJ. “See, this is why I’m torn. Can we just say fuck our parents, bump up the stupid wedding ourselves, and get everything started?”

 

JJ gave an amused snort, raising an eyebrow at her. “I thought you were just saying the other day, ‘Fuck the wedding, let’s run away.’” At her dirty look, he grinned with a laugh. “Yeah, but Bella, you know what’ll be expected of us if we bump up the wedding. That just bumps up the inevitable ‘night together’ we’re supposed to have on our wedding night.”

 

Isabella paused before her face scrunched up and she stuck out her tongue. “Gross, you’re right. Fuck that plan.” She swatted at Erin as he doubled over with laughter, hunching over to try to contain his giggle fit but failing. “Stop laughing, you jerk! You’re supposed to be jealous over things like this. Some lover you are.” She tried to hold a pout but couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face. 

 

JJ shook his head and then eyed the dragon as it gave a short snort, flickering its tail. He rose an eyebrow at it, before giving an amused look before holding out his hand. He wasn’t going to let anything from before go if he had anything to say about it. This dragon could be as stubborn as it wanted but he wasn’t going to give up, it wasn’t in his nature. “Don’t think just because I’m distracted that you’re off the hook yet. Claw.”

 

The young dragon gave an annoyed noise and a huff, flicking its tail before turning away. JJ rolled his eyes at the young dragon’s antics, still not having forgotten his earlier threat. “Once again, you know my threats of sitting on you are serious. Are we going to just have a repeat of earlier or are you actually going to, you know, not be a dick for like two minutes?” He got another little huff in response as the dragon gave him a short uninterested look before turning away again and settling comfortably on the ground. “Alright, you have until the count of three to actually listen and not be an asshole. One.”

 

Isabella was probably looking really concerned, if her voice was any indication as he stared down the young dragon. “Jean.. What are you doing?”

 

“Two.”

 

“Jean, darling, I really don’t think this is a good idea-”

 

JJ hopped up to his feet again as the young dragon turned and snapped at him this time, ready for the onslaught this go around, but JJ didn’t waste any time shoving its head down, causing the opalescent dragon to give a sharp noise of what JJ figured was irritation. He clambered up onto the young dragon’s back and sat down again. The dragon gave another loud shriek, whapping its tail on the ground sharply and arching its back to try and throw him off. However, JJ quickly clamped his thighs around the dragon’s back, wrapping his arms around its neck and forcing its head down. A very sharp tail began thrashing back and forth for a few moments before the dragon gave another annoyed shriek and slumped down. He could see as it turned its head on the side the nasty glare he was being given. JJ made a face in response only to pause when he heard sharp, surprised laughter. 

 

Upon Jean looking up, he noticed Isabella was laughing now, mirth filling her expression. As he continued to look at her in confusion, because really he had no idea what exactly she was laughing at, she finally began to calm her laughter. As it subsided, she shook her head, a wide smile across her face as she wiped tears from the corners of her eyes. “This, ladies and gentlemen, is the man who I was betrothed to. Anyone else in the face of a dragon would be terrified and wouldn’t even get anywhere near the castle, let alone this room. However, what does he do? He climbs onto this dragon’s back and just sits on them.” She rose an eyebrow in amusement at him, a smirk curling at her lips. “Now, if only you would be this brazen with other things, maybe you would get a little more  _ lucky,  _ hm?”

 

JJ sent her a dirty look and he was reminded once again that Isabella, while she was his best friend, she was also absolutely shameless and terrible when it came to his love life. “Bella, no.” He was in the middle of wrestling a dragon and trying to get said dragon to actually listen to him. He did not need this in his life right now. Especially when he knew said object of his affections was  _ missing. _ He took a deep breath before shooting a look back down at the dragon underneath him. “Alright, are you done arguing?” He received a huff in response and a sharp tail flick before the young dragon shifted and extended its right claw to JJ. “Thank you.” 

 

JJ turned his head when he heard both shapeshifters suck in a sharp breath. He gave a soft sigh and leaned over, picking up the earlier discarded bandages before sitting up a little bit, taking a hold of the young dragon’s claw and slowly beginning to wrap up his hand. He heard a few disgruntled noises from the dragon, pausing every once and awhile to stroke its neck and offer some comfort for an otherwise painful situation. 

 

As soon as he was done, he tied off the bandages and slowly climbed off the dragon’s back. “Alright, there you go.. It should heal better now-” He was cut off with a sharp strike to the chest from the young dragon’s tail, causing him to go tumbling across the room. He wheezed as he landed hard on his back because damn was that a powerful tail. Otabek had definitely not been kidding earlier when he warned him a strike from a dragon’s tail could be lethal. He also knew that even then, that was a held back strike rather than a full force one. He let out a pained wheeze as he slowly began to sit up on his elbows, trying to get air back into his lungs. “Why does everyone seem so intent on literally knocking me down so hard that they knock the air out of me?” 

 

JJ sucked in a sharp breath as the young dragon now towered over him and stared down at him with a cool, calculating look. He stayed perfectly still, not wanting to spark the young dragon's ire any more than he probably already had. It was a long moment of silence before the dragon moved forward before stepping over JJ and then flopping down on top of him. JJ wheezed as weight suddenly came down on his chest and held him down firmly. He tried to push at the young dragon’s side to get him off because damn he was heavy, however the young dragon curled up his tail over the prince’s legs and made himself comfortable.

 

As JJ gave up trying to get the overgrown cat off of him, because really that’s what he believed this dragon was: an overgrown cat, he tilted his head back as he heard muffled giggles. Isabella looked down at JJ in amusement as she now stood over him. She raised an eyebrow down at him, a small grin overtaking her face again. “I think this is what I love to call revenge. This is great though. At the very least, they’re not trying to murder you for being a douche earlier and calling them your new pet?” She straightened back up. “Since I came in and confirmed you’re perfectly fine and you aren’t dead, Erin and I are heading out back to the gardens. If you need us, you know where to find us. Have fun with that!”

 

Erin shook his head as he followed behind Isabella, shooting the prince an apologetic smile. JJ was slowly beginning to like the young man a lot more. He was happy that Isabella had found someone so incredible to share her love with. It gave him a sense of peace that her partner was someone dependable and one that would take care of her without hesitation. “It was nice to finally meet you, your highness. Erm… Good luck, I suppose?” 

 

JJ nodded, letting out a wheezing breath again. “Thanks.. Nice to meet you, too…” As soon as they disappeared and shut the door behind themselves, JJ looked at the dragon that was laid on top of him with an exasperated look. He had almost thought earlier that they were at least becoming somewhat friendly, but they just kept stepping further and further back in setbacks.  “Was this really necessary? I mean, was it really? Or was this just revenge for sitting on you twice so far because  _ you _ were being a difficult asshole?”

 

The young dragon stared back at him silently before flicking his tail just a bit. It was silent for a lot longer after that and JJ was sure he wasn’t going to really get a response until the young dragon shifted until it was laying its head on his chest and he could finally breathe again. He sucked in a few breaths of air before startling with a jolt as a voice that wasn’t his began to drift through his thoughts. “ _ It is, because you’re an idiot. _ ” 

 

JJ looked around the room a bit before he looked back at the young dragon incredulously. Is this what Otabek had been talking about earlier? This was much more in depth than he thought it was. It was also strange to have something like a voice projected into his mind like this. It was an uncomfortable feeling that he wasn’t really used to. He took a deep breath before tilting his head  a little bit and gathering his thoughts before speaking aloud. “Rude, but.. Okay… So this is what Beks was talking about earlier then? Thought projection?”

 

A low rumble in the dragon’s chest was the short response. It was quiet for a moment before the stream of thoughts came through JJ’s mind. It was less startling now that he was expecting it, however it was still just as jarring to hear another voice echoing through his head. “ _ No, you’re just crazy and talking to yourself. _ ” JJ sent the young dragon an exasperated look at this. The dragon starting huffing in a way that almost sounded like laughter, its tail whapping up and down a few times on the floor in its amusement. 

 

JJ heaved a loud sigh at this, flopping back and giving up trying to move. It didn’t look like he was getting away anytime soon and this dragon seemed very intent on continuing to be petty. It acted very much like a certain blonde in his life, he couldn’t help but note. “I’m trying to wrap my head around everything that’s going on here. You aren’t exactly making this any easier.”

 

“ _ I’m stuck in a shitty castle with an idiot prince and I can’t transform or get away because of these shitty chains. _ ” The dragon flicked its tail at him, emerald eyes staring back at him with a look of disdain as he continued to project words into the young prince’s mind. JJ was slowly becoming accustomed to the strange intrusion of his brain. It wasn’t ideal, but it was better than before. “ _ Do you really think I’m in any better of a situation than you are? _ ”

 

JJ rested his head against the floor before slowly letting out a breath through his nose. “I know.. And for what it’s worth, I’m sorry.. You shouldn’t be here like this..” JJ couldn’t help the thoughts cropping up in his mind again and the guilt gnawing at his mind. “You.. you shouldn’t have to deal with this.. Those soldiers shouldn’t have touched you.. You’re not some mindless beast; you’re an incredibly smart and sentient being. And you’re most certainly not a pet.” He bit at his lip now, chewing lightly on it. “I hate magical creatures being likened to objects to own. They’re living beings and deserve the same rights as any human does. We will get you out of those chains, I don’t care what my parents say.” 

 

The young dragon gave a derisive snort. “ _ Your parents would sooner have me dead than allowed to move freely without chains. _ ” JJ could only grimace as the young dragon flicked its tail at him idly. “ _ With how paranoid they are _ ,  _ I wouldn’t be surprised if they demanded I wear a muzzle. _ ”

 

JJ couldn’t help but curl his nose at that, the idea not settling well in his stomach. He lifted his head, staring down at the young dragon and raising an eyebrow at them. “I highly doubt anyone holding one would get anywhere within ten feet of you without getting mauled to death. Anyone who’s stupid enough to think that muzzling a dragon is not only feasible but something that is physically possible should probably be purged from society anyways.”

 

There was a short pause before the young dragon shifted, lifting up off the prince as its shoulders began to shake and a huffing noise came from the young dragon as JJ realized was actually laughter. As soon as the weight was lifted from his chest, however, JJ realized how much he couldn’t breathe before and he sucked lost air greedily into his lungs again before he could possibly get sat on for the third time that night. The dragon flicked its tail as it regarded the young prince with a pensive gaze, tilting its head as JJ sat up with a grimace, rolling his shoulders. “ _ You’re not completely terrible for a dumb human, I guess. _ ” It gave a soft snort before staring out the window of the room, tail flickering again. “ _ Now go to sleep. I doubt your guard wolf will be back tonight. _ ”

 

JJ cracked a tiny grin at that one, the thought amusing him. “Guard wolf. That’s a good one. I’ll have to remember that one.” He blinked as he realized his question from before, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the young dragon as he slowly rose to his feet. “Which brings up another thing.. So, you’re obviously friends with Beks. Which means you have to live amongst humans and he knows who you are in the village right? Do I know you too?”

 

The young dragon flicked its tail with a snort of disdain. “ _ None of your damn business.” _

 

JJ’s brow twitched a bit at the response as his face fell into one of exasperation. “You are the absolute worst. Whatever Beks sees in you that he finds redeemable, I have no idea.” He rolled his eyes before turning on his heel and heading back towards the door. He paused before he got too far away, turning to look back at the young dragon eyeing him critically. “Come on.. I have to be close to you otherwise you start to feel pain, right? My room is the adjoining one. We just have to move back in there and then you can take over my bed if you want to or do whatever it is you do. I don’t know if dragons actually sleep like humans do.”

 

All JJ got was an eye roll in response. “ _ I take it back. You’re even dumber than I thought you were. _ ” The young prince wrinkled his nose, stepping backwards a fairly large step causing the young dragon to hiss as the chain around its ankle glowed faintly before Jean stepped closer once again. The young dragon hissed shortly at him, thumping its tail on the ground, to which JJ couldn’t but think was in a childlike manner. “ _ Stop doing that. _ ”

 

Jean couldn’t help but snort, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow challengingly. “Then stop being an asshole and actually listen to me for more than two seconds. Just.. follow me out and into the next room. That’s it. Then you can do whatever you want. Can you just behave for a grand total of a single minute?” When he got a long silent stare in return, he gave a shrug before turning and moving to leave. “Your choice.”

 

The dragon gave a short huff before beginning to move to follow him. As soon as they were both safely tucked back into JJ’s room, the young dragon sauntered over to the bed before hopping up on it and curling up in the middle of the large bed. It looked pretty ridiculous, JJ couldn’t help but note, with this large dragon just curling up in a ball on top of his bed. He thought of saying something about it but decided it was probably better to just leave it. “There. Was that really so hard?” He got nothing more than a tail flick in response.

 

JJ shook his head before carefully shedding his clothes from the ball and changing into something lighter to wear to sleep in. He supposed the other had his fill of conversation for the evening or that the thought projection was more taxing on the dragon than he was admitting. Either way, JJ slipped underneath the sheets, laying on his side and surveying the large being taking up a good portion of his bed. He was quiet for a few long moments before giving a soft sigh, voicing the nagging thoughts still taking up his brain. “I know this isn’t something either of us wanted.. But I promise.. I will get you out of those chains, no matter what I have to do. Alright?”

 

There was a heavy silence in the room now. JJ gave another soft sigh, eyes closing slowly as he was sure he wasn’t going to get a response. Just before he drifted to sleep, he could hear the soft lull of a voice echoing through his head. “ _ Stop worrying about me, idiot. I’m not the one you should be concerned about. _ ” He opened his mouth to respond, to ask what the other meant but never got to ask as he fell asleep.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ only gave an idle grin, waving his hand at the large dragon standing ominously behind him. “Oh, don’t mind them. They’re harmless.”
> 
> A low growl met his ears as a sharp thump reverberated through the room as a pearly colored tail sharply whapped the ground. JJ’s eyes darted to the young dragon, getting met with a vicious expression that would have possibly scared JJ previously. Now though, it only proceeded to amuse him. “I’ll show you harmless next time you try to sit on me, you prick.” JJ couldn’t help but snicker at the words that filtered through his mind. The pure venom in them was almost stifling but JJ supposed that was what made it so amusing to him. “Fuck off and stop laughing, you pompous asshole. I’ll bite your hand off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank people enough for their kind words regarding this story. I was hesitant to post this story in the first place because was afraid people wouldn't like it or like my writing. I just can't explain how happy it makes me to be able to read people's encouraging words. This was originally going to be a really short thing and then I kept adding more and more and before I knew it, I had a fleshed out story in my head and my fiancee told me, "Don't keep it to yourself. Write this. Share it with other people. Trust me." So, I did, because I trust their opinion. I'm really glad I did. So, to everyone who keeps following this story and keeps writing encouraging things to me, thank you, so very much.
> 
> Now onto the chapter. The plot's going to start to unfold now. An apt name for this beginning bit to the story is "How to Be An Oblivious Idiot: A guide by Prince JJ".

Jean could mentally give himself a pat on the back for not freaking out upon waking up to find himself face to face with a dragon. While startled, the events of the previous night slowly flooded his mind and he let out a slow breath, easing his shoulders a little more. He didn’t really have anything to worry about. As much as this dragon tried to put out the aura of intensity, JJ could tell that they weren’t incredibly ferocious nor were they particularly malicious. He would understand if they were, being chained down to a castle and not allowed to even leave wasn’t exactly the most ideal situation.

 

Something though, JJ mused to himself as he watched the young dragon sleep next to him, something about this dragon he felt he could trust. He didn’t really have any particular answer for why, he just did. He reached out, gently running his fingertips over the dragon’s scales. They shined even brighter in the daylight streaming through the window. JJ couldn’t help but marvel at their beauty, a soft wistful sigh leaving him. Once again, he couldn’t help but be struck with the thought that as a human, this dragon was likely absolutely beautiful. 

 

He was lost in thought for a few moments, just taking in the sight in front of him before thoughts that weren’t his began to drift into his mind, startling him just a bit. “ _ Are you always this obnoxious in the morning? _ ” One emerald green eye cracked open and the young dragon gave  a short huff as it slowly began to uncurl itself and lift up. Its tail flicked lightly before it began to speak again. “ _ Stop petting my scales while I sleep, idiot. _ ” 

 

JJ gave the other a sheepish smile. He was beginning to see more and more that this dragon was almost exactly like a certain feisty blonde in his life. It gave him some sense of comfort, at least in knowing what they were like and that the dragon was comfortable enough showing their personality in a situation like this. “Sorry.. Wasn’t really thinking about it.” He retracted his hand before slowly sitting up, stretching his arms above his head. “Like I said before, your scales are pretty and they reflect in the light nicely. I’ve always been fascinated by things like that ever since I was a kid.” He rubbed the back of his head with a short laugh. “I still haven’t really gotten over the starstruck awe I get every time I watch Bella or Beks transform. It’s still just as amazing as the first time I saw it.”

 

The dragon gave him a look that he could only categorize as mild disdain and annoyance. It was the kind of look Yuri gave him if he was moving too much during a fitting or Otabek gave him if he was acting obtuse purposefully to give him a hard time. A tail thumping on the bed brought his thoughts back to reality as more thoughts crept into his mind. “ _ You’re entertained by the most stupid things. Humans really are simple. _ ” The dragon paused, tilting its head as one ear twitched. It was silent for a moment before emerald eyes turned back to the prince. “ _ One of the guards is coming down the hall. _ ” 

 

JJ gave a soft hum as he got up, moving over to his wardrobe and pulling out a few things to wear and quickly getting dressed for the day. It the midst of pulling on his shirt, he paused at a knock on the door. Upon answering it, he came face to face with one of the men who worked underneath Otabek. He always supposed they got along due to their incredibly severe expressions they always wore. The young man today, JJ was positive his name started with an M, looked a little more hesitant. His posture straightened as he opened the door, trying to make himself look a little more proper. JJ immediately dropped into his normal persona, a grin lighting up his face in amusement. “Oh, Altin too busy to come up himself now, huh? He just sends you guys to do his bidding?”

 

Whispering words crawled through his head again as he heard the scratching movement of the young dragon coming up behind him. “ _ It’s too early in the morning for your douche front to be in full force. How do you even stand being that cheerful in front of people in the morning? _ ” JJ elected to ignore the comments because really he was just getting used to tuning the young dragon out completely at this point. The insults were growing easier and easier to deal with the more time JJ spent with the other. It was like having a third wheel bouncing insults at him all day with no filter. He found he was perfectly fine with this.

 

JJ couldn't help but pause at the hesitant reply he got in return. The guard that was slightly older than him swallowed thickly before beginning to speak. A feeling of dread began to fill the prince’s stomach. He really didn’t like the look that the guard gave him. “Prince JJ. The Captain has requested you meet with him with the utmost urgency. He has many things to discuss of last night’s altercation with the southern army.”

 

JJ couldn't help but frown at the formality of the request. What was even more odd about this whole thing was the fact Otabek was not here in the first place. He wasn’t one to shy away from coming to see JJ and relay messages himself, he had a preference of doing it himself. Not to mention over something as secretive as this. Something wasn’t right and he was out of the loop on something important. “As much as I agree that I should be talking with Altin, since he’s going to be my general after all when I take over as king, why are you here and not him? No offense to you, but Otabek’s not the kind of person who just sends someone else to do something for him. He’s more of a ‘I’m going to do this myself because I’m the only one I can rely on’ kind of guy, you know?” He tilted his head, studying the other man for a few seconds.

 

Michele, his name finally came to JJ as the other man began to squirm almost, looked away from him, an uncomfortable expression crossing his face. He swallowed thickly before nodding his head. “The Captain would much rather be here but.. He’s currently.. Busy..” Michele rubbed the back of his neck and JJ couldn’t help but feel that the other was holding back from saying a lot of things. 

 

JJ tilted his head, an eyebrow raised in question now. The continued keeping him in the dark didn’t ease the heavy feeling in his stomach. “Busy? With?”

 

“Ah.. Well..” Michele nervously glanced up at the prince’s eyes for a fleeting moment before averting them and clearing his throat. “.. Your highness.. Do I have permission to speak freely in a more confined space not open to passing ears?”

 

Ah, there it was. JJ peered into the halls before ushering the other inside. He watched in amusement as Michele quickly rushed inside only to go rigid once JJ closed the door and he was face to face with a dragon sitting in the floor a few feet in front of him. He watched Michele open and close his mouth a few times before looking to the prince with a look of panic, gesturing wildly but silently at the fact there was a dragon in his floor. JJ only gave an idle grin, waving his hand at the large dragon standing ominously behind him. “Oh, don’t mind them. They’re harmless.”

 

A low growl met his ears as a sharp thump reverberated through the room as a pearly colored tail sharply whapped the ground. JJ’s eyes darted to the young dragon, getting met with a vicious expression that would have possibly scared JJ previously. Now though, it only proceeded to amuse him. “ _ I’ll show you harmless next time you try to sit on me, you prick. _ ” JJ couldn’t help but snicker at the words that filtered through his mind. The pure venom in them was almost stifling but JJ supposed that was what made it so amusing to him. “ _ Fuck off and stop laughing, you pompous asshole. I’ll bite your hand off. _ ”

 

JJ reached out, patting the young dragon on the snout and snickering again at the colorful expletives being thrown through his head and practically echoing through his skull from the volume. Michele had apparently gained his bearings now though and pointed at the Opalescent dragon in alarm. “THEY GAVE YOU A FUCKING DRAGON?!” The loud and sharp, almost explosive response was blurted out, as JJ could only snicker in amusement at the incredulity in the other’s tone. To be fair though, JJ couldn’t really blame him that much. His eyes flickered over to JJ once more and he bowed his head in apology. “I apologize for the outburst, your highness. I don’t mean to be disrespectful-”

 

JJ rolled his eyes at the formality. Now that his door was closed, he felt far less inclined to continue to put up his false cheerful front and he didn’t want anyone else to think they had to keep up false pretenses as well. He gave an idle wave of his hand. “You don’t have to bother with the formalities behind closed doors. What happens in this room stays in this room. I don’t expect Beks to be formal with me in this kind of setting, so I definitely don’t expect you to.” He gave a frown, lips pursing as he crossed his arms. “So, what happened? Beks doesn’t just send other people to come get me unless something’s wrong.”

 

Michele blinked a few times in surprise, obviously not expecting that response. Again, JJ couldn’t say he blamed him for the response. Everyone thought that JJ was incredibly uptight and that he was going to be another stuffy royal who ruled with an iron fist like his parents. It couldn’t be farther from the truth, but Jean couldn’t fault people for believing in it. Soon enough, Michele’s shoulders relaxed just a little and he let out a slow breath as he slowly regained his bearings. He gave a short grimace, rubbing the back of his neck in what JJ could only note as discomfort. “Well.. Which version do you want, long version or short version?” 

 

JJ tilted his head as his expression twisted suddenly confused by this turn. “Uhh.. short version for now, I guess? You said it was urgent.”

 

Michele grimaced again before exhaling a heavy sigh. He gave JJ a short sheepish expression before taking another deep breath. “Short version, some not so great things came to light last night and uhhh.. Otabek’s kinda possessed right now?”

 

JJ blinked repeatedly in response, letting the words really sink in for a moment. “.. Wait. What?” None of this was making sense overall and JJ was right in his own mind to be really confused. He was officially rendered speechless for a good long minute as he failed to come up with words to respond. He had heard right, hadn’t he? It wasn’t until a long moment of mulling over these words that JJ finally paid enough attention to realize he was being shouted at though his own head. 

 

“ _ ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING? HE SAID POSSESSED. WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN.”  _

 

JJ grimaced as the loudness as he now realized the young dragon had probably been screaming at him for a solid minute before he answered and he was slowly getting a worse and worse headache. “Okay, jeez, stop screaming at me.” He received an odd look from Michele and his cheeks colored a little as he waved his hands in front of himself. “Sorry, not you. I’m talking to the overgrown cat screaming at me.” He sent a sharp look the to opalescent dragon who only glowered in return, causing the prince to purse his lips a bit before looking back at Michele once more. 

 

Michele looked between the two of them, his face twisting in question. His eyebrow rose for a second before he shrugged his shoulders a little. “.. If that’s what you want to call it I guess?”

 

JJ tilted his head in confusion before that second voice drifted through his mind. “ _ He can’t hear me speaking, moron. That would just be you, dumbass. You and Otabek are the only ones who know I can do this other than my caretakers.”  _ JJ blinked a few times as he suddenly understood that it probably looked pretty weird to any outsider that didn’t know what he was doing. He gave the young dragon a short look before looking back to Michele once more. “ _ Again, stupid, what the fuck does ‘possessed’ mean? Possessed by fucking what? _ ”

 

JJ turned his attention back to Michele promptly ignoring the young dragon, causing the other to give an indignant noise of irritation at his turned back. “Where is Beks right now?” He could hear distant insults echo through his mind as he tried to get to the bottom of everything. He knew it wasn’t the wisest decision to be ignoring his dragon like this-

 

JJ gave another short pause at his thoughts. Since when had he started considering the other  _ his  _ dragon? He shook his head a little, trying to dispel that thought from his mind. He needed to get it together. He wasn’t going to get anywhere the way things were if he kept this up. He really needed some air because he swore he was slowly growing nuts. His brain re-entered the conversation as Michele continued speaking again. JJ quickly finished dressing and attempting to fix his hair to be something other than a mess before quickly following Michele out the door, a still visibly bristled dragon hot on his heels and still hurling insults at him.

 

\--

 

Jean didn’t know what he expected when they reached the barracks where Otabek stayed a good majority of his time, but he supposed that whatever it was, this scene was definitely not it. He liked to think he knew Otabek well after nearly spending his entire life with the dark skinned boy from the other side of the mountains. Otabek had been his best friend since childhood and there wasn’t anything that Otabek didn’t know about JJ and vice versa. They had been together through a lot and JJ had seen many ugly moments in the other man’s life through the years.

 

Now though, JJ couldn’t think of a time he saw Otabek in so much pain and struggling so much to control himself. Bile had risen in his throat upon finding his way inside the confined space of the barracks room, devoid of any life aside from Otabek and a young boy he had never seen before in his life. Otabek was tied up, tightly he might add, in chains to keep him at bay and from harming anyone possibly. He didn’t know the full extent of what he’d already tried to do in comparison, but JJ couldn’t help the fear that clawed its way through his chest and gripped so tightly at his lungs at the wild look in his best friend’s eyes and the way Otabek had lunged at him the moment he spotted him. He could see the multitude of emotions crossing the other’s face as Otabek struggled with himself. He could see his pain and remorse, shame and fear. However, lurking beyond that was a dark, manic anger and vicious spite. He couldn’t tell what was happening, but he knew whatever was in Otabek and struggling to get control wasn’t very fond of him.

 

Michele had raised an arm out in front of JJ, to which the prince realized he had been unconsciously moving forward towards his best friend. He felt his insides twist into knots at the very idea of leaving his best friend to continue to be in this much pain. He hardly registered anything going on until he could hear growling from next to him. JJ’s eyes darted to the right in surprise at the sharp noise from the young Opalescent dragon until he saw the blatant hatred in its gaze. Emerald eyes were narrowed into slits and its fangs were bared in a blatant threat. Its wings began to shudder as it moved, lowering its head slowly and its growl turning more feral as it crouched in front of JJ and its tail curled around his leg as Otabek made another attempt at lunging at them. It wasn’t for another long moment before JJ realized the intentions behind these movements and how inherently protective everything this young dragon was doing truly was.

 

“P-please don’t continue antagonizing him.. This is already hard enough without him getting riled up.” JJ almost jumped in surprise at the sound of the other person in the room’s voice. He blinked repeatedly as he took in the young boy, who couldn’t be more than seventeen with how young he looked. Chestnut hair with large, almost doe like eyes, this young boy was almost an expression of pure innocence. He lifted his gaze for a moment, chewing on his lip as his eyes met JJ’s for a fraction of a second before he was already looking away once again, his nerves returning just as heavily if not worse than before. 

 

JJ swallowed thickly as he watched the young man work, magic glowing from his hands as he moves them in front of Otabek, soft words whispered as he carved symbols in the air with his magic. He stayed silent through the process before the young man pulled back his hands and crossed them over his chest, interlacing his fingers together almost in prayer. It was a long moment before JJ even elected to say anything and when he did, his voice was quiet and almost reverent. “Is… Is Beks going to be alright?”

 

The young boy opened his eyes, casting a glance back at the prince. The expression on his face was torn as his darted briefly to Otabek before back to the prince and giving a tentative nod. His voice was soft and light as he spoke, hesitation very prominent in everything the young boy was doing. “He has.. a strong will. It.. clashes too harshly with the corruption.. The spirit can’t completely gain control.. However.. Its burrowed its way in quite deeply.. It thrives on negative emotions so..” He swallowed thickly as he took a deep breath. “I’m.. trying to separate them but there’s.. Complications.” 

 

As JJ opened his mouth to ask for clarification, the young dragon beside him let out a low noise of displeasure. His eyes darted to catch the dragon’s before words were drifting through his mind to him and his stomach dropped. “ _ Otabek’s a werewolf. If he can’t separate the spirit right, Otabek could have his soul ripped apart. _ ” A remorseful noise left the young dragon’s throat and JJ instinctively reached out his hand, running it soothingly down the back of the dragon’s neck as its head dipped low. 

 

Jean swallowed thickly, taking a deep breath before chewing on his lip. “Is there anything we can do?” He couldn’t just sit idly as his best friend was hurting and struggling like this. He had been best friends with Otabek for far too long to just sit back idly and let someone else possibly save his best friend. JJ almost reared back in surprise at the confused look hat was sent his way by the younger boy. His brows were furrowed in confusion, as if JJ’s worries were something that he wasn’t expecting. 

 

It was Otabek who spoke next, his voice hoarse and raspy after undoubtedly a night of screaming and fighting. “Jean…” JJ moved against his  better judgement, moving forward to kneel in front of Otabek despite protests from the other three in the room. He swallowed thickly as Otabek shuddered and he saw the recognition in his best friend’s eyes for a moment while he had control wrestled away. He struggled to speak and JJ could see how he was forcing the words from his throat despite whatever was fighting him trying to keep him from speaking. “Gauntlet.. chest..” 

 

JJ’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment as he tried to understand what Otabek was asking before he nodded in understanding as Otabek’s eyed moved to the chest at the foot of his bed. He moved quickly to the chest, opening it and rooting through it for what Otabek was asking for, pulling out a white gauntlet covered in white, glittering scales. Something of recognition flashed through JJ before he shook his head. He would wonder about everything later. Otabek’s life was far more important at the moment. He moved back over in front of Otabek, unconcerned with how close he was. He believed with everything in him that Otabek would never hurt him. “What do you need me to do with it, Beks?”

 

JJ watched as his best friend slowly lifted one chained arm to him silently. JJ could only nod, moving to undo the chain before the young boy from before was stopping him, laying his hands over JJ’s with a sharp “No!” He grimaced at JJ as his eyes darted back and forth between him and Otabek, the fright in his eyes very apparent now. JJ’s eyebrows furrowed at the panic settled over the young boy. He honestly had no idea what the other was so worked up over. Otabek might have been possessed by a dangerous spirit, but it seemed to ring so much deeper than that. He frowned as the young boy shrunk back a little, chewing on his lip before gesturing to Otabek. “I know.. That you mean well.. But you can’t possibly.. Think of freeing him.. He’ll kill you!”

 

“Beks won’t touch me.” The firmness and finality in his tone was surprising even for Jean, but he realized it was the truth. He tilted his head as the other boy stared at him in shock. “Trust me. I’ve been best friends with Otabek since we were both young, dumb, and sneaking out of the castle to play in the woods together. I trust him with everything I’ve got..”

 

The young boy’s brows furrowed further as he frowned, shaking his head before gesturing his hands at Otabek. “Things like him can’t be trusted!” As JJ shot him a stunned look, he clamped his mouth shut for a moment before his eyes darted over to Otabek for a moment. “How could you possibly trust.. Something like him?”

 

“Who the fuck are you calling a ‘thing’, you asshole?” Michele took a step forward, barking sharply at the young teen as anger crossed his expression. Jean noted how the veins in his forehead were prominent in his anger, a snarl set on his lips. He was surprised by the ferocity in the tanned man’s words. “He saved your hide back there in the forest from becoming a splotch of blood on the ground and this is the thanks he receives in return?! Who the fuck do you think you are?!” 

 

The young boy frowned back in response, recoiling a little at Michele’s words but staying put where he was. “You.. can’t be serious..” His eyes darted back to Otabek for a moment before his gaze flickered back to Michele and JJ, regarding them with a critical eye. “Things like him can’t be trusted.. They’re too dangerous to live amongst humans.” 

 

It took it a long moment for it to click in JJ’s brain what was going on and what the other was insinuating. He obviously knew somehow that Otabek was a werewolf. Something struck a deep chord and suddenly he was left with a sour taste in his mouth. A low growl sounded from his right as the dragon beside him began to make his own displeasure known to the other before JJ put a reassuring hand on the young dragon’s neck. He looked back at the young boy, tilting his head slightly before turning away and yanking his hand back from the other. “He’s my best friend, not a savage animal. I politely ask that you don’t talk about him like that..”

 

Jean reached out, placing a hand on Otabek’s own, trying to draw his friend back to him. “Beks.. Hey.. I’m going to undo this and put the gauntlet on you, okay?” He gave a wry smile, reaching out and putting his hands over Otabek’s. He pulled back for a moment as the other’s hand twitched and attempted to claw at him. “Hey, hey.. Come on.. Give me a little bit of time. I only need a short couple of seconds, okay?” He waited until Otabek’s hand went still before he took a hold of the edge of the shackle, undoing it quickly with one motion as he quickly grabbed a hold of his wrist as soon as it was freed. He wrestled Otabek’s arm, grappling it and snatching the gauntlet before quickly pulling it on his best friend’s wrist. It had a lot more resistance to being pulled on with it being so form fitted to Otabek’s hand, but once JJ had it in place he immediately released the other’s arms and flung himself backwards 

 

JJ took a few steps back as Otabek began to convulse, a pained shout leaving his normally silent best friend as magic glowed around the gauntlet and slowly spread over his body. However, he felt a chill resonate through himself as a warbled voice began to speak, Otabek’s head turning to look at him, eyes wild once more and beginning to glow a light amber. JJ took an unconscious step back at the fierce glare directed his way as another shriek sounded now from the spirit, in pain as magic began to forcefully separate it from Otabek’s body. “ _ Meddlesome human.. You should have died by that dragon’s hand the moment spell took affect! _ ” As JJ could only look on in astonishment, a snarl was directed at him as the spirit tried to force Otabek’s body to accept it and tried to stay together but only met with resistance now. “ _ DEATH to the creature loving prince!” _

 

JJ turned his head as a white light flashed, blinding the whole room for a moment. As he blinked open his eyes after a couple of long few seconds, he watched as the young boy put a cork in a small bottle with a swirling black mass inside. The young boy let out a slow, relieved sigh as his shoulders slumped in exhaustion and the air around him faded a little bit and suddenly JJ understood why the other had been so against trusting Otabek. Without his magic hiding his appearance, the young boy’s features gave him away a little to easily. From his small ears and nose, to his pointed ears and mildly glowing eyes and the transparent wings suddening sprouted from his back, JJ could tell through and through this young boy was of fae descent. He didn’t meet too many fae other than those in the back gardens, but he knew of their distaste towards shifters. Many of them didn’t trust Isabela for a very long time until she had proven herself trustworthy and earned her place with them. 

 

Once the young boy’s eyes shifted to meet JJ’s own, he drew back self consciously and looked away, suddenly drawn up tight to himself. JJ opened his mouth to speak before a groan broke through his thoughts and his eyes were drawn to his best friend, slumped over and moving slowly and in what looked like an immense amount of pain. JJ reacted instantly, moving over to Otabek and quickly pulled away the binds that had kept him in place until now. He wrapped an arm around his chest, heaving the dark haired knight up into a more upright position. “See, I’d ask if you’re okay… But I think I already know the answer to that… Safe to say I guess that you aren’t going to be leading training today?”

 

As Otabek lifted his eyes, a tired glare all he was getting from his best friend for now, JJ turned his head as he heard Michele speak once more. “Prince Jean Jacques… No offense my liege, but.. What the fuck just happened?” JJ couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled in his throat at the flabbergasted expression marring the tanned soldier’s face. Michele looked back and forth between everyone, face twisting in confusion. “I’m the only one out of the loop I think... Can someone tell me what the hell just happened?”

 

JJ gestured to the white gauntlet strapped to Otabek’s left arm, lips quirked up at the ends. “Beks got this gauntlet a couple of years ago for his birthday.. It’s a gauntlet of enchanted dragon scales. I was hoping it would do its part and weaken the spirit enough to be dispelled from Beks’ body. I’d always wondered where it came from and who gave it to him.” His eyes darted over to the young dragon now sitting beside him and looking over Otabek closely, surveying him for any injuries. He gave a small grin as he received a short glare from the Opalescent dragon. “Now I think I get it though..”

 

A tail flick is what he received in response. “ _ Shut up. No one asked you. _ ”

 

JJ gave a broad grin, reaching out and patting the young dragon affectionately on the nose. “Awww, see, I knew you were getting used to me~!” He laughed as the young dragon whapped its tail on the ground, a flood of swearing and insults broadcasting itself across his mind. He snickered lightly, humming in amusement. “See, I call this progress. Now, be useful and help me move Beks. As much as I love you, Beks, you’re damned heavy.” 

 

He slowly tried to haul Otabek up to a better position. A grimace crossed Otabek’s face for a moment as he tried to sit up causing JJ to pause for a moment. He was broken from his thoughts of what to do by the young dragon beside him sharply whapping its tail on the ground with growls and hisses leaving its throat in what JJ could tell was annoyance by now. He tilted his head, raising an eyebrow at the young dragon. “What’s wrong?”

 

“ _ Your best friend is a fucking idiot, that’s what. _ ” JJ couldn’t help but snort at that. “ _ He’s hardly hanging onto staying in that form.. He won’t transform back because he’s being a fucking idiot about Crispino being here and seeing it. _ ” 

 

JJ paused at that, blinking a few times. He opened his mouth to speak for just a moment because how did the dragon even know Michele’s name, but he remembered how Otabek said that whoever the dragon was in human form, they did live in the town. He closed his mouth before his eyes darted to Michele once more, heading tilting a bit. “Hey, got a question for you. Do you have anything against magical creatures?”

 

Michele rose an eyebrow as a small frown crossed his face for a moment. He was quiet for a moment before clicking his tongue. “Permission to speak freely without judgement or persecution?” At the single nod he received, Michele gave a light snort, shoulders relaxing a bit. “My sister and I come from a long line of mediums and seers. My sister is a future seer. I don’t have the power she does, but I’m attuned to magical beings. I can’t do much, but I can at least see things that don’t want to be seen.” He wrinkled his nose a little bit, looking back at JJ. “Our division doesn’t judge. None of us have problems with magical beings and never have. I know one of our other division members isn’t human, doesn’t mean I think any less of him. I’d die for anyone in our division, regardless of what they are.”

 

JJ’s lips quirked up at the ends as he gave a slow nod. “Good answer.” He turned his gaze down to Otabek, raising an eyebrow. “Stop trying to maintain your form. Transform and stop using all your energy right now. I’ll get you to a place you can rest safely. Just let it go. We’re all sworn to silence here, Beks. You’re safe now..” 

 

Otabek didn’t respond for a long time, staring up at JJ’s and contemplating his words. It wasn’t for another minute until he moved just a bit and his features shifted and suddenly his best friend was a little bit lighter in his arms and fur was against his fingers and a snout was tucked under his chin. JJ slowly moved his arms to wrap around the wolf lying limp against him before rising up and hefting Otabek up into his arms. 

 

As JJ turned, he caught the stunned look on Michele’s face at the sight of the large brown wolf in JJ’s arms. JJ quirked another small smile of amusement, casting a short look to Otabek before shrugging. “He’s a stubborn asshole, but Beks would do anything for me, and I’d do anything for him too. No one else here knows about this, so keep quiet about this whole thing, okay?” He turned and cast a glance back at the young fae behind him, staring up at the prince with an expression of surprise and awe. “So, you know some magic obviously. I can’t exactly carry a really large wolf in my arms through the castle for obvious reasons. Do you happen to know a transportation spell?”

 

The fae blinked a few times for nodding, clearing his throat and standing. He silently motioned everyone closer together. “Do you.. Have a specific place you want?” At JJ’s nod, he lifted his hands, a green light glowing around them briefly before the glow formed a glowing sphere and lifted into the air. “Think of that place and only that place.” 

 

JJ could only close his eyes with a nod, imagining his room in his mind’s eye. His body felt lighter after a moment, kind of like he was floating and suddenly a sort of numbness surrounded him like he wasn’t truly in the world anymore before suddenly he touched down again, body jolting and his eyes shooting open. He blinked repeatedly as his vision was fuzzy for a moment, room swimming in and out of focus for a few moments before his vision began to clear once more and he was in his own room again. He shook out his hair, grimacing a little bit before slowly making his way over to his bed and gently shifting the large wolf in his arms and slowly lowering Otabek to the bed. 

 

JJ couldn’t help but jolt a little bit as a white scaled head dropped onto the edge of the bed. The young dragon stared intently at the hardly moving form lying on the bed sheets, its tail swishing back and forth behind it. JJ’s lips quirked into a weak smile, running the back of his fingers over the young dragon’s head briefly before reaching out and gripping the blankets and wrapping them around Otabek. His eyes darted down to the young dragon beside him, feeling the radiating sadness from them. “He’ll be okay… No matter what, he’ll pull through.. He’s been through a lot worse than this..”

 

Two emerald eyes looked his way briefly before they turned back to the werewolf lying on the bed, resting peacefully in the sheets now. “ _ It doesn’t mean that I won’t worry.. Just because I know that he’s been through worse, it doesn’t lessen the fact he could have easily just died.. At least the fairy was useful enough to capture that stupid thing..”  _ Jean noted the irritated tail flick at the mention of the fae in the room. He knew the other was probably still sour about before and he couldn’t really blame the young dragon for it either. However, JJ also knew his best friend wouldn’t be here probably if it wasn’t for that fae. 

 

JJ turned back around to Michele and the young fairy behind him. He gave a wry sort of smile as he leaned back on the bed, perching himself on the edge. “Can’t say this is what I expected to wake up to today but.. I guess this is what’s happening today.” His eyes flickered to the young boy, watching him straighten immediately upon realization that attention was on him once more. Jean couldn’t help the slightly bitter thoughts running through his own mind at how way too formal the motion was but kept his comments to himself for now. “While I know Michele, I’ve never met you before. Based on your armor, you were traveling with the Southern army, right?” He received a hesitant nod in return, doe eyes averted to the side as the younger boy chewed on his lip. JJ crossed his arms, posture relaxing a little. “I have a few questions for you if you can tell me the answers… I just want to make sense of some things right now and you’re the only one I suppose I can really ask that might give me what I need to know..?”

 

The boy hesitated only for another moment before taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders and looking JJ in the eyes. “I’ll try.” He paused for a moment as he lifted his hands. His eyes flitted to the prince and down at his hands for a moment, contemplating something heavily. JJ tilted his head in question until the younger boy moved closer to him and held out his hands palm up to the prince. His lips quirked at the ends as he recognized the gesture after making friends with the fae in his back gardens. He placed his own hands overtop the younger boys, touching their palms in greeting. The younger looked up in surprise, obviously not expecting JJ to do this without explanation or instruction. “You know fae gestures?”

 

JJ gave a short nod, a soft chuckle leaving him. “Some, yeah.. There are a few fairies that live out in the back gardens of the castle. They’ve been hiding there since I was just a toddler. Otabek and I made friends with them when we were younger and used to sneak out all the time. They would make paths for us to escape into the forest through that couldn’t be found by anyone except us.” JJ pulled back his hands, giving a little grin. “Beks and I were hellions when we were little.. But I promised to give them new flowers every year and hide them back there years ago. So far, I’ve kept good on my promise.” 

 

“ _ You act like you’re not still just as much of a piece of shit. _ ” JJ’s eyes drifted to the young dragon beside him, wrinkling his nose at the other’s words drifting through his head. He didn’t even bat an eyelash anymore at the fact there was another voice in his head at random intervals now. He was as used to the insults by now as he was to Isabella and Otabek’s playful jabs at him about everything. The opalescent dragon flicked their tail, giving a short huff as they turned back to Otabek. “ _ Honestly, how anyone puts up with you is a fucking mystery to me. You are obnoxious as hell. _ ” 

 

JJ couldn’t help but roll his eyes briefly, reaching out and lightly shoving the young dragon’s head gently. He felt the other’s tail whap him gently on the leg as the young dragon gave a huff. He turned back to the young fae, crossing his arms over his chest. “I guess the really important thing right now is clearing up some things.. So, the dragon thing first and foremost.” He gestured back to the young dragon beside him and gesturing to the chains. “I don’t know why you all decided to capture them like this, but that isn’t the point. Who put the spells on the chains?”

 

The young fairy averted his eyes for a moment before letting out a slow breath. “I put them on..” His eyes slid back to look at JJ and Jean could see the regret and anxiety in the other’s eyes now. “None of us really.. understood why we were capturing a dragon.. None of us had discussed it before and.. Our leader hadn’t talked about it before..” He went silent suddenly, looking down at a pouch on his waist. “That corrupted spirit that was possessing your friend.. It killed our leader and took his body.. None of the others realized it.. And I hadn’t realized until it was far too late to do anything about it.”

 

“His corpse was already rotting by the time we got there.” Michele made a face, obviously probably not a pleasant memory. “It tried to attack this guy-” He gestured vaguely at the young fae. “I ran in and knocked it away and then Altin ran his sword through its head. The body was already decomposing, so he's been dead probably since they entered the forest edging the kingdom.” 

 

JJ swallowed thickly, looking down at his hands. His vision was beginning to swim as his head was overwhelmed with thoughts. Everything around him was happening so fast. Everything was fine last night when he had gone to sleep only for him to wake up to all of this. He gripped at his hair, shaking his head. “How did none of us realize this last night? He was in the main hall and I spoke to him but… he was just a dead body on strings by that point?” He felt like he was going to be sick. He never wanted this for anyone but everything was going wrong now. He couldn't understand why this was happening now.

 

Michele frowned lightly, hesitating for a second before giving a sigh. “For the most part, yes. Whatever that spirit is though, it wants you dead.” As JJ looked up at him in surprise, he could see the unease in the young soldier. Michele was quiet for a moment, a pained grimace crossing his face for a second before he began to speak again. “It talked about how everything was to get you killed. It was the one who caused the capture and the spell put on the chains..” Michele’s face twisted and JJ could see how the young fairy wince and turn away his head. “There’s a proximity spell on you two now, keeping you bound together… I think it did that thinking you would get caught in the crossfire of the dragon’s anger and get killed to make the spell disappear.”

 

JJ couldn't help but swallow thickly at that. His eyes turned to the young dragon beside him as a low growl rose in their throat. Emerald eyes were narrowed into thin slits as the young dragon whapped its tail on the ground sharply. “ _ Fuck that piece of shit. It wants you gone because you pose a threat to everything that dark spirits like that do. They want to destroy and those fuckers thrive on negative emotions. You want to unite creatures and humans. That's the last thing they want.”  _ There was a short huffing noise as the opalescent dragon rose up to a fuller height. JJ couldn’t help but note that sitting up, the dragon was a few heads taller than him. “ _ I hate proximity spells. How the fuck do we get rid of it?” _

 

JJ turned his attention back to the young fairy in front of him. He took in a deep breath, trying to process everything that was going on all at once and make sense of it. So, there were magical beings in the forests that were not only causing problems for travelers but they also wanted him dead. That was just great, he couldn’t help but think. He ran a hand through his hair before looking up at the young fae in front of him again. “Can you remove the spells?” Somehow, at this point, that was the thing that mattered the most to him. He didn’t care much about why anymore, he just wanted any and all suffering to stop. 

 

The young fae paused for a moment, staring at the prince before giving a soft sigh. He averted his eyes to the side nervously for a moment before beginning to speak again. “I.. can remove some of them.. At the very least, I can remove the energy draining chains.. I… won’t be able to take off the proximity spell..” He pursed his lips before turning back to the prince, a bit of determination on his face. “There might be someone who can lengthen it though.. Who can add to the radius distance to make it not so taxing on the two of you… I know a mage who studied under Celestino who has a better grasp of magic than I do. He might be able to do more than I can.. I’ll see if I can get in contact with him through someone else.”

 

JJ gave a short nod, lips quirking at the ends. “I appreciate it more than you know..” He tilted his head, looking over the young boy as he stood before JJ. He was a little more at ease now and JJ could see that. He had a good strength in him. “I never got your name, though.”

 

The young fae blinked up at him in surprise before a small smile crossed his lips. “Ah. Guang Hong.” JJ watched as the boy visibly relaxed a little more in front of him. Jean couldn't help but note how much better he felt after seeing that. 

 

A thought then occurred to him and he tilted his head in question. “So.. about the proximity spell.. how do we get rid of it?” He watched the myriad of emotions run across Guang’s face for a moment, from surprised to the look of realization and then embarrassment as his face turned scarlet. JJ blinked a few times in question, suddenly really confused as to what caused this shift. “What is it?”

 

“W-well.. um..” The young fae fumbled with his words for a moment. He bit his lip, cheeks darkening further. His hands began to move as he spoke, flailing a little wildly. “Proximity spells are… complicated at best. They’re dependent on the caster and what emotion casts the spell…” At JJ’s confused look, he looks up, chewing on his lip as he thought about it. JJ could fully admit he knew nothing when it came to magic so he had no idea what the young fae was talking about. “Each person casts magic through their emotions and one emotion is what is used to cast most of their spells.” He cleared his throat, an embarrassed smile crossing his face for a moment as his expression suddenly turned sheepish. “Well.. The emotion I use to cast magic is.. Well.. it’s love.”

 

JJ blinked a few times as he took that all in. It took a long moment before he could verbalize his thoughts again and when he did, he still couldn’t really think of a proper response. “Huh?” While he knew it wasn’t the most eloquent of responses, at the current moment, he knew that he didn’t really care either way. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he made a small confused noise. He took a deep breath before he could get out what he wanted to ask because he was sure that the other wasn’t insinuating what he thought. “So… what does that mean for us?”

 

JJ jumped almost out of his skin as a tail thumped sharply on the ground and a shriek erupted from the being on his other side. He turned quickly as the Opalescent dragon beside him began freaking out, a lot more noises erupting from their throat. It was another moment before JJ heard the other’s voice drifting through his mind again and he had to wince at the loudness and the hysteria edging it. “ _ No. NO. No no no no no.”  _ JJ watched as the young dragon began to beat his tail on the ground. _ “No. What the fuck. WHAT THE FUCK. NO. FUCK OFF NO.” _

 

Michele looked back over at the young fairy before looking between everyone, his brows furrowed in confusion. “Okay, once again, I don’t know that much about magic. So… A little clue for what’s going on here? What does that mean?”

 

Guang took in a deep breath. “Spells can’t really be taken back by the caster. To break someone’s spell, you have to have strong feelings of the emotion used to cast the spell or a spell cast with the emotion opposite to the original castor. So, to break a spell cast in sadness, you need strong intense feelings of mourn to break or an intense joy filled spell. Since I cast in love, you either need a spell cast in spite or you… need strong feelings of love or adoration..” He gave a sheepish smile, wringing his hands a little bit. “I apologize.. I was always told my spells are the worst to break.”

 

Another sharp screech left the young Opalescent dragon and JJ had to reach out and try to hold the other’s snout closed. A tail sharply whacked his leg, causing a yelp from JJ. Fuck that hurt like a bitch. How did Otabek stand this? Thoughts drifted back through his head, more hysterical ramblings and JJ couldn’t help but think the other was being more than melodramatic. “ _ What the ACTUAL FUCK. NO. Fuck this. This is stupid and I will FUCKING KILL YOU. WHAT DID THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE DO TO ME. _ ” 

 

As soon as he came back to his sense after really processing everything, JJ gave a short huff, rolling his eyes. He pinched the young dragon on the neck, causing another shriek. He winced at the shrillness of the sound, as did everyone else in the room before pulling a face and glaring up at the creature staring down at him with a vicious snarl. “Stop screaming and calm down. I know you’re upset, but hear us out.”

 

A tail flick was all he received in response now. “ _ No. Fuck you. _ ”

 

JJ pinched the bridge of his nose, giving a slow sigh. Why was the other like this? Why? Why couldn’t he be agreeable just once? No, he had to be difficult if anyone else was around. “Now you’re just being difficult again. Would you at least stop screaming then? I’m sure they could hear you all the way in the Southern Kingdom from how loud you’re being and you’re this close to splitting open my ears.”

 

The look on the dragon’s face could only be described as smug. The haughty expression was doing nothing for JJ’s patience which was slowly growing thin. He was really patient for a lot of things. Rarely anything got him this upset, but this dragon knew how to push every damn button, he swore. “ _ I haven’t already? That means I’m not trying hard enough. _ ”

 

“Once again, why does Beks put up with you? You are the biggest asshole known to man.”

 

“ _ I could ask the same for how he puts up with you _ .”

 

JJ took in a deep breath through his nose. The dragon was worse than Otabek and even worse than Isabella. He was beginning to understand why Otabek got along with this dragon so well. Then again, Otabek got along well with Yuri so he supposed that was why. “Just because I’m the only one who can hear does not mean I’m not going to call you out on your bullshit. You’re the absolute worst. I take back everything I ever said about Beks being an asshole, because you take the cake.”

 

An amused expression was all he really got in response for a moment. JJ made a face as that smug voice made its way through his mind again. “ _ And you look like you’re crazy because you’re having a one-sided conversation with a dragon. _ ” JJ’s eyes dragged over to the other two in the room, both eyeing him with looks of both concern and confusion. He realized once again how weird this must look with him just speaking out loud to a dragon and having a conversation when they couldn’t hear all the insults being hurled his way. Then again, he thought, it was probably better that they couldn’t hear him. “ _ Either way, you look like an idiot. _ ”

 

JJ grit his teeth, withholding a scathing remark in response. This was getting him nowhere so he might as well go back to the matter at hand. He turned back to Guang, closing his eyes for a second and taking a deep breath. “Sorry about that. So we can’t do anything about the proximity spell right now. We’ll deal with that later. For now, how long will it take to get those chains off?”

 

The young fae looked up in thought for a moment before nodding to himself. “It shouldn’t take more than a day. I need to gather some materials but.. I should be able to get most of them off by tonight..”

 

JJ only nodded at that before turning back to Michele and nodding at him. “Take him to get what he needs. You can probably get most of what you need from the town herbalist. Oh!” He moved over to his bedside drawer and pulled out a small coin purse before moving over to the fae and handing it to him. “Get whatever you need with this.” He gave a small grin as the young fae took the pouch with a look of confusion. “You saved my best friend from dying. It’s the least I can do. Now, get out of here before someone comes to check on my room from the screaming.. I imagine my parents are already calling for me to discuss what to do about.. This.” He gestured to the young dragon beside him. “If you have any trouble getting back in, just tell everyone you’re doing errands for me at my request. If they have any problems with it, send for me and I’ll come straighten it out.”

 

The young fae nodded with a gentle smile before bowing his head in respect. “Thank you, Prince JJ… You.. are much different than I was told about.. I’m.. glad to have met you face to face..” He lifted his head for a second, a hesitation on his face once more. “I.. I’m sorry… about before.. In the barracks..” 

 

JJ shook his head, waving his hand to dispel the conversation. “Don’t be. I didn’t understand before but now I do. I know fae have a natural distrust for shifters. However, I’ll tell you, Beks is a good person and largely in control of himself. He prides himself on that. Stick around and maybe you’ll get to see that, yeah?” He quirked his lips into a small smile. “Now, get going. I imagine I’m going to be summoned to play the perfect king to be.” He wrinkled his nose a bit. He wasn’t looking forward to his inevitable conversation with his parents. This wasn’t going to be  a pleasant day, he had this distinct feeling. 

 

Michele dipped his head in respect before straightening. “We’ll be back soon, Prince JJ. Should we pick anything up for the captain?” His eyes drifted over to Otabek for a moment and JJ could see the worry coloring the guard’s face. Even knowing the other was a werewolf, JJ could see that Michele didn’t even bat an eyelash and was accepting of it all the same and his opinion of Otabek wasn’t changed in the slightest. JJ was more than relieved by this and couldn’t help the feeling of pride in his chest.

 

JJ cast his own glance over his shoulder at Otabek, sleeping peacefully wrapped up in the blankets of his bed. “I think Beks will be okay.. He mainly just needs to sleep this off more than anything.” He turned back to the other, a small guarded smile on his face. “Just don’t say anything about what happened and what you saw, okay? Beks would prefer people.. Didn’t know about this, okay?”

 

Michele nodded, a frown marring his face for a moment before his face relaxing into a neutral expression once more. “I have seen or heard nothing, your highness.” He turned on his heel, moving to the door. “Captain Altin is feeling unwell and won’t be leading training today. He will return tomorrow just as normal.” He smirked over his shoulder at JJ, eyebrow raising. “Did something different happen, sir?” 

 

JJ just grinned broadly in response. Michele and Guang quickly slipped out of the room after that and just as they were about the close the door, JJ rose an eyebrow at Isabella as she slid inside and shut the door behind herself. “Did we wake you up, Bella? Sorry, there’s an overgrown cat attached to my side that wouldn’t stop screeching all morning.”

 

A low growl was his response and a huff of cold air was breathed out across the top of his head. “ _ You can go fuck yourself. _ ” He could hear the petulance in the other’s tone now and JJ knew this was just out of pure spite again. He couldn’t help the roll of his eyes but ignored the other in favor of looking back at Isabella. 

 

He took in her smile of amusement however as she looked up at the young dragon for a moment before back to JJ. JJ knew he didn’t like that look. “Overgrown cat? You two are getting just fine then.” She gave a short snicker before she noticed the lump in the bed sheets behind JJ. Her face paled as she moved over to the bed, kneeling next to it and pulling back the blankets to see the wolf laying there. JJ could see the Opalescent dragon tensing up, looking way more like how a cat would with its fur on end. However, he could see the surprise on her face as she began to talk. “What the fuck happened to Otabek?” She rounded on JJ, her brows furrowed as she pointed in his face. “What happened?”

 

JJ held up his hands in a placating gesture and waited until Isabella backed down just a bit, crossing her arms over her chest before looking at him expectantly. “Um… Well. Long story short, I guess, Beks got possessed by a corrupted forest spirit?” At her incredulous stare, he rubbed the back of his head. “Trust me, it’s a long story that I didn’t even really understand.. I’m waiting to ask Beks when he wakes up..”

 

Isabella gave a sharp exhale of breath, pursing her lips as she looked off to the side. “Well.. It’ll have to wait until later…” She rolled her eyes, her lip curling. He could only imagine she had already gotten into an argument with her father this morning. “Our parents want us in the meeting room.. Like, right now. Dad’s furious and so is your mother, just warning you now.” 

 

JJ grimaced, running a hand down his face. “Fuck… I’m not ready to do this yet..” He turned and pinned a look on the dragon beside him. “Okay, I know you’re not pleased and neither am I really but.. Can you be civil for at least an hour?” A snort was what he got in return. “Just an hour. Then you can go back to being an irritating asshole hurling insults at me. Just… while we’re with my parents, can you please just behave. You don’t even have to do anything. You can ignore all of us and sleep on the ground for all I care just… don’t cause problems, okay?” He was eyed with scrutiny for another moment before a huff of ascent was given. JJ could feel the tension leave his shoulders at that. “Thank you.” He turned back to Isabella, holding out  a hand to her. When she didn’t immediately take his hand, he gave a soft sigh. “I know, Bella. I know you don’t want to see him or talk to him, but… We have to. I can’t do this by myself. So please?”

 

Isabella hesitated for another moment before nodding silently and taking JJ’s hand in her own. She took a deep breath. “Yeah.. Alright.. Hopefully this doesn’t take too long.. If he insults you again though, I’m not sure that I’ll actually be able to stay quiet…” She quirked a small smile, her eyes a little more sad than JJ would like to see. “But, it’s now or never, I guess.”

 

“Bella.” He took her hand in both of his own. He couldn’t stand seeing Isabella upset like this. It pained him so much to see how horrible the relationship with her father had become since their arranged marriage had been set when they were younger. He wanted nothing more than to end her suffering and make her happy again. “Hey… Bella.. It’s going to be alright.. Just a little longer, alright? We’re almost there, I promise..”

 

Isabella quirked a small smile, a breathy little chuckle leaving her before she began to pull him off along with her. “I hope you’re right Jean, I really do.” Taking in the look on her face, JJ couldn’t help but hope for the same.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confused and alarmed look was thrown his way from the young opalescent dragon, tail swishing behind them in half agitation. JJ couldn’t help the laugh that worked its way up his throat, covering his mouth as his sister through question after question at the young creature only to get huffs and confused noises in return. He could hear that voice projected to him although JJ could hear the alarm and mild panic in the dragon’s tone. “What the hell? Oi, fuckface, get this little devil off me!” At noticing JJ’s laughter, the young creature growled lowly at him, thumping its tail on the ground in annoyance. “Stop laughing you fucking prick! This isn't fucking funny!”
> 
> JJ grinned at the opalescent dragon, raising an eyebrow in challenge. “Oh what was that before about people cowering in terror at the sight of you? I'll warn you now, Maddie doesn't ever stop. If you think I don't shut up, just wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I've been trying to catch up with my writing and work has been a nightmare for the past few weeks. However, all is well now~!
> 
> For this chapter, the meeting and we finally get to meet JJ's little sister. It goes just about as well as you'd expect. JJ is still kind of an idiot.

Jean pinched the bridge of his nose. In and out. Just breathe, he just had to keep telling himself that. Everything was fine.

 

He loved his mother. He really loved his mother. He loved his father. They were both kind and caring people who loved him and wanted the best for him. They were wonderful people. His father was a wonderful king and ruler. His mother was sweet and had raised him and his two younger siblings well. They were both good to this country and its people.

 

“You have to get rid of that thing!” Nathalie stood firmly at their meeting table, pointing at the dragon currently curled up beside JJ’s feet, feigning disinterest even though snide commentary was echoing through the prince’s head every other moment. This is all he had been hearing since he even stepped into the meeting room. Upon seeing the dragon limping along behind him on their bad claw, she had immediately began screaming from distaste.

 

JJ could only sigh, trying to retain his composure. Once again, he loved and adored his parents. They were good people with good intentions. They just wanted the best for their son. He knew they didn’t mean to be this cruel. However, he could do without the insults being hurled at the dragon bound to him against his will. He knew the other didn’t want to be here in this situation anymore than JJ did. He curled his lip briefly, a grimace crossing his face. “Mom-”

 

“You have no idea what those things are capable of!” Her face was pinched in a torn expression between anger and worry. JJ could only sigh as his father reached out and took a hold of her shoulder briefly, trying to dispel her rage momentarily. She turned to her husband, face contorting a little bit as she looked at her husband with a helpless expression. “Alain! Please, dear, you agree with me, don’t you?”

 

The older king leaned forward, nodding shortly before giving a soft sigh as he guided his wife back into her seat. “Of course I do, my love. However, screaming will do us nothing.” He turned to look at his son and JJ could see the tired look in his eyes. He had been noticing more and more lately at how old his mother and father looked. His father offered him a short, tensed smile for a short moment, eyes flicking over to Isabella’s parents briefly before landing on his son once more as he reached out his hand. “Jean.. You know we only have your best interests at heart.. You have to understand this from our point of view… You are our eldest son and you are soon to be crowned king. We want to see our son take the throne and come to rule the kingdom. Neither of us want to take the risk of possibly losing you..”

 

JJ could only sigh softly, a small smile flitting across his lips as he reached out across the table and took a hold of his father’s hand. “I know that.. There’s too much for me to do in my lifetime.. I have an endless amount of things I want to accomplish, not only for our family and this kingdom, but for this continent too.. I want my own children to have a world they can live in peacefully…” He could feel Isabella reached under the table beside him, softly squeezing his other hand in reassurance. He took a deep breath before looking his father in the eyes and squeezed the older man’s hand. “I love you both so much… You’ve raised me to be a well-rounded prince and I can never thank you enough for everything you’ve taught me and given me.. But.. will you hear me out for just a moment?”

 

Nathalie shot a short look to her husband before her eyes returned to her son once more. JJ could see the clear hesitation in her eyes, thinking for just a moment she would protest but to his surprise, she gave a short nod. Her eyes flickered down to the young dragon beside him for a few seconds before she let out a slow breath. JJ took it as a  good sign. “What is on your mind, Jean?”

 

JJ steeled himself to the impending screaming match that might ensue. He knew this was going to stir up a lot of discussion not only with his parents, but with Isabella’s too. He knew her father’s stance on magical creatures and feared his reaction the most of anyone in the room. However, he needed to get this out in the open, reactions to it be damned. “I’m not going to hurt this dragon or get rid of it like this.” As his mother moved to open her mouth immediately to protest, JJ held up his hands, trying to ease her just a little bit. “I know your stances on the matter of magical creatures… I know everyone’s stances on magical creatures at this table. I know we don’t agree on this and I know we probably never will. However, I’d rather be honest with you about this.. Mother, I will not lie to you or with hold any of the truth from you. This dragon is just as unwilling of a participant as I am.”

 

As his mother and father both attempted to interject, JJ shook his head continuing to speak and not letting them interrupt him now. “No, please listen to my reasoning.. This dragon isn’t even fully grown. It’s still a baby by a dragon’s standard. There’s not really a choice here on whether or not they can actually leave.. Mom, dad, they put a spell on it so that if it gets even a step too far away from me, it immediately just causes them immense pain.” He looked up at them, grimacing as he did so, taking in their astonished expressions. “I talked to Otabek last night about this… There is so much magic draining their power and binding them to me its detrimental to their health. This dragon is not leaving my side until all of these spells and bindings are removed.”

 

Nathalie took the chance and immediately interjected shaking her head, causing JJ to frown at her as she immediately cut him off. “You can’t possibly set it free! Jean, dragons are vile beasts with no morals. They aren’t sentient like you and I. If you take those bindings off, it will kill you.” JJ could only give a soft sigh as his mother ranted. This is exactly what he was afraid of happening. He really should have known though with how against magical beings his mother was. “Jean, it’s dangerous-”

 

“If they really wanted to hurt me, they would have already.” JJ waved his hand down at the dragon by his feet. He thought back on all the opportunities of the previous night that the other had to harm him and how it hadn’t even tried to do anything to him. “They’ve had plenty of opportunities.. They even slept in the same room as me, curled up on my bed. And look at me right now, I’m just fine.” His eyes drifted downwards as the dragon lifted its head, giving him a dry look. “And I know you might not think it, but dragons are very sentient and can take on a human form, like a shapeshifter can.”

 

“That is what makes them so dangerous.” JJ’s eyes turned to Isabella’s father. William narrowed his eyes, lips pursed into a thin line and the severe look on his face growing more stern, as if that was even possible JJ could only think. JJ could feel a cold chill go down his spine as the air in the room changed drastically in a matter of seconds. “They can pretend to be human and live amongst us without detection. They pose a threat to any kingdom they inhabit. You would never know if the person you are speaking to is actually a monster wearing a human skin. Any and all dragons should be exterminated from existence.”

 

JJ frowned again, before he took in a deep breath. He could feel the rage radiating in waves off of Isabella. He lifted his head a little bit, staring at the king straight in the eyes. “I beg to differ. But, we differ on a lot of things in matter of opinion, King Yang.” He swallowed thickly, trying to keep his voice steady and keep himself from quivering at the fact he was speaking up against one of the most powerful kings in the region. “I know you don’t think very highly of me-”

 

“I believe that to be an understatement to my personal feelings.” JJ snapped his mouth shut at the interruption, shoulders hunching a little bit at the onslaught of insults he knew was headed his way. This happened any time they had discussions of any kinds, JJ would attempt to show his competence as a king only to be shot down immediately and called immature. “You continue to spout off things frivolously, like the things you say will mean anything. You are still nothing but an idealist without committing to action. I would think with your ascension of the throne you would have a semblance of brains behind that moronic persona you display for your people.” He leaned back in his chair, folding his hands neatly on the table. JJ could see the tension radiating from his parents, both afraid to say anything to possibly further the argument. William tilted his head, dark eyes narrowing at JJ minutely before he began speaking again, his voice almost a mocking lilt. “You speak as if you care for these beasts.”

 

“More so than you, apparently.” JJ lifted his chin at the King, lips pursed in a thin line as dark eyes narrowed further in his direction. And just like that, there was a shift again and he could see a little of the tension leave his ‘fiancee’s’ shoulders. He could see Isabella trying to keep a neutral expression on her face beside him but could see the quivering of her shoulders as she tried to hold back a smile. He kept up the facade of cool up for now, trying to just get through this discussion and move on before he lost his nerve. He was positively terrified, but he couldn’t let that show in the face of the most ruthless ruler in the Cold Realm. “You are correct about one thing, King Yang, we are nothing alike. We are as different as day and night, and personally, I am glad that is the case. I plan to have a reign over this kingdom that is nothing like yours. I admire the kind of rule you have, however I do not envy it. You have a particular style of ruling and admirable as it may be, it is not the kind of rule I want over my people.”

 

“So you wish to be weak in the eyes of your people?” William leaned forward over the table and JJ could feel Isabella grip his hand tightly under the table. He squeezed back against her hand reassuringly, trying to assuage her fears. He wasn’t going to back down now, no matter what was said. He was tired of being walked all over and being told what he could and couldn’t do by another king. “At this rate, your people will never respect your reign.”

 

“ _Says the asshole who only rules through fear. That’s not fucking respect._ ” JJ’s eyes flickered down at the dragon beside him. One green eye peeked open as the dragon gave him an unamused stare. “ _This haughty self righteous bullshit is stupid. He wonders why no one really likes him personally. This is why._ ”

 

JJ had to hold in a laugh, stamping down the urge to smile at the dragon’s words. He let out another slow breath through his nose, before he shook his head. He held his head high, newfound confidence rising in him as he gave a pleasant smile as a diplomatic air settled around him. There were more people than just Isabella on his side now and he knew it was going in the right direction. He knew if he didn’t do this now, he would never get the chance to speak up without fear. “I beg to differ, but I don’t need my people to fear me to be a good ruler. I have my own way of running things and I plan to stay true to my methods, regardless of other people’s opinions of whether or not I’m capable of actually making decisions for myself.”

 

William narrowed his eyes at him and JJ could see the ire rising in the man. In all his years of knowing the ‘Iron Willed King’, never had he seen the king slip on his control. He always prided himself on always being in control of himself. The fact JJ had made a crack in that perfect mask caused him a little more joy than it probably should. “You should watch your tone, Jean-Jacques. Have you forgotten who you are dealing with?”

 

“I haven’t.” His smile remained unphased as he tilted his head. “We have two completely different thoughts of how a kingdom should be run. You are entitled to your opinion, King Yang. However, remember that the ‘idiot idealist’ knows far more about diplomacy than you think he does. I just pretend to be over the top, that doesn’t mean I’m an idiot.” He gave an idle shrug, once again noting how Isabella’s shoulders shook as she tried to keep a straight face. His eyes flitted down to the young dragon by his feet as they began giving that huffing laughter before his eyes falling to the others in the room and his expression sobering up a little bit. “The dragon stays until I find a way to get rid of these chains and this spell binding them to me, that’s the final thing I’ll say on all of this.”

 

Nathalie leaned forward, another grimace on her face as she tried to protest again. “Jean-”

 

JJ shook his head. “No. I’ve made up my mind. If you want to talk afterwards, sure, but there’s a couple of more things I need to talk about with everyone here before anything else.” He cast a look to Isabella, frowning briefly before turning back to his parents and leveling William with a look as a more serious topic settled on the end of his tongue. “We should move up the wedding.” As much as he didn’t want to bring this all up, he knew he was beginning to run out of time with what he learned before. He knew the likelihood of him succeeding in anything he wanted to do was hinging on him ascending the throne as soon as possible. “And by move up the wedding, I mean make it soon.”

 

Queen Olivia was the first to pipe up in confusion, her head tilting and her crystalline blue eyes questioning his words. She looked to her daughter first and then back to JJ once more. “I thought we were wanting to prolong it until the winter months, close to the solstice? Why the sudden change of heart, Jean-Jacques?” To anyone else, the words would probably not have seemed too strange but JJ knew that out of anyone at the table, Isabella’s mother knew the best about how he and Isabella didn’t want to get married. She was probably the most confused by his suggestion, and as much as he didn’t like it, JJ knew there was no other choice at this point.

 

Jean took a deep breath before he let out a deep sigh. “Things have.. Come up.. Things that have changed my mind and make me more than a little concerned.” He pursed his lips, his eyes flickering to his parents. “There are a lot of people who don’t want to see me ascend the throne, of course.. I always knew that, even when I was little. Last night though.. I asked Otabek to follow after the Southern army.. Something didn’t set right with me after the incident at the party. I didn’t know what was wrong, but everything in me screamed that something was wrong with their leader.” He grimaced, knowing this wasn’t going to get a good reaction out of his parents. “He followed after them along with one of the members of his unit… Their leader was dead.”

 

“Dead?” Alain sat up in his chair and JJ could see the alarm in his face. “What happened after they left the party-?”

 

“He was already dead before the party even started.” His parents stared on in shock as he noted William narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He noted how thickly Olivia swallowed, her eyes darting nervously to her husband for a moment before returning to JJ. He let out a slow breath through his nose. “Apparently he was killed shortly after they entered the country... What we saw last night wasn’t actually their leader, it was a corrupted spirit impersonating him.” He took in a deep breath. “I don’t know the specifics, just the account of the guard that was with Otabek.. Whatever it was took over their leader’s body and killed him in the process. Then.. it tried to take over and kill Otabek. Beks is okay now, but... Whatever it was, wanted me dead. I don’t really know why, but it did. It talked in depth about how this whole thing was to get me killed..”

 

When JJ looked up at his parents, they both looked to each other in concern, sharing a private moment between themselves before turning back to JJ. Nathalie was the first to speak, her lips pressed into a thin line but he could see the authority in her eyes. It had been a long time since JJ had seen the unending authority in his parents eyes. It was a nice change to how they had been in the past few years. “As much concern I have for my children, there’s more problems than just you being in danger. Regardless of the reason, if it’s attacking innocent people in the woods, even when people travel in groups, that’s a problem.”

 

JJ gave a minute nod, eyes flickering between his parents. “For the time being, I’ll suspend my hunts with Otabek in the woods. We don’t want any risks. As much as Maddie and Alex are going to be mad at me, I’d also suggest we keep Alex from traveling to the outskirt towns for now and Maddie inside the castle for now. I don’t know if it wants just me or if it would go after any of us, but if we can lessen the risk it would be the best situation for all of us..” His siblings were going to have a fit, but he didn’t want to think about what would happen if something got to either of them. He could handle himself in a fight; he’d trained with some of the best fighters in the region. Alex, his little brother, wasn’t even sixteen. He’d never had been a part of a real fight or battle before. He knew his younger brother better than anyone, he ventured, and he knew that Alex would not be able to handle the strain if it was anything like what happened to Otabek.

 

Alain nodded, turning to William after a moment with a frown on his lips. “I know we have argued about what is better for our kingdoms to be able to merge… However, might we agree to compromise, old friend? Let us set for a date in a month’s time.” He held out his hand to the other king, lips quirking just a bit at the ends.

 

William looked to the outstretched hand for a long moment and JJ could see it in his face as he contemplated a response. In the back of his mind, JJ was almost afraid the other king was going to refuse, but to his surprise he simply reached out and took a hold of his father’s hand. William nodded shortly, straightening in his chair. “For the betterment of our kingdoms. We shall return home and finish any further preparations needed in our Kingdom and return a week prior to the date set.” He frowned, his eyes flickering to JJ for a moment before back to the other king. “However, what do you propose we do about the forests? We can’t simply leave them if things are as bad everyone is claiming them to be..”

 

“What about the mages?” Everyone turned simultaneously to look at Isabella in surprise as she spoke up. She furrowed her brows, crossing her arms over her chest. “I saw Otabek shortly before Jean and I came here. Whatever got him was powerful.” She looked to her parents now, a frown on her face. JJ was surprised she had managed to keep her composure, because he was sure this was the first time in a long time Isabella had been a part of a discussion with her parents, particularly her father, and not snapped or lashed out. “I haven’t known Otabek as long as Jean has, but I’ve known him long enough to know how stubborn he is. If something could manage to reduce him to the state I saw him in.. I hate to know what it would do to anyone else. The mage guild may be our only option.”

 

William gave a short sigh, shaking his head. “It might, but it’s a week travel time from here to the cornerstone between kingdoms where their guild lies.” JJ was surprised to note the civility in the King’s voice as he spoke. “We also have no guarantee they will help us. If we depend on the guild and they provide us with no aid, the efforts will be for nothing. We have no idea what is affecting the forest in the first place. Before we seek aid, we need to find out what is out there corrupting things.”

 

Alain nodded, shooting Isabella an apologetic smile. “I agree with King Yang. Who knows how many lives we have already lost to whatever is out there. If we go in blind, who knows how many more lives we will continue to lose. Besides, there isn’t anyone here capable of making the trek without any risk. A mage would have to make the trek there and none of the mages in the court are physically capable of making the journey right now. It would take longer to fully prepare for a trip like that.. By then it may be too late.”

 

Isabella’s expression twisted a little. “A letter then, perhaps.” As the cautious glances exchanged between their parents, she grimaced and JJ could practically feel the desperation radiating from her. “We can’t sit back and do nothing.. There has to be something we can do.. There must be someone in contact with the mage guild or someone that can make the travel?”

 

JJ gave a sigh, leaning back in his chair as everyone continued talking, every word fading into background noise around him. He didn’t expect a voice to come through his consciousness so when he heard words spoken inside his mind, he jolted a little in surprise. “ _There might be someone that can.._ ” His eyes drifted down to look at the dragon by his side. The opalescent dragon didn’t lift their head or even look at him but words began to drift through his mind steadily. “ _I can tell you after you’re out of this shitty meeting._ ”

 

JJ nodded slightly to himself before turning back to the conversation. He laid a hand on Isabella’s arm, startling her just a bit before he turned back to his parents. “We’ll figure out what to do about the forests. See what the mages here might be able to do.. If we can contact mages from surrounding kingdoms, it’ll help but for now we’ll just have to work with what we’ve got.” He turned to Isabella, sliding his hand down to entangle his fingers with hers and squeezing gently. He could see the confusion on her face and gave her a small guarded smile. “Everything will be okay, Bella. Meet me in the gardens after this? We should talk about things..” It was a moment before realization flashed in her eyes and she gave a mute nod and a small smile in return. He turned back to his parents and Isabella’s. “Can I have just a few minutes though to talk with my parents and discuss a few things?”

 

Olivia gave a small smile, nodding in understanding. She stood from her seat at the table, laying her hand on her husband’s arm. “Will, darling... Let’s leave them to talk.. I’d like to take a walk along the grounds, wouldn’t you?” Jean watched as the hardened king slowly relaxed and a fond look crossed his face for a fraction of a second as he stood up. Olivia’s smile only radiated warmth as her husband stood. She pulled him along with her to the door, bowing her head to the rest of the room’s occupants. “We will be around the grounds.. At dinner, perhaps we can make the final decisions for the wedding?”

 

Nathalie gave a nod with a warm smile. “We shall..” As soon as Olivia and her husband left the room and Isabella slipped out shortly after, JJ watched as a small smile crossed his mother’s face. Her eyes turned back to JJ, her expression soft. “I know you don’t get along with William too well, Jean, but know he wasn’t always the hard ironed king he is now.. He gets angered by how impulsive you are because he was very much like you when he was younger.” She rose an eyebrow at him as her expression shifted and JJ suddenly felt like a small child under his mother’s scolding gaze. “Which also brings me to say, do not anger your soon to be father-in-law. We can only do so much for you.”

 

Jean grimaced before nodding. “I know.. I just get frustrated…” His eyes flickered up as his mother moved around to sit beside him. She reached up gently, stroking his cheek. “I’ll try to be better.. There’s just a lot on my mind right now..” His lips quirked into a wry smile. “I’m getting married, I should focus on that, right? The coronation too… It’s the most important thing right now.. We still have a lot to do before the wedding too.. Since it’s bumped up, we’ll have to get things ready quicker than expected.. Bella and I won’t be able to go to the Winter estate for the honeymoon either-”

 

“Jean.” JJ stopped speaking as his mother fixed him with a look to silence him. He could see the regret and sadness reflecting in her eyes as she looked up at him. A small smile graced her lips but it definitely didn’t reach her eyes. “What’s really on your mind? You’re tense and irritated for something other than wedding. You ramble when something’s bothering you..” She paused before her mouth twisted a little. “Is it what happened with Otabek?”

 

JJ took in a deep breath, hunching up his shoulders tightly as he slid down in his chair. He suddenly didn’t feel like talking anymore about any of this. His parents would go crazy if they found out what happened and what he was doing behind their backs. “Something like that, I guess..” He made a face before he rested his head against the back of his chair, looking up to the ceiling. “Just… something isn’t sitting with me right about all this.. Whatever is causing the corruption in the forest obviously doesn’t want me to take the throne.. But why only now is it doing something? Why is it so important right now?”

 

“Who knows, my son.” Alain moved around the table, sitting down on the other side of his son. He eyed the dragon at his side for a moment before looking to JJ. “There’s no way for us to know right now.. I’ll be sending out scouts soon to try to figure this out..” He reached up, cupping his son’s face in his hands as a soft smile crossed his face. “For now, please just be careful.. On all accounts.” His eyes flickered down once more and JJ couldn’t help but sigh. “Jean-”

 

“I know. I know what you’ve told me. ‘All magical creatures are dangerous. They could turn on you at any moment. They aren’t like us. They’re primitive, they don’t have that kind of sentience to understand what we have here.’” JJ frowned at both of his parents, his brows furrowing as a sour taste was left in the back of his throat. “Trust me, I’ve heard the same thing over and over again since I was four years old. I know the both of you believe that, but I don’t. If you can’t give me a reason why other than ‘because they’re dangerous’ or ‘they’re not like us’, I’m leaving. That’s it.”

 

Nathalie furrowed her brows, reaching in to take a hold of her son’s hand with a sigh. “Jean... Magical creatures and humans just can’t cohabitate-”

 

“That’s a lie and you know it.” His mother quieted at that and JJ looked to the side, closing his eyes. “There are still magical beings in the world and in other countries, they live just as peacefully with humans as they do with their own kind. I know magical beings live around here too. Not many because they have a little more self preservation than that, but I know a few.. They’re just as intelligent and many have the same morals as you and I do. They just have a different perspective on life because their lifespans are far longer than ours..” He gave a short, humorless laugh. “Besides.. I know magical beings can cohabitate with humans.. Isabella’s nanny as a child did for years.”

 

“Jean.” His mother’s voice grew a little more stern. Her face tightened a bit now and Jean could see the clench in her jaw.

 

JJ shook his head, standing up from his chair. “Mom, not every magical being is bad. Can I show you that this dragon isn’t going to hurt me?” He moved away from his mother and knelt down on the floor. He reached out his hand to the young dragon as they lifted their head, turning to give him a disinterested look. “Come on. I know you love being difficult but this counts as being civil and you already promised to be civil while you’re here.”

 

The dragon gave him a once over and he swore he could feel the sass radiating from the other. “ _What the fuck are you doing? You look like an idiot right now, I hope you know._ ” When JJ didn’t give a response, he saw the eyeroll the dragon gave as they slowly got up from their spot and sauntered over, sitting down in front of the other and towering over him. JJ could see out of the corner of his eye as his mother and father both tightly gripped the table and made to stand up simultaneously. He looked up at the young dragon, not wavering as he held out his hand. The young dragon eyed him warily before giving him their injured claw. JJ looked over the claw briefly, noting how much better it looked today now that it was reset and wrapped. “ _Quit messing with it. It’s fucking fine. You’re as bad as the two morons that raised me._ ”

 

JJ gave a light grin, reaching up and patting the young dragon’s snout, getting a huff in response as they shook their head rapidly from the motion. “See? That wasn’t so bad was it?” He got a dirty look in response and the young dragon curled its tail, swishing it back and forth in mild agitation. “Oh come on! I could have been worse you know. At least I didn’t ask you to roll over like a dog.”

 

The young dragon huffed, eyes squinting in an annoyed glance. He knew he was probably going to get it thrown ten fold back at himself when they were alone later, but for now, he was having fun pushing the other’s buttons. “ _Don’t push it. I can still bite you, you know. I might play nice in front of the king and queen, but that doesn’t mean I won’t bite the shit out of you when we get out of here._ ”

 

JJ gave a bright grin. “See? You aren’t going to do anything. Besides, at least I didn’t sit on you this time.” He stood up, reaching out and petting the other’s snout again. He turned his eyes to his parents, taking in their stunned expressions with a semblance of pride. “If this doesn’t give you at least some peace of mind, I don’t know what will. Either way, it’s because of this that I’m keeping them here until these chains are gone. When the chains are gone, I’ll escort them to the mountains myself if I have to.” At his parents continued wary looks, he gave a soft sigh. “We’re never going to agree on this… But, I take full responsibility for this dragon while they’re in this castle. They’re going to be under my care and by my side at all times. I promise, they won’t cause any problems.”

 

JJ watched his parents looked back to each other. He watched the silent conversation between the two, waiting with baited breath. His father was the first to turn back to him, nodding slowly. He could see the hesitance in his father’s expression as he stared back at the young dragon beside him, however he eventually nodded and conceded. “So long as it doesn't cause problems, then it should be fine…” He gave a hesitant glance up at the dragon, thinking on what to say for just a second before nodding slightly. “Please just don't terrorize the staff.”

 

JJ watched the young dragon snort before bobbing their head in a nod. A white scaled tail flicked across the floor and a glance of amusement was shot back to JJ from the large creature. “ _I won't bother the staff. I can't guarantee my presence won't scare the shit out of them though._ ”

 

JJ shook his head with an amused look. “They’ll behave. I’ll be off then. We have stuff to do. I’ll go talk to Maddie and Alex about everything. Is Alex out training?” At his father’s nod, he grinned and gave a wave. “I’ll go find him. I know where to find Maddie. If you need me, send for me.” Before anything else could be said, JJ turned on his heel and practically raced out of the room. He wasn’t taking any chances or letting his parents take back their words about letting the young dragon stay without fussing over it.

 

The young opalescent dragon follow closely on his heels. He heard snickering ringing through his head and he gave a side eyed glance to the young dragon. It was another moment before he heard words again but he couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the young dragon as he began to mock the previous conversation. “ _Oh magical creatures! They’re just mindless beasts! They have no morals! HA!”_ The dragon threw back their head, a huffing laughter ringing through the halls. “ _Humans can be real idiots when they want to be._ ”

 

“Not all humans are like that you know.” JJ cast a short glance back to the young dragon who gave a short huffing noise in reply. “My parents are good people… Just.. really against magical creatures.. I’ve tried asking my mother why once… She refused to tell me anything though… I know she has a deep rooted resentment but.. It gets tiring hearing her harp on the same things every time..” He weaved his way outside to the grounds, moving past a lot of the flowers and off to the far corner of the grounds and into the more secluded section he frequented with Isabella. “Then again, you don’t really have a lot of things going for you anyways.. If you weren’t such a dick, maybe more people would be willing to put up with you.”

 

A short snort was what he received in reply. He couldn’t help but yelp as a cold breath of air was breathed down the back of his neck. He rubbed at the skin frantically, trying to warm it back up after the onslaught of cold. He shot a dirty look up at the young dragon towering over him. All he got in return was a smug look. “ _Gee, I could say the same thing about you. Maybe if you weren’t such a bitch, more people would respect your opinion. Oh wait, no they wouldn’t._ ” The young dragon chortled loudly to itself as JJ rolled his eyes again. Why did he put up with all of this? More importantly, why did the fates decide that this was something he should have to deal with?

 

Jean paused as he heard light laughter from further in the gardens. He rounded the corner and he couldn't help as his lips tilted up in a light grin. The fae were out and about, rare for this time of the day JJ couldn't help but note, flying through the garden and around the girl twirling near the fountain. Her long red hair caught in the breeze and flew around her, shimmering under the streams of light shining down. Jean noted shortly that she was barefoot and wearing a lighter colored dress today, likely due to it being so nice out. His eyes flickered over to Isabella also surrounded by several far. He was surprised they were so close, even laying flowers in her hair and chattering away as if it was entirely normal and as if just a short year ago, the fae didn't still distrust Isabella because she was a shapeshifter. He was glad to see such a relaxed atmosphere somewhere in this castle.

 

The spell seemed to break momentarily as the young girl turned and noticed JJ staying beside the entryway. She grinned broadly, running over to JJ quickly and latching onto him, throwing her arms around his neck. “Jacques!” She pulled back, her olive eyes lighting up with delight at seeing him. He was happy to see his little sister looking so lively.  Many of the young fae gave their own spirited greetings at the sight of him. His cheeks flushed a small shade of pink as he gave a half hearted wave to all the fae before getting crushed in a hug by his sister. “Where’ve you been? Izzy got out here ages ago and she told me you made her dad mad at your meeting! What’d you do?”

 

JJ rubbed the back of his neck with a wry smile crossing his face. He glanced up and noticed a smug smile on Isabella’s face. “I said a lot of things.. He wasn’t really happy when I stood up for myself and told him that despite him not agreeing with my style of being a king, I was going to do what I wanted because it was my kingdom?” He let out a slow breath, his shoulders slumping a little as a lot of the adrenaline was wearing off now. “I might have told him even though he thinks I’m an idiot, I’m much smarter than he thinks.. And I kind of implied he could shove his opinion.”

 

Isabella gave a short laugh from her perch near the fountain. She shifted the crown of flowers on her head, before sitting up fully. “It was the most composure I’ve ever seen my father lose. I thought he was going to get up and pound on the table.. He was furious and it was so great to see him almost lose it.” She gave JJ a grateful smile, her eyes softening a little bit. “Thank you for standing up.. I think you handled yourself pretty well..”

 

JJ gave a short shrug, a wry smile crossing his face. “Mom wasn’t impressed. She said I needed to behave.. I’m not sorry in the slightest though.. Your dad is really intense.” He gave a soft smile as various fae descended onto his shoulders, staying still so they could all coo over him for a moment. It was a moment before he looked back to his sister. He reached out, ruffling the younger girl’s hair a bit before beginning his own questioning. “So, Maddie, I know Bella’s out here because I asked her to meet me here… However, what are you doing out here? You’re never out back here. What’s up?”

 

“Izzy brought me back here!” Madeline, or Maddie for short, grinned up at him, her eyes twinkling in a way JJ hadn’t seen in a long time. His sister had been being groomed to be the perfect princess for a while now so it was nice to see that she still had a streak of rebellion in her. “It’s a nice day so everyone’s enjoying themselves. I didn't know the fae were all back here!” He grabbed onto his hand, practically dragging him further into the garden. “Come on, Jacques! We’ve been waiting for you!” She paused, blinking repeatedly as she took in the large creature behind him as the young dragon finally appeared from around the corner. Her eyes lit up instantaneously though and she was soon darting around him to look up at the young dragon trailing behind him into the garden. “This is the dragon they brought into the party? You’re so pretty!” She took a hold of the dragon’s head, slowly turning it as she surveyed their face.

 

A confused and alarmed look was thrown his way from the young opalescent dragon, tail swishing behind them in half agitation. JJ couldn’t help the laugh that worked its way up his throat, covering his mouth as his sister through question after question at the young creature only to get huffs and confused noises in return. He could hear that voice projected to him although JJ could hear the alarm and mild panic in the dragon’s tone. “ _What the hell? Oi, fuckface, get this little devil off me!_ ” At noticing JJ’s laughter, the young creature growled lowly at him, thumping its tail on the ground in annoyance. “ _Stop laughing you fucking prick! This isn't fucking funny!_ ”

 

JJ grinned at the opalescent dragon, raising an eyebrow in challenge. “Oh what was that before about people cowering in terror at the sight of you? I'll warn you now, Maddie doesn't ever stop. If you think I don't shut up, just wait.” He laughed as Madeline swatted at him, reaching out and ruffling her hair.

 

It didn’t take any time at all before the various fae descended and all began to chitter wildly over the sight of the opalescent dragon. Noises of delight sounded as all of the fae circled the dragon, each surveying them closely. The young dragon huffed repeatedly, making displeased noises as he was poked at and prodded occasionally by both Madeline and all of the fae around the garden. It was amusing to watch the dragon that had previously been talking like they were big and tough to suddenly look so out of sorts and not knowing what they were doing or how to act.

 

JJ gave a short hum before his eyes flickered over to his sister. Now it was time for one of the reasons he was out here. “But since you're here, that means I don't have to look for you now. You're on castle probation until further notice.”

 

Madeline shot up at that, looking up at her brother with an appalled expression. His sister was always so expressive in private and he was glad she never lost her spark. “What?! Why? What’d I do? If it's because of the vase, Alex did it, not me!” JJ couldn't help but laugh at that, shaking his head. His younger siblings were something else entirely sometimes. He didn't think he'd ever get it, but he was glad they were still able to live their lives to the fullest.

 

“No, Maddie. It isn't about the vase.” JJ paused as the the taste in his mouth grew a little bitter on the next few words. He really didn’t want to have this conversation now, but what real choice did he have at this point? “It's.. something else..” At his sister's concerned expression, he guided her over to the bench in the middle, sitting her down before settling beside her.  He took in a deep breath casting a look to Isabella before turning back to his sister. “I can't leave either and neither can Alex… Something.. happened last night.”

 

“Is everything okay?” JJ looked down at his little sister as her expression sobered a little at the realization something was happening. JJ watched as she bit down sharply on her lip, eyes falling to the side before back to the young dragon beside him. “Mama and papa... aren’t going to do something drastic because of the South, right? I know Mama doesn’t like magical creatures but.. She can’t hurt your dragon because they caught it against its will!” She looked down at her lap and JJ could see the wheels turning in her head a mile a minute before she nodded to herself with a determined expression on her face as she looked up again. “If mama tries anything, we’ll just sneak out! Alex knows the way to the mountains. We’ll sneak it out and-” She stopped as JJ began to laugh, puffing up her cheeks and wrinkling her nose. “What?!”

 

JJ couldn’t help the warm feeling in his chest at how willing his little sister was to protect a dragon that she had only just met that anyone else would have been scared by. He reached out and ruffled her hair again, humming softly. “Thank you for being a treasure Maddie.” His smile softened down at his younger sister before he gave a soft sigh. “It is because of what happened with the Southern nation’s army but.. It’s not because they gave me a dragon.. Something bad is in the forest, Maddie, and it killed the group’s leader and took his body.. Then it tried to hurt Otabek..” At his sister’s panicked expression at his last words, he laid his hands over hers. “Hey… He’s okay, I promise… Beks is more resilient than that.” He looked down at his lap, mouth twisting a little bit. “But.. that scared me.. I’ve never seen Beks in so much pain before.. It was like that thing was doing everything in its power to make him suffer to get him to give up..” He looked up at his sister again, and he knew his expression was probably on par with his sister’s in terms of how pained it looked. “There was a mage there to help.. Before the mage sealed it in a bottle, It hissed at me and tried to get to me screaming ‘Death to the creature loving prince’.. I don’t know if this thing will go after any of us or just me.. I don’t want to take any risks Maddie..”

 

Madeline opened her mouth to comment before she paused as a fairy flew in front of her face and came nose to nose with JJ, causing him to reel back in surprise as various other small fae joined the first around him. The small ethereal beings all chittered amongst themselves for a moment before the first one tilted her head at JJ, wings fluttering behind her as she hovered in the air in front of his nose. “What did it smell like?” At JJ’s confused blinking, she puffed up her cheeks, crossing her arms. “Did it smell like burnt wood or like decay?”

 

JJ paused for a moment before he realized if anyone would be able to help him, it might be the fae. They were far more in tuned with nature than anyone else. He thought back on everything, trying to remember everything he could about last night and this morning. “It smelled like death and decay.. It could also possess humans.”

 

The small fairy narrowed her eyes, eyeing several of the other before flying around his head. “What color was its aura?”

 

JJ tried to rack his brain but he couldn’t remember anything about an aura. He wasn’t very magically inclined, so it was much harder for him to see things like that. He almost jumped once again as a voice drifted through his consciousness again. “ _Dark purple._ ” He looked over to the young dragon beside him with a raised eyebrow. A sharp look was his response before the dragon motioned to the fae with its head. “ _The aura was dark purple.. They’ll need to know that.._ ”

 

JJ turned back to the young fairy, answering hesitantly. “Dark purple?” He didn’t know the relevance of colors, he just knew each color meant something different for each kind of being. He was the young fae around him begin to chitter wildly again, almost arguing for a moment before he piped up again. “What does that mean, though? Is that bad?”

 

A second fairy settled on his shoulder, tutting softly. “Be careful, young prince. Dark purple auras are stemmed from a deep seated hatred.. Many forest spirits have been corrupted lately.. Something lurks in the depths that is turning the forest against itself.. The elves can no longer venture from their homes and many of the forest fae have had to abandon the area.. Whatever the source of corruption, it was deeply wronged by something and carries its bitter anger.” The small fairy cast a glance to the young dragon before a coy smile curled at her lips. “However, you have a pure being attached to you.. I think you’ll be fine.”

 

The other fae began snickering to themselves as the young dragon gave an annoyed growl, thumping their tail on the ground multiple times in their annoyance. JJ rose an eyebrow at the dragon. What were the fae talking about? He mouthed the question to the young dragon and all he got in return was a sharp glare. “ _Opalescents are considered pure because we reflect all colors and show as white. That’s all._ ” The finality of the tone made JJ think there was more than the other was telling him but he decided to not commentate on it for now.

 

Madeline slumped her shoulders, pouting a little bit. She crossed her arms over her chest, slumping down in her spot on the bench. This was exactly the kind of reaction he’d been expecting from his sister. She was actually less irate as he had been imagining, however he supposed it was very easy for Alex to make up for with his own potential uproar when he gets the news. “This means I can’t go into town probably either… Ugh. This is going to be so boring.. How long is this going to last?”

 

JJ couldn’t help but shrug helplessly. “I don’t know.. As long as it takes for us to figure out what’s going on.. Because of this though, Bella and I are getting married much sooner than we thought.. So, probably in a month or so?” At his sister’s scrunched up nose, he cracked a small grin. “Hey, you don’t get to complain. I’m the one who’s had to sit through all those long meetings just for mom and dad to argue about which dining set to use for the guests and where everyone has to be seated for the wedding.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m the one who’s going to get stuffed into a thick dress during the summer and forced to sit through a whole boring wedding and coronation ceremony. That’s so lame.” Madeline whined lightly, her shoulders dropping a little. “This’s horrible! Jacques, why do you have to get married to Izzy anyways? She’s way too good for you. Besides, you don’t even like women anyways.” At the shushing motions he made at his sister, she only grinned in return at him, mischief in her eyes. “What? Am I supposed to not know about your crush on that pretty blonde boy that does all your clothes for you?” She cackled as JJ made to kick her, shooting up from the bench and quickly stepping back away from her brother with an impish grin.

 

JJ gave his younger sister a dirty look, currently ignoring the way Isabella was cackling, doubled over and wheezing as she attempted to breath through her laughter. “Shut up, Maddie. You don’t get to talk when you ogle the training grounds through your bedroom window and watch the soldiers practice. I’ve caught you drooling more than once.” She stuck out her tongue at him. JJ narrowed his eyes once more, wrinkling his nose. “I’ll tell Otabek about all your disgustingly affectionate diary entries about him.”

 

A smirk of victory decorated his face as his sister instantaneously shrieked, instantly tackling him and trying to put him in a headlock. He shoved at her, trying to keep her at bay as she swiped at him. “Don’t you dare, Jacques! You jerk!” She continued to try to hit him before she yelped in surprise as she was suddenly lifted up by the back of her dress. JJ blinked in surprise at the young opalescent dragon gently lifted his younger sister up in the air before setting her back down just as gently. She looked up in surprise before she shrieked again as a scaled chin laid down on top of her head and pinned her in place, shoving at the underside of the dragon’s chin. “RUDE! Jacques! Get your dragon off me!”

 

JJ rose an eyebrow at his younger sister, staring smug back at her. “You deserve this though. I don’t think I will. Besides, since when has this become ‘my dragon’?”

 

“You two are linked with a really powerful spell.” JJ looked to the young fae on his shoulder. She gave a short giggle, eyes twinkling in amusement. “You’re going to have a hard time breaking it. So, he may as well be your dragon now.” She cast another amused look to the opalescent dragon, cooing at him. “You’ve found such a pretty one too. We’re all really jealous.” She looked back at JJ once more, humming a short sweet melody. “Take care of him, young prince. He’s a very powerful ally to have. Just wait until he’s grown. He’ll be such a big powerful thing.”

 

JJ turned his eyes over to the young dragon, noting how silent the other had been for the past couple of minutes. He tilted his head at the calculating expression the young dragon wore before words drifted through his mind. “ _They keep talking about me like I’m not fucking here. This is why I hate fairies._ ” The young dragon snorted in annoyance, tail moving across the ground in a powerful swipe. JJ couldn’t help but note the young dragon was sulking in a way. He rose an eyebrow at the other but all he got in reply was a huff.

 

Once Madeline managed to get free, she looked back at JJ with a wrinkled nose before crossing her arms across her chest and turning her head away. “You’re mean, Jacques. I’m going back inside the castle.” She rolled her eyes a little bit, her expression falling some. “Mama is going to be mad I’m out here with you… She probably thinks your dragon is going to eat me or Alex.” She turned to look at the young dragon again, patting them on the nose. “Mama probably said rude things to you. I’m sorry in her stead. She’s got a lot of prejudice against dragons and you don’t deserve to be treated like a beast.”

 

JJ watched the dragon reel back a little in surprise, tilting its head a bit before resting its chin on top of her head, gently ruffling her hair and giving a raspy huffing laugh as she began to shove at its chin while laughing. She gave a final pat the the young dragon’s side before running off back in the direction of the castle after waving and calling her goodbyes to everyone. JJ turned back to Isabella as soon as Maddie was out of earshot, lips twisting a little. “So… You decided to bring Maddie here?”

 

Isabella gave an idle shrug. “I found her on my way out here.. She promised she wouldn’t say anything… You know your sister has a heart of gold, just like you..” She rose an eyebrow at JJ, eyes flickering briefly to the young dragon. “So I noticed throughout the meeting you kept glancing at them. Something up? You two aren’t fighting more, are you? At least let me sell tickets if you are.”

 

JJ rolled his eyes playfully, a small smile crossing his face. “No. We aren't fighting. Someone is just a mouthy little asshole who projects thoughts into my head to talk to me.” He got a short whack to the thigh for his troubles from a sharp tail wrenching a yelp from his throat. He winced, rubbing his thigh and trying to reduce the sharp singing in his leg now. “Ow! And this is what I've been dealing with. It's no wonder they're friends with Beks. They have an awful personality.”

 

Isabella rose an eyebrow at him in amusement. “Jean dear, what does that say about you then?” She cackled loudly when he swatted at her and attempted to shove her over. Once again, his best friends were the worst. “I'm not wrong!”

 

The young opalescent dragon gave another huffing laugh, whapping its tail on the ground repeatedly. “ _I take back what I thought before. I like her better than I like you._ ”

 

JJ stuck out his tongue at the younger creature, which he knew he was being petulant and he didn't particularly care at the moment. He noted however how as the young dragon spoke, Isabella jolted upright sharply, knocking askew the flowers perched on her head. She had a stunned expression on her face and JJ tilted his head in question, confused by her sudden rapt attention on the young dragon. What had happened just now? “Bella?”

 

“ _If I choose to, I can project my words to more than one person at a time.”_ JJ gave the young dragon a surprised glance, blinking repeatedly. It made a lot of sense, now that he thought about it. He could understand why the younger creature didn't want anyone knowing per say. The creatures emerald eyes flickered over to Isabella again. “ _It's hard to get used to at first. Just relax your mind.”_

 

Isabella nodded shortly with a grimace, reaching up and gripping at her head. “Eugh. That's really intense and weird. Having two streams of thoughts in my head at the same time is really strange. How do you listen to this and not get a headache?” She shot JJ a short look, brows furrowing just a little bit. “Has this been going on since last night?”

 

“Only after you left and I complained about it.” JJ gave the younger dragon an annoyed look. “Someone was just being obstinate and a douche last night and leaving me in the dark through most of it until I called them out on it.” All he got was a tail flick and an amused, smug expression from the young dragon in response. JJ wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue again.

 

JJ was brought out of his reverie by the fae around the three of them all giggling a their antics. His cheeks colored as one of the larger fae floated in front of him, shooting him an amused look. “As fun as this is, little prince, there are people looking for you in the gardens.. They’re coming this way.” JJ didn’t have time to react further than that before suddenly it was just him, Isabella, and his dragon in the garden.

 

JJ heaved a sigh, shooting Isabella a look as she gave him a long suffering look, her lip curled. “Do you think we can sneak past back inside the castle?”

 

Isabella gave a short snort. “Not likely, but we can dream, I suppose.” She got up, dusting herself off before setting her crown of flowers on the bench. She held out her hand to JJ, a soft sigh settling on her lips. “Come on… Your parents are going to smother us until we’re married.” She made a face at the thought, rolling her eyes. “Ugh, I can’t wait until this nonsense is over. This is ridiculous.”

 

JJ nodded in agreement, sighing softly as he took her hand and she helped him to his feet before linking his arm with hers. “Same… Ready to face the music?” He followed Isabella towards the main part of the gardens before he grimaced as soon as he could hear shouting on the other side of the walls because he recognized those shouts. “Actually, can we hide here? Because I hear Alex and I definitely do NOT want to hear him screaming at the top of his lungs at me because he’s stuck in the castle until further notice.” He gave a short whine as Isabella tightened her grip on his arm and began dragging him out. “Bella!”

 

“You have to deal with him eventually. Man up and just do it.” Isabella gave a short snort, making no move to stop. “Sooner you get it over with, the sooner you get past it and move on.”

 

There were more huffing raspy noises of laughter from his other side as the young dragon continued to laugh at him through his misery. He could never catch a break, could he? It didn’t matter the situation, he could never win. “ _I’m liking her more and more. She’s way too good for you._ ”

 

JJ gave a disgruntled noise as Isabella began to laugh. “You guys suck.” There was no getting away. He hoped at the very least Alex wasn’t going to come completely unglued on him for all this. However, if the distant shouts slowly getting closer were any indication, he didn’t think that was really going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for the overwhelming support for this fic. I appreciate it. ; u ; I'm thinking of writing snippets from certain scenes from other perspectives and make a kind of compilation of scenes that didn't make it into the fic but I thought of. A lot of them are going to be Yuri snark I think. I'm also writing something about Yuri and his 'caretakers' set before this with a little bit of background explanation on him growing up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Beks, he would gut me in a heartbeat if that wouldn’t get him murdered.” JJ gave a loud groan, reaching up and running his fingers through his hair. “Besides, what do you want me to say to him? ‘Oh yeah, hey Yuri? So I just wanted to tell you that I really like you and have for years, I just don’t know how to say anything and I’ve been a dick because I thought you were really cute and I like watching you get mad at me. Oh, by the way, my whole marriage thing isn’t really real. It’s all just for politics an it means absolutely nothing once I become king.’” He threw up his arms, gesturing wildly at the last portion before lifting his head and staring back at Otabek again, really hoping the exasperation he felt was showing on his face right now. “He would kick me in the side and say something to the effect of, ‘Fuck off and stop bullshitting me asshole. I don’t have time for this. Stay still or I’m leaving.’ and that would be the end of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks so much for all the comments and support guys. I don't know when I'll be posting the next chapter up. I'm a little behind on writing with convention season kicking into full force and me trying to get costumes done but also focusing on work too. But, I want to write some more stuff and get it pushed out for you guys to enjoy. I'll try to keep to the every other week schedule!
> 
> I've debated about it. I think I'm just going to put up my Skype and Discord on my profile. Come add me and talk to me. I enjoy it.
> 
> Also, I like to call this chapter, 'JJ is dumb, but he finally gets smart'. Alternatively, you can call this one 'JJ blurts out his feelings in front of his crush and totally doesn't realize he did so'. Both are applicable.

Alex was definitely not happy with him. JJ had known from the moment he saw his brother storming across the gardens that this wasn’t going to be a fun conversation. After a brief screaming match, mostly one sided on his brother’s part, he’d placated his younger brother for the moment on reasoning but JJ could still tell that Alex wasn’t very keen on being anywhere in his or the rest of his family’s vicinity. Not that he could exactly blame his younger brother, if he was in the same position he would have likely been just as mad.

 

After he had broken free from his little brother’s wrath, he’d been bombarded once again with different wedding plans. He tried to ignore all the pointed and fearful stares aimed behind him at the dragon trailing along behind him at every turn. He thought it was exceptionally ridiculous that everyone was going this, but who was he to commentate. All he could really do was roll his eyes and try to act like the treatment of the young dragon didn’t bother him so much. 

 

After quite of bit of time had passed, JJ finally got the chance to retreat from everything and sneak away back to his room. As soon as he and the young dragon had managed to sneak in and shut the door, JJ could feel the energy drain out of him all at once. “I almost didn't think we would get away. I swear if I have to look at one more cake sample I'm going to throw up.”

 

“ _ Sucks to be you.”  _ JJ glared at the young opalescent dragon’s back as the other sauntered forward without a care in the world, flicking their tail at him. “ _ Honestly, I would have said fuck it and ran ages ago. _ ” 

 

“We've thought of that already, trust me.” JJ wrinkled his nose, kicking off his boots and making his way further into the room as he rubbed his temples, eyes falling shut as a headache was forming at the back of his skull. “That's our second backup plan if this all goes to hell. Which at this rate, it might. Who knows at this point.”

 

“Not an unreasonable thought.”

 

JJ jerked his head up, eyes flying open at the sound of that voice. He looked to the bed, watching as Otabek slowly sat up, rolling his shoulders and running a hand through his hair. He was human again, which was a good sign. He almost yelped as he was practically pushed aside by the young dragon, a little wobbly on its bad leg, but getting better at their movement after a day of moving around. He watched on as they put their claws on the edge of the bed and suddenly the young dragon was all growls and concerned noises. His lips quirked up at the ends briefly before moving closer as well, laughing softly as Otabek reached out and gently petted the young dragon’s snout, almost patronizingly. “I didn’t realize you finally woke up… Do you feel any better Beks?”

 

Otabek gave a half shrug, rolling his eyes as the young dragon laid its head in his lap in what JJ could only assume to be petulance if the expression on Otabek’s face was any indication. “Better. Still feel like I got run over by a horse, but better..” His eyes flickered over to JJ briefly as a frown turned his lips downward. “Need to talk about what happened though..” JJ could see the concern in his best friend’s eyes and he could only assume that he was worried about the reaction of Michelle from earlier.

 

JJ sat down on the edge of the bed, sitting cross legged across from Otabek as his best friend sat up and managed to get into a more comfortable sitting position. “Guang Hong and Michele are both sworn to silence. Before we even left I made them swear to never mention this ever again. They'll keep their promise-”

 

“Not what I meant.” JJ paused, tilting his head just a bit before a frown tugged at his lips at the hesitancy in his best friend’s eyes. JJ opened his mouth to ask what Otabek meant by that but stopped as he was motioned forward. He moved forward, scooting a little bit closer. As he was only motioned closer and closer, he finally just moved to sit right beside Otabek. As he was motioned to lean down, he leaned in a little bit closer, confusion filling him for a moment. What did Otabek want him to do? He stilled when Otabek leaned forward to meet him, pressing a short kiss to his lips. He didn’t have much of a response before Otabek was pulling back and a sharp pain spread through his forehead and a loud thud echoed through the room. 

 

JJ pulled back with a yelp, holding onto his forehead after Otabek had headbutted him with such ferocity that it felt suddenly like the werewolf had maybe cracked his head open. He rubbed the sore spot gingerly, making sure he wasn’t bleeding and there wasn’t a giant dent in his head now. Once satisfied, he shot Otabek a wounded look, cradling his head now. “What was that for?!”

 

Otabek rose an eyebrow, seemingly not affected by the whole thing. Traitorous asshole, JJ couldn’t help but think scathingly. “You’re an idiot. A giant idiot.” He flicked one of the young dragon’s ears as that huffing almost wheezy sounding laughter started up again, shooting the young dragon an impassive look. “You aren’t any better. Stop being difficult.” As JJ gave a smug little smile at the young dragon briefly, he was pinned with another sharp look from his best friend and he felt his spine straighten a little bit. If there was one thing he knew, that look meant he was about to get chewed out for being an idiot. “I appreciate you trying to save me, however you’re an idiot for removing those chains and getting near me.. That thing wanted you dead and if I hadn’t held it back… You’d be a blood stain on the ground..”

 

JJ couldn’t help the reaction of his shoulders hunching as he looked to the side, feeling like  a scolded child under the other’s scrutiny. He didn’t know what to say in return because he knew Otabek was right. He knew it was a dumb idea in the first place but he would make the same choice again over and over if he had to if it meant Otabek was safe. “I know.. I should have been smarter about it.. but it was hurting you, Beks.. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in so much pain before…” He chewed on his lip before looking up again, swallowing thickly. “It scared me.. You looked so manic but when I saw the real you in there.. You looked so.. Defeated and hurt… I wasn’t going to sit back and let you die.. If I hadn’t stepped in, I don’t know what would have happened if Guang had tried to separate the spirit from you.. I didn’t want to chance losing you..” He let out a shaky sigh, a humorless chuckle leaving him as he looked to the side, beginning to ramble a little to distract himself from much darker thoughts. “You aren’t allowed to leave me, Beks.. I can’t train someone else to be you... Besides, you’re supposed to be my general.. You can’t let Emmanuel keep the spot as lead general..”

 

JJ was jerked from his reverie as he was nudged in the side by a foot. He looked up again at Otabek as the other reached out and gently squeezed his leg. “Relax.. I’m alright now..” He gave a soft sigh, looking to the side. “Still.. you should know what happened.. Don't know what Michele told you..” He gave another soft sigh before reaching up and petting the young dragon’s head. “The spirit killed that Southern groups leader to get his body. It put together all of this to get you murdered..”

 

JJ nodded lightly, letting out a slow breath. “Michele told me all this.. The fae you guys saved.. He seemed really alarmed by the darkness of whatever that thing was… So did the other fae in the garden.. They said whatever was corrupting the forest must be holding a really deep hatred about something..” He crossed his arms over his chest, looking up at his ceiling as he tried to think everything through, except nothing was making sense. “I just don’t understand why though? To my knowledge, I haven’t done anything that could cause this… Unless it doesn’t have to do with me specifically and just me being the prince?” 

 

“It just kept repeating that you were a fake.” JJ tilted his head as his best friend spoke, not understanding what the other meant. It took another moment before Otabek elaborated, a soft sigh leaving the werewolf. “It used to be a forest nymph before it was corrupted.. With it trying to take over and use my body, I got snippets of the Nymph’s life throughout us sharing a body.” He paused for a long moment as a frown crossed his lips. “There was a dark being that approached it before it was corrupted.. It wanted revenge on the castle.. After that all I heard was ‘Help master. Must help master kill. Down to the crown.’ I don’t know what that being wanted or why it’s angry to the royal family but whatever the reason, it has a vendetta.”

 

“ _ There are plenty of creatures that hate the King and Queen for all the shit they’ve done during their reign.”  _ JJ couldn’t help but jump a little at the voice ringing through his head again. He’d gotten used to the silence for how momentary it had been that he forgot about the dragon laying with its head resting on Otabek’s lap. “ _ They’ve executed hundreds of magical creatures caught in the kingdom, not just the capital. There are plenty of grudges held towards the crown… The only reason that’s changing at all is the fact people have learned heard things about the upcoming king changing things. _ ” The young dragon flickered its tail, huffing lightly.

 

“If it’s after all of us, then things are going to be even more difficult. God, Alex was already screaming at me earlier when I said it was a temporary ban on leaving the castle.” JJ gave a frustrated groan before flopping back on his bed. This was going to be a long month until his wedding. “God. This is all overly complicated and ridiculous.”

 

“ _ The ridiculous one is just you really, but sure. If that helps you sleep at night. _ ” JJ sent the young dragon a dirty look as he lifted his head. The young dragon gave another round of chortles and huffing noises of laughter, to which JJ looked to Otabek for help, motioning to the young dragon. It wasn’t long before the young dragon was hissing and recoiling at a sharp knock to the top of his head. “ _ Fuck you, Beka! What was that for? _ ”

 

Otabek rolled his eyes shortly before staring pointedly down at the young creature sprawled out across his lap. “You’re being obnoxious on purpose. Behave or I’m throwing your secret out in the open, regardless of how much you scream at me for it.” At the second round of hisses and growls he received in response,  JJ couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as Otabek rose an eyebrow, not even batting an eyelash. “Should know by now that I’m not one for bluffing. If you want to challenge me, you can. Don’t recommend it.”

 

The young dragon glared up at his best friend at that point, emerald green eyes trying to bore holes through his skull if the intensity of the glare was anything to go by. “ _ You’re a piece of shit. Why am I friends with you? _ ” As Otabek’s eyebrow  rose further, JJ couldn’t hold back the snicker that rose in his throat as the young dragon began to hiss and growl once more. A glare was rounded on him and JJ couldn’t help but give an innocent smile, shrugging a little like he did nothing wrong. A sharp thumping noise echoed through the room as a sharp tail whapped against the ground in irritation. JJ was just equating it to a human stomping their foot at this point because that is what the dragon seemed to be doing every time he did something the other didn’t like. “ _ You're both the pieces of shit. _ ”

 

Otabek gave a derisive snort, shaking his head. “You're the one that puts up with this. You don't like it, you can stop being around me.” His eyes flickered over to JJ briefly as his eyebrow rose once more. “Has he been like this since I left?”

 

JJ gave another eyeroll as he sat up again. “Only the entire time. If someone wasn't so unagreeable and constantly insulting me, it wouldn't be so much of an issue.” He gave a dirty look to the young dragon before looking back to Otabek once more. “Do you always surround yourself with snarky little shits who do nothing but shout insults? Plisetsky is one thing, but this is a whole other level.” He gave a short pause before his shoulders slumped a little as memories of the previous night hit him once again. “Speaking of… don't suppose we know if he's alright?”

 

“He's fine.” JJ’s head shot up quickly at that and Otabek gave a half shrug, nonchalant. “Found him on my way to find the Southern army. He was just being a shit like usual. He disappears sometimes to get away when he doesn't want to deal with Madame Baranovskaya. He's back with Victor and Yuri now.” JJ couldn't help the sigh of relief that left him at that. He could rest just a tad easier now knowing that the blonde was okay. He had tried to forget about it for the good portion of the day but it had been eating away at the corner of his subconscious. He looked up again to comment his relief when he noticed the amused smirk beginning to tug at his best friend’s lips. “Too bad he wasn't at the ball last night. Isabella might have been able to con him into dancing with you if she weaseled hard enough.”

 

JJ couldn't help the grimace that crossed his face. He knew his face was probably beginning to turn red and he was not going to give Otabek any of this satisfaction. “Beks. No.” He was not willing to get back into this conversation again. He had much more pressing things to worry about than his shitty love life. “We’re not starting this  _ again. _ Let it go. I will reiterate this for the thousandth time to you and Bella..  _ He does not like me. _ Period. That’s it. You’re his best friend, you should know that better than anything!” 

 

Otabek rose an eyebrow once more before slowly shaking his head eyes rolling a tad. “Mmm. Cause you totally haven’t been hate flirting for ages. Not at all.” Otabek patted the young dragon on his snout when a low noise is disapproval sounded from the large creature’s throat. “If you would quit beating around the bush, then maybe you both wouldn’t be stuck in this endless loop of dancing around one another. Don’t lie to me and tell me you aren’t. You’ve been pining after him for years.” 

 

JJ gave a loud groan, just falling back on the bed once more. He was really just giving up on having any semblance of normalcy in his life at this point about his love life. Everyone was apparently determined to help him with it. “I’m not talking to you about this anymore. Both your advice and Bella’s advice sucks and I’m just going to ignore you guys from now on. Also, for that matter, stop influencing Maddie with your scheming! She’s been listening to you two far too much if she’s saying stuff like this to me too.”

 

“Could just come clean and tell him. Would save you a lot of trouble.” He looked over and gave Otabek another dirty look as the other only shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s true. Or you could continue to tease him endlessly and get nowhere. Your choice.” 

 

“Beks, he would gut me in a heartbeat if that wouldn’t get him murdered.” JJ gave a loud groan, reaching up and running his fingers through his hair. “Besides, what do you want me to say to him? ‘Oh yeah, hey Yuri? So I just wanted to tell you that I really like you and have for years, I just don’t know how to say anything and I’ve been a dick because I thought you were really cute and I like watching you get mad at me. Oh, by the way, my whole marriage thing isn’t really real. It’s all just for politics an it means absolutely nothing once I become king.’” He threw up his arms, gesturing wildly at the last portion before lifting his head and staring back at Otabek again, really hoping the exasperation he felt was showing on his face right now. “He would kick me in the side and say something to the effect of, ‘Fuck off and stop bullshitting me asshole. I don’t have time for this. Stay still or I’m leaving.’ and that would be the end of it.” 

 

JJ could see the hints of a grin cracking the edge of Otabek’s lips at the intonation of his voice as he put on an accent for the part Yuri would say. He watched as Otabek’s eyes darted briefly over to the dragon sitting off beside the bed before they landed on JJ once again, amusement in his expression even more palpable now. “It would be more effective than you think.. Isabella’s dead set on locking you both in a closet.”

 

“And THIS is why you two are the worst best friends on the face of the planet!” JJ sat up, exasperated at how quickly this conversation devolved into this discussion over his apparently terrible hiding of his feelings. He wrinkled his nose, pointing at Otabek. “You guys are going to get me murdered. So no. No shitty love confessions. No locking us in a closet. None of it. Let it go.” He noted how the dragon had lifted their head now, staring at him and he could see the scrutiny in those bright emerald eyes. “And you, stop judging me. I know you’re doing it. I can hear the snark even if you’re not saying anything directly to me.”

 

“ _ I’m judging you for a lot of things. I still hold the opinion that you’re just an idiot. _ ” A huff came from the young opalescent dragon as they flicked their tail, turning their nose up a bit. JJ could tell the sass was just going to start pouring out now. He didn’t know what the other was so quiet during that conversation, but he figured it was just to amass a plethora of insults to use against JJ for the next few minutes, since it seemed to be the dragon’s favorite pastime. “ _ And don’t tell me what to do, prick. I will bite your damn face off. _ ” And there it was. 

 

JJ gave a short snort before laying back on his bed. He was becoming so used to the snark and sass that is was slowly beginning to not affect him anymore. “If you say so. You’ve been pretty good all day though, so I highly doubt you’re going to do anything now. If you didn’t bite off my face last night when we were alone after Bella left, you’re not going to do shit. Besides, you’re not as intimidating as you seem to think you are. You’re all growl and no bite.” 

 

“ _ Want to bet on that, dickhead? I will murder you in your sleep. _ ” A low growl reverberated through the room and another thump sounded in what JJ could only assume was another slap to the floor with the young creature’s tail as he lifted his hand and waved it shortly in the air as a dismissive gesture. “ _ Fuck you, don’t dismiss me like that. I can easily kill you! _ ”

 

“You’re not going to.” JJ couldn’t help the grin that lit up his face at Otabek’s input to the conversation now. “We all know you’re not only way too weak to do much of anything, you wouldn’t do it anyways. You scream and gripe about everything, but you aren’t going to kill anyone. Besides, you wouldn’t get far anyways. I am his guard, you know. My job is to protect him. That includes protecting him from you.”

 

“ _ Yeah, but you can’t do shit if you aren’t here.”  _ JJ couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the petulance in the young dragon’s voice. He knew the other was really prideful about everything, but he also thought it was incredibly ridiculous how the other tried to keep up this whole badass persona except when other people weren’t around. “ _ You can’t always protect him unless you stay in this room. _ ”

 

“I’m in here most of the time anyways. Don’t see how that’s much different from normal.” Otabek gave a light snort, crossing his arms and leaned back against the headboard of the bed and the wall. “Besides, I’m no stranger to sleeping in this room. Been in here plenty of times, for a variety of reasons.” He paused before giving an idle shrug. “Will admit, some of it wasn’t for guarding.” JJ didn’t hesitate to lift one foot and use it to shove at Otabek’s shoulder roughly in response to that comment. Otabek didn’t even flinch, deftly deflecting his foot without even trying. “You act like there aren’t at least a couple of people that know we fuck. Not a new concept.”

 

“Oh my god,  _ stop. _ ” JJ couldn’t help but groan, dragging his hands down his face. He could feel the embarrassment in himself growing. Anywhere else, he could deny all day long that he and Otabek were not attracted to each other in any way and that they were just friends, but like this, he knew there was no denying anything. Thank everything there wasn’t anyone else to hear all this besides the dragon he was now bound to, but even still. “Beks, do you have to spill every gory detail?”

 

“ _ You’re both fucking gross. _ ” JJ lifted his head, looking over at the young dragon. He could see a twisted expression on the other’s face and little twitches in the young dragon’s wings. Green eyes turned to bore holes into Otabek’s head as JJ heard the young creature’s tail swipe across the floor in a quick, fluid motion. “ _ I don’t want to know about your terrible sex life, thanks. Keep those details to yourself, asshole. Besides, your taste is terrible. _ ”

 

JJ couldn’t help the amused snort that left him at the expression on Otabek’s face as he rose an eyebrow challengingly at the younger dragon. “Mmm. You know you’re also included on the ‘terrible taste’ list on just about everything.” He gave an idle shrug at the growl he received in response. “True. Again, don’t like it, you can leave. Not going to, but..” JJ snickered lightly, something about this entire room atmosphere now was much calmer and tolerable. He felt so much more relaxed now than he did before. Knowing that Otabek was alright had calmed his nerves tremendously and he felt like he could breathe again. He hummed as Otabek started tapping softly on his leg in a rhythmic way. “Has he met Madeline yet?”

 

JJ couldn't help but crack a grin at that, remembering earlier that morning when they met his sister in the garden. “Ah, we got to see Maddie earlier after the…  _ lovely _ conversation with both sets of kings and queens.” JJ’s expression pinched a little as he thought about the argument from this morning. “Mom was making a big fuss over everything. I went out back after talking privately with my parents about everything and found Maddie out in the back gardens with the fae and Bella.” JJ snickered lightly to himself, recalling the young dragons face as his sister scrutinized them and was unafraid to move around with them. “Mom thought Maddie would be terrified in the face of a dragon. She literally walked straight up and immediately started manhandling them and telling them they were pretty.” 

 

Otabek gave a short short. “I can just see her doing that. Its amusing at how fearless your sister is.” Otabeks eyes landed on the young dragon briefly. “Mm.. then again, not much to fear there.” JJ began to cackle to himself at that one. He loved that it wasn't him getting ganged up on for once in his life.

 

JJ grinned broadly as another thump hit the floor. He knew he was playing with fire, or probably ice since the young creature had breathed cold before, but he was too amused to care. Besides, it wasn't like the other didn't  deserve it for all the stuff he'd put JJ through in the past twenty-four hours. “ _ Stop laughing you piece of shit. I will fucking kill you.” _

 

“No you won't, we already established this. You're all growl and no bite. Besides, you could have just as easily crushed me yesterday when you laid down on top of me as revenge for wrapping your claw.” He paused as another round of growls started up again, rolling his eyes he sat up on his elbows to see what the creature was getting mad about this time. He blinked repeatedly when he took in the defensive posture of the young dragon in front of him and Otabek staring down at the young dragon with an expression that radiated smugness despite Otabek’s face remaining impassive as always. “What?”

 

Otabek’s eyes flickered to meet his own, eyebrow raising once more. “He sat on you?” At JJ’s nod, he turned his gaze to the dragon once more, his voice also carrying some of the smugness of his expression. “Already trying to add him to your horde? Bit fast. I suggest you give him an opal or a claw first, though.” Otabek moved his arm out of the way as a vicious bite was aimed directly at his hand. His expression continued to radiate smugness as a series of snarls and growls were aimed at him as JJ could only watch on in confusion. He honestly had no idea what Otabek was talking about and it was beginning to make his head spin. He didn’t think he’d ever understand some of this stuff at this rate.

 

JJ could feel the beginnings of a headache forming in his head. However, he could probably also attribute that to the dragon spitting rapid fire swears through the mind connection. He couldn’t help but think the dragon didn’t realize he was still being projected to if the creative insults hurled at Otabek were an indication. He could only pick out a few words here and there through the garbled mess that resembled words echoing through the front of his mind. He caught the very end of a tirade, probably full of swears, and managed to tune in once the other’s words became a little more intelligible through the screaming. “- _ FUCKING PRICK. YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT STOP LISTENING TO THAT FUCKING PRAT EVERY TIME HE TELLS YOU SHIT LIKE THAT. VITYA IS A STUPID ASSHOLE AND HIS STUPID ASSHOLE HUSBAND JUST ENCOURAGES HIS STUPID FUCKING GARBAGE. _ ”

 

Otabek just gave an idle shrug and JJ believed that Otabek had to have just an ungodly amount of tolerance for the young dragon’s screaming, or he had been privy to it so much he ignored it at this point and could just tune it out at the drop of a hat. There is no other way he could put up with this volume of screaming through his head and not be feeling it. “Next thing I know, you’ll claim him too. Might have to fight for it, though.” 

 

“ _ STOP. TALKING.” _ Another loud thud echoed through the room as the displeasure radiated in heavy waves off of the young dragon. A glare was turned on him soon after as JJ rose an eyebrow at the fact the other had just now remembered he was here too. “ _ What’re you looking at, asshole?” _

 

Suddenly JJ couldn't help the chord strike of familiarity in that. His head tilted just a little bit as he took in the young dragon. He quickly shook his head because clearly this dragon couldn't be who he thought it was. That was absurd, wasn't it?

 

… Wasn't it? 

 

JJ’s brows furrowed briefly as his brain slowly went through all of the events of the last couple of days. The young dragon had been captured days before the ball, so whoever they were in human form would have been missing. It was likely their personality was the same between forms because he highly doubted they acted much different either way. They were also good friends with Otabek in the playful argumentative kind of way. JJ couldn't help the lump in his throat thinking about all of this. As much as he wanted to deny it, logic was telling him exactly who this was the whole time.

 

Now it was kind of more than obvious now that he thought about it. The hostility, the anger, the snarky comments and insults flying his way every five seconds, JJ was honestly surprised he didn’t realize things earlier. JJ was also pretty sure the other said Beka earlier as his customary nickname for Otabek when he was speaking. He swallowed thickly as emerald green eyes narrowed at him again and a sharp whap to the ground brought him out of his thoughts as barking thoughts entered his mind. “ _ Hey, asshole. What the fuck is wrong with you? _ ” 

 

JJ shook his head, banishing those thoughts away for right now. Even if this was Yuri, he absolutely was not saying anything about it. He’s pretty sure not only would he potentially die, Yuri would probably start screaming endlessly. He’d been trying hard obviously to mask it this whole time for a reason, so JJ would keep his mouth shut for now. For now, all he could do is put on a fake smile and pretend like he normally did. He gave a nonchalant shrug as an amused smile crossed his face, posture easing and relaxing. “Nothing. Just thinking about how much of a little spitfire you are. I feel like you and Yuri would get along really well.” JJ noticed the short jolting flinch in the other’s shoulders and knew he hit the nail on the head. “You’re both loud and brash with your words. Also really defensive about everything even when you don’t need to be.”

 

Another short growl left the young dragon, however before the other could comment there was a quick short knock on his door. JJ sincerely hoped it wasn’t someone sent by his parents to check on him as he got up from his bed and slowly made his way over to his door. He wouldn’t put it past them at this point. He heard the heavy footfalls behind him telling him that the dragon.. No, that Yuri was behind him following closely as permitted by the spell. “If you were sent by my parents to make sure I’m still alive, I promise you I’m perfectly fine.”

 

JJ heard familiar laughter on the other side of the door, before a voice chimed through the thick wood. “As amusing that is, nah, we’ve got a special magical items delivery!” JJ opened the door to find several people on the other side. Michele and Guang Hong had returned but they had more company with them than when they’d left. Leo grinned brightly at him, holding up a basket full of things. “Found these guys in town and thought I’d lend a hand when they said they were coming back here. Michele said you sent them both to get stuff for a really big spell. There's a lot of items here for whatever you guys are working on-” JJ watched as Leo paused, jaw dropping as he took in the large dragon behind him, no doubt by now Yuri was looming over his shoulder trying to be intimidating. The look on the other guard’s face was incredibly comical, just gaping up at the sight of a dragon behind him. It took Leo a few seconds to jolt back to life and he began to sputter a bit in surprise at the creature behind him. “Y-your highness... If I m-may ask.. Um… why.. Why do you.. Have a dragon behind you?”

 

Michele rolled his eyes, giving a derisive snort. “This is what the Southern army was laughing about last night as they were leaving. This was their gift for the prince’s engagement.” He clicked his tongue as he hefted his own basket of items inside before pausing at seeing Otabek awake once more. “Captain! You’re awake!” He straightened up along with Leo and bowed their heads. JJ turned and noted the look of mild exasperation on his best friends face as he waved it off.  Michele relaxed his shoulders and set down his basket before moving closer. “Any lingering effects?”

 

“No. I’ll be back to training tomorrow. Just needed to rest it off.” He looked over to Leo, raising an eyebrow. “Thought you were patrolling the South side of the grounds today. Did that change?” As he noticed Leo flinch shortly at that, his eyebrow rose further. JJ couldn’t help the feeling of amusement at how even when he wasn’t at his best, Otabek was still a division captain through and through. JJ knew in the end though, Otabek was always devoted to his men, regardless of what happened.

 

Leo gave a shrug, sputtering a little bit as he looked up and to the side. “Well.. I uhh… Got done early! And then.. Decided I should help out the guys in town! Yeah!” He gave a sheepish smile before he shrunk and slumped a little under Otabek’s thinly veiled scrutiny. “Okay, so I might have snuck out, but it was for a good reason! I was meeting up with someone.” 

 

JJ rose an eyebrow in amusement sneaking a glance to Otabek for a moment before turning his eyes back to Leo. He couldn’t help but tease the other just a little bit. “Sneaking out to meet a girl?” He knew that probably wasn’t the case, but he couldn’t help but want to tease the soldier a little bit for how nervous he was acting. 

 

“What?! No!” Leo held up his hands, shaking his head rapidly, a distressed look on his face. “No, no, you guys are reading this all wrong! I wasn’t going to  _ meet up _ with someone! It’s not like that!” His face colored bright red as JJ threw back his head and started laughing. “Y-your highness, I promise, I’m not being a slouch and shucking off my duties-”

 

JJ waved his hand, another chortle leaving him in his amusement. “I know, trust me. Beks speaks highly of you. Also, please, we’re in private, I hate formalities in private. Just JJ, please. I can’t stand the ‘Your Highness’ stuff anymore than Bella can ‘Princess Yang’.” He gave an amused hum as he went to close the door as Guang Hong slipped inside the room as well. “Who were you meeting that was so important though?” 

 

JJ yelped in surprise as a hand reached in and yanked the door practically out of his hand and shoved it inwards. He was met with the sight of a familiar face as he was pushed backwards a little and thrown off balance for a moment until he righted himself. “The better question here, I think, isn’t who Leo was meeting or why there is a dragon in your room, but rather why is the small dragon I’ve known since he was a baby doing in your room and covered in chains and where the hell is his sire? Because I know damn sure he’s probably not happy about this.” A hand reached out to grab his arms to yank him forward into a hug. “But, first things first, I’m baaaaack~! Did you guys miss me?”

 

JJ couldn’t help but laugh lightly, pulling back and taking in the darker skinned man before him. His jet black hair was shorter than the last time he’d seen him and cropped, but still that distinctive flair the other kept. JJ couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face even if he tried. “Phichit! I didn’t know you were coming back today. It’s been a while. You cut your hair again.” It had been a few months since Phichit has last entered the kingdom from his trading voyage. He had set out on a long journey to the far kingdoms on the other side of the continent, seeking to find new things to bring back to the kingdom. He worked with Victor to bolster the economy in trade and was doing his best to start going beyond their usual waters, trying to show everyone what laid beyond the safe confines of their kingdom.

 

Phichit gave a small saucy grin. “I was trying to make it back in time for the ball, but a storm kept us out a little longer than I thought. I managed to get us through it without too much of a fuss though.” He made a face as he reached up, pulling on a chunk of hair, glaring up at it like it offended him. “It kept getting in my face and it was driving me crazy so I got it cut it at one of our stops.” Phichit pulled back, before his eyes darted behind JJ, raising an eyebrow. “So, gonna explain yourself or do I have to fish for why the dragon I’m an honorary dragon god parent of is in chains? ‘Cause you know where my thoughts are immediately going on this and it’s either a ‘shit has gone down while I was gone’ kinda thing or.. Ya know.”

 

At Phichit’s idle shrug, JJ couldn’t help but wince at the ear splitting shriek that left the young dragon and the whapping of its tail on the floor in indignation. He reached back, thumping Yuri on the neck and pinching the skin there, causing another yelp of pain before he tilted back his head and gave the dragon a dirty look. He was loud mouthed as a human, but this was far more than his ears could handle in one day. “Hush and stop screaming. I told you earlier, I’d like to still have relatively normal hearing when this is all over with. That’s not going to happen if you don’t quit screaming at the top of your lungs.” He moved his head to the side as Yuri snapped at his face, not even batting an eyelash and shoving at the other’s head. “Biting my head off isn’t going to help you, you know. If anything, I’d just haunt you for eternity as a ghost.”

 

JJ rose an eyebrow at the young dragon as a scoffing noise of disgust was what he got in return. “ _ Fuck that. _ ” He watched Yuri shift for a moment, eyeing JJ critically and eyeing Phichit before flicking his tail and huffing. “ _ I’m perfectly fine. Also, you are not my ‘honorary dragon god parent’, shut the fuck up. You’ve hung around that stupid asshole for far too long. Go fuck yourself. I got captured by troops in the forest and one of them was being controlled by a nymph that was corrupted. They sent me as a proxy assassination attempt. Now I’m bound to a stupid, dumbass prick of a prince and we can’t break the fucking spell because a certain fae cast a spell using love. So fuck off, Phichit and stop making really shitty fish puns. _ ”

 

Phichit slapped a hand to his mouth to muffle the poorly covered laugh, shoulders shaking from his mirth. JJ had to tune out Yuri’s full volume swearing to try and give his head a rest and not get another gigantic headache. Phichit’s giggles continued on for a good few more minutes before he turned to Guang Hong, raising an eyebrow in mirth. “You cast a proximity spell using love? Oh, so that’s why you need _his_ help.”

 

Guang looked apologetic as his cheeks flushed a bright red color and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Um… Well.. Yes. I can get some of the magic off but.. The proximity spell I put on them is.. Not weak by any means.” JJ noted the familiarity in which he spoke with the merchant. It wasn’t a normal casual tone to a stranger, but a tone that led JJ to believe they’ve known each other for a while. Then again, he couldn’t help but think wryly, Phichit seemed to know almost everyone so he didn’t know if it really counted. 

 

Phichit shook his head, a small smile crossing his lips before he turned to Leo and Michele. “Alright, you guys are probably going to want to clear out. Neither of us are going to be responsible if you guys get hit with stray magic if anything backfires.” He quickly shooed both guards out of the room with minimal protests from the two. Phichit turned as soon as the door was closed an locked behind them, grinning back at everyone in the room. “Alright, now that they’re gone, let’s get this show on the road.”

 

Guang tilted his head as he slowly began unpacking various items from the baskets they brought back earlier. “Are you helping me, Phichit?” He looked around quickly as various items were lifted out of the baskets and began moving around the area. “Phichit! Really, you don’t need to-”

 

“I do, though.” Phichit snapped his fingers, moving his hands as he whispered soft words, arranging all the floating items into perfect stacks on the ground. “This now involves me just a bit.” He waved JJ closer, sitting down next to Guang with his back resting against the edge of the bed. “So, tell me more about what happened with this controlling spirits thing. Forest nymphs don’t just get corrupted without a reason. Either something happened to that Nymph, or something else corrupted them through proxy.”

 

“She was corrupted by an outside party.” Phichit tilted his head back and looked up at Otabek questioningly. Otabek frowned lightly, looking to the side. “She tried taking over my body when Michele and I struck down the original body she took over of the leader of that small group from the Southern Army. Saw snippets of her life.” 

 

Phichit frowned, thinking that through and tapping his chin as he thought. “This isn’t the only account I’ve been hearing about over the last few months.. There’s been a lot of accounts through the channels that something dark lives in the forest. It was a small presence at first but it’s been growing more and more powerful lately.” He rubbed at his head before looking between everyone. “What kind of aura did it have?”

 

“It was dark purple.” At the hissed intake of breath, JJ frowned as he looked to the merchant and sat down in front of the other. He definitely didn’t like that response. “Phichit, I know you know magic and you know different stuff about auras. What does that really mean? The fae in the gardens said it means ‘someone with bitter anger’.”

 

Phichit made a face before he let out a slow sigh. “If you've got something with a dark aura like that, it means whatever is causing the corruption has a deep vendetta and has an evil spirit attached to it.” Phichit tapped his chin, biting his lip. “There are different levels of corruption to go by and a whole bunch of different colors of auras. Light auras can usually be neutralized really easily and purified to put unrestful spirits to rest.. But for the magnitude for it to start corrupting forest beings and convincing them to go after humans and killing them, that's kinda serious.” He crossed his arms, tapping his arm with his index finger. “Last time I dealt with something like that was about six years ago when I was still training with my master to be a mage. There was a young man whose daughter was murdered because she wasn’t fully human. They killed her and his wife and burned their home while he was away on trade business. He went crazy with grief and anger and a demon latched onto him and took advantage of it. He started killing the villagers in his home village.. It was a messy ordeal..”

 

JJ couldn’t help but grimace at the image, looking away and to the side as bile rose in the back of his throat. As much as he didn’t like to think about it, the world wasn’t as accepting of magical creatures as he was. In the back of his mind, he did know that but he hated to be reminded of the harsh reality of the world sometimes. He wished this didn’t happen, but the fact that it did wasn’t going to change until someone did something about it. He took a deep breath, thinking over everything Phichit had said. “It hates the crown... That’s what we know.. It wants the royal family dead..” He gave a soft sigh, shoulders slumping a little. “It tried to attack me when it took over Beks.. It was so angry about my presence and it kept lunging at me and clawing at me the moment I entered the room.”

 

Guang grimaced lightly, turning his head a bit to look away. “It just kept repeating ‘Death to the creature loving prince’. It was angry and seemed to just be acting on instinct. And that is what worried me the most. I don't know if there's a mage here strong enough to fight whatever the source of the corruption is.”

 

“We discussed sending word to the mage guild about all this but my parents are convinced it won't help and we have to wait it out and see what's going on first. But I can't just sit back and watch people be injured or murdered in the forests if its getting to the point no one can even pass through unharmed.” JJ rested his elbow against his knee, setting his chin in his upturned palm, a frown settling on his face. “But we don't know of anyone who can make the journey right now with everything going on. The mages in the kingdom aren't equipped to make that journey and we don't know anyone who can.”

 

Phichit paused, humming as he looked up. “Mm. I can make it.” As JJ looked up in surprise, Phichit just gave a lopsided grin. “The river that passes around the outside edge of the forest around the base of the mountain leads to a point on the coast between the line separating the country from the icy plains. Navigating the river takes longer than crossing the forest but it only takes a day or two of travel from that point to get to the corner point where the mage guild is. Most people can make that journey in a week and a half to two weeks. I can do it in a few days.” He gave an innocent shrug. “What can I say, I just take to water well.”

 

JJ couldn't help the way smile that crossed his lips at that. He knew what Phichit was really getting at and it never failed to amuse him. “Or you know, the fact you're a siren might have something to do with it.” 

 

Phichit grinned broadly, eyes twinkling with mirth. “I don't know what you mean. I'm just a merchant with a penchant for traveling by sea.” He hummed as Guang slowly began chanting and casting counterspells over the iron chains covering the young dragon. “Alright.. For the time being, just stay still.. This might hurt but it's better than continuing like this with your power getting drained so heavily and making you so sluggish.”

 

JJ watched as they worked, getting lost in his own thoughts. With Phichit swimming along the channels and then hiking the rest of the way, they could get an answer from the guild sooner than expected. If they could get answers, then maybe all of this could get cleared up sooner. JJ wanted to believe that all of this could potentially be fixed by the time of his coronation but he was beginning to have more and more doubts about it. Something in him told him that this was going to end up being far more complicated than he thought.

 

He was pulled out of his reverie by a wing knocking him sideways. He hissed sharply as he landed on his shoulder, rubbing the spot on the side of his head that got hit. He sat up a bit onto to fall back as another flailing wing went soaring past his face. Yuri was thrashing wildly again, screeching loudly in distress at what JJ could only assume was the magic funneling in to break the chains. 

 

Phichit hissed as a long spiked tail whacked his thigh but not wavering in pouring in his magic into the young dragon. “Yeowch. Can both of you hold him down? His tail is killer. I'd rather not be sliced open by dragon scales, thank you. I need to be able to swim around the mountain in one piece.”

 

JJ quickly rolled out of the way as that sharp tail came back the other way and moved to hit him now. He clambered to sit up, reaching out and taking a hold of the other's head, trying to clamp Yuri's mouth shut so he wouldn't bite anyone. JJ had hoped it would help a little as a distraction to combat the flailing however it was only making it worse. Noises of agitation quickly rang out through the room as Otabek slid off the bed, quickly moving behind and holding Yuri’s tail still. JJ kept a firm grip on the young dragon's head despite the way the other was trying his best to shake him off. “Come on, I know you don't like me much but you have to be still. None of us want to become dragon food.”

 

“We also really don’t want to get hit with your tail anymore, thanks.” Phichit made a face and reached out, prying off one of the cuffs around Yuri's ankle free and tossing it to the side before he and Guang started working on the wrist cuffs. They made quick work of the wrist cuffs before Phichit waved the two of them off as they cut the flow of their magic. 

 

Otabek let go of the tail first, wincing as he was struck in the side, probably out of spite he mused. He watched his best friend swat at said tail in admonishment before standing up, raising an eyebrow down at the young dragon now splayed out across the floor. “Must you be an asshole? Got the bindings off. Should be able to transform back now without a problem.”

 

JJ waited for a long second for Otabek to back away before he released the other’s snout. He offered an amused grin. “Well, at the very least we got most of it off. Could have been worse. Could have sat on you again-" JJ yelped sharply as a pain blossomed through his forehead and his vision went fuzzy around the edges before blacking out completely. The last thing he thought he heard was a stern ‘Yura!’ before he blacked out completely.

 

\---

 

“Yura!” 

 

Yuri recoiled and hissed sharply at the sharp pinch to his neck. He glared up at Otabek before huffing and flicking his tail before his eyes dropped to JJ passed out on the floor. In retrospect, the asshole deserved it for his bullshit, he couldn't help but think. He wasn't sorry for headbutting the prince at all and he wasn't going to apologize for it either. He'd been holding back this entire time. He deserved a moment to let it out. “ _ Fucker deserved it.” _

 

Otabek pinned him with a stern look. “Yura. Headbutting him was neither necessary nor was it warranted. Neither was knocking him out.” Otabek dodged around him, reaching down and hefting JJ up into his arms as if he weighed nothing. “Then again, neither is not telling him its you, but you seem intent to do just that.” Yuri couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose, swiping his tail at the werewolf out of spite once more. He was absolutely not telling that asshole it was him. He would not only never hear the end of it but he didn’t want to deal with Otabek meddling so much.

 

Yuri couldn’t help but make a short noise of pain as he was pinched on the neck again. He turned a glare on Phichit who only raised a brow at him. “What do you mean he doesn’t know? Yuri, please don’t tell me you’ve said absolutely nothing to him this whole time.” After a moment of silence, he watched as the tanned Siren dragged his hands down his face, groaning dramatically. “Yuriiiiii. Why do you have to be this way?”

 

Yuri couldn’t help but bristle a little bit before huffing as he closed his eyes and finally managed to shift back into his human form once again. It had been a while since he even had the energy to change forms. It felt nice to actually have human limbs again. It took him a moment to get his vocal chords to adjust to speaking again but as soon as he was able to, he rounded on both Phichit and Otabek in tandem. “Mind your own damn business. He doesn’t need to fucking know its me. We just need to get rid of this stupid fucking proximity spell and we’ll be fucking fine. I can go about my life and he can go about his. What the fuck is the issue?” 

 

Phichit made a face at him, staring at him as if he was dumb. “It’s so not going to be that easy, Yuri. Firstly, you’re a dragon, which in and of itself is not only rare but you just happen to be the rarest kind of all dragons. Secondly, how are you going to keep this hidden? You aren’t exactly the most discreet person. It’s probably not going to be long before he starts figuring out its you.” Yuri gave a derisive snort at that. If the idiot hadn’t figured it out by now, Yuri highly doubted he would unless he was told about it. “Don’t snort at me. It’s true!” Phichit turned back as Otabek carried JJ over to his bed, lowering him gently onto it. “Otabek, please tell me you’re on my side about this.”

 

Otabek turned, raising an eyebrow at the two of them, eyes shifting from Phichit to Yuri before he gave a nonchalant shrug. Yuri glared back at him, daring him to make some smart assed remark. He was hoping and praying with every fiber of his being that Otabek wasn’t going to be a complete asshole about this and agree with Phichit. “Agree with Phichit. You’re being ridiculous. Tell him.” Well, so much for that hope.

 

Yuri grit his teeth in irritation at Otabek. Sure he loved Otabek, but he could be a real dick sometimes. “Fucking asshole. You’re supposed to be on my side. Some best friend you are.” He huffed as Otabek rose an eyebrow at him in response. “Fuck you, don’t give me that look.” His eyes turned to the other occupant in the room, the fae that had been eyeing all of them in confusion before flinching as he realized Yuri was staring at him now. “Thanks a lot for this, by the way. This is your fault.”

 

The fae, Guang or something if he remembered what the other said before, jerked a little in his spot before lowering his head, shoulders hunching up a bit. “S-sorry.. Had I known this was going to happen.. I wouldn’t have done any of this..” His eyes flickered to Phichit though, confusion on his face for a moment. “But.. Phichit.. Can you um.. Explain how you know everyone? I’m a little.. Lost. You have way too many people you know..”

 

Phichit gave a little amused grin, reaching up and ruffling the fae’s hair. “Sure.” He turned back to Yuri and Otabek, gesturing to the young fae. “So, first and foremost, Guang Hong is a junior mage in the guild of mages. He went to study fighting in deserts of the Southern Kingdom so he could bring back a little more fighting experience before returning back to the guild to finish his training and then return to the Fae Court in the heart of the forest.. We met years ago when I was training under Ciao Ciao with Yuuri.”

 

Yuri blinked a few times at that. The fae court? There was only one reason that a fairy went to the fairy court. “You’re royalty? Why the fuck are you out here and not back in the forest? I thought the king and queen of the fae didn’t let their children out of the court.”

 

Guang’s face flushed a bright red as he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish expression. “W-well.. I’m the second born, so while my brother prepares to take the crown… I’m training to be his diplomatic guidance and his representative to travel in case he needs it. I.. just so happen to be proficient in magic... Mother thought it was a good idea for me to train with the mage guild to harness it and let it aid my training.” His hands began to fidget a little with the hem of his tunic poking out from his armor. “Though.. I don’t exactly know what to do now... I can’t exactly go back to the south.. However, I still have a lot to learn before I can continue my training as a mage.”

 

“Join my division then.” Yuri’s eyes shot to look over at Otabek as he stepped around and sat down beside Yuri on the ground again across from the young fae. He was slightly incredulous that Otabek was even suggesting something like this after everything that happened with the fae before and all the insulting things the fairy had said about Otabek. He was still mildly pissed off about everything the fae had said, but he also knew that fae had deep running prejudices against shifters of any kind. He watched Otabek extend a hand to the young fae, expression neutral as always as Guang looked up at him in surprise, obviously not expecting this invitation. “Any magical being in the army is protected in my division. Michele comes from a line of Oracles and Seers. There’s also a forest elf in my ranks who specializes in potions and healing who knows a small amount of magic. Whatever you need to learn, we’ll teach you.”

 

Guang Hong’s eyes flickered between the hand offered to him and Otabek’s face, searching for something before he gave a small hesitant nod before taking the hand offered to him. Phichit gave a grin, clapping the young fae on the shoulder. “You’re in good hands, Guang. The men in his division are strong and I think you’ll learn a thing or two. Besides, Otabek’s a good captain. He’s the undisputed champion of tournaments in the kingdom for the past three years running. You’ll learn a lot of different things from him alone.”

 

Guang nodded his head before his eyes flickered to Yuri once again. “So.. Phichit.. What were you saying earlier about being an ‘honorary dragon god parent’?” He flinched as Yuri glared at him, silencing himself immediately. 

 

Yuri grit his teeth as a broad grin stretched across the siren’s face. “Don’t fucking start. If you say that again, I’m freezing your lake, you fuck.”

 

Phichit gave a light snort, grin still stretched across his face. “No you won’t~! Besides, that lake guards your horde too, genius.” As Yuri growled under his breath, Phichit turned back to Guang Hong with a short laugh. “So, you know of Victor Nikiforov, obviously. Greatest trader of magical goods on the continent and most renowned trade expert for the kingdom.” At the fairy’s nod, he gave a small hum. “Well, you also know about that large ice dragon revered on the mountain that’s been around for over two hundred years guarding the mountain? The one with scales the color of frost that chases away all of the bandits and poachers that try coming to the mountain? That’s also Victor and I guard his horde.” At the wide eyed stare he received from Guang, Phichit laughed reaching out and ruffling the young fairy’s hair. “It’s really convenient we need him because Yuuri Katsuki is married to said dragon and this is Victor’s whelp.”

 

Yuri wrinkled his nose, rolling his eyes. “By proxy, you asshole. Victor didn’t actually sire me. His sister did. He just happened to hatch my egg after my mother died.” It was a touchy subject Victor didn’t like to touch on a lot. Technically, Victor was his uncle but Yuri had always considered him more of a parent than anything else. He did raise Yuri by himself after all. Yuri however would rather die than admit to Victor that he considered him and his husband his parents. The tears would never stop and he absolutely did not want to deal with Victor crying in any capacity or smothering him endlessly with his stupid cooing noises and saying things like ‘Oh Yurio, I love you tooooooo!’ Gag him with a spoon, he’d rather not.

 

“You’re still his child, by definition since he was the one who hatched your egg.” Phichit gave a short laugh, eyes crinkling a little in mirth. “I guarded your mother’s horde before everything happened. Now, since Victor took over that spot, I guard his horde now instead. My clan like Victor’s horde a lot more anyways.” Phichit gave an amused hum. “He pays us handsomely in return for it. Win-win for us, really.” 

 

Yuri rolled his eyes once again. “You like it because he drops plenty of gold for you assholes to snatch up. Don’t lie.” At Phichit’s nonchalant shrug, Yuri gave a derisive snort. Then something occurred to Yuri and he sat up fully. “Wait.. We had better not be going to the pig for this proximity spell bullshit.” He only got a grin in return and Yuri went to swipe at him, only to get held back by Otabek before he could do anything. “NO. He will give my ass away in a fucking heartbeat, you fucker! We are not going there!”

 

“We have to if you want any kind of length added onto that spell to keep from hurting you each time you get too far from one another.. I don’t imagine it’s a very long distance right now.” Phichit gave an amused shrug, a grin tilting at his lips. “But, if you want to stay glued to JJ’s side, that’s up to you after all. He’s not a bad guy, it’s just his persona that’s obnoxious. Besides, you might find he’d not too terrible to be around.”

 

Yuri could feel his eye twitching in irritation. He turned to glare at Otabek now, eyes narrowing further when he realized the werewolf’s shoulders were shaking as he tried to contain his laughter. He reached out and swatted him on the arm with a growl. “Fuck you. Stop laughing. You don’t get to fucking commentate, prick. I am not staying by this asshole like this. He’s already annoying the shit out of me. I’m not staying like this forever. Fuck that.”

 

“Then you’re going to have to deal with having Yuuri messing with the magic and helping add length to the spell. Think of it as a training exercise to test your ability to keep calm.” Phichit slowly got up to his feet, stretching his arms above his head. “In the meantime, I’m going to go talk to Yuuri. He still doesn’t know I’m back early so I’m going to go say hi before I inevitably have to leave. It’ll probably be a couple of days before Yuuri’s going to be able to do anything, but I’ll let him know you’re okay and what’s going on. I imagine Victor’s having a gigantic cow and he’s freaking out if what Guang told me about the party is true.” He gave a two fingered salute before making his way to the door. “I’ll send word when you guys can come see Yuuri about those spells. See you guys later!”

 

Otabek got up slowly after Phichit shut the door behind himself. “Take care of JJ, since you decided to headbutt him hard enough to knock him unconscious.” He gave Yuri a firm look before motioning for Guang Hong to follow him. “I’ll show you to the barracks.. Need to get you fitted for new armor too.” He sent Yuri a lazy look over his shoulder as he headed to the door. “Don’t break anything. Be back in the morning to check on you two. Make sure you’re both still alive.”

 

Yuri flipped him off as he left the room, a snarl set on his lips. He swore Otabek was the worst in every single way. He supposed he could agree with the idiot prince about one thing. He slowly got up, dusting himself off before moving over to the bed and looking down at the prince peacefully lying there. He reached out, straightening out the blankets out and making sure to cover the other fully. Otabek could suck a dick, he could do this just fine without anyone here to nag him about it. 

 

He couldn’t help but pause though, a hand hovering over the other’s face. He looked peaceful like this. Yuri tried to ignore the strings pulling at his heart in his chest. Okay, he might feel a little bad about hurting the other but he’d been annoyed at the time and he still had appearances to keep. He wasn’t completely oblivious to his own feelings as most people thought. JJ was.. A subject he didn’t like to think about because everything was so complicated. He was a prince and engaged at that, yet now after the past two days he felt like he was gaining something of an understanding of the real truth behind everything. 

 

Yuri took a deep breath as he reached out further, carding his hand through the other’s hair. He ran his fingers through the long strands on top and over the shaven bits on the underside. He sat down on the edge of the bed, a frown tugging on his lips as he surveyed the prince’s face. “Why do you always have to make things complicated?” As the prince continued to breath deeply and evenly, not even stirring a single bit, Yuri couldn’t help but scoff. “Beka keeps saying that I just need to get over myself and tell you that I like you.. I don’t know how you put up with him. He’s such a dick.” His shoulders hunched up a bit before he wrinkled his nose in irritation. “It just isn’t fair… I’ve tried for so long to just think you were an asshole so this feeling would maybe go away but now you just had to fuck that up.. You’re really annoying, you know that?”

 

Yuri’s brows knitted together as he slowly thought over everything. The past two days had thrown everything he knew on its head and now he just couldn’t help the confusion. He knew far more than he did before and that was making this all way more complicated. He had thought before JJ was kind of a dick but.. Now he’d seen the real JJ underneath the arrogant king persona he’d crafted that seemed to be just a defense mechanism more than anything. It wasn’t fair that it had just taken a hold of his feelings and just amplified them further, rather than hindering them like he’d hoped. He swallowed thickly as he leaned down over the other, a soft sigh leaving him. “I really dislike you sometimes… Stop making me fall for you, you jerk..”

 

Yuri didn’t even hear the door open or close. He pulled back however whenever he heard Isabella begin to speak, looking up in alarm as she made her way into the room, not noticing what was happening in front of her for a moment. “Jean-Jacques Leroy, I swear to everything if you make me sit through dinner alone again, I’m going to wring your scrawny neck. I’m so not listening to wedding plans alone. You’re lucky I could sneak away to come see where you were-” She paused as she looked up and actually saw Yuri now, her eyes widening. “Yuri?”

 

Yuri took back everything he said before, he would gladly put up with Victor over this. This was absolute hell and he didn’t know how the fuck he was expected to explain this now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. JJ got a little less dumb. Also some Phichit finally. Phichit is one of my favorites. I need to finish the semi-prequel to this with him in it because he's just a fantastic character in this universe in general. This fic is far too fun for me to write.
> 
> Add me on Skype or discord if you want to chat with me. Skype: ashthepokemontrainer and Discord: SaltOverlord #5888


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie pursed her lips before she looked to his side and she looked up at him again, leaning forward with a curious look. “So, since your dragon has to stay, what’s its name? Does it have one?”
> 
> He watched as his mother sent a sharp and slightly more cross look at her daughter. “Madeline.”
> 
> JJ’s eyes flickered to his mother briefly before he turned his attention back to his sister. He offered her a light grin and an idle shrug. “I’m sure he does have one. He just won’t tell me what it is. Honestly, I’m tempted to just give him one since I’m getting tired of just saying ‘dragon’ all the time.” As Maddie giggled at his words, his eyes darted down to his feet as Yuri lifted his head, huffing at him and giving him a dirty look. JJ couldn’t stop the grin that overtook his face as he leaned his elbow on the table, raising an eyebrow down at the young dragon. “Honestly, all things considered, I’m considering calling him Yuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. Been busy but I did get a little more caught up. This chapter was rough for me to write and finish but I finally did. I also have the story as a whole more concrete now in its ending and I've gotten more ideas to add. Be on the lookout for that! Now for the chapter, which I like to call, 'JJ-has now-gotten-a-brain-and-he's-suddenly-gotten-a-lot-more-devious'. Or in other words, let's mess with Yuri's head.

Yuri was feeling like he couldn’t breathe as Isabella slowly made her way across the room. Why did she have to show up right now? He couldn’t help but think as she was distracted, he should have transformed back into a dragon and then this wouldn’t have been an issue in the first place. She eyed him in confusion briefly, her eyes flickering down to JJ for just a moment before looking back to him once more. Her eyes moved around the room before settling on Yuri again before a look of realization crossed her face. “You’re-”

 

His shoulders hunched up defensively and a snarl settled on his lips. This was going to be an annoying conversation, he could just tell. “Shut up. If you say anything about this, you’re dead to me.” Yuri wrinkled his nose as she slowly and hesitantly made her way across the room, moving to sit down next to him on the edge of the bed. He looked down at JJ with a scowl on his face, trying to will away any redness that might be in his cheeks due to being caught like this. This was mortifying in more ways than one and he felt like death would be better than this. He couldn’t imagine the kind of reaction he was going to get. Was she going to freak out and start blabbing about all of this?

 

Yuri couldn’t help but feel he was being scrutinized just a little bit under Isabella’s watchful eye. She was silent for a long moment as she regarded him, obviously thinking over something before she gave a soft hum, looking down at JJ as well. Her reaction was far more tame than he thought. Weird. It was almost as if she wasn’t bothered by him being the dragon in the slightest. She had to probably know at this point. “So, what happened, if I may ask?” Yuri blinked in surprise at the question. That was not what he expected her to ask. He watched her reaching out to smooth back the hair clinging to JJ’s forehead, grimacing just slightly as she ran her finger tips over his left temple and the ugly bump that had formed there from him headbutting the idiot prince earlier. “Did you.. Headbutt him?”

 

Yuri gave a short scoff, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn’t need to justify himself at all but he suddenly felt like he needed to in her presence. “I didn’t actually mean to knock him out. I was irritated because he was being a prick again..” He looked up in surprise as Isabella slowly began to chuckle in amusement. He tilted his head a bit, wondering what in the world was so funny. This wasn’t the kind of thing he expected at all and that made him more confused in the end. Why wasn’t she freaking out? “... You’re awfully calm about this.”

 

Isabella’s eyes turned up to look at him, bright blue eyes softening with warmth. He didn’t know what it was about this woman but she was far different than he had ever imagined. He’d never gotten to meet her face to face before, but she had always been portrayed as an indifferent, more interested in royalty kind of girl by the town’s people. He’s often heard stories from Otabek about how different she was behind closed doors but he had never imagined it would be this much. She was like a completely different person in the interactions he’d had with her over the last twenty-four hours. He was slowly growing a newfound respect for her.

 

Yuri was brought back to reality when Isabella began speaking again, giving an idle shrug of her shoulders. “I am.. I guess maybe I’m not too terribly surprised by this in the end..” She gave a soft laugh, shaking her head as she looked up at the ceiling. “Otabek always told me he knew a dragon.. He’s told me countless stories of you and your guardian and how fantastic you two are.. When he told me you were an opalescent, I knew I had to meet you one day but he didn’t tell me who you were. He always respected your privacy above all else. I knew you had to be someone important in his life but I don’t think I would have ever guessed the little spitfire tailor to Madame Baranovskaya was actually a sacred dragon.” She bit her lip lightly, as a smile crossed her lips before she paused and looked back to him, firmly putting her hands down on the bed in front of herself and leaning forward into his space with a dubious expression. “Wait, so you can probably answer this because Madame Baranovskaya is terrifying and I could never ask her. Is she a dragon too?”

 

Yuri couldn’t help the derisive snort that left him at that. “No, she’s just a witch.” Which, by technicality, was true. He had been apprenticing under Lilia for a few years now. He was accomplished and she trusted him to a lot of clients, which is something she had never done so long as she’d been in business. He knew that he had her utmost trust. He also knew that behind closed doors, she occasionally used her magic to help herself clean the shop and create mannequins to help herself when she needed exact measurements. She still occasionally makes potions to help out those in need, but she generally only did it anymore for people who she knows intimately. 

 

Still, it was amusing to see the reactions he’d always get to saying Lilia was a witch. Most people thought he was either joking about it and was just exaggerating her strenuous work schedule or they agreed playfully and told him they also feared for their lives around her too. He rose an eyebrow as Isabella wrinkled her nose and gave a short huff. “You’re no help.” 

 

Yuri gave a short shrug. If she didn't believe him, that was her own fault in the end. “So why did you want to meet me? People keep telling me ‘Oh you're  _ his  _ child’ when they see my scales but I don't really know what that all means.” He gave a short frown, brows furrowing a bit. “I know one of my parents was an opalescent too but… I don't know shit about them. They died before I was even hatched.”

 

Yuri watched the sharp flinch that Isabella gave, a grimace crossing her face. He rose an eyebrow as her brows knitted together for just a moment and she reached out, taking his hand in her own. “Because I have something that should belong to you.” As Yuri blinked, Isabella quirked a small smile. “When I was a little girl, my nanny taught me about magical creatures and gave me a variety of books about them. What few books about magical beings are left in my kingdom are hidden in my room in a secret fake wall in my closet. I loved her like a second mother.”

 

Isabella paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before nodding to herself. “She and her husband were dragons. They kept themselves hidden for the most part and had someone in the castle not spread the rumor that they weren't human, nothing would have happened. They even had an egg together and they were both so excited to finally be parents.. I was too young to understand what was happening when my nanny said she had to leave before they found her. Before she left, she gave me her favorite necklace that her husband had made for her. She told me that one day, if I ever met her child, I should give it to them.” She lifted her eyes to Yuri, her eyes not matching the smile on her face. “She had hoped you would shine with scales like your father..”

 

Yuri grew quiet at that, brows furrowing as the news hit him with a sharp blow. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally closing it since words weren't coming out like they normally did. Victor always said it was a rare feat to render him speechless with how often and roughly Yuri spoke but this news wasn't the kind he was expecting from just the couple of days he had spent in this castle learning different things. In such a short amount of time he had learned more things than he thought were even possible. However, he supposed that something out there was guiding him to learn this and making so he could to understand everything better.

 

Still, Yuri couldn't help the tight feeling in his chest. He swallowed thickly as it felt like lead weighed down his stomach and caused a huge knot in the middle of his abdomen. As long as he had been alive, he had never heard much about his parents. He knew that his father and mother had been killed trying to protect his egg. Victor never liked to talk about it, since Yuri knew that his mother would always be a sore spot with Victor, but he had told Yuri early on that his mother had given Victor his egg and made him promise to always protect her child. Thus, Victor had always been a parental figure to him more than anything else. 

 

From time to time, Phichit still told him stories of how awful Victor was in the beginning at nesting and brooding and how he was frantic and had no idea what he was doing since he had never taken a mate. The siren had always been a part his life too and helped instruct Victor how to care for a dragon egg properly. All in all though, Yuri had never really ever gotten to learn much about the dragons that laid his egg. He knew from Phichit what his mother looked like, an eerily similar image of him just as a woman. The siren had an old photo from when his mother was younger that he'd shown Yuri as a kid when he asked what she had looked like. The photo was old though, from when she was just a teen and Yuri never got to see what his father even looked like.

 

Yuri jolted back out of his thoughts as Isabella turned over his hand, placing something in it. As she pulled back her hand, he took in the old necklace in his palm. He held it up close to his face, inspecting the tiny crystals and pearls woven together on a chord. It was a simple necklace, not something that impressive or particularly pretty, but Yuri knew the significance behind it. When a dragon proposed mateship, the dragon often took pieces of their hordes and combined them in some fashion as a trinket and presented it to the other dragon as a sign of togetherness. This was what his father would have given to his mother to ask for her to be his mate and be with him forever. He tenderly cradled the necklace as feelings of warmth and sorrow filled his chest. He knew this was probably the last of his parents sitting in his palms right now and that hit him with striking clarity. His voice was thick as he began to speak again, cursing the fact he was getting choked up over this as he lifted the necklace, undoing the clasp and fitting it around neck. “Thank you..”

 

Isabella shook her head, a tender smile crossing her face now, her eyes softening a little now. “You don't need to thank me. It was something she asked me to do. So I felt like it was my duty to keep it safe until I found you.” She let out a slow breath, her shoulders now as if a weight had been lifted off of them. A little laugh bubbled up in her throat. “I suddenly feel a lot lighter now.. Ever since you showed up at the castle, I didn't know how to approach this and I didn't want to come off as creepy and say something like, ‘Oh hey, I knew your mother. She was my nanny when I was three. She's dead now but she made me promise to keep this necklace safe to give to you when you were grown up.’ Because that would have been really weird.” She paused for a second before she made a face. “Well… I guess this also is kind of weird? Ugh, I’m just making this more weird and complicated by saying all this.”

 

Yuri shook his head, clutching the necklace close to his chest. “It’s fine.. Just.. My caretaker.. My mother was his younger sister.. I know it still pains him to think of her and I know that everything I do, he often sees the things she’s done..” He took in a deep breath, eyes falling to his lap as a frown overtook his face as he struggled to verbalize his words. He didn’t know why he suddenly felt the need to pour out his heart, but somehow he knew that Isabella would listen to him. “He can’t talk about my mother a lot of the time.. I know next to nothing about her other than what things in passing from the sirens who guarded her horde before they began guarding mine and my caretaker’s. No one can really tell me anything about my father because I don’t know anyone who knew him well enough to remember him. Hell, I don’t even know what he looked like..”

 

Isabella quirked a small smile, giving a soft hum. “I think my mother might still have a picture of them somewhere. I'm sailing back home to finish preparations in the kingdom tomorrow.. I'll ask her when we return.” Isabella looked down at her lap, letting out a slow breath. “Dad won't be thrilled but.. I can't say that I particularly care what he thinks at the moment. If he doesn't have anything pleasant to say to me, mom, and Emmett, I'm not going to listen.”

 

Yuri gave a short hum and a small grin. “Mm, at least he got what he deserved earlier in that stupid meeting.” At Isabella's grin back, he eased a little as the atmosphere relaxed more now. “I was surprised. That idiot has some balls for standing up to your dad like that. King or not, he's a fucking prick.”

 

Isabella made a face, sighing in aggravation. “Yeah? Trust me, you're not the only one who thinks so.” She frowned as she shook her head. “I’m sure he has his reasons for being the way he is, but he won’t ever talk about anything.. So he just comes off like an ass to everyone.. It’s hard for any magical creature to be anywhere near him.” Her shoulders hunched just a bit before they slumped. “JJ’s parents are the same way, unfortunately. So many of the young creatures in town are just living in fear every day because of people like them making difficult for us to even live peacefully. And I don’t want them to think that all humans are like this.. I want them to know that some humans are nice and kind.”

 

Yuri crossed his arms, nodding lightly. His eyes flickered down to JJ briefly. “Some humans, I guess. Not all of them are stupid..” He puffed up when Isabella gave him a small, guarded smile. “What?! What is that stupid smug look for?” He couldn’t help but bristle at that knowing look she was giving him. He was beginning to see why JJ complained about Isabella and Otabek being two of a kind so much. Isabella was feisty and she wasn’t afraid of practically anything. That meant there was really no way to really threaten her with anything that she wouldn’t just brush off.

 

Isabella raised a brow at him in amusement and Yuri was practically seething. “I think I’m seeing now what Otabek was saying.” She gave a light hum, and shrugged her shoulders when a low growl rose in the back of Yuri’s throat. “What? I’m only making an observation. No need to get up in arms about it unless you’re trying to deny something.”

 

Yuri grumbled, crossing his arms. Scratch what he said before, he was definitely understanding now why JJ always called Isabella a menace. She definitely was and too knowledgeable for her own good. It was both a great trait and a fucking terrible one in his opinion. “Shut up. You sound like a fucking parrot with how much you sound exactly like Beka right now. You two are reading in between the lines and it’s fucking annoying.” He would never tell either of them that they were right. That would give the two of them far too much satisfaction. He would deny his feelings until his dying breath.

 

Isabella grinned lightly before giving an idle shrug. “If you say so, Yuri.” Yuri just bristled and hissed at her, knowing she wasn’t going to end the conversation at that. She straightened up again and looked down at JJ still sleeping peacefully beside her. “Now, I think we might want to wake him up.. I’m not going to dinner by myself and I can’t exactly drag you along to suffer with me if he’s not coming.”

 

Yuri wrinkled his nose, curling his lip as he stared down at the prince fast asleep on the bed. As much as he didn’t want to already have to go back to being stuck in dragon form again, he supposed it was better than the alternative. JJ was an idiot at the very least and probably wasn’t going to figure it out any time soon if the past twenty four hours were any indication. “Do we have to? He’s a lot quieter this way and less obnoxious and whiney.” 

 

Isabella gave another short laugh, shaking her head. “You two are something else.” Isabella’s eyes shimmered with mirth as she glanced up at him again, reaching out and gently petting JJ’s hair soothingly. “He doesn’t know it’s you, does he?” As Yuri shook his head, Isabella gave another laugh. “He treats you just the same as a human and as a dragon… Even if it’s unconsciously, it shows a lot about him.” She gave an amused hum, shaking her head and staring down at JJ with a fond look on her face. “I know his personality can be a bit much, but he means well.. He also cares a lot about you..”

 

“Tch, yeah right.” Yuri couldn’t help but scoff, playing it all off. Isabella wasn’t there earlier and JJ was spilling his guts in front of him. Otabek wasn’t there to give him shit, so he was in the clear for now. However, after the earful of JJ’s rant earlier, he gained a moment of clarity as to how the prince actually felt. He wasn’t going to say anything of course because that would be far too easy and it would instantaneously give himself away. However, while Otabek wasn’t around to correct it, he was going to continue to play oblivious.

 

Isabella quirked an amused smile, humming shortly. “I’m being serious you know. He’s liked you for a while now. He just won’t fess up.” She shook head head, clicking her tongue. “He won't listen to either of us because he's too stubborn and in denial. He gets that from his mother, I think.” She shook her head with another fond smile settling on her lips. “To be entirely honest though, I think this is probably a step in the right direction. We just have to get him to see that too.” 

 

Yuri wrinkled his nose. While he wasn't too very appreciative of people butting into his personal life, he knew there was going to be no getting out of this. “Can you and Beka not scheme for once? JJ was complaining about this exact kind of scenario earlier.” He looked up at Isabella after a moment though, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. “Also, Beka said something earlier about you wanting to lock us in a closet.” His eyes narrowed further when Isabella covered her mouth with her hand to hide the sudden snort of laughter that escaped her mouth. “What?”

 

Isabella kept her mouth covered, trying desperately to hide the giggles racking through her body. As her laughter finally subsided, she shot Yuri a cheeky grin. “It’s been an ongoing thing. I joked to JJ that if he didn't fess up, I could always lock you two up in a closet to fuck out your frustrations. He went red faced and yelled at me.” She began cackling as Yuri knew his face went bright red at her statements and he began to sputter. “You two really are almost in sync with your reactions. It's cute.”

 

“Shut up! Why would you even say something like that?” Yuri huffed at her, crossing his arms over his chest as his shoulders bunched up in his mild embarrassment. He really didn’t understand Isabella sometimes and this was one of those moments. As she continued to laugh at his reaction, he gritted his teeth in irritation. “This is so fucking weird. You're marrying him. Should you really be having conversations like this?”

 

Isabella rose an eyebrow at him with an amused look on her face. “Yeah, so? I've also got a lover on the side. What's your point?” At the stunned look Yuri gave her, she barked a laugh. “We’re betrothed but JJ is my best friend above everything else. Neither of us love each other or anything. That gimmick we put on is all for show. Jean doesn’t even like women.” She gave a light snort, waving her hand. “Besides, if I actually cared who he spent his time with behind closed doors, I'd have called him out years ago when he and Otabek first started fooling around.” 

 

Yuri gave a derisive snort and rolled his eyes. “Not that Beka is very secretive about it.” Otabek had always been open and honest with him about his and JJ’s semi relationship on the side. It was something he always knew was a thing and it never bothered him. Nothing was wrong with it after all in his mind. He knew there was a level of devotion that would always be there no matter what. He knew very well that JJ and Otabek had been friends since they were young children. He had heard countless stories of all the things that the two of them had done as children, from constantly sneaking out to the forest to play to almost drowning in the river because JJ had thought he could easily swim against the current and he wouldn't get caught by the undercurrents knocking him off balance. He knew those two had a bond he would probably never comprehend fully. 

 

Isabella gave a wry smile, her eyes reflecting her amusement. “Oh I know… Who do you think covers for those two so they don't get caught?” She snickered lightly to herself before shrugging with a short hum. “It’s okay though. In the end, I just wind up with plenty of blackmail at my disposal to use as I please.” 

 

Yuri blinked a few times as he regarded the slightly older princess for a moment. This wasn't at all how he was expecting this to go. It was actually a little refreshing that Isabella was so relaxed and easygoing about all of this. “I think I like you more than I thought I would.”

 

Isabella grinned at him broadly. “Between me and Otabek, JJ basically never gets a break. He's almost always being subjected to some form of torture from us. He whines about it but there isn't anything he can do to stop it. Besides, he’s way too fun to tease so it's his own fault. We can't help the fact his reactions are too funny.” She gave a light hum of amusement. “Alright, before anything else, we should probably make sure you didn't damage his brain.”

 

Yuri gave a light snort, crossing his arms over his chest. “Doubt it would do much but…” He wrinkled his nose as Isabella began to snicker. She patted him on the head, causing him to swipe at her arm before he slid off the edge of the bed, shifting forms and going back to being a dragon again. He liked both forms just as much for different reasons. Normally most people would leave him alone in his dragon form and steer clear of him, but he could fit more places and also sometimes go unnoticed in human form. However, he didn't realize how much he would miss being a human until he was stuck in that form for so long, unable to do anything. 

 

Yuri couldn't help but try to shake away those thoughts. He didn't want to think about all of what had happened too much in depth. He was still pissed that it all happened the way it did in the first place. However, unfortunately he was stuck here to suffer while this ridiculous spell was in effect. He did muse thought that if he had to suffer, he wasn't going to suffer alone and he was going to make damn sure that JJ suffered just as much as he did. 

 

Yuri watched as Isabella slowly and gently began to shake the prince awake. It took a minute or two before JJ finally came back to consciousness, groaning softly in pain before his eyes slowly fluttered open. His eyes looked hazy and unclear for a moment as it looked like he was trying to get his bearings back. He slowly sat up on his arms as Isabella whispered for him to be easy and to go slow. Yuri flickered his tail as JJ rubbed gingerly at his forehead before he looked to Isabella, his expression contorting as his brows furrowed in confusion. “Bella.. When did you get in here? And.. how did I get in bed..?”

 

Isabella smiled in mild amusement as she sat back up. “You've been unconscious for a little bit. No blood, just you have a huge knot on your forehead now.” She flicked her eyes to look at Yuri briefly, a small smirk quirking at her lips before looking back to JJ. “Technically I came to get you for dinner because I refuse to eat with our parents without you there to suffer with me. Madeline and Alex complained you would probably ditch me and I was out to drag you there by force if I had to. Then I found you passed out on the bed. What in the hell happened while I went to pack up and get ready for dinner?”

 

JJ rubbed his head, blinking slowly as he was obviously still confused. “What happened…? Phichit was here, I remember that.. We were talking and trying to get rid of the binding spells.. Beks got hit and..” JJ’s brows furrowed again as his eyes landed on Yuri now, frowning. “You headbutted me. You headbutted me hard enough to knock me unconscious.” 

 

Yuri flicked his tail nonchalantly as he gave a short huff before projecting his thoughts into the Prince’s mind. “ _ You were being a dick. _ ” He wasn’t sorry in the slightest for knocking the other out and he would venture to say that JJ had deserved it. Of course, he wasn’t actually intending to render him unconscious, it just happened to be a side effect of the headbutt. He had more intended to give JJ a headache again but everything had worked out in the end. He was sure Otabek was going to grill his ass later, but he would deal with it when it came up.

 

JJ rolled his eyes, sighing in frustration as he flopped back onto the bed. “You are incorrigible. Why do I even bother with you?” Yuri couldn’t help but note the pouting expression the other wore and couldn’t help but think it was mildly cute. However, as quick as that thought passed through his head, he banished it to the recesses of his mind. He wasn’t going to entertain any thoughts like that right now and he was resolute in his vehement denial of feelings when other people were around.

 

Isabella ended his musings as she swatted JJ on the leg as she stood up. “Enough whining. It’s my last night here and I intend to actually eat, not sit here listening to you gripe. Maddie wants to see ‘your dragon’ again and Alex is still sulking about not being let out of the castle. If you think I’m dealing with that on my own, you’ve got another thing coming.”

 

Yuri flicked his tail again as JJ slowly sat up with a low groan, rubbing his head gingerly. “Give me like… two minutes to stop feeling like that world is spinning and my head isn’t being split open.” The expression the prince wore looked incredibly miserable and Yuri couldn't help the pride that bubbled up in his chest for a brief moment.

 

Isabella stood, straightening out her dress before moving to the door. “Two minutes is all you get before I drag your ass down there.” She left without another word, shooting a short glance back to Yuri before slipping out the door and shutting it gently behind herself. He couldn't help but feel like that was a hint that they needed to talk but he wasn't feeling very chatty at the moment. 

 

JJ took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he swayed a little, trying to stay sitting upright. Yuri moved his head instinctively when JJ began to tip forward, bracing him before he could fall off the bed and potentially hit himself in the head this time. As annoying as JJ was, he preferred if he was the cause of JJ’s pain because he would always get the best reactions that way from the prince. Yuri almost recoiled at the affectionate pat to the top of his head. “Thanks… even though this is entirely your fault.”

 

Yuri gave a short huff, tail flicking behind him shortly. “ _ Maybe if you weren't such an idiot, I wouldn't do that. Besides, I'm holding you up right now asshole. What's going to stop me from dropping you flat on your ass? _ ”

 

JJ gave a short laugh, a small grin finding its way onto his face. “Nah, you wouldn't do that. You like me way too much.” Yuri only gave him a short narrow eyed look before beginning to withdraw his head from holding the other up. JJ was only stable for a moment before he began to pitch forward again and braced himself on Yuri's head again with a short distressed noise. “Okay, okay, I got it. I'm sorry.”

 

Yuri gave another short huff of annoyance but stayed still now to allow JJ to get his bearings again. It was another moment before the prince was able to sit up on his own. JJ rubbed at his head with another grimace as he slowly attempted to slip off the bed and stand. His legs were wobbly for just a moment before he regained balance. “My head is going to hurt all evening now thanks to you. Thanks a lot.”

 

“ _ You're welcome. _ ” JJ gave him a withering look before slowly making his way across the room to his closet, Yuri trailing behind him to make sure he didn't trip over his own two feet and keel over. “ _ Again, maybe don't be such an asshole next time and I won't have to knock your head off.”  _

 

JJ curled his nose slightly at him before digging through his closet. “Hitting me with your huge ass tail would have sufficed. You didn't  _ have _ to headbutt me. You were just being a dick.” At the tail flick he got in response, JJ just gave him an exasperated look. “You're such an asshole. No wonder Beks likes you so much... and it’s no wonder you get along with Bella, all of you live to watch me suffer endlessly.”

 

Yuri couldn't help the huffing laughter that left him, tail thumping the floor in his mirth. “ _ Get used to it asshole because apparently you're stuck with me until we get rid of this dumbass spell somehow.”  _ A low huff left Yuri now in his mild irritation as he was reminded of his circumstances. He really wanted to punch that fae right in the mouth for this garbage. None of this was fair and he really wanted to take it out on the main source of the problem but he doubted he could get away with that. However, he supposed the way more pressing issue was going to see Yuuri to get the spell lengthened. He knew Yuuri was more than capable of lengthening the spell with how good of a mage he was, but that didn't mean that Yuri wanted to risk either of them giving him away if he could help it.

 

Yuri shook his head as a piece of cloth hit him in the face. He threw his head to dislodge it from his face before glaring down at JJ in irritation. JJ rose an eyebrow challengingly as he pulled on a fresh tunic over his head, an amused smile tilting at his lips. “What? You were in the way. I can't help that.” He gave an idle shrug, patting Yuri on the snout in that same patronizing manner he'd been doing all day. “I mean, if I'm going to be stuck with you, that goes the other way too. If your plan is to continue to make my life miserable, then sure, go right ahead but I guarantee I will throw it back at you ten fold.” 

 

Yuri growled lowly in his throat at that. As much as he tried to deny it, JJ had some real guts sometimes and was never afraid to give back everything that was thrown at him. He never backed down from any challenge and it was something Yuri was coming to admire more and more. Still, nothing was more frustrating than the prince not being phased by practically anything Yuri was doing anymore. He was being thorough in his attempts to be difficult and he still had yet to get a real reaction in a while. He didn't know what he found more frustrating, the fact he was losing his touch or the fact JJ was just so used to him that nothing could really surprise him.

 

JJ tilted his head, staring at him with a contemplative look on his face. Yuri narrowed his eyes at the prince, huffing at him. He had seen JJ with that look earlier and it was still just as off putting, as if he was just being looked straight through and as if JJ knew it really was him. However, he mused, the idiot prince hadn't figured it out this far, so he supposed he had nothing to worry about. Yuri couldn't help but bite at the air next to his hand when JJ went to pat him again. JJ raised an eyebrow at him once again before a small amused look crossed his face. “Alright, fine, I'll stop patting your head since you seem to just be in your normal prissy mood. However, it's starting to get kind of annoying to just call you ‘dragon’. I know you don't want... Oh what was it you said earlier, a ‘pompous douchebag prick of a prince’ knowing who you are but calling you dragon is not only stupid but kind of ridiculous.”

 

Yuri flicked his tail again before thumping it on the ground. “ _ I'm not telling you my name, dickhead. _ ” Like hell was he going to tell JJ his name. That was just giving it away. It wouldn't be so damn bad if it was a more common name but it wasn't. He supposed that sure, the other Yuuri had the same name as him, but that was about it. He could always make up a fake name but he was sure Otabek was going to be a piece of shit about it and give him grief.

 

JJ rolled his eyes as he straightened out his tunic. Yuri couldn't help but note that not only did the blue match JJ’s eyes but it was a tunic that he had made for the other. He tried to tell himself that his heart stuttering for just a second wasn't because he was pleased or anything but he knew that he was just a big fat liar in the end. “I know that. I just want something to call you. It doesn't even have to be your actual name. A nickname would work. Anything other than ‘dragon’. I sound like an idiot every time I say that.”

 

Yuri gave a short snort. “ _ You act like you aren't already an idiot.” _ JJ only swatted at him in response as Yuri began to cackle through the mind connection.  _ “I enjoy watching you suffer. So, not telling you anything, asshole. _ ” Yuri could only feel pride work through him at the dirty look he was given in reply. 

 

JJ opened his mouth to retort before Isabella popped her head back in the room after cracking the door. “Two minutes are up. Move it or lose it, Jean.” She gave a grin, casting an amused glance at Yuri. He could see the mischief glittering in her eyes. “If you dont come on your own, I'm sure your dragon would carry you there.”

 

Yuri thumped his tail on the ground sharply, growling slowly in response. He was absolutely not degrading himself by carrying that idiot around anywhere. He was not a pet and he was most certainly not a fucking mount for a dumbass human. He huffed as JJ shoved at his head and stepped around him. “Stop growling at Bella. This is your fault anyways. Not that you would ever take responsibility.”

 

Yuri snarled a little at that, his teeth grinding in his irritation. No doubt when he saw Yuuri again, his human caretaker would be chiding him for how awfully he was treating his teeth by doing that. “ _ You want a limp too? I can arrange that. _ ” He really should have thought about his words before he had spoken. He watched Isabella slap a hand over her mouth to stifle the sharp snort of laughter that left her. He sent her a dirty look, thumping his tail sharply on the floor again. “ _ Fuck off! That's not what I meant! _ ” 

 

JJ gave a short snort with a grin on his face before lifting a hand and placing in on his own chest, splaying his fingers out and fluttering his eyes. Yuri couldn't help the overwhelming urge to want to punch him in his dumb face. “You're so forward, my dragon.”

 

Yuri couldn't help but bristle wildly at the ‘my dragon’ comment. Everyone was considering him as JJ’s now and it was downright irritating him. He refused to listen to the slight stutters of his heart. No. It was stupid and bullshit. “ _ I will fucking murder you. Move it or I bite your damn face off, prick.”  _ JJ barked a short laugh before grinning widely and moving off towards his door. Yuri growled lowly in his throat before begrudgingly trudging after the two as they made their way to the dining room. This was going to be a long evening, he just knew it.

 

\----

 

JJ kept casting glances over at Isabella as idle chatter filled the dining room. Yuri was still sulking at his feet, his petulance practically palpable right now after him teasing the dragon earlier. His mother had turned her nose at the sight of the dragon by his side, but she had thankfully withheld from commentating for which he was thankful. The young dragon had also kept quiet and ignored his parents since he came in, taking to just laying down beside JJ’s feet. However, he couldn’t help but wonder if Yuri and Isabella had talked while he had been knocked unconscious. They had both been acting odd since he woke up and more amicable with one another that left him more than suspicious as to why. 

 

Currently, Isabella’s younger brother was engaged in a deep conversation about the intricacies of hunting various kinds of animals with his own younger brother. Emmett looked more like his and Isabella’s mother, sharing her more pale blonde hair though trimmed short on his head. His skin was the same fair tone too with high cheekbones that added more charm to his face. Isabella loved to joke about how Emmett was just becoming more and more of a lady killer as time went on. Emmett had been pretty adamant as of late that this wasn’t the case and his sister was full of it.

 

Seeing him and Alex side by side talking animatedly was an experience for JJ every time as the two just looked so different from each other. While Emmett looked fair and sweet, by contrast Alex had olive colored eyes, sun kissed tanned skin and shared the same dark hair as JJ, though his was a bit longer and always pulled into a ponytail to show off the shaved hair underneath. JJ had joked that Alex was copying him when his brother had first started shaving his hair on the underside. Alex blatantly told him that he would be copying Otabek since Otabek had the hairstyle first. That comment had JJ sulking for a week and Maddie laughing at him that he wasn’t cool enough to be a role model for Alex.

 

Still, JJ couldn’t help but ease a little as he noted how his brother seemed to be in higher spirits than he had been earlier. Then again, it was rare for all of them to actually eat together. Generally, Alex preferred to eat with the other soldiers and he barely ever got to have any kind of decent conversation with anyone other than said soldiers and occasionally his siblings. Alex didn’t have much closeness if any at all with their parents, but he couldn’t say he blamed his younger brother either. Alex was more than happy to be a soldier and he had no interest in the politics of the crown. JJ also knew this essential house arrest was going to just make his brother even more mad in the end because he cared nothing for the crown other than to protect the kingdom. 

 

JJ kept mostly quiet as his mother and Isabella’s mother just conversed with one another. The two were trying to cement the last few details before the wedding. Now that the date was moved up, he knew this was all his mother was going to talk about with him until the last moment. In this month, he had to start the process of hand picking people for his council. His parents had been pressuring him to pick some of the more ‘knowledgeable’ and ‘qualified’ people from their own council to stay on. However, JJ had already made a lot of his decisions thus far. There was just a few more people he had to contact before he was satisfied with his council. 

 

JJ lifted his head once he felt a sharp nudge to his leg from under the table across from him. His lifted an eyebrow at his younger sister sitting across from him. Maddie gave him a small grin filled with mischief. “You’re being awful quiet, Jacques. I wouldn’t think too hard, you’ll make your brain short circuit.” JJ narrowed his eyes at her, giving her a dirty look before nudging her under the table with his own foot. She wrinkled her nose at him, kicking at him fully now. She pursed her lips before she looked to his side and she looked up at him again, leaning forward with a curious look. “So, since your dragon has to stay, what’s its name? Does it have one?”

 

He watched as his mother sent a sharp and slightly more cross look at her daughter. “Madeline.”

 

JJ’s eyes flickered to his mother briefly before he turned his attention back to his sister. He offered her a light grin and an idle shrug. “I’m sure he does have one. He just won’t tell me what it is. Honestly, I’m tempted to just give him one since I’m getting tired of just saying ‘dragon’ all the time.” As Maddie giggled at his words, his eyes darted down to his feet as Yuri lifted his head, huffing at him and giving him a dirty look. JJ couldn’t stop the grin that overtook his face as he leaned his elbow on the table, raising an eyebrow down at the young dragon. “Honestly, all things considered, I’m considering calling him Yuri.”

 

JJ’s eyes lifted as Isabella coughed sharply, clearing her throat and covering her mouth to hide what he assumed was a laugh. His eyes flickered back to his younger sister a split second later. Maddie tilted her head, a small amused smile crossing her face. JJ wasn’t sure if that was a particularly good look. “Yuri? You mean like the pretty blonde you-” JJ sharply nudged her under the table. Her eyes shifted to her mother shortly as a dawning look of realization crossed her face for a fraction of a second as she realized where they were and she continued without really pausing. “You always get to make your clothes for you.”  She grinned innocently, gesturing to his tunic. “He made that for you, right? It’s really pretty and matches your eyes, Jacques.”

 

JJ narrowed his eyes at her, a smile still on his lips even through his irritation at his sister's almost slip. She was lucky their parents didn't catch on. His mother would not only have a meltdown if she ever found out, she would also come absolutely unglued on him and would restrict what little things he could do already even further. JJ could feel a jolt jabbing through him as his mother began to speak. “The apprentice to Madame Baranovskaya who made your outfit for ball, the boy with the bright blonde hair and angry face?” At JJ’s short nod, his mother raised an eyebrow in question at him. “Any particular reason why?”

 

JJ rubbed the back of his neck with an amused expression as his father leveled him with a similar look. “Well, he sasses me enough to remind me of her apprentice.” He sent a lazy glance down at the young dragon by his feet who had his head lifted and was glaring at him. “What? It’s true. You sass me left and right and you’re a ball of spite.”

 

He watched as Yuri narrowed his eyes. He could see the apprehension in the others expression and JJ realized his error in his earlier words. The other didn't know that he suspected that it was him. No doubt, with how poorly Yuri thought of him, he probably thought JJ still hadn't caught on. The young dragon's words were tentative as he spoke but still just as spiteful as ever. “ _ If you weren't such an idiot, maybe I wouldn't. Also, once again, you're the only one that can hear me, moron. So you are literally talking to yourself and you look crazy.” _

 

JJ rolled his eyes, reaching out and giving another patronizing pat to the others snout, which Yuri was quick to recoil from and shake his head at. He turned back to his parents as they both shared a momentary look of confusion before they both looked back at JJ once again. Nathalie was the first to speak, her eyes darting briefly to her husband before giving JJ a tentative smile. “If you say so, Jean.” She gave a small smile when her eyes fell on Isabella and Olivia. “Speaking of Madame Baranovskaya, you are commissioning her to make Isabella's gown for the wedding, aren't you?”

 

Olivia nodded with a bright smile. JJ couldn't help but note often how Isabella's mother always radiates warmth and happiness in contrast to her husband. “She made such a lovely dress for the ball. I always love Madame’s work. She has always delivered beyond expectations.” She clasped her hands in front of herself, a small giggle leaving her. “We visited with her earlier about the wedding being move up. She said it would be a tight schedule, but the mock dress fit perfectly and we would just need to do another fitting the week of the wedding for any last minute adjustments.”

 

Nathalie beamed back at her, her posture easing and becoming far friendlier. Olivia always seemed to have that effect on people. It was what made her such a kind and benevolent queen. Besides, JJ couldn't help but reason, if she could manage to melt the icy heart of King William, he surmised that she could do just about anything. “Wonderful. Everything should be going according to plan then. I do hope we can get word to everyone about the date getting pushed up so soon. My mother has been hounding us for a date.”

 

Olivia gave a quirky little smile. “William's parents have been very adamant about the date choice. I'm sure they will be thrilled when we tell them.” She pouted across the table. JJ cast a glance as to what she was making a face at, only to find Alex and Emmett making faces. “Oh, both of you shush. You'll be here eventually too. And if not both of you, at least Emmett will.”

 

JJ couldn't help the amused smile that crossed his face at the sight of Emmett groaning lightly. He watched the slump of the young boy’s shoulders as his nose wrinkled. “That's the problem though. Weddings are so boring. You listen to someone talk for an hour about marriage, exchange rings, and do all that signing stuff for contracts between countries. It takes way too long.”

 

Alex gave an idle shrug, clapping the other boy on the shoulder. “This is why I am glad that I don't have to suffer through this.” He sent an amused glance at his younger sister. “Buuuut, too bad Maddie will eventually go through this.” A grin split across his face as she stuck out her tongue at him. “It’s true. Eventually you’re going to get married and have to stand around in a big fancy dress and smile at people all day.”

 

“Gross.” Madeline wrinkled her nose, pushing around the food on her plate with her fork. “Dresses for formal balls are already awful. They're way too big and poofy and they are way too hot to wear for so long. You and Jacques always get off so light. Not that you ever dress up for anything, Alex.” She stuck out her tongue at her brother and made a face at him. 

 

Nathalie looked crossly over at Alex as he made a crude gesture. “Alexander, you stop that this instant. Behave, you are at a dinner table.” Alex deflated instantly, nose wrinkled as his shoulders hunched up in his seat. Jean could tell that his brother wanted to be anywhere else but here. Once again, not that he particularly blamed his brother. His mother then pinned a fixed glance on his younger sister. “Madeline, you too. You know better than that.”

 

Maddie instantly cowed and turned her head away from their mother. Her lips pressed into a thin line and JJ could see the pain in his sister’s expression now. “Sorry, mother.” Her tone was far more subdued now and JJ could feel a little piece of his heart break at hearing his sister sound so defeated. It wasn’t fair that they couldn’t be normal because they were the royal family. None of them would ever have a normal life, especially if their parents had any say in it. Alex was exceedingly lucky he was allowed to just be dedicated to the army like he was. If Alex were born first, JJ knew that it would be him in this situation of being forced to marry someone he didn’t love for the sake of the kingdom.

 

JJ watched as Queen Olivia’s eyes darted around the table, giving a small smile his way to relieve some of the tension in the room that had taken hold. “So, Jean-Jacques.. Are almost all of the preparations for your coronation complete?” Her smile stayed placid as she folded her hands on the table, her posture staying regal and immaculate. Her eyes however shifted just a tad, flickering briefly to a knowing look. JJ wasn’t aware if she knew his and Isabella’s plan for everything, but he could venture to guess she probably did. He gave a short nod and her smile widened. “I know there’s a lot of decisions you have to make, for both the army and your councils. Have all your selections been made?”

 

“Almost.” JJ took in a deep breath as he went through all of the selections he had made so far in his head. “There’s branch of my council I want to add. In order to run that branch properly, I need people who can properly represent the various sides branch. I have one person in mind already, but I am still looking for one more person before I’m satisfied with my council.” His parents had asked numerous times what he had planned for the council but he refused to divulge anything to them until it was time for the coronation. He was adamant in keeping his magical creature branch of the council a secret until it was time to put things in motion. 

 

“The choices of your council are important to not only you, but to your kingdom. Those you choose will represent your image for the kingdom. Choose wisely.” JJ looked down to the other end of the table as William began to speak. The older man didn’t look up from his plate, cutting the food on his plate cleanly and not bothering to lift his head to make any more comments. “I assume you are still adamant about having your guard as a head general. Do not let personal preference cloud your judgement.”

 

JJ gripped his fork tightly, looking down at his plate to keep himself from lashing out at the king. He was tired of being ridiculed for every decision he made for himself. It was his kingdom to run, not anyone else’s. He took a deep breath to steady himself before speaking calmly, keeping his voice detached. “If I didn’t think he could handle it, I wouldn’t consider him for the position. Of the choices I had, Altin was the most logical. The other generals do have more war experience, yes, but I need someone who can also engage the public and give me guidance on war matters. Emmanuel and Nathaniel have been good to my father in his time as king. However, they are also very detached from the public now. Altin leads a tight ship in his division and has shown how capable he is of monitoring the town and the things going on. He reports any and all happenings in town and he has an entire team behind him that I know for a solid fact would follow him to hell and back.” 

 

JJ lifted his gaze to his parents and took in their surprise at his words. “I’ve known Otabek since I was a child, maybe, but that makes me judge him even harder than everyone else. I don’t intend to play favorites but I’m also not going to be swayed to choose people I don’t think are capable of a job anymore and are past their prime.” He set down his fork, pushing his plate back from himself and standing up. Mixed feelings were coursing through him and it was making him sick and the room was almost suffocating now and he needed to get out while he could. “If there’s nothing else you need from me, I’m taking a walk.”

 

“Jean-” JJ cast a short glance at his mother, and she stopped speaking. Her eyes searched his own for a long moment before she looked to the side. She took a deep breath before nodding and looking back at him with a pinched smile. “Just be careful, Jean.” JJ could tell she wanted to say more but was withholding comment. Most times, he would just tell his mother to tell him what it was that she wanted to say, but it was one of the few times he was glad she wasn’t going to stop him. 

 

Without waiting for any other response from his siblings or from Isabella’s parents, JJ slipped away from the table and strode his way to the doors. He almost expected quips from William that he was running away, but silence was the only thing his leave was met with. As soon he was outside the room, his stride quickened and he hurried his way outside before everything came crumbling down around him. He didn’t register where his feet were taking him until he found himself in the back gardens again. He slowed for a moment before it felt like his legs collapsed underneath himself and he had to brace out his arms in front of himself to prevent himself from falling on his face. 

 

Everything was fuzzy now. His vision was swimming in and out and he couldn’t think straight. Everything was rushing through his head faster than he could process it. His ears faintly registered the noise of heavy gasping breathing and he felt a sudden rush of panic thinking someone else was there with him before realizing there was no one around him so it had to be him making that noise. It wasn’t until he felt something drape over him and a breath of cold air hitting his face sharply did he finally start to come back to reality. It was only when he started calming did he finally start to hear thoughts directed at him again. “ _ Calm down idiot.. You’re going to hyperventilate at this rate. Focus on breathing. Visualize air coming in and out of your body and just focus on that.” _ JJ closed his eyes, focusing just like Yuri told him to. It wasn’t long before some sense of clarity was coming back and JJ could finally think again. He blinked a few times before his vision began to clear and he could see the younger dragon sitting in front of him and eye level to JJ.

 

Yuri tilted his head, green eyes boring into him as the other surveyed him, probably trying to figure out now if JJ was back in reality now. He was quiet for another minute before JJ noted that his wing shifted from where it was draped over him. It brought JJ some sense of comfort in a way and he realized how big and very soft the others wing was. It was how people traditionally thought of a dragon in his country, with big leathery wings that spanned such large sizes they took up three times the amount of space of the dragon when they were unfolded. The scales along the edges glittered even more in the light of the moon slowly coming out and JJ could see how thin but tough the membranes were that made up the wing. It made him envious in a way that magical creatures always had since he was a young child. Such amazing intricacies that they had but he would never experience.

 

“ _ Are you calmed down now, idiot?”  _ JJ jumped just a little bit as Yuri began to speak in his head again. After a few seconds, he nodded slowly. A short huff was his response but JJ could see some of the tension leaving the dragon's shoulders. “ _ Good. You were freaking out back there. Also your family is just a ray of fucking sunshine. _ ” He watched the other roll his eyes, pulling back the wing covering JJ’s frame and tucking it back in place against his back. “ _ Again, you assholes and all your political shit is stupid. I would have ran ages ago. _ ”

 

JJ sighed softly, rubbing at his head with a frown settling on his face. “Again, it's crossed my mind more than once.” He took a deep breath, moving to sit properly. He leaned back on his hands, looking up at the half dark sky. “I normally don't let it get to me.. but the pressure just keeps piling on now. It feels like I'm drowning.. Bella is already stressed out so I don't want to bother her with all of this but… I keep doubting if I can even do this.”

 

There was a long silence the prevailed now and JJ sat quietly, looking up to the sky and sighing deeply. “All of the bravado in front of people is just me pretending to be strong. I don't think that fighting or war is the answer to everything. I just... I want this land to be peaceful. I don't want to hear stories like the one Phichit was saying earlier.. the last thing I want is for more people to suffer for things they can't control.” JJ closed his eyes before falling back onto the grass. “Sometimes I just wish my life was more simple..”

 

JJ looked down as his eyes slipped open upon something laying gently on his chest. He reached up, gently petting his hand over the spines of the dragon's head laying on his chest. JJ’s lips quirked into a small, gentle smile as he relaxed a bit more now. Yuri was facing away from him but he could sense the worry and the way the other was attempting to be more gentle and nice. “ _ Stop worrying about things so much. It’ll work out.” _

 

JJ couldn't help the short laugh that left him and the little grin that lit up his face. “Aww, see, you do care about me.” He laughed once more as the others tail struck his side gently. Teasing the other was always worth it in the end, he thought. Yuri always gave him the best reactions of anything. He looked back up at the sky once more, taking a deep breath and relaxing. “Do you really think I can do this though? Everyone keeps questioning everything that I do and it’s just making me doubt if anything I’m doing is right..”

 

JJ couldn’t help the short wheeze that left him as the other whapped his leg sharply with his tail. Yuri gave another huff before laying said tail over his legs and pinning him in place. “ _ Hey asshole, do me a favor. Shut the fuck up. _ ” JJ let out another soft laugh, shaking his head. That was Yuri for you and his brand of making someone feel better. “ _ Literally this morning you told your parents and King Shitstain that you didn’t care what they thought about your decisions and you were going to do what you wanted regardless of what they thought. So why don’t you stick to your word instead of trying to flake out like an asshole. _ ”

 

Suddenly it felt like a large weight lifted off of him for a moment. JJ closed his eyes again, letting his shoulders drop and his body relax. Once again, he kept forgetting that there were people behind him that believed in him. He slowly let out another breath and gave a soft hum. “Thank you.. I think I feel a bit better now. Thanks for cheering me up, Yuri.”

 

JJ felt the sharp lift of the other’s head and realized once again that he might have fucked up before he heard the sharp huff and the thump of the other’s tail against the ground. “ _ Drop it with that. That’s not my name, motherfucker. _ ” JJ couldn’t help the snicker that rose in his throat. He was sure he was slowly giving the other a heart attack every time he did this, but it was so very worth it. He continued laughing as the other sharply struck his side again. “ _ Stop laughing, dick! _ ”

 

“Making you mad is too fun though.” JJ reached out, petting the other's snout. He grinned at the annoyed huff Yuri gave in response. Now that he knew this was Yuri, things were slowly becoming far more entertaining. He shoved the others head away and sat up stretching. “Yeah yeah, get mad at me later. We should head inside and sleep. I'll be up before sunrise to see Isabella off.”

 

“ _ Yeah. Have fun with that. I'm not getting up that early.”  _ JJ raised an eyebrow at the other before giving an idle hum and getting up. He got a narrow eyed look in return. “ _ Fuck you. I'm not.” _

 

_ “ _ Well, if you want to stay in my room and sleep, be my guest. I doubt you're going to be able to though. Proximity spell and all.” JJ gave a broad grin and patted the others head patronizingly as he got a deep growl in response. “Laying on me to keep me from moving is also not a good option. Beks will probably just throw you off.”

 

Another growl greeted him and JJ couldn't help but snicker as the dragon thumped his tail on the ground. He knew the other was probably getting more and more annoyed at him now. In retrospect, JJ figured he should probably tone it down a bit. “ _ Fuck you. _ ” 

 

Buuuuut, making Yuri mad was also way too much fun to not do it. JJ grinned down at the other as he slowly got to his feet. He surveyed the other for a moment, debating whether or not provoking the other was going to be worth getting screamed at all night. However, as Yuri glared back at him, he threw caution to the wind. “Hm, I think Beks was right, you really are forward.” JJ laughed sharply at the snarl he got in response, taking off running as Yuri shot to his feet, running after JJ and biting at his feet as he ran behind him. 

 

“ _ GET BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT. I’M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU.” _

 

In the end, JJ was pretty sure despite the scolding he got for it later, it was more than worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> = w = Look forward to the next chapter. We're going to get some concerned dragon parent time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could only imagine if Yuri was human, he would be trying to get up in Otabek’s face to come off as intimidating. The glaring match continued for a good solid minute, most of the glaring coming from Yuri of course, before JJ reached down and gently splashed water at Yuri. “Don’t be a jerk. You’ve been an asshole all morning.” He slowly got up, stretching a little bit. “We should head back before anyone starts questioning where I am. I don’t want mom to start throwing a fit.” As JJ made to step away from the bank, suddenly his feet were tripped out from underneath himself and he let out a sharp shout as he hit cold water. 
> 
> Jean tried to not scream out as his body went under the water. Even in the beginning of summer, the water was still freezing cold. He floundered for just a few seconds before he surfaced again, glaring up at the dragon huffing with laughter, tail beating on the ground in his mirth. When he got back to the castle, he was not going to let Yuri sleep all day period and he was going to do his best to make the young dragon’s life hell. He was totally finding Maddie when he got back, he swore. “If I could, I would throw you in here with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So incredibly sorry for the delay! Con crunch killed my update last week and actual convention interrupted my post yesterday since I just got back yesterday evening. I meant to post yesterday but I got sick from nasty stuff I ate from the hotel we were staying at. Feeling better now and back to my regularly scheduled posting!
> 
> Also, so I'mma be honest... This chapter got away from me. I wrote it fluidly but... it became so much longer than I anticipated. The last scene was supposed to be much shorter and then.. I just couldn't end it and I had to keep going? Like, I just couldn't stop until I got to the point at the end of the chapter and said, "Okay. I really actually need to end this here." And I finally wrote an ending. 
> 
> Now, for this chapter "JJ-is-attempting-to-pretend-like-he-doesn't-know-but-he-still-likes-to-give-yuri-heart-attacks." Also "Concerned-Dragon-parent-makes-an-appearance."

Yuri couldn't tell what was worse, the fact that he was up this early or the fact JJ was looking far too smug at the events of that morning. Yuri had tried his damnedest to make JJ’s life hell as the prince woke up and tried to get ready to see Isabella off. However, his attempts were almost immediately thwarted and he was bullied into getting up by not only JJ but Otabek as well. He had hoped that Otabek wouldn't be there that morning but he really should have expected it. Otabek had been quick to make snide commentary at Yuri about the night before and how the two of them were still alive. It was fine until JJ had to open his big stupid mouth and turn this on its head.

 

Otabek hadn't relented on his endless teasing since they left the room. Yuri was this close to throttling the werewolf into oblivion if he didn't quit. He was having a hard time dealing with the fact he couldn't tell if JJ had figured things out to deal with his best friend being a fuckwit. Thank god Isabella was going back across the sea to her own damn kingdom so he didn't have to deal with her attempts in matchmaking. However, his now problem was dealing with Otabek. He knew Isabella had her own limitations to how far she was willing to go before she stopped. On the same coin, he knew that Otabek did  _ not _ have those limitations which is what made the whole thing more risky. 

 

Yuri glowered at Otabek as JJ talked quietly with Isabella. In return for his efforts, Yuri got a simple raised eyebrow and a look that was far too smug for some whose face was always so stoic. Otabek was an awful person and he was hating him more and more. “ _ Stop giving me that look you prick. I'm going to bite your face off. _ ”

 

Otabek gave a light snort before looking over towards the other docks. He kept nonchalant before sending back his thoughts to Yuri, acting like he wasn't having a mental conversation. “ _ No you aren't.” _ Otabek was still acting far too smug for his liking. “ _ So, why has JJ come to the conclusion to call you Yuri? What actually happened last night? Feel like we missed a lot.” _

 

Yuri couldn't help the low growl that left his throat. “ _ He started it last night at dinner. I don't know why but it's pissing me off because I can't tell if he figured it out and he's just being a dick about it or if he's still clueless about everything.”  _ Yuri flicked his tail in annoyance, curling his lip. He was startled the first time that JJ had called him Yuri and almost had a heart attack in a panic. He had attempted to play it off and continue with his spiteful tirade when it happened, but he still had that nagging feeling lingering with him. 

 

“ _ Might have finally figured it out. You're not exactly subtle.” _ Otabek’s eyes flickered briefly to rest on Isabella and JJ before giving a low hum in his throat. “ _ Also, did you tell Isabella?” _

 

Yuri gave a short displeased noise. “ _ She came in before I could transform back last night and caught me. She's far more tolerable than I thought she was.”  _ He gave Otabek a narrow eyed look. “ _ But you both are fucking menaces. She sounds exactly like you do. Also, fuck off with wanting to lock us in a closet. You're a bitch and she's awful.”  _ Otabek just barely managed to contain the snort that left him however Yuri whacked him on the thigh out of spite regardless. 

 

JJ’s brows furrowed as he glanced over at them. His expression was confused as he glanced between Yuri and Otabek before eventually raising an eyebrow at Yuri. “Once again I point out, I do need Beks in one piece if I'm going to have a lead general. Besides, you two haven't said a word since we got the the docks. What are you already griping about and hitting Beks for?”

 

Yuri growled lowly before Otabek gave another short hum. “He's just mad about earlier and taking out his frustration on me.” He gave an idle shrug, playing it off for now. Yuri was slightly glad for this because he didn't want to give up the knowledge that he could have conversations with people mentally if he so chose. JJ was already learning way too much and he wasn't sure he was ready to divulge that much information. Besides, he liked to watch JJ suffer and look like he was talking to himself when in front of other people. 

 

JJ gave them both a skeptical look but didn't comment further for now. He turned back to Isabella, a frown on his face. “You're sure that everything's going to be alright while we get everything ready here?” Yuri could see as the prince began to fidget a little, a nervous tick Yuri had picked up slowly in the time of knowing JJ. However, he was more relieved than anything that the idiot prince was doing better this morning than he had last night.

 

Isabella's soft laughter drew him out of his thoughts once more. “Its fine. Mom is going to keep dad busy and I'm going to work out things there too. I'll be just fine, JJ. Unless something dramatic happens here, we should be almost in the clear until the wedding. At the very least until I get back here. All you have to do is finish up with your council, right?” At JJ’s nod, she hummed and patted his shoulder. “Then we shouldn't have anything to worry about.” She leaned forward and pressed a short kiss to JJ’s cheek before pulling back. Yuri gave an involuntary tail twitch at that, irritation sparking through him for a short moment before he realized what he was doing and almost growled lowly in his throat. Isabella shot him an amused look before moving over to Yuri and standing in front of him, reaching out and patting his snout with a knowing smile. “Take care of this idiot for me, would you?” 

 

Yuri made a low displeased noise in his throat. He didn't understand why they all had to pat his face like a dog. It was irksome and he didn't understand why people felt the need to invade his personal space. “ _ Stop petting me. You all are so touchy.”  _ He flicked his tail again with a short huff. “ _ I'll make sure the idiot doesn't do anything stupid. _ ” He made a short displeased noise again as Isabella grinned and leaned in to hug him around the neck. 

 

As she stepped back, Isabella gave a short wave before moving to board the ship. “I'll see you guys in a month!” As the final people boarded the ship, Yuri watched as Isabella lean over the railing once on board. She grinned as she waved before disappearing over the side. Yuri couldn’t help but think she was beginning to be a little more optimistic about everything. Then again, he couldn’t help but think wryly, both JJ and Isabella probably had several tricks up their sleeve for the next month of preparation. 

 

Yuri glanced down at JJ shortly, noting the faraway look on his face as he waved goodbye. He could almost see the weight resting on the prince’s shoulders. With every formal movement, JJ looked more and more mechanical than human. He knew the kinds of etiquette training young princes and princesses endured during their lives and he knew that JJ was no different. He’d heard the many stories Otabek had told him how long it took for his teacher to teach JJ to waltz properly without stepping on someone’s foot. He was thankful he didn’t have to go through etiquette training, no matter how much Lilia bitched at him about it. Besides, he had humored her and let her teach him how to dance. He wasn’t very good, but he mused that he didn’t have to be. 

 

It was another bit before the ship finally began to set sail and pull away from the harbor. Yuri was feeling the effects of being up so early more and more now. If he had been in a poor mood before, it was steadily growing worse now. He tuned out most of the remaining pleasantries the group had to endure before they were able to retreat back towards the castle. After about an hour, they had finally returned to the castle. Yuri made a noise of confusion as both JJ and Otabek ventured to the right after re-entering the gates. JJ looked back up at him and gave a short grin and he could see the rebellion and mischief clear as day in the other’s eyes. “It’s early and my parents have things to do. They won’t notice if we sneak out for a bit.” He reached up, patting Yuri on the neck before snickering. “Besides, I haven’t been able to feed you properly the past few days. I figured we would get out and get you a proper meal. Beks told me how much you normally eat and I know a few bits of meat I sneak you here and there don’t cut it.”

 

Yuri couldn’t help but perk up a bit at the mentions of food. He had been hungry since he hadn’t exactly eaten a lot in the past few days. JJ had bothered the kitchens for some food for him but it hadn’t been much. So, the prospect of food was a much nicer idea than he thought it was going to be. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to hunt though being bound to JJ like he was. Still, he trailed behind the prince and Otabek as they made their way to the stables. Many of the stable hands were just getting up to begin their duties, so all of them stopped the moment the prince walked inside and hastily moved out of the way and bowed their heads. He noted how JJ grimaced at the display but didn’t comment, just moving through as quickly as possible through and grabbing several things and leaving just as quick. 

 

Yuri followed behind the prince closely, noting that the other hadn’t bothered to even grab anything for a mount, rather he had grabbed a few weapons stored in what looked to be a deliberate hiding spot, before retreating. Yuri looked at the gear curiously, taking pause at the longbow the other carried and the quiver strung over his back. “ _ So, you’re going to hunt? _ ” He knew there were plenty of tales of the prince and his hunting prowess, but Yuri had always figured a lot of it was Otabek. He had asked Otabek about it before but didn’t really get any sort of answer out of the werewolf other than a short shrug before the conversation had veered off. He hadn’t the chance to bring it up since then and just forgot about it.

 

JJ gave a short laugh. “Maybe, if Beks doesn’t steal my kills like he normally does.” He watched the other give a short snort, waving his hand. He watched the expression on JJ’s face switch to one of fond exasperation. “We compete to see who can take down a large deer first most times. He almost always wins though because someone’s a cheating asshole.” 

 

“Not my fault you aren’t fast enough to shoot them before I take them down.” Yuri’s eyes landed on Otabek slowly walking his way up behind them. The guard carried no weapons other than his sword. Yuri knew Otabek’s preferred method of hunting was as a wolf. His control was excellent and he was quicker, lighter on his feet and his stealth was so much more pronounced as a wolf. Yuri noted the smug tinge to Otabek’s voice as he spoke to the prince however, almost laughing as JJ threw Otabek a dirty look. “What? I can’t help that I’m faster and stronger than you are.” A small smirk curled at the werewolf’s lip as JJ shoved at his shoulder roughly.

 

JJ’s nose wrinkled as he gave Otabek a withering glare. “Transforming to hunt is cheating and you know it.” At Otabek’s nonchalant shrug, JJ threw up his hands before stomping his way towards the forest. “You know what? I’ll go hunt by myself. I have a dragon with me after all, I’ll be perfectly safe, right?” He looked back at Yuri quickly, giving him a pleading look. 

 

Otabek raised one eyebrow, taking a few seconds to regard Yuri before giving a derisive snort and turning his gaze back to the prince. “Think you’re much safer alone. Less likely to be frozen to death.” Yuri lightly whapped Otabek on the back of his leg with his tail before following after JJ. “Just stating facts. You’d throw a fit. Also a terrible hunting partner.” Otabek sent Yuri a dry look and Yuri couldn’t help the feeling of pride filling him. “Would rather scare away everything to spite people.”

 

“ _ That’s just you. _ ” Yuri flicked his tail at the werewolf, throwing a look over his shoulder. “ _ If you weren’t always being an asshole, I wouldn’t feel the need to scare away your potential kills. _ ” He felt no remorse whatsoever. He had gone out on hunts together with Victor as a young whelp plenty of times and he knew how to be stealthy and take down a large deer before it could even blink. He had also been hunting with Otabek plenty of times. After getting doubted far too many times for his prowess of hunting, he had taken to scaring away Otabek’s kills out of spite. After the first few times he’d done so, Otabek had stopped taking him along to hunt and Yuri had felt no greater triumph in annoying the werewolf that much.

 

JJ shook his head, giving an exasperated sigh. “I just want a little bit of peace and quiet today to hunt. I don’t care if my ass gets skewered for sneaking out even though I’m supposed to be castle bound. I need to vent.” He shot a short glare to Yuri as he came up beside the prince with a smug expression. “If you scare away my kills, I’m going to leave you to Maddie.” Yuri couldn’t help but recoil at that, a reaction that seemed to satisfy the prince. JJ gave a light snort before beginning to walk. “Keep up, then. We’re not taking horses because I don’t want people to know I’m gone. Beks just goes off and does his own thing anyways, so it’s not like he needs one.” 

 

Yuri flicked his tail, grumbling lightly as they moved. It didn’t take long for the three of them to sneak off the grounds. He was surprised to find the opening to the woods in the back gardens. He remember Otabek saying the fae had done that years ago and just covered it back over with grasses and vines. People had to know to look there for an exit. While Otabek and JJ could easily slid through the whole in the wall, Yuri had to carefully slip through. It was a more tight fit since he was much larger than the two of them as a dragon, but he still did it nonetheless. He had swiped his tail at JJ out of spite when the prince offered to help him through. 

 

Yuri side eyed Otabek when the other started to walk away from him and JJ, taking off his sword and a lot of the heavier equipment. He tilted his head, wondering what the other was doing before the other shifted into his wolf form. He gave a derisive snort as the other shook out his fur before projecting his thoughts to the other. “ _ Sure you don’t want help, Beka? I’m sure we could outscore this asshole.” _

 

Otabek gave him a long suffering look before padding further into the forest and speaking back to him through their connection. “ _ Pass. You’re stuck to that ‘asshole’, anyways. Give it a few days, and maybe you could possibly run a little more than five to six feet away from JJ. _ ” Yuri growled lowly at him in return for that. Otabek didn’t grace him with a response before disappearing into the woods. 

 

Yuri huffed a little before returning to JJ’s side as the other slowly made his way through the trees and the brush. He was always around JJ when the other was showing off or dressed up fancily for something or another. He rarely ever saw the prince in anything other than what his parents demanded he wear to show off his status. However, with the simple cotton shirt with tanned breeches and slim brown boots clinging to his calves, he couldn’t help but think that this was the most casual he had ever seen JJ. 

 

Yuri paused as JJ stopped after a while of moving, hiding behind a tree and motioning for Yuri to not move. He almost wanted to spite the prince, but he then remember the earlier threat and decided against it. He curled his lip at the thought of being told what to do but he figured he would allow it for now. He closed his eyes, letting his scales reflect the colors of the forest around him and hide him in the brush. His eyes opened once more and settled on the prince as he held his breath and drew an arrow from his quiver and knocked it. Yuri could see several deer on the other side of the clearing. 

 

JJ held steady and it was like Yuri was watching an entirely different person. The JJ he was accustomed to normally was the annoying douchebag prince persona that he displayed to throw people off and entertain the people with. Recently, he had been slowly getting used to the nervous and often anxious prince who didn’t trust himself to run a kingdom and had so much he wanted to do but was unsure if he had the ability to really do it. However, in this short moment, he watched JJ remain still and silent as he drew back his arrow, trained on one of the larger deer grazing in the middle of the field. He was concentrated on his task and a serious look settled on his face. He narrowed his eyes, keeping still and waiting for a few seconds before letting his arrow fly. 

 

Yuri watched in awe as it hit dead on. After that it was a flurry of events happening. Just as the deer jumped and made to run off in reflex to being hit, Yuri watched as Otabek jumped out of the trees and took another by the neck, bringing it down in just a few seconds. His tail flickered and he had to hold himself from jumping out and pouncing himself. He knew it would only hurt him if he did, but that didn’t make him want to any less. He had his own instincts he was privy to after all. 

 

Yuri’s scales went back to normal as he slid out of his spot and JJ stepped out from behind the tree. JJ rolled his eyes at Otabek, stepping over various rocks and tree stumps as he made his way over to the werewolf. “Well, at least you actually let me shoot one this time.” Otabek only flicked his tail at him in response, dragging the deer in his mouth over before setting it down by JJ’s feet. JJ crackled a small grin, shaking his head down at the werewolf as he gave a light laugh. “Thanks for the gift. I thought you were a wolf, not a cat.” Otabek gave a short displeased noise before JJ waved his hand. “Yeah, yeah, thanks. See if you can find the other one. It can’t have gotten far.”

 

Otabek sniffed at the ground for a moment before giving a short howl and disappearing off into the woods. Yuri couldn’t help but huff shortly. “ _ Idiot. _ ” He moved closer, tail flickering back and forth as he surveyed the deer by JJ’s feet. “ _ At least he can hunt well. He’s a douche sometimes, but he can hunt well. _ ” He looked up as JJ began to laugh shortly. He narrowed his eyes up at the prince in annoyance. “ _ What the fuck are you laughing at, prick? _ ”

 

JJ gave him a wry grin before stepping back and gesturing to the deer. “I’m not going to hold you back from eating. Go on and eat.” Once again, Yuri couldn’t help that nagging feeling that the other could just see right through him. Everything in JJ’s posture and the way he looked at Yuri, he couldn’t help but think something was off. Before he could comment though, he heard a large shrill screech ring out through the forest, echoing through the trees and Yuri could feel his blood run even colder than it already did because he knew that screech.

 

Yuri couldn’t help but recoil because he could smell the other’s scent approaching rapidly. Growing up with Victor, who was far more of a father than an uncle since he never met his parents, he liked to think he knew his pseudo parent better than most. His stupid husband didn’t count no matter what anyone said. He could feel the distress palpable in the air as he heard the air split with each flap of the other’s wings. He knew Victor was probably frantic and thought he had escaped. That also put him in a really dangerous spot.

 

His eyes shot to JJ as he watched the other fall into a defensive position, falling back and grabbing another arrow and knocking it immediately, holding his bow ready to draw at any given moment as his eyes darted around the clearing with a trained amount of intensity and attentiveness. However, he knew if Victor thought he was a threat, he wouldn’t hesitate to kill JJ, prince or not. Yuri spun fully now, a low growl in his throat as he tried to keep the other alive and not frozen to death by his caretaker. “ _ Drop your weapon and get out of the way. _ ” As JJ began to open his mouth to retort, Yuri hissed another growl. “ _ Don’t argue! I’m trying to keep you alive, you idiot!”  _ He only had a split second to make a decision as he heard the ice before he saw it. He darted forward, knocking JJ off his feet and out of the way as a blast of ice completely froze the spot JJ had been standing in before.

 

\---

 

JJ grimaced as he crashed into the ground without warning. One moment he heard something screeching loudly and the next he was knocked off of his feet. His ribs were definitely not appreciative of this rough treatment he’d been getting for the past few days. He looked up, ready to complain or at least make a smart remark to Yuri before he notice the pillar of ice that stood now where he had been standing. He swallowed thickly, scrambling back against a tree as he looked up and took in the large towering dragon staring down at him with a downright murderous expression. 

 

The dragon was huge, what he imagined most adult dragons were the size of and that he had heard in stories. Its scales were a pale blue, the color of frost clinging to the ground and tree branches on a cold winter morning. If people thought Yuri was large, this dragon was at least five times the size with beautiful feathered wings that almost glittered as they flexed and the dragon rose to its full height again. A snarl was settled on its lip and it was glaring down at JJ like he’d personally offended it. He didn’t understand for a long moment before something clicked in his mind and it hit him all at once. 

 

Yuri couldn’t be the only dragon here. It was far more than likely he had at least one dragon parent taking care of him and it was very,  _ very _ likely that this was his caretaker he had been talking about. JJ swallowed thickly as the reality of the situation weighed down on him and he realized the true ramifications from the other night. He had declared Yuri as his pet to the kingdom the other night. It was more than likely Yuri’s guardian was present at the ball with the rest of the kingdom and had heard him. He had unintentionally set himself to be the person with the biggest target painted on him in the region. 

 

His eyes flickered over to Yuri however as the opalescent dragon was curled defensively in front of him. Yuri was glaring right back up at the large dragon before him, unyielding and it was then JJ realized he was hissing and growling and the other dragon was hissing and growling and spitting back at him. It took him a little too long to realize the two were probably speaking to each other privately in their own language, probably draconic considering what they were. He sat still, not daring to move to even breath really in case he should set off the large dragon into a frenzy.

 

It took a long few moments of the two dragons hissing and growling at each other before the larger adult dragon slowly began to lower itself, softly grumbling still but definitely not glaring and three seconds away from ripping JJ’s head off now. The dragon eyed him for a moment before leaning in and nuzzling against Yuri’s head affectionately. JJ could only breathe out a short breath of relief as Yuri began to hiss and spit, not unlike a cat, at the affection being poured over him in the moment. He watched Yuri swipe at the older dragon, hissing something sharply at them before turning a glare back at JJ for just a second before thrashing his tail at the older dragon with a sharp growl. 

 

The frost colored dragon leaned around Yuri however as JJ fell still once more. He swallowed thickly as bright blue eyes stared directly at him, eyeing him critically. His eyes flickered over to Yuri for a moment, looking at the other and not sure what to do with the other’s guardian staring him down so critically, before shifting back to look at the older dragon. He got no reaction for a long time before the dragon tilted his head, giving a brief glance back to Yuri and growling and hissing something back at him before beginning to huff a wheezing sort of noise as Yuri began hissing and spitting again noisily. The large dragon pulled back for just a second to huff a short cold breath of air over JJ’s head before retreating back, tail curling up on the ground and the dragon lowering itself to a much more manageable height, just a couple heads taller with its wings folded neatly. 

 

Yuri growled lowly in his throat and spoke the other dragon for another moment before shooting JJ a short glare. “ _ I’m not repeating half of the shit he’s saying because he’s a fucking overly fussy asshole. This is my asshole of a guardian. He’s the ice dragon that’s seen around the mountain a lot. He lives in town too. No I’m not telling you who he is, he’s not allowed to transform into a human, and he’s fucking leaving as soon as I can get rid of him and tell him I’m fucking fine. _ ” 

 

JJ nodded shortly before his eyes flickered back over to the large dragon, still regarding him critically but not as hostile as before. He sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his neck before slowly getting back up to his feet. He made his way a little bit closer to the other, taking a deep but shaky breath to try and calm his nerves. JJ glanced back at Yuri, gesturing to the other dragon. “I can only assume he was at the ball, right?” At Yuri’s short nod, he turned back to the other dragon before bowing his head. He knew the other probably didn’t think very highly of him right now, so he thought it was best to be respectful. Not that the idea that the other could easily kill and eat him in a single bite. Nope, not at all on his mind. 

 

JJ took another deep breath before he spoke, voice muting a little bit and his body remained rigid as he had no idea how the dragon was going to react to his words. “I apologize for the trouble I’ve caused you and your whelp.” JJ stood straight again and lifted his head, looking up into the other’s eyes and letting his shoulders drop and fall back a bit. He knew this was a bit of a gamble, but he wanted to show the other he meant no harm, but he also wasn’t going to hide like a coward. “It was not my intention for something like this to happen. I know I said a lot of things at the ball as well that I did not mean and only said for public appearances. I don’t believe magical creatures are mindless beings that should ever be disrespected and labeled as a pet. Your whelp is not and will never be my pet and as soon as the spell keeping us together is lifted, he will be free to leave as he wishes. I will not attempt to keep him with me because that’s not my place. What he does is his own decision.”

 

JJ released the breath he had been holding throughout most of that speech. He gave a short nod before continuing because he wasn’t done by any means. “However, that doesn’t excuse my words then and it doesn’t now. So, I apologize to you directly because I know it had to cause you a lot of distress and I never meant for that to happen. So, for what it is worth, I apologize and I am looking to make this right.” JJ was quiet after that, letting his words hang in the air. He wasn't sure whether the other dragon was going to go crazy on him, but JJ reasoned that at least he had gotten his point across. 

 

JJ jolted a little in surprise as that huffing wheezing laughter sounded again. The older dragon regarded him with a look of amusement before turning to Yuri and growling something softly to him. Yuri in turn huffed before eyeing JJ. “ _ He says to tell you to relax. He's not going to eat you. He thought you were hurting me or were going to cause me suffering. Now that he sees that I'm fine, he's fine. He's just curious. And obnoxious. He also wants to know the details of the spell. If I tell him, I'm going to fucking murder him.” _

 

JJ slowly nodded and eased a little bit. He was still a little apprehensive but, he supposed if he wasn't dead yet, the other dragon was slowly becoming more and more calm. He rubbed the back of his neck, swallowing thickly before exhaling slowly. “Well.. uh... We’re sort of bound together?” At the other dragon’s head tilt, JJ gave a nervous smile and a small shrug. “The chains that were on them before.. One of them linked us using a proximity spell.. So, we’re kind of stuck together until we can figure out how to break the spell?”

 

JJ watched as the other dragon blinked slowly before looking over at Yuri silently. JJ could feel the ire surrounding the smaller dragon. Yuri’s tail was moving back and forth behind him in agitation and JJ side stepped out of the way to avoid the other hitting him. His legs were already bruises along with his ribs from too many tail swipes as it stood. He really didn’t know how Otabek put up with it so much but he supposed Otabek had a better tolerance for it being a werewolf. That, or Otabek just didn’t care. When JJ thought about it a little bit more, the second option was far more likely.

 

JJ jolted a little as Yuri began hissing loudly and growling up at the older dragon. To his credit, the other dragon did nothing more and breathe out a huff of amusement before slowly raising back up a bit more. Bright blue eyes flickered to Yuri briefly before looking back to JJ. He watched Yuri growl at the other before huffing. “ _ He wants me to connect his thoughts to yours so he can communicate properly. You know how it is when I press my own thoughts in. It’s going to feel much worse. Give me a second so this asshole will shut up and just leave. _ ”

 

At JJ’s short nod, he watched the younger dragon close his eyes and suddenly JJ felt a little light headed. He placed the heel of his palm to his forehead, wincing as it felt like there was an echo running through his skull. It was really jarring, not unlike the first time he heard Yuri’s voice echo through his head. Suddenly, another voice was being projected to him. It was a little more fragmented and less clear than Yuri’s voice normally was. JJ had to focus on breathing to keep the nausea at bay until he could calm down and allow it to just pass through his skull without his brain fighting it. “ **_Take care of him. He’s all I have. I promised to always keep him safe. Don’t let anything happen to him._ ** ” The older dragon made a low pleased noise when JJ nodded shortly. 

 

JJ couldn’t help but jolt at the short howl that rang out behind him. He turned, taking in Otabek just a bit away in the trees. The deer JJ had shot earlier was lying by Otabek’s paws, an arrow sticking out of its chest in a perfect clean shot. JJ would probably be more proud of such a good shot later when he wasn’t trying to stay calm because a large adult dragon was in his midst and trying to make sure their whelp was okay. He couldn’t help but snort though as Otabek simply reached down and grabbed the corpse, dragging it over to the group before setting it down next to JJ. JJ couldn’t help the amused smile that crossed his face and reached out, petting the other’s head as he stood expectantly next to the prince now, tail wagging slightly. “Thanks, Beks. You’re getting really good at playing fetch, huh?” He couldn’t stop the grin that crossed his face at the mildly dirty look he was given.

 

JJ wasn't able to laugh long before he was knocked back onto his back once more, the air forced out of his lungs. He wheezed, trying to get his air back before a long slobbery tongue slid across his face. In the end, he knew that he probably deserved it for all of the dog jokes he made on Otabek’s behalf but that didn't stop his loud groan of disgust. “Oh my god stop.” He shoved at the wolf’s head trying to get the other away but quickly found that being pinned to the ground made that particularly difficult. Eventually after a long minute, he gave up, letting his arms fall to the ground and going limp underneath the other. “This is my fate. Smelling like dog breath for the rest of the day.”

 

Otabek sat down on his chest at that, just looking down at him and not giving any other reaction than that. JJ made a face up at him before Otabek finally stood and walked off. That wasn't without stepped all over JJ’s chest, particularly his collarbone. JJ wheezed in pain as Otabek trotted over to the large dragon, sitting down in front of him and tail wagging just slightly. JJ watched in return as the dragon leaned down and huffed a short breath of frost over the werewolf’s head. JJ sat up and watched the exchange, intrigued in a way. So, that meant Otabek knew Yuri's caretaker too. He supposed that he shouldn't have been surprised but things were only just beginning to make sense to him. He knew he shouldn’t dwell on it too terribly much though. Everyone had their secrets and he was in no position to jeopardize anyone’s safety. 

 

JJ slowly got back up as the older dragon reached out again, nudging Yuri a little bit with its head before pulling back and extending its wings. JJ stood his ground as the dragon took off quickly, disappearing as quickly it came. His ran his fingers through his hair before letting out a slow breath of relief. “Holy fuck that was really intense.” His eyes darted over to Yuri and he grimaced a little bit. “Do I still have a lingering threat of death on my head for all this?”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes, huffing shortly as his tail twitched back and forth in agitation. “ _ No. If anything, he was more amused by it after he figured out I was just fine and you’d been taking care of me. Fucking obnoxious asshole.”  _ Yuri thumped his tail on the ground in annoyance and JJ couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow in question. It seemed like there was something Yuri wasn’t telling him about his and his caretaker’s whole conversation. Yuri  _ had _ seemed pretty annoyed by the other dragon’s presence and the other had seemed to say something to piss Yuri off. Then again though, Yuri got mad about just about anything, so he wasn’t sure if it really counted. “ _ The fuck are you looking at, prick? _ ”

 

JJ couldn’t stop the amused smile that crossed his face. Yuri seemed to be as fiery as ever. “You sound upset. What, was your guardian making fun of you?” At the sharp swipe of the other’s tail across the ground, he knew he was right. His brow rose further. “Oh? What’d your caretaker say to piss you off so much, princess?” JJ had to sidestep out of the way to avoid the bite directed at his face. It was a little too close for comfort, but JJ wasn’t the least bit frightened by it. If anything, it just amused him more. “Hey now, no need for that-”

 

“ _ FUCK. YOU _ .” Another tail thump rattled the ground just a bit under JJ’s feet. Emerald eyes were glaring at him now and burning brightly. JJ couldn’t help but think he might have pushed the other a little bit too far but once again, he also reasoned that he loved making Yuri mad at him. However, he should probably tone it down before the other figured out that he knew. “ _ I’m going to fucking murder you. Fuck off. _ ”

 

JJ grinned broadly at the young dragon. He should stop, but since when did he have any self control? Besides, Yuri had been making his life hell all morning. This was the least he could do to get some revenge. He placed a hand on his chest, more reminiscent of the previous night when he was messing with Yuri before dinner, fluttering his eyelashes. “Oh my, you’re just getting bolder, aren’t you my dragon?” JJ’s eyes turned as he heard muffled laughter behind him. He noted that instead of the wolf that was behind him previously, Otabek was back to being a human again and struggling to keep a straight face and failing. 

 

JJ could tell Yuri was at a loss for words for a few solid seconds because a lot of his words were unintelligible and he kept slipping back into draconic before he noticed Otabek’s laughter. JJ started laughing as Yuri began to thump his tail on the ground repeatedly and screech loudly in anger. He might get killed later, but the other’s reaction made everything worth it for him. “ _ I’M GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU FUCKERS. GO DIE IN A FUCKING DITCH. STOP LAUGHING, ALTIN, YOU FUCK. _ ”

 

Otabek managed to control himself long enough to mask some of his amusement and raise an eyebrow at Yuri. “You’ve been an asshole for the past few days. Deserve it.” Yuri growled lowly in response and Otabek just shrugged nonchalantly. “Eat. Haven’t gotten a proper meal in days.” He gestured to the deer carcasses, giving a light snort. “Go.”

 

Yuri growled again at him before begrudgingly made his way forward. He settled down at began to tear into the meat viciously. JJ turned back to Otabek, giving Yuri a little bit of privacy to eat. He curled his nose at Otabek, gesturing off in the direction that the older dragon had gone off in. “So much for being a bodyguard, by the way. I almost got frozen to death by a giant adult dragon while you were off playing with the deer.” JJ ran a hand down his face, huffing lightly. “That scared the shit out of me. I had no idea what to do.”

 

Otabek gave a light snort, shaking his head as he stepped away to retrieve JJ’s bow and arrows that had been knocked away in Yuri’s rush to knock JJ out of the way of that ice blast. “Wasn’t going to hurt you. He was frantic at the ball when what is essentially his child showed up in chains and being forcefully given as a gift against his will to the prince of a kingdom who isn’t very friendly to magical creatures. He’s been a nervous wreck.” Otabek gave a short shrug as he moved back over to JJ, handing off the bow  and quiver to him once again. “Should be more calm now though. His whelp is safe. ‘S what matters.” Otabek reached out, ruffling up JJ’s hair. “Sides, you’re fine. Ears are likely still ringing, but fine.”

 

JJ couldn’t help but give an amused snort at that, eyes flickering over to Yuri for a moment. The young dragon lifted his head, giving the two a dirty look, blood dripping from his mouth. “ _ Fuck off. _ ” He went back to eating immediately afterwards, uncaring as to what Otabek might say in response. JJ looked back at Otabek and saw the eyebrow the other rose in response. He knew that look and that was the look that said that he was in so much trouble. 

 

Otabek gave a derisive snort, leveling the dragon with a cool expression. “Would be easier if you weren't being an ass and would tell him.” He got a glare for his troubles but Otabek remained still, eyebrow raised curiously. “True. Could also talk more easily if you told him the other stuff too.” 

 

JJ’s brows furrowed in confusion and he tilted his head in confusion. “Huh? What do you mean?” Yuri growled in annoyance, whapping his tail on the ground again and JJ looked to Otabek for answers because he knew the dragon wasn't going to spill. He already had plenty of experience with Yuri just leaving things out and not explaining anything. “Beks, you explain because this asshole won't tell me anything.”

 

Otabek got another warning growl to which he raised an eyebrow at. They both started at each other for a few moments before Otabek gave a derisive snort and began speaking. “He can establish mental connections with people to communicate with them without words.” Otabek threw a pointed look at Yuri before the corner of his mouth drew up in an amused smirk. “He probably hasn't done it yet though because that requires kissing you.”

 

JJ blinked repeatedly in response because surely he hadn't heard that right. He didn't get time to dwell on it before Yuri leapt at Otabek with a shrill shriek, a snarl settling into his face. Otabek sidestepped quickly and dodged out of the way as a bite was aimed for his head but was still knocked askew by a wing hitting him in the face. Yuri turned and growled at him, tail twitching behind him. “ _ Fuck off! You're making this sound fucking awful.”  _ He turned to JJ, giving him a dirty look. He knew if the other was a human right now, he would probably be scowling and making his normal pissed off looking expression. “ _ Not a fucking word from you.” _ He huffed as JJ held up his hands in  surrender before rapidly shaking his head and sending the blood clinging to his scales flinging off. 

 

JJ grimaced as he held up an arm to avoid any blood getting on his face. “Ugh, gross. Must you?” He picked at his shirt, wrinkling his nose at the blood splatters on it now. “Now I really don’t want to go back. Mom is going to scream if she catches me like this. I'm supposed to be castle bound.” 

 

Otabek lifted an eyebrow at JJ before giving an idle shrug. “You suggested this.” He turned, picking up the second deer carcass and throwing it over his shoulder and started heading further in. “River is close by. Can get cleaned up in it before we head back.”

 

JJ followed behind the other, an amused smile on his face. “Try not to push me in this time, Beks.” He received a mildly unimpressed stare in response. JJ could only grin at the other with an idle shrug. “What?” As Otabek shook his head in exasperation, JJ couldn't help but laugh. “Alright, I promise I won't be stupid this time and hit my head on a rock?” 

 

“ _ This time? _ ” JJ’s eyes flickered over to rest on Yuri again. The other still had blood on his scales and didn't seem particularly bothered by it either. He didn't know how Yuri managed to always remain this jaded and full of sass, but it seemed to be a refined talent. “ _ You're always an idiot. I don't know why you're acting like it's an uncommon occurrence.” _ He also didn’t know where all of these creative insults came from. It also had to be just an underlying talent to be able to think of all these things.

 

JJ let out a short breath through his nose, trying not to sass back at the other for the moment because he knew all he was going to get from it was more scathing remarks. Why Otabek or even JJ himself even liked Yuri and continued to be around him, JJ couldn't help but think he would probably never know. His personality was dodgy at best and Yuri took the cake for being the most difficult being in the continent. Yet, JJ couldn't help but think the others bluster and biting remarks were charming in a way. This is why he refused to talk about his feelings. They were way too weird and fucked up to be considered normal but he was growing to accept this fact more and more as time went on. 

 

JJ did however think that Yuri was getting more and more defensive about things. As much patience as JJ did have, he knew his patience was eventually going to wear thin if things continued this way. He didn’t know what the other was getting so antsy over, but he knew Otabek definitely was not helping. He wasn’t sure how to help in this situation since Yuri still didn’t know that JJ was aware it was him. He couldn’t help but think not saying anything about it was going to come back and bite him on the ass later though. Or potentially get him frozen, whichever came first.

 

JJ couldn’t help but sigh in relief at the sight of the river. As much as he was worried about the state of the forest around the castle, he couldn’t help but love the beauty of everything in it. The trees were rich and vibrant shades of green and he couldn’t help but be grateful that this section of the forest seemed to still be thriving. The various foliage around just added to the vibrancy of the area, especially to the land flush against the river. The water was crystal clear, the pace of the water moving in a steady rhythm downstream towards the connection with the ocean. JJ knew from experience that the water wasn’t too deep, but you had to tread carefully to not get swept away by the pulling currents. He had learned that several times over the course of his life. The last time he had slipped into the water and hit his head on a rock when he was fifteen had caused Otabek to ban him from going near the river alone and had definitely enforced a rule of JJ not being allowed to be alone near large bodies of water. It had only happened a few times and he was still alive, so he didn’t know why Otabek was getting so up in arms about it.

 

Otabek seemed to guess his thoughts without saying anything. He immediately gave JJ a look and rose an eyebrow at him. JJ just gave a cheeky little grin, holding up his hands. He knew Otabek would just continue to harp until he relented so he might as well just do what he needed in the meantime. He moved over to the edge of the river, sitting down on a higher spot, removing his bow and quiver before setting them off to the side. He then shucked off his shirt before dipping it in the water to clean it. Isabella often joked how JJ would make a good housewife from all his cleaning knowledge. However, JJ liked to think this was just his failsafe to not getting eaten alive every time he came back covered in dirt and mud as a teenager. He was plenty rebellious as a teen and was always sneaking out at night to explore the woods with his best friend. He had learned pretty quickly that he either needed to stay clean or learn how to clean stains out of his clothes from his adventures. The latter was the more practical thing to learn in the end.

 

As he worked, he didn't pay too much attention to what was going on behind him. However, something pushed at the back of his mind to pull him out of his thoughts and he heard the telltale sounds of Yuri’s tail moving across the ground. “Don't even think about it.” He turned to shoot the young dragon a look, watching the other pause his tail mid swipe, way more than likely about to shove JJ off the bank and into the river face first. The dragon narrowed his eyes and gave him a dirty look and he rose an eyebrow back at the other. “Do you really want to test your luck? If I fall in, you're just going to be the one in pain if I get swept away in the end.” The young dragon surveyed him for a moment before making a displeased noise and huffing as he dipped his head close to the water.

 

JJ gave a derisive snort at the other’s sudden quiet disposition. He reached out, cupping a bit of water in his hand before pouring it over the young dragon's face. Yuri hissed and shook his head as water dripped into his snout, curling his nose at JJ before laying his head back down at a pointed look. JJ set his shirt on a branch to dry after managing to rid it of the specks of blood splattered across the front before he turned back around to sit down beside Yuri again. “Now hold still this time. You might think its ferocious and I particularly don't care what you do, but there is the problem of trying to get my parents to at least tolerate your presence.” He cupped some more water in his hands before pouring it over the other's face. He slowly began to rub away the blood coating the others face but taking care in the places where the scales were thinner and less pronounced. 

 

JJ was mildly surprised at how quiet Yuri was during the whole thing. The other didn't gripe the whole time and scream about JJ touching him and wasn't tossing his head and being difficult. It wasn't long before the stream washed away the blood coating the others face, leaving the opalescent dragon shining in the light once more. The quiet was broken when Otabek dipped his hands in the water, washing off his hands and rose an eyebrow at the two before giving a low hum. “Didn't think he had the ability to be quiet for that long. Much less let you touch him for that long without biting you.” His eyebrow twitched lightly and JJ had to hold back a laugh as Yuri narrowed his eyes before swiping his tail into the water and splashing the water at Otabek, specifically soaking his face. Otabek tilted his head, scrutinizing the young dragon for a moment before clicking his tongue and scooping up some water in his hands and dumping it over the other’s snout. 

 

Yuri recoiled at that, a displeased noise leaving him again as he shook his head, growling lowly at Otabek again and slapping his tail at the water and splashing it up. JJ couldn't help the small laugh that left him at the staring match between Yuri and Otabek. He could only imagine if Yuri was human, he would be trying to get up in Otabek’s face to come off as intimidating. The glaring match continued for a good solid minute, most of the glaring coming from Yuri of course, before JJ reached down and gently splashed water at Yuri. “Don’t be a jerk. You’ve been an asshole all morning.” He slowly got up, stretching a little bit. “We should head back before anyone starts questioning where I am. I don’t want mom to start throwing a fit.” As JJ made to step away from the bank, suddenly his feet were tripped out from underneath himself and he let out a sharp shout as he hit cold water. 

 

Jean tried to not scream out as his body went under the water. Even in the beginning of summer, the water was still freezing cold. He floundered for just a few seconds before he surfaced again, glaring up at the dragon huffing with laughter, tail beating on the ground in his mirth. When he got back to the castle, he was not going to let Yuri sleep all day period and he was going to do his best to make the young dragon’s life hell. He was totally finding Maddie when he got back, he swore. “If I could, I would throw you in here with me.”

 

Yuri looked down at him with mirth in his expression, tail flickering behind himself and his wings twitching just a bit. “ _ You could try. It wouldn’t do shit though. _ ” JJ didn’t say anything as Otabek got up silently and moved behind he young dragon. “ _ You don’t have the strength to move me. If I was human, maybe, but I’m not, so too bad for you. _ ” JJ tried to keep his expression neutral as Otabek moved behind Yuri, leaning down and hovering for a moment before running his fingers over the other’s spine between his wings. JJ couldn’t help the grin that overtook his face as the other shrieked and flailed, wings unfolding and whacking Otabek in the chest before the other fell sideways off the bank and into the water with a large splash. 

 

JJ grinned up at Otabek in mirth as the guard’s lips curled a bit at the end for just a brief moment. He didn’t even care that he was soaking wet now, causing Yuri to fall into the water was more than worth it. It was another few seconds before the dragon surfaced again, shrieking in irritation and clawing at the mud and grass of the banks to pull himself back up onto land. JJ ducked briefly underwater to avoid getting smacked in the face with a stray wing before he resurfaced, grinning in amusement as Yuri hissed and shook off the water now clinging to his frame. He and Otabek were sent spiteful looks and JJ couldn’t help but shrug before taking the hand Otabek extended to him to help pull him from the water. As soon as he was back on the shore, he took off his boots, dumping out the water that filled them by being knocked into the river suddenly. “You definitely deserved that for knocking me into the river, so don’t glare at us like you did nothing wrong. I warned you already, if you make my life difficult, I’ll make yours just as difficult if not more. So, you knew what would happen. I told you not to knock me into the river and you didn't listen. You only have yourself to blame.”

 

Yuri growled lowly at him as he whapped his tail on the ground once more. “ _ Fuck off, prick. I’ll make it to where you get nothing done today, asshole. _ ” JJ was amused by the petulance in the other’s tone. Eventually, he knew he had to come clean that he knew it was Yuri, but feigning innocence was also way too amusing in the end. He knew he had to be driving the other crazy by this point. “ _ What’s that look for, asshole?” _

 

JJ couldn’t help but shake his head fondly. One day, Yuri would relax a little around him. One day. For now, JJ would just deal with his insufferable attitude until the other finally got a grip on his attitude. “Like I said, if you want to be difficult, sure. However, I think as soon as we get back, we’re just going to go find Maddie and see what she’s up to.” At the other’s short hiss, he rose an eyebrow in amusement. “Oh, what’s wrong? Maddie likes you a lot. I think it’ll be fine.”

 

“ _ I am not dealing with that hell spawn you call a younger sister. Fuck that. _ ” Yuri flicked his tail behind himself with a low growl. JJ knew that Yuri was fully aware that if JJ did something, there wasn’t anything he could really do about it. He loved to watch the other get pissed off and try to do something about it anyways. “ _ You are not getting me anywhere near her. _ ”

 

“Oh come on, Maddie isn’t that bad.” JJ put his boots back on before getting up and grabbing his shirt. Since he was already soaked, it didn’t matter if the shirt was dry yet. After pulling his shirt back on, he looked over at Otabek. “Don’t you agree, Beks? Maddie isn’t so bad once you get used to her.” JJ looked up in thought after a second, tapping his chin briefly. “Then again, that also depends on if Maddie  _ really _ likes you or not. She’s really good around Beks, but that’s because she’s always had a gigantic crush on him.”

 

Otabek, to his credit, didn’t react more than a twitch of his mouth. He did give a brief sigh though, shaking his head. “Stop.” JJ knew Otabek was still confused as to why Maddie liked him. He had asked JJ once but he really didn’t know what to tell his best friend. His sister had her own line of thinking JJ would never understand. At one point he had tried before just giving up entirely and just going with whatever she said without dwelling on it too much. It was much easier in the end, he thought. 

 

JJ did give a short shrug before retrieving his bow again, slinging it and his quiver back over his shoulder. “It’s true. You know it is. Maddie’s liked you for a really long time, Beks. She’d marry you if she were able to.” JJ rose an eyebrow at the snort that left the young dragon. Yuri looked away quickly, tail twitching giving away his feigned disinterest to JJ’s words. JJ gave Otabek a cheeky little grin. “Mmm, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think that was a jealous little huff, don’t you think so, Beks?”

 

Otabek lifted an eyebrow briefly, eyes darting to look at Yuri for just a second before landing on JJ again. Otabek couldn’t help but hum and give a short shrug. “Maybe. He’s too emotionally stunted to say anything though. Says he doesn’t get jealous.”

 

“ _ Stop putting words in my mouth, you bitch.” _ JJ couldn’t help but cackle in mirth at the other’s biting words. Ever the one for creative insults. JJ hummed as he crossed his arms, jutting out his hip to the side before giving a one shouldered shrug. Yuri growled lowly at him in response but JJ just reached out and patted his snout patronizingly once again. He quickly moved his hand out of the way when Yuri snapped at it in retaliation. “ _ Pat me again and I shove my foot up your ass. _ ”

 

JJ rose an eyebrow, clicking his tongue. “Kinky.” At the indignant shriek he received in return, he waved his hand and turned, heading back towards the tree line. “Yeah yeah, pipe down, princess. The rest of the forest doesn’t want to listen to your screaming, I don’t think. Besides, don’t draw more attention to yourself.” JJ threw a look over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t you hate attention being given to the fact you’re an Opalescent?”

 

Yuri remained quiet for a minute before narrowing his eyes and slowly moving up beside JJ. He was giving him a still uncertain and wary gaze but there was some level of indignation as well. “ _ Shut up and go before I bite off your stupid face. _ ” JJ gave a light snort and headed off as soon as Otabek was beside him, the extra deer thrown over his shoulder. He figured that was the only other response he was going to get from Yuri for the time being so he let it go for their walk back. 

 

\---

 

By the time they got back to the castle, JJ had mostly dried off. They managed to sneak in pretty easily and JJ had instantly wormed his way back up to his room to change clothes before anything would be the wiser. He knew several of the servants had seen him in his attempts to sneak by his room, but the women attending to the area of the castle he resided in had only giggled with knowing smiles as he snuck through the halls. They knew what he was like and they never said anything about it before.

 

As promised, JJ spent a majority of his afternoon with his younger sister. While she had been upset at the events of the night before initially, she had instantly brightened at the aspect of getting to spend the day throwing question after question at Yuri and inspecting him thoroughly. JJ had watched on in amusement the whole time and offering no help to the young dragon no matter how many irritated and pleading looks were thrown his way over the course of several hours. 

 

After a long day of spending time with his sister, eventually JJ gave the other a reprieve and disappeared off to his room. JJ collapsed onto his bed face first, groaning softly at finally being able to lay down and not have to think about anything for at least a little while. He felt the bed dip as Yuri climbed onto the bed as well and settled down in the middle, taking up most of the bed like he tended to. JJ wrinkled his nose, barely lifting his head to speak to the other. “You’re hogging the bed again.”

 

All JJ got was a tail flick in response. JJ rolled his eyes as he shoved at the other to move him over a bit before shifting to lay on his side. Yuri lightly whapped him with his tail before lifting his head, huffing at him shortly. “ _ I told you already. The bed isn’t yours anymore, it’s mine. _ ” Yuri was still being exceptionally difficult since the river incident. He knew the other was just wanting to get on his nerves at this point though. 

 

JJ just gave a light snort, closing his eyes as he relaxed a little more. He waved his hand idly at the other, suddenly hit with a wave of exhaustion after the events of today. He knew he should probably try to stay awake so he could eat dinner but he was finding it hard to keep his eyes open now that he was laid down. This was also probably a consequence of getting up so early. “Yeah yeah.. The precious princess gets their demands met.” He couldn't help the short cackle that left him as the other's tail swatted his side sharply. “It's the truth. Especially with you. If you don't get your way, you gripe and complain.”

 

Yuri gave a short huff, blowing a short air of cold at JJ’s face. “ _ Shut up, asshole. I didn't ask for your shitty opinion. _ ” While the air was cold and it caused JJ to scrunch up his nose, it did little to deter him. If anything, it made JJ even less willing to stop his teasing. “ _ I don't complain that much. _ ”

 

JJ raised an eyebrow at him silently, staring the other down with a look. Yuri huffed at him and JJ couldn't help but shake his head before he reached out and fondly patted the other's nose. “You always gripe at me at least. Sometimes you play favorites with Beks even if he gets on your nerves.” He gave a light grin before petting along the scales of the others snout. His mind was feeling a bit lighter now and a sudden rush of giddiness filled him. “Then again, you’re good friends with Beks so I guess that really doesn't count for much, does it? You always play favorites for him.”

 

Yuri pinned him with an odd look, huffing shortly before beginning to look over him warily. “ _ You're rambling, dickhead. What the fuck are you going on about? _ ”

 

JJ gave another short laugh. For some reason, he just felt like he couldn’t stop talking now. Yet, he was feeling more and more tired. Weird, he hadn’t felt tried before? What happened when he came back into his room? “Oh come on, don't be mad. Though, you're not allowed to play favorites with Bella. That's super cheating. More cheating than Beks transforming to hunt. Mega cheating.” 

 

Yuri rose an eyebrow down at him before rolling his eyes and huffing. “ _ You're fucking delirious. Go to sleep, idiot and stop rambling. You sound like a fucking moron right now.” _ He pulled his head back as JJ reached out to pet him again. “ _ Asshole. Go to sleep and stop trying to pet me. Did you hit your fucking head? _ ”

 

JJ wrinkled his nose, groaning softly. “I don’t want to sleep. You can’t make me.” His head was getting a bit fuzzier now and he didn’t know what was happening much around him more. He grinned up at the other though as he suddenly realized the dragon was leaning over him now, staring down in what could be mild concern. However, he couldn’t tell at the moment and he didn’t particularly care. He reached up, running his fingers over the other’s scales. “You’re really pretty, you know that?” 

 

The other made a vaguely distressed noise and shook his head before narrowing his eyes down at JJ. “ _ What the fuck is wrong with you- _ ” He watched the other move over him before sniffing at the air incessantly. He noted how quickly Yuri sat up before immediately trying to get him to move. “ _ JJ. Get up. Do not fall asleep and get out of bed right now.”  _

 

JJ’s brows furrowed in confusion as his vision wavered for a moment. He made a vague noise as the other pushed him into an upright position and tried to get him to stand. JJ was only able to stay upright for a few seconds before he was starting to pitch backwards. His legs suddenly felt like jelly and then it occurred to him that something might be wrong.

 

From there, everything was fuzzy. The next thing he knew, he was in the hallway and people were moving around in his room and airing it out and he was being moved to the spare room. He remembered very little other than Yuri pushing at his mind to keep him awake. He continually came in and out of focus, briefly remembering someone pouring a terrible tasting liquid down his throat, before he came to a little later, soaking in a large tub filled with steaming water.

 

He sat up a little in the water, taking in his surroundings. He wasn't in his room anymore, rather in one of the rooms nearby his own used as a spare guest room. Yuri was curled up next to the tub quietly, resting almost peacefully. JJ looked back up and noticed a familiar form in the corner now and gave a half hearted smile. “Can't ever leave me alone, can you, Beks?”

 

Otabek looked up sharply at the sound of his voice before relaxing and moving closer. He sat down on the edge of the tub, reaching out and pushing back JJ’s bangs out of his face. JJ couldn’t help but unconsciously lean into the other's touch, before he looked up at the mild worry in his best friend’s eyes. “At this rate, no.” He looked down at Yuri for a moment before up at JJ again, his lips pulling down into a frown. “Do you remember what happened, Jean?”

 

JJ thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. He couldn't remember much other than him getting back to his room and laying down before everything went fuzzy. “I remember leaving Maddie and going back to my room before dinner. I laid down on the bed and then I just felt really tired… I don't remember much… What happened?”

 

“Someone tried to poison you.” JJ looked up, fully coherent after that statement. Otabek reached out and pushed him back into the water and JJ realized he was getting up out of the water and sat back down. “No. Stay in there. Has medicine in it. Supposed to neutralize any poison on your skin still.” Otabek reached up, carding his fingers through JJ’s hair briefly before he pulled his hand back and flicked the others forehead gently. “Said someone sprinkled a poison over your bed. Only affects humans. S’why he wasn't affected.” Otabek gestured idly down at the dragon still curled up on the floor. “You're lucky. If he hadn't of smelled it, you’d probably be dead.”

 

JJ let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Suddenly everything was put into alarming clarity about how dangerous this was getting now. “Whoever wants me dead won't stop at any lengths to get what they want, will they? We are not telling Bella about this.” His eyes darted down briefly to Yuri before back up to Otabek. “Is Maddie okay?” 

 

“They checked her room too.. she's perfectly fine. Was just you they were after this time.” Otabek frowned, letting out a deep sigh. “They want to start keeping you in more.. and if not that, they want someone with you at all times now.” Otabek raised an eyebrow at him and JJ realized his expression was probably sour by now. The last thing he wanted was to be restricted more. Besides, if someone else was going to be with him at all times, he was going to get basically no time alone and it was going to be absolutely stifling. “Would you rather the alternative?”

 

JJ grimaced lightly and shook his head. He knew the alternative and that was him being dead. He wasn’t ready for any of this and it was so out of the blue that everyone was overwhelming him all at once. He took a deep breath before slowly letting it out before looking up at Otabek with a frown set on his face. He figured his parents would appoint a bodyguard to him at all times and this probably wasn’t going to bode well. “It’s not like I have as choice, do I?” He heaved a slow sigh before shaking his head. “Ugh. So, who do they want to stick me with to make sure I don’t get out and keep me locked in this prison? I’m sure they’re asking my father’s guards to do this, right? He only trusts them with anything this important. Fuck, this is going to be awful... I’ll never get anything done at this rate.” His eyes darted over to Otabek for a moment to see the look pinned on him. “What?”

 

Otabek gave a derisive snort before raising an eyebrow with a short amused tilt of his lips. “Are you done whining now?” JJ couldn’t help but lift his hand out of the water and make a crude gesture at the other, to which Otabek didn’t even bat an eyelash at, simply raising his eyebrow once more. “Later, maybe.” JJ scrunched up his nose at that. That was absolutely uncalled for. “Was going to say you didn’t have to worry about everything.” JJ furrowed his brows in confusion at that one though. How was this going to be okay? From the look on his best friend’s face, he knew something JJ didn’t and the prince couldn’t help but feel irritation course through him briefly. Otabek shook his head, giving a light hum. “They’re trusting me to watch you.”

 

JJ blinked a few times before sitting up and sloshing the water around him a little bit. He probably spilled a bit over the side if the disgruntled and surprised jolting noise of the dragon next to the tub was any indication but he wasn’t concerned about that right now. “Wait, what? They’re… they’re making you my official full time bodyguard? As in all the time?” He was surprised his parents would even consider the notion. Otabek was his best friend and also the person he got in trouble with the most as a child. How had his parents thought it was a good idea to leave him to Otabek? Granted Otabek spent a lot of time guarding him anyways but that was beside the point.

 

Otabek gave a hum of amusement as his eyes flickered down to the young dragon on the ground next to the tub. JJ looked over briefly as a head rose up over the edge and JJ was greeted with a nasty glare. He gave a sheepish smile and a shrug before turning back to Otabek as the other began to chuckle softly. “Yes. They are. Figured it was better than the other options since you were going to be pissed at the decision. Was a tactic to make you less mad at them later for it.”

 

JJ couldn't help but roll his eyes at that, a small smirk coming to his face. “Really? I was thinking why the they thought it was a good idea to leave me with you of all people? You were the one I always got in trouble with as a kid. You'd think they'd be suspicious of you most of all.”

 

Otabek gave an idle shrug. “Don't get caught as much as you.” JJ made another face at him and Otabek shook his head. “They have more faith in me than you do, apparently.”

 

JJ gave him a dirty look. If he wanted to play like that, JJ could too. “Says the one who almost let me get frozen to death by a dragon in the forest this morning. At least Yuri cares enough to see me not get killed. Right?” He cast a short glance at the young dragon beside him, blinking in surprise at the wary but also mildly angry expression the other wore. “What? What did I say?”

 

Yuri rose up to sit up, setting his claws on the end of the tub before looming a bit over the edge of the water. JJ couldn't help but scoot back in the water at the hiss that built up low in the other's throat. He swallowed thickly as the other got practically nose to nose with him. This was a much more hostile attitude than before. “ _ Now that you're fucking coherent and not dying from someone trying to poison your ass, what the fuck do you remember from earlier?” _

 

JJ blinked a few times before his face contorted a little bit in confusion. What was other getting so up in arms for? “Earlier as in when I was poisoned? I don't exactly remember anything… I kind of remember you telling me to get up and move and you shoving me out the door, but I don't remember much else… I definitely couldn't tell you what I said either.. Is there a reason you’re getting in my face or..?”

 

Another growl left the other and JJ couldn’t figure out what he’d done to piss off the dragon this time. He tried to rack his brain to think of what he could have possibly done to make the other so mad but he was coming up blank. Then again, anything he said could have made the other mad so he didn’t know what was the difference anyways. Yuri narrowed his eyes at him, tail swiping over the floor in irritation. “ _ You're so demanding, doesn't matter if you're a dragon or a human.” _ JJ really wanted to hit himself hearing that. Shit, he was so dead. “ _ That's what you said. What the fuck does that mean, prick?”  _

 

JJ couldn't help but swallow thickly in response. He was faintly aware that his chances for survival through this encounter were a lot lower than he initially thought. He almost would rather take being poisoned over having to deal with a pissed off Yuri. Still, if he played dumb, he might be able to save it. He gave a crooked smile, trying not to let his nerves show. “I wouldn't think too much of it. Like you said, I was delirious right? Can't trust what I was saying before because I wasn’t really in my right mind.” As the cold breath of air blown across his face, JJ slowly slunk down into the water with a grimace. “Again, to be fair, I don’t remember anything so obviously I was just talking out of my ass, right? Let’s be reasonable.”

 

“ _ Quit playing stupid or I’ll freeze your ass.”  _ Another deep growl sounded from the other and JJ knew he was absolutely dying now. He closed his eyes with a grimace, willing that if he was going to die, it would be quick and painless. Yuri might have enough mercy on him to give him that at least. “You are such a fucking asshole!” Huh, that was odd, that almost sounded like actual talking. He must just be be getting more and more used to the other speaking inside his head. He startled as a very human hand hit him upside the head, eyes flying open and coming face to face with a very human human Yuri now and his expression was murderous. “You've just been fucking with me this whole time. When we break this fucking proximity spell I am going to break your damn face, you fucking prick!”

 

JJ sat slack jawed for a minute because while he had been pretty sure before, nothing prepared him for the moment of actually being proven right that Yuri was the dragon that's been attached to him for the past few days. The signs were there the whole time, but it still didn't make it any less jarring. In the meantime, Otabek rolled his eyes and reached out, wrapping an arm loosely around Yuri and pulling him back to keep him from clawing at JJ’s face. “Yura. Calm down. You don't want people rushing in right now..”

 

“FUCK YOU. LET ME GO YOU TRAITOROUS FUCK. THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE-” Yuri began clawing at the other's arm as Otabek slapped a hand over his mouth, screams now muffled but Yuri was still just as spiteful. He struggled against Otabek's hold and JJ came out of his shock only to put a hand over his own mouth to muffle his laughter at the ridiculousness of this whole situation.

 

Otabek gave a deep sigh, holding steady and keeping the younger blonde from getting out of his grip. He rose an eyebrow at JJ before mildly rolling his eyes. “Glad you find this amusing. However, can't protect you forever. You have about ten minutes while I let the mages know you're awake. They want to make sure you're completely free of the poison. Stay there and you-" He looked at Yuri, pursuing his lips briefly as the blonde gave him the middle finger. “Don’t kill anyone. Especially not JJ after you freaked out and saved him. Not the end of the world he knows. Chill out.” He pulled back his hand and Yuri curled his lip at him. He ducked out of the way of a punch aimed at his head, moving out of Yuri's range. He gave the other a look before turning and leaving the room.

 

JJ couldn't help another laugh leaving him at Yuri as the blonde sneered at the door and made crude gesture after gesture at Otabek's turned back until he was gone. “Motherfucker.” JJ fell silent and a nervous laugh left him as Yuri turned his murderous expression back on him. “Beka can't save you now. Better start talking before that water becomes ice, asshole.”

 

JJ couldn't help but grimace. Somehow, he knew though that after everything that he had this coming. However he couldn't help but think this was some sort of divine punishment for being an asshole. On one hand, he wasn't sorry in the slightest bit. On the other, he was slowly regretting his decisions to piss off a dragon. Especially an ice dragon that he had a crush on that could easily freeze him to death if he made him mad enough. 

 

This was going to be a long ten minutes. He swore that Otabek had better hurry if he was going to survive this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Some Victor air time was needed. Can't wait until they visit Yuuri.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri didn't respond for a long moment before huffing beside him. He didn't look up at JJ and kept moving forward but answered back anyways. “Since a few days ago. Wondered how long it would be before you figured it out.” JJ couldn't help but wrinkle his nose again at that. Yuri was as unhelpful as ever it seemed. Yuri flicked his tail nonchalantly, turning his head and giving him an unimpressed look as he eyed JJ up and down. “I told you, I can establish mind connections with people. This makes it easier to talk to you. It was way funnier when you just looked like a crazy asshole talking to a dragon though.”
> 
> JJ tried to control his reactions, however he knew his face twisted a little as he looked down at the other out of the corner of his eye. He was also trying to keep the twitch in his eye at bay. It was really hard but he managed. “I remember that part. I also distinctly remember Beks saying you have to kiss someone in order to be able to do that. Should I ask what you’ve done while I was unconscious?” 
> 
> JJ tried not to hiss in pain as Yuri’s tail sharply struck the back of his calf again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED IM SO SORRY CHRIST ALMIGHTY. 
> 
> A lot happened and it just got more and more difficult to get time to write. Then I kept getting stuck. I had to basically just take out entire bits of a scene to rewire it the way I wanted. Finally got it to a point of being able to stop this chapter to publish because jesus christ you guys deserve something for being so patient with my ass. (´；ω；`)
> 
> Without further ado, chapter 9! Get to see a new character and some real talking about things along with my favorite portion so far.

Yuri could not be any more pissed off after this whole fiasco. Not only was he pissed that someone was stupid enough to try and poison JJ, but whoever it was went to pretty great lengths to hide it by making Yuri unaffected by it. When JJ had started petting his face and looking up at him with that lovestruck sleepy expression, Yuri couldn't help but want to scream at how tightly his heart had clenched in response. It was quick to fade whenever he had begun to smell the strange odor emanating from the sheets of the bed. As he learned later, if JJ had inhaled much more or if he had been exposed for much longer, it would have gotten into his bloodstream and killed him before anyone would even know it. 

 

It had taken everything in his power to get the other out the door and keep JJ from passing out. The maids around had been quick to rush in as soon as they heard the commotion Yuri had been making. Thank fuck a couple of the idiots from Otabek's unit were there and they rushed to get the werewolf and the healing mages. If he had to tell all of the idiots what to do through a collective mind connection, it would have been irritating. He took solace in small miracles. The thing he didn't take solace in was the fact JJ was clinging tightly to his neck  _ the entire time. _ No matter how much Yuri tried to pry himself away as they moved to the spare room or how much the mages tried to separate the two, JJ refused to let go of his death grip. It wasn't that much of a big deal until Otabek had slipped in and made a snide remark about it. Yuri had to fight the urge to hit him. 

 

It took several attempts before they could pry JJ away long enough to get him out of his clothes and into a bath full of medicinal herbs and pour medicine down his throat to negate any effects that were lingering. Yuri was put through a bath of his own and was incredibly peeved by the whole thing. They scrubbed his scales to make sure no poison was clinging to him either and he was just forced to put up with it. The maids who had to clean him were really nervous and tried to hurry through the ordeal as quickly as possible. Not that he blamed them or anything, he wanted to get it over with just as fast.

 

However, before anyone had even showed up, JJ had been rambling and petting him again and calling him pretty. Which, was not what he was expecting but it was fine because he could ignore it. However, then JJ had said something. He had looked up at Yuri, the dopey grin still settled on his face before laughing and pressing his forehead to the young dragon's neck. Yuri had tried to hold back any scathing remarks because he knew it was pointless. He did however try to continue to shrug the other off. “ _ Get off me and stop nuzzling my neck, you creep. Stay awake and stop being an idiot. Those assholes will be here soon. _ ”

 

JJ had only laughed and nuzzled into his neck more. Yuri had to stamp down any involuntary reactions his body was making in response. “Mmm, you're always so demanding… As a human or as a dragon..” He gave another little grin as Yuri had heard steps rushing down the hallway. He didn't have any time to retort or ask the other what he meant as several people rounded the corner. After that he had no time to interrogate the other for what he meant, just tried to keep out of the way of the people rushing around him.

 

However, Otabek was gone now and he was alone with JJ. That meant the asshole couldn't hide behind fake excuses anymore either. Yuri glared down at JJ as the prince sheepishly stared back at him. Yuri curled his lip and crossed his arms over his chest. “How long have you known, prick?” He was still incredibly pissed that the other had figured out that it was him. He didn't know when or how but he was going to get answers.

 

JJ grimaced for a second, rubbing the back of his neck. He averted his eyes for a few seconds before they darted over to look back at Yuri as a sheepish expression formed on his face. Yuri refused to allow the corner of his mind that called the other’s expression cute any time to input any thoughts and interrupt his irritation because he was still mad at JJ. Some dumb, stupid, really cute expression wasn't going to make him forget about it. Right? Right. Fuck he thought it was cute again. If he wouldn't look like a maniac, he would have bashed his head against the wall to shut his brain up.

 

JJ in the meantime continued to look sheepishly up at him. “I didn't know for sure, to be entirely honest.. I was pretty sure for the most part but I didn't know for a fact until.. Well... Just now.” He gave a light shrug and a small nervous laugh. “It was yesterday when it clicked, I think. ‘What're you looking at, asshole?’” He gave a wry smile. “It was more than a little uncanny and way too much of a coincidence at that point. After that I just said stuff to test your reactions and see if it really was you. I had no way of knowing until you eventually ended up snapping at me so.. I was kind of just trying to let you transition in and tell me on your own since you seemed like you didn't want me to know.” 

 

Yuri curled his lip, narrowing his eyes at the other, crossing his arms over his chest in his irritation. “Yeah? This is exactly fucking why. Not that it’s changed anything really. You’re still just as much of an asshole, regardless.” He rose an eyebrow at the other as JJ just leveled him with a judging stare. “What? It’s true. You’re just as much of an irritating prick.”

 

Yuri paused at the level of sass JJ threw his way, not expecting the other to just throw his words back in his face and stand up to him. JJ leaned against the edge of the tub of water, resting his arms on the edge and setting his chin on his arms, eyebrow raising higher. “Well maybe if you hadn’t of been an asshole at the very start, we wouldn’t have had so many problems. Oh wait, I forget, you’re always an asshole.” He flashed the other a toothy and incredibly snarky smile and Yuri couldn’t decide if he was more angry or impressed at the other’s fearlessness in this moment. “I kept questioning why Beks was friends with you, but I get it now. You’re both assholes.” He didn’t even flinch when Yuri slapped at the surface of the water and splashed him with the water. “Case in point.”

 

“Fuck you.” Yuri narrowed his eyes, almost hissing at the other in irritation. “If you tell anyone about this, you’re fucking dead, you hear me?” He knew the likelihood of that ever happening though was slim to none. Hell, both JJ and Maddie had talked separately about sneaking him out and he knew now that JJ was well acquainted with magical creatures after his experiences the past few days. Still, his instinctual reaction was that he needed to protect himself and Victor from anyone who might find out that they were dragons. He doubted he would ever be able to shake that fear either after everything that Victor told him as a child about his parents getting found out and murdered in cold blood. Nothing would be able to shake that instinctual fear he had always held since he was a small child.

 

JJ frowned at him before splashing water back at his face, causing Yuri to sputter and swipe at the Prince. JJ deflected the swipe, rolling his eyes at Yuri as he lifted his head off his arms. “Have you even been paying attention the past few days? As if I would tell anyone about you. If I told anyone, it would betray my own ideals and the trust of every magical being I’ve ever known.” He gestured to the door, brows furrowing as sparks of anger flashed across the Prince’s face. In all his years of knowing JJ, Yuri couldn’t help but think he’d ever seen such a look before. “Beks has been my best friend since we were children. I didn’t tell a soul when he was turned and I never plan to. Beks is one of the few people I trust with my life wholeheartedly and he-” His voice cracked just a tad, surprising Yuri just a bit at the raw emotion filling the other for a moment. JJ paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, obviously attempting to control himself before speaking again. Once the other opened his eyes again, Yuri couldn’t help but note the pain behind them, not entirely hidden now. “He has a duty to me, yes, but he cares about you more than anything. You’re one of the best things that ever happened to him. If I took that away from him, what would make me different from my parents?”

 

Yuri swallowed thickly, eyes averting to the side for a moment as he took in the other’s words. It was silent for a moment before Yuri could even speak, not knowing the words to say in response to that. He knew the other was right after everything he had witnessed being on the inside and seeing what everyone else couldn’t. He took in a deep breath before releasing it. “Sorry.. I just.. I can’t shake that instinct to keep it hidden.” He closed his eyes, trying to calm his brain before he started overthinking things again. “You met my guardian so you know how overprotective he is over me and you know what happens to dragons that get found out.” He grimaced, bristling a little bit at the memory of Isabella’s pained face in his mind as they spoke about it. “You’ve heard the story of Isabella’s nanny, undoubtedly.”

 

JJ made a face, turning away as well. The pain in the other’s face was plain now. He knew now  how much JJ hated hearing about things like that happening to magical creatures and how badly he wanted to make it stop. “Yeah.. I have.” He frowned to himself, taking a deep breath of his own. “And that’s what I want to keep from happening in the future. This isn’t what I want for this world and neither does Isabella. Those dragons did nothing wrong and god only knows what kind of family they could have left behind. What if they had children? What kind of example are we setting when we do things like this? What must that child think if they are around? Are they scared of what happened to their parents will happen to them too-”

 

“Of course they are.” As JJ looked up at him, Yuri frowned at him before rolling his eyes at the other. “You think they wouldn’t after the movement that spanned across the kingdoms, especially after yours declared all magical creatures banned and if any were found in the kingdom they would be executed? Who wouldn’t live in fear after that?” He reached under his shirt and pulled out the necklace Isabella had passed onto him, showing it to the prince. “This is all that’s left of the last Opalescent and his wife before they were murdered. Your fiancee gave this back to me as a promise to her nanny that if she ever met their child, to give this to them.” He watched the sudden realization flash across JJ’s face as he sat up in the water now. “Lay back down, jackass. They'll bitch if you get out.” Yuri let out a slow breath before hiding the necklace once more. “It's fine. I never even knew them so I'm not upset or torn up about them being dead. They died before I was even hatched. Isabella's nanny, my maternal parent, they entrusted my egg to their twin sibling.” Yuri made a face. “The giant frost dragon? Them. They’re the only parent I’ve ever known, but that doesn’t take away what happened to my birth parents. I live with the same fear every day of ‘what if someone finds out?’”

 

Yuri had to pause for a moment, looking off to the side. He took a deep breath again before letting it out slowly. “When I was captured, I thought that was it. I thought I was going to die.” He narrowed his eyes at JJ, crossing his arms over his chest as emotions welled up in his throat. He didn’t want to think about it again, but here it was just all coming out now. “They beat the shit out of me and put so many spells on me to weaken me, I was just preparing to die and hoping someone would find out what happened to give my guardian some closure. However, they decided to give me to you instead of killing me. As much as I think you’re an asshole, you’re the only reason I’m not dead right now. So, stop saying over and over that you aren’t making a difference, fucker. I’m alive because of you, so you’re already making the change in the right direction. It doesn’t matter what those stupid assholes say, you’re starting the change, fucking commit to it then.”

 

JJ swallowed thickly, taking in everything Yuri was saying and keeping quiet for a long moment. He nodded minutely, lowering slowly into the water until his nose was just barely above the water. The air around him was a lot more somber now as he watched various emotions flicker across the other’s face. Yuri gave a light snort, sitting down on the edge of the tub. He continued to listen for any movement in the halls. Otabek was bound to be back any minute. He turned back to make another remark before he suddenly got splashed with water again, sputtering as JJ sat up sharply again. He looked up incredulously at Yuri. “Hold on, Bella gave you back that necklace. When did she do that? I've been with you this entire time!”

 

Yuri gave a derisive snort, splashing water at the Prince’s face again out of spite. “While you were unconscious.” At the glower he got in return, Yuri gave a sardonic smile. “Maybe if you weren't being a fucking asshole, I wouldn't have headbutted you.” He rolled his eyes. “I also would not have told her about me if she hadn’t caught me. Your girlfriend is just an asshole and came in way too quick. I transformed back after Phichit and the fairy asshole got the chains off and you weren't awake to know. She came in before I could shift back into a dragon.”

 

JJ squinted at him, lips pulling down into a frown. Once again, Yuri told himself it wasn't cute in the slightest. “So that's why she just kept throwing you amused looks all throughout dinner with everyone! The little traitor knew. She’s getting it when she gets back here. I'm already kind of ready to throttle Beks for not telling me in the first place since he’s been being such a dick about this the past couple of days.” 

 

Yuri gave a derisive snort. “I told him if he told you I was going to freeze his ass to death and string him up by his tail.” He couldn’t help the scowl that crossed his face at that. “He hasn't shut up practically the whole time. I regret linking minds with him because he can be a real bitch.” JJ’s brows furrowed for a moment as he shot the other a confused look. Yuri raised an eyebrow but was only met with more of the scrutinizing stare. He rolled his eyes at the prince before biting a short quip. “What?”

 

JJ clicked his tongue, leaning his head back against the edge of the tub again. “I know Beks said something about it earlier, but I could also tell he was goading you more than anything.” He cast Yuri a short glance, tilting his head just a bit. “So.. Is that why you two end up in a staring contest a lot?” At Yuri’s short nod, his face twisted a little bit. “Wait, so you can hear his thoughts?”

 

Yuri paused, thinking of the best way to explain it. He looked up for a few seconds before he gave an idle shrug. “No. At least, not really. It’s like the way we talk.. With me projecting my thoughts to you.. Except I can hear thoughts projected at me by Beka whenever he’s close by.” He wrinkled his nose, debating on telling the other more but he supposed that telling JJ more wasn’t going to do much of anything. “It’s part of my power.. According to my guardian, neither of my parents could do this, so they assume it’s just something I myself can just do with my own magic. It’s always been hard to explain how I do it.. The closer the bond I have with someone, the further away I can be from them and still hear their thoughts directed at me. It’s how I keep tabs on Beka and my.. Parents.” He hated using that word but no one was around to hear him use the term so he was going to let it slide just this once. 

 

“Is it hard to do?” When Yuri sent JJ a confused look, he noted the way the prince’s cheeks turned a rosy color and he was quick to avert his eyes. “Sorry.. This stuff just.. Magic always fascinated me as a kid and so has magical beings. I have no magical talent whatsoever so I always just watch other people do it since I can’t. I don’t always get it, but I like hearing it explained and watching it get demonstrated.” He rubbed his neck self consciously, giving an awkward shrug of the shoulders. Yuri couldn’t help but snort at the new onslaught of words. It had seemed that JJ had finally found his voice again and was calming down enough to talk normally again. “It’s also why I love watching magical beings shift forms.. It’s just really amazing to watch so I always end up staring way too much.. It made Beks super self conscious for a while before he realized I liked to watch him transform because I thought it was cool.”

 

Yuri paused for a moment before giving an idle shrug. “It’s not that hard to do.. You just have to establish a connection.. I only have a mental link with three people: my pseudo parents and Beka. Whenever they’re near me, I can hear when they call out to me. I can hear my parents from pretty decent distance.. But with Beka, I can’t hear him all the way across the grounds in the barracks. I have a strong physical connection with him, but our mental connection isn’t the best. That’s why he was probably panicking a little when he couldn’t connect with me for so long..” At the raised eyebrow he got in response, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “What?” 

 

JJ lifted an eyebrow at him and Yuri couldn’t help as his brows furrowed a bit in confusion. What was the prince staring at him like that for? “A ‘physical connection’?” It took Yuri a long minute to understand what the other was insinuating but it didn’t take long after it clicked for Yuri to swipe at the water and splash JJ for his trouble which only earned a laugh from the prince. His cheeks felt like they were on fire and he was sure he was the color of a cherry. What was with all these assholes?

 

“Shut the fuck up! That’s not what I meant!” JJ only looked back at him in amusement and Yuri could feel the ire sparking through his body. If JJ wasn't the crown prince and heir to the throne, Yuri swears he would have frozen the other to death by now. “As in  _ we have a close relationship  _ you dumb prick. Stop making things sound worse than they are.” A snarl settled on his lips as JJ made a motion of holding his hands up in surrender. “I hate both of you. Fuck off.”

 

JJ gave a derisive snort, still radiating an amused but very smug aura. “You keep saying that. All growl, no bite is what I’ve learned your threats are.” Yuri narrowed his eyes at the other before reaching over the edge of the tub and dipping his finger into the water and pressing in a little bit of ice magic. It didn’t take more than a few seconds before JJ yelped sharply from the cold and Yuri pulled his finger from the water before shooting the other a smug look. “Holy fuck, okay, I’ll stop.” He shuddered a bit, sitting up out of the water with a grimace. “Fuck, that’s cold. How can you do that with one finger?”

 

“Practice.” Yuri sat up as he heard footsteps coming down the hall, pulling back from the edge of the tub. “Footsteps are coming.” He was quick to transform back into a dragon, sitting down resolutely beside the tub. He noted the curious stare JJ fixed on him after his transformed and gave a short snort, tail sliding along the floor before he projected thoughts at the prince once again. “ _ You can watch me transform to and from dragon form after these assholes get lost. Pick your jaw up off the floor and pay attention and act like this didn’t happen. _ ” 

 

JJ snapped back into reality and sat up with a tiny nod, taking a deep breath and falling back into that mask Yuri had come to see the other wear the past few days that he had mistook so many times for arrogance and superiority. Now, all he could see was an anxious prince with way too much on his shoulders between trying to balance his parents, his fiancee’s difficult father, and committing to a plan to better the kingdom. The mask just hid everything from prying eyes and kept JJ looking like the pinnacle of a laid back prince and like nothing was wrong. Yuri didn’t know if that was going to help JJ or hinder him in the end. However, as the door opened and Otabek stepped back inside followed by several mages, Yuri cast his thoughts aside and focused on the present. First and foremost was dealing with the current problem. He would deal with the rest later when all these assholes left. 

 

\---

 

JJ looked up as the door opened and Otabek moved back inside the room. He couldn’t help the feeling of relief at seeing his best friend back in the room. He was also very quickly surrounded by the castle’s healing mages fussing over him and making sure he was okay. He let them poke and prod at him, looking him over several times before the group was satisfied that he would be just fine and gave him the go ahead to leave the water. He only half listened as the mages instructed he stay in the spare room as the castle staff made sure his own room was thoroughly cleansed of any lingering poison. They gave him a small vial of liquid in case anything else were to happen and to take in the event he felt any lingering effects of the poison. He exhaled slowly as soon as he was left alone with Otabek and Yuri once again. 

 

Otabek once again moved next to the tub, offering a hand for JJ to take. The prince gave a wry smile before gripping the others hand and slowly standing up. He didn’t know why Otabek was being so careful until the other guided him out of the tub and he made to take a step and his legs gave out underneath himself. Otabek however still had a firm grip on his hand and didn’t hesitate to slip an arm around JJ’s waist to brace him. Otabek’s lips quirked into a small amused smile before he hummed and helped JJ closer to the bed. “They warned me you might not being to stand up without support for a little while. Gave you a lot of counter medicine for the poison and it can offset your balance.” 

 

JJ sat back on the edge of the bed as Otabek stepped away for a second to grab a towel. He hated being pampered and taken care of like this but he knew no matter how much he complained that his best friend wasn’t actually going to listen to him. “This is so stupid.” A snort was all he received in response and JJ couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose at the werewolf as he gave JJ an impassive stare. JJ also noted the annoyed stare coming from beside him and rose an eyebrow at Yuri. “Can I help you? What did I do to provoke the princess’s ire now?”

 

A low growl rumbled low in the other’s throat at the nickname and JJ couldn’t help the smug smile that flitted across his face. Yuri’s tail thumped sharply on the floor and the other sent him a glare. “ _ Put on clothes, idiot. No one wants to see that. _ ”

 

JJ tilted his head as he regarded the young dragon. A week ago, he would have probably have been mortified in this sort of situation but after the past few days he has had, JJ found he really couldn’t care less. He gave an idle shrug before leaning back on the bed. “As much as I might have cared earlier about being naked in front of you, I couldn’t give less of a damn right now.” He quieted as a towel was dropped over his head, obscuring his vision. He quieted for a few seconds as Otabek slowly dried him off slowly, not putting up a fuss for the moment since he knew the other was only doing it to help. “Come on, Beks, I was trying to make a point so maybe he’ll get the message that his bravado is pretty pointless.”

 

The towel moved out of his face and Otabek raised an eyebrow down at him. His eyes darted briefly over to Yuri before giving a short snort and returning to the task at hand. “S’not listening to you anyways. Save your breath. Doesn’t listen to anyone.” He patted away most of the water clinging to JJ’s skin before pulling back once more and setting aside the towel. “Not that he’s honest with what he wants anyway.”

 

“ _Fuck you, Beka._ ” Yuri moved over and hopped onto the bed, laying down across the mattress and folding his wings against his body. He did sit against the edge, narrowing his eyes and glaring at Otabek in contempt. “ _Stop talking out of your ass, you prick._ _I’m already this close to freezing your ass to death for being such a bitch these past few days. It’s_ ** _your_** _fault this is happening because if you hadn’t tried to meddle, he wouldn’t have figured it out, we would have gone to see the pig to get this stupid spell lengthened or broken, and then we wouldn’t have to deal with any of this._ ”

 

“Your own stupidity led you here, not me.” Otabek raised an eyebrow, not phased as Yuri began to get in his face a bit and growl. “Should know by now… Not afraid of you at all.” He leaned back instinctually as Yuri leaned forward and snapped his jaws at him. “Not saying anything would have made things more complicated in the end.” He tilted his head before giving a shrug. “If you were really bothered, you would have turned away ages ago. Aren’t actually bothered.” JJ watched as Otabek fell silent and raise an eyebrow at Yuri before he watched the other bristle beside him.

 

“ _ Shut up, you fucking asshole! You don’t know what you’re talking about. When I get free of this stupid proximity spell, I’m going to fucking murder-”  _ JJ didn’t know what compelled him to reach out and run his fingers down Yuri’s spine like Otabek had done earlier at the river and made Yuri shriek at the top of his lungs and flail. However, he didn’t question the urge and just did it. He kind of blamed all the antidotes running through his systems because he felt like they were affecting his inhibitions. He took a small amount of delight two things. First was the surprised laugh Otabek tried to cover up quickly by placing a hand over his mouth. He didn’t see his guard laugh or smile a lot, so it was a nice rare treat. Secondly, he was very amused by the shrill shriek that left Yuri’s lungs as he flailed like before, ending up tumbling forward off the bed and landing on the floor in a heap. He couldn’t help the short cackle that left him as he fell backwards onto the bed.

 

It was another few seconds before a head of blonde hair popped up over the side of the bed and glared over at JJ. JJ could practically hear the other’s teeth grinding in anger and he just gave the other an innocent grin. The one thing he did note was the bright flush on the other’s cheeks and the indignant tone he had as he spoke. “You fucking asshole! What the fuck was that?! If you do that again I’m going to fucking murder you!” 

 

JJ gave the other a wry grin, shrugging his shoulders in amusement. “It got you to shut up and stop screaming for a few seconds. So I consider it somewhat successful.” He tilted his head a bit as he sat up on his elbows. “Why such a sharp jolting reaction though? Is it a weak spot?”

 

JJ could see Otabek’s shoulders shaking in silent laughter as his best friend struggled to keep himself quiet. Yuri reached out and kicked him in the side of the leg, punching his thigh sharply. “Shut the fuck up,  _ this is not funny, Beka. _ ” He rounded a glare on JJ now, growling lowly in his throat. JJ rose an eyebrow again in question as they both stared at each other in silence. “No. That's not what it is. It's something else. Stop. And don't do it again.”

 

JJ couldn't help but hum and sit up, moving to lay on his stomach. He rested his elbow on the edge of the bed and propped up his chin in his hand, raising an eyebrow in amusement as Yuri slowly got up off the floor. “Telling someone not to is just going to make them want to do it more, don't you know that?” He gave a cheeky little grin before sticking out his tongue at the blonde. “Once again, if you wouldn't be so cagey and tell me the truth, this wouldn't be a problem. So I'll ask again, why should I stop?”

 

“Because it isn't what you think it is, asshole!” JJ watched in interest as Yuri's cheeks flooded with pink and he huffed out through his nose. “I am not having this conversation right now. Fuck off. Just don't do it again and leave it at that.” 

 

JJ rose an eyebrow before looking over at Otabek who had finally managed to tame his laughter. Otabek quirked a small amused smile at JJ before his eyes darted to Yuri. “Should just tell him that it's-" Otabek hissed as Yuri elbowed him sharply in the ribs, recoiling back and clutching his side. He grimaced and breathed out through his nose before shooting the blonde a pained but still mostly passive look. “Not necessary.”

 

“Then keep your fucking mouth shut, bastard.” Yuri scowled before turning back to JJ, grabbing his jaw and jerking his face up and snarling down at him. JJ held up his hands in a gesture of surrender, trying not to smile so much and show how amused he was by this whole thing. By the narrowing of Yuri’s eyes at him, he knew he was probably failing pretty miserably. “Put on clothes and go to sleep, motherfucker and  _ drop it. _ ” He shoved JJ’s face away with a short growl as JJ couldn’t help but laugh to himself. 

 

JJ couldn’t help the grin that fell across his lips as he turned over onto his back once again and stared up at Yuri with another grin. He probably would regret this come morning but right now he as having the time of his life pestering Yuri into oblivion. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that this wasn’t the greatest of ideas but he was running on adrenaline at this point and he wasn’t going to back down now. He reached up and patted the side of Yuri’s face gently. “Orrrr, I could just not?” He fluttered his eyes up at the blonde, taking an immense sort of satisfaction at the red that flooded Yuri’s cheeks at that. He couldn’t help but note how pretty the other was. He blinked a few times up at Yuri as the blonde stared down at him in surprise. Oh, had he said that out loud?

 

Yuri narrowed his eyes down at him, though the effect was minimized by the fact that his cheeks were bright red and he looked thoroughly rattled. “I think I preferred when you were shy about saying anything. You’re fucking obnoxious.” Even though his words were scathing, his tone was gentler now and it seemed like Yuri had calmed down a little bit and his words had turned into just bite like they always did. When he looked up at the other, JJ couldn’t help but think once again how he was an idiot for not noticing sooner. The green eyes that were staring down at him absolutely couldn’t belong to anyone else. Paired with that same spitfire attitude, JJ was sure even if he hadn’t of figured it before, he easily would have eventually. His eyes roamed the other’s face once more and he just wanted to kiss the other in this moment. He flinched a little as Yuri flicked his forehead. “Idiot, you’re fucking mumbling everything you’re thinking out loud. Go to sleep, moron.”

 

JJ couldn’t help but pout up at Yuri. “Am not. And I’m not tired. You can’t make me sleep.” He watched Yuri roll his eyes before turning to look back at Otabek and gesturing his hands at JJ laying on the bed. Otabek only gave a short shrug of amusement in response. Yuri grumbled before turning back to JJ, staring down at him in irritation. “What will it take for you to shut up and go to sleep, moron?”

 

JJ grinned up at him cheekily. He knew he was just asking for death, but you know what? Fuck it. This would be a much better death than getting poisoned by someone he didn’t even know. Somewhere, he knew that if he died for this, he would deserve it. “A kiss.” Yuri sputtered and shoved roughly at his face and a cackle left JJ’s lips. This was far too good of an opportunity and making Yuri make such cute faces and lash out so wildly was way more enjoyable than anything else. 

 

“Fuck off. You’re such a fucking asshole. Why do I put up with you?” JJ opened his mouth to comment back but suddenly his eyes got heavy as a hand was placed over his forehead. He could feel the warm transfer of magic and pull of sleep suddenly overtake him. If he were more consciously aware of what was happening, he would have called it an unfair move to use magic to put him to sleep. “When you wake up, I’m going to give your ass hell. Go to sleep.” JJ was out like a light shortly after. He swore he felt a pair of lips pressed against his forehead before he fell asleep but he chalked it up to his tired mind playing tricks on him.

 

\---

 

JJ dragged a hand down his face, a groan leaving his lips as he moved behind Otabek and followed the werewolf towards the edge of town. He swore he was dying slowly. “Oh my god, stop bringing this up. I was hyped up on medicine. I already said I was sorry for making an ass of myself. Can we just drop this?” Upon waking up after the whole kidnapping ordeal, neither Otabek or Yuri had let go the things JJ had done or said during the whole thing. That was a few days ago now and JJ was still mortified and trying to forget it ever happened. Unluckily for him though, neither of the other two had let the event go.

 

Otabek looked back over his shoulder at JJ, raising an eyebrow. JJ wrinkled his nose as he noticed the amusement in Otabek’s face. His best friend had been smug the past few days and he was already getting sick of it. While he liked to watch Otabek with more expressions decorating his face, he was definitely begging for the other to go back to his boring impassive expressions at this point because it was just grating on him now. “Not happening.” JJ couldn’t help but grumble under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest. He kind of wished Isabella was here to offset this torture, but he also knew she’d probably make the torture ten times worse. “Will be there soon. Stop sulking.”

 

While his parents had been frantic about the obvious assassination attempt, they conceded that Yuri was allowed to stay by JJ’s side upon learning the opalescent dragon was the one who picked up on the danger in the first place. The first couple of days following the obvious attack, JJ was neither allowed to leave the castle or his room all that much during that time without someone with him at all times. He had slowly convinced his parents that he was perfectly safe to leave so long as he had someone with him. He had to swear up and down someone would be with him at all times in order for them to relent in their need to keep him locked up until his coronation but having someone tailing him at all hours of the day wasn’t as bad as not being allowed to even leave his room so he would take what he could get.

 

Still, JJ couldn’t help but complain because he still had no idea where they were going. Otabek had showed up at his room this morning and told JJ to get dressed and that they were going out. JJ still didn’t know how Otabek managed to gain permission from his parents for all the stuff that JJ wanted to do but was never allowed unless in his best friend’s company. He wanted to complain that it was preferential treatment and and that Otabek was far more mischievous than he was, but he knew complaints would fall on deaf ears. Still, Otabek was probably the only reason he’d managed to survive his childhood, so there was that too. JJ pouted at the back of his best friend’s head, making faces at his turned back. “Where are we even going? You just showed up this morning and told me to get dressed and we were leaving.”

 

Otabek didn’t answer him and before JJ could open his mouth and demand one, they had reached the edge of town and JJ couldn’t help but notice further up on the path stood several people. JJ hesitated for only a moment before he saw familiar faces as they got closer and breathed out a short sigh of relief. Otabek raised an arm and greeted the four soldiers gathered there. All four stood to attention and gave him the proper respectful salute before bowing their heads at JJ. The prince didn't even bother trying to correct it at this point since it had taken him ages to get Otabek’s whole squad to agree that a head bow was perfectly acceptable and that they didn't really need to.

 

Three out of the four faces were familiar ones to him. Leo and Michele were usually who he saw when he went out and today was no exception. They were two of the people Otabek trusted the most in his unit and JJ had seen why time and time again. However, joining them today today, JJ was pleasantly surprised to see Guang Hong standing beside Leo. He heard offhand comments about how he was transitioning into the unit almost flawlessly and had made quick friends with Leo. JJ couldn’t be happier that the fae was fitting in so seamlessly. While they had been off to a rocky start, he was glad that the fae was willing to learn and move past his previous notions and thoughts. 

 

JJ’s eyes then landed on the final member of the four man group waiting on him. He rarely ever interacted with the dark haired guard with just as dark eyes whose bland expression schooled into indifference could rival Otabek’s. Seung-gil Lee was an enigma in and of himself. He never interacted with many people and he was often by himself, uninterested in partaking in any sort of polite conversation unless he was forced to do so. The amount of times JJ had actually spoken to him could be counted on one hand, however each time he was met with a forced polite indifference. He’s asked Otabek about it before and all his best friend had given him as a response was a shrug and that Seung-gil wasn’t talkative with anyone

 

He couldn’t help but wonder why Seung-gil was chosen to be a part of the group today, since JJ had figured if they really wanted a full team to protect him they would have sent one of the more prominent fighters. He would ask, but he highly doubted anyone would humor him with an answer, so he just settled on a friendly wave, a bright grin settling on his lips as they finally caught up with the group. “Well, this definitely wasn’t what I was expecting when Altin told me I was being dragged out whether I was dressed or not this morning. It seems we have a full party here. I don’t suppose I get to know  _ why _ we’re all meeting up here near the eastern border to the forest, do I?” JJ jolted with a short yelp as he felt Otabek flick the side of his head, shooting the dark haired man a dirty look as he rubbed the spot that had been flicked. 

 

Otabek didn’t seem fazed by JJ’s glare before shooting a short glance at Yuri before looking to JJ again. “We’re meeting the mage contact Phichit talked about. Going to try to help lengthen the proximity spell.” He gestured at the other four soldiers, answering JJ’s questions before he could even ask them. “Michele is backup strength. Guang Hong’s magic is what we’re trying to break. Seung-gil is here for stealth. Leo is for diplomacy.” He cast a glance at the four before giving a short nod. “At ease.”

 

JJ almost jumped a little in surprise as a derisive snort left Seung-gil’s mouth as his arms crossed over his chest. “More like Leo is here because he’s stuck to our newest recruit’s side like glue.” He didn’t even seem fazed as Leo sputters out denials, pushing past the group and moving towards the forest edge. “You also just want my cloaking magic. Hurry up, I don’t have all day. The magic is the strongest in the forest right now. It’s better to leave now while the concentration is high and I don’t have to expend that much energy to cloak us.” He cast JJ a short glance, blinking slowly as his face remained neutral but JJ could feel the judgement being casted his way. “If someone wasn’t a giant target, it wouldn’t be so difficult. But, I’m working with what I have.”

 

JJ couldn’t help it as his jaw dropped a little in surprise. He didn’t expect the sudden casual jabs thrown his way from the dark haired young man. It was refreshing in a way to hear someone speak nonchalantly and directly to him without sugar coating their words. JJ was snapped out of his thoughts by a short huffing noise beside him. He realized very quickly it was Yuri’s cackling incessantly at his expense. He wrinkled his nose at the dragon as Yuri’s tail thumped on the ground repeatedly in his mirth. The opalescent dragon only gave him an amused look, tail flickering behind him as the laughter subsided. “ _ I like him. _ ”

 

JJ couldn’t help as his eyes rolled at that. Even finding out that it was Yuri he was stuck to hadn’t lessened the animosity at all. The banter was still just as much as it was before, if not it was worse now. Yuri held no punches and JJ had learned that he didn’t have to either. It ended with them in a stalemate most of the time, but he couldn’t help but think that he didn’t give a damn. “You would.” His words were mumbled under his breath, since he knew that no one else but Otabek could hear Yuri anyways. JJ once again started moving as Otabek pressed a hand to the small of his back, urging him to move. 

 

As the group condensed together and they were about to enter the forest on the path leading off towards the grasslands and the way towards the mountains, Seung-gil suddenly stopped. He held up his hand to halt the group before turning and pointing at a spot. “Group together, all of you. I’m not doing this individually. It would just be a waste of energy.” JJ couldn’t help but note a couple of eyerolls from Leo and Michele before everyone was herded together. It was made a little more difficult with Yuri being the size he was in dragon form, but they managed. Seung-gil made sure they were all together before turning and taking a step back to stand with them. He cupped his hands in front of himself before JJ noted the bright green glow gathered in his hands and couldn’t help his fascination at watching the other. He lifted his hands, closing his eyes as the wind picked up around them just a bit and the ball of green light rose above the group, glowing brighter and picking up in intensity. “Guardians of forest, goddess of the wind and protection, bless our journey that we may make our travels safely.”

 

JJ had to shield his eyes as the light suddenly flashed, cracking them open after a moment or two and watching in awe as a green light washed over the group and blanketed them before fading slowly. Seung-gil lowered his hands and opened his eyes, nodding to himself briefly before turning back to the group. “We’re safe to move but we should make it quick. The spell won’t last that long on so many people.” His eyes fell on Yuri briefly before turning back to the forest. “With your opalescent here though, it seems the gods may smile upon us today.” His eyes darted over to Otabek, giving a minute nod. “Your lead, Captain. You’re the only one who knows the way.”

 

Otabek nodded back gratefully before stepping forward and silently motioning for everyone to follow his lead. The group began moving in tandem, gathered tightly together in a circle around JJ that he only realized part way through. He could be mad, considering they had all done it probably knowingly, but he couldn’t even bother to get riled up about it. This wasn’t going to change no matter how much he bitched about it so why waste his breath? The trip was quiet for the most part and it grated on JJ’s last nerve. He knew why they had to be quiet, they were at a risk to be attack if something found them and managed to break through the magic. That didn’t make this whole endeavor anything less than excruciatingly boring. 

 

JJ closed his eyes, breathing out a short sigh. Mentally he complained that this was boring and he wished this wasn’t an issue. It would be so much easier if there wasn’t someone trying to murder him right now. He didn’t even pause to think when that familiar voice rang through his head. “ _ Stop complaining. It’s not much further away. You’ll live. _ ” He opened his mouth to make a scathing remark before stopping short as something occurred to him. He didn’t speak out loud, did he? He didn’t think he did. He shut his mouth, eyes narrowing suspiciously down at Yuri. That had to have been a coincidence. Yuri only sent him a disinterested look, giving a short snort. “ _ What? _ ”

 

JJ remained silent before looking back in front of himself. He made sure not to say anything out loud, only thinking everything. “ _ It’s too quiet. More like a funeral procession than us going to see a mage. _ ” He swallowed thickly as he heard a short huffing beside him. He eyed the other before deciding to test further with something he knew would get a reaction of sorts. “ _ You’re pretty. _ ”

 

He received a side eyed glare for his troubles as that voice was projected to him again and he felt himself get lightly whacked on the side of the leg with the other’s tail. “ _ The fuck are you on about? I’m not pretty, you stupid fucker. Shut up and stop being fucking weird. _ ” So, he was right, Yuri could hear his thoughts now.

 

JJ’s eyes widened in surprise and he had to paused in his steps for just a second causing Michele to stop short behind him. The party took a second but they halted around him. Michele was the first to say something, shocking JJ out of his stupor with a short, “Prince JJ? Something wrong?” His voice was questioning and a look of concern flashed across his face briefly.

 

JJ gave a disarming grin, waving his hand in front of himself. “Sorry, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” The others didn’t look particularly convinced by his words, but left it at that regardless. He turned back around, locking eyes with Otabek who only raised an eyebrow at him. He gave a shrug. “It’s nothing, Beks. Promise. Just this one being an asshole again.” He idly gestured to Yuri beside him, getting another tail whap to the calf, causing him to hiss through his teeth in pain. 

 

Otabek sent Yuri an unamused look, shaking his head lightly. “Thought I said to behave? Stop causing problems.” Yuri leveled him with a similar displeased look. It wasn’t until Otabek turned and started moving again, Yuri began to mime talking silently at Otabek back in a show of mocking. If he wasn’t completely blown away with the sudden knowledge that somehow Yuri could now read his mind, he would have probably been laughing by this point. He was still amused vaguely as Otabek turned his head, giving the dragon a sharp look. “Just because I turn away doesn’t mean I don’t know exactly what you’re doing. Behave, or else.” Otabek turned and continued further into the woods along the path. JJ was sure that if Yuri was currently a human, he’d be making crude gestures at Otabek’s turned back.

 

JJ waited until they were moving once more before he shot a short look to Yuri out of the corner of his eyes. He tested sending out his thoughts again, trying to keep his face neutral. “ _ So, since when is this a thing? Because this hasn’t happened before.” _ The past few days, nothing had been out of the ordinary. Yuri had been just as obnoxious as before, if not more than before now that JJ knew. He was also unafraid of hurling insults at the prince. JJ still hasn't determined if that was a good or a bad thing yet. However nothing had seemed to have changed. 

 

Yuri didn't respond for a long moment before huffing beside him. He didn't look up at JJ and kept moving forward but answered back anyways. “ _ Since a few days ago. Wondered how long it would be before you figured it out. _ ” JJ couldn't help but wrinkle his nose again at that. Yuri was as unhelpful as ever it seemed. Yuri flicked his tail nonchalantly, turning his head and giving him an unimpressed look as he eyed JJ up and down. “ _ I told you, I can establish mind connections with people. This makes it easier to talk to you. It was way funnier when you just looked like a crazy asshole talking to a dragon though. _ ”

 

JJ tried to control his reactions, however he knew his face twisted a little as he looked down at the other out of the corner of his eye. He was also trying to keep the twitch in his eye at bay. It was really hard but he managed. “ _ I remember that part. I also distinctly remember Beks saying you have to kiss someone in order to be able to do that. Should I ask what you’ve done while I was unconscious? _ ” He had thought maybe it would be a little more awkward now that Yuri knew about his feelings, but he hadn’t commented on it so far. JJ kind of figured if Yuri was bothered he would have said something by now. JJ was even surprised that he was this nonchalant about it himself because before he knew he would have been anxious about it. However, it had just gotten easier and easier to mess with Yuri as time passed. 

 

JJ tried not to hiss in pain as Yuri’s tail sharply struck the back of his calf again. One thing of being around Yuri so much, he was getting more and more used to Yuri randomly striking out at him enough to read the movements and dodge it. He was too slow to move out of the way in time currently though and as much tolerance as he was building up, it still hurt like a bitch and he was still human in the end. When they got back to the castle, JJ swore he was going to subject Yuri to spending more time with Maddie to get revenge. Yuri simply glared up at him, huffing shortly. “ _ You don’t pick up on a lot of things yet that’s the one stupid thing you listened to. Fuck off. Besides, Beka was being a douche on purpose and made that sound way worse than it actually is. It doesn’t have to be a kiss on the mouth. It can be on the forehead or cheek. _ ”

 

“ _ Yet you still did it when I was asleep. Didn’t know you were into that kind of thing. _ ” He definitely stepped back as Yuri swiped sharply at him this time and snapped his jaws at him. He fell right back into place a second later like nothing happened. “ _ I still need to be able to walk when this is all over. I don’t think you want to carry me all the way back to the castle on your back.”  _ JJ couldn’t help but revel in the glare he got in response, grinning down at the young dragon and the ire that radiated off of Yuri just grew stronger and stronger each moment that passed.

 

JJ didn’t think about how strange the whole exchange looked until he heard Leo pipe up from the other side of Yuri on the far right. “So, the quiet is absolutely killing me and I really have to know.. Is this just a normal thing that happens?” His eyes darted between JJ and Yuri, face twisted in confusion before looking to Otabek. “You’ve spent more time with them than the rest of us, Altin. Is this a normal thing or should we be worried?”

 

Otabek looked over at his shoulder at Yuri before giving a short derisive snort and gesturing to Yuri, not even breaking his stride. “He has psychic powers. Can speak to people if he chooses to and project his thoughts to them. S’why JJ just has one sided conversations with him. He is answering, just don’t hear it out loud.” He shot Yuri a pointed look, raising an eyebrow at the young dragon. “Better off not being able to hear him. Most of what he has to say is sarcasm or snarky quips.” He didn’t even seem phased as Yuri growled lowly at him in irritation, simply turning around and going back the way he came.

 

JJ noted that to his left, Guang Hong was discreetly eyeing both JJ and Yuri. The questions in his eyes and the curious expression on his face were obvious however he averted his gaze as JJ turned to look at him. He figured he would talk to the fae later after they got back if it was truly important. For now, he fell back into rhythm with the rest of the guards. It wasn’t long before JJ began to notice the distinct difference in this area of the forest. Everything was still alight with creatures and a heavy presence of peace and protection filled the air. Even JJ, with no magical inclination at all, could feel the supercharged energy sizzling around them. He swore his breath caught in his throat as they finally reached the edge of the trees only to find the most beautiful sight.

 

There were rows of various kinds of plants, deliberately clustered together in beautiful arrays of herbs and flowers. Each row was neat and maintained well, obviously well cared for and loved by whoever owned this place. There was an intricate pathway leading around the well cultivated gardens and up to a cottage surrounded by just as much plants and creatures of all kinds. Many creatures, from small pixies to wood spirits were scattered around the house, playing freely as if they didn’t have a care in the world. Perhaps, JJ couldn’t help but think, they didn’t have anything to fear while they were here. A smile twitched at his lips and a warm feeling settled in his chest at the sight. This was what he wanted for his kingdom more than anything. 

 

As JJ marveled at the sights around him, he hardly noticed the door to the cottage opening and closing until suddenly they were in front of a young man nothing short of stunning. The air of confidence surrounding him was as thick as the magic permeating the air. Slicked back black hair was the first thing he noticed, styled to perfection along with a fair face, beautiful almond shaped, soft brown eyes and a confident smile decorating his lips. His clothes were just as neat, various layers of robes in a multitude of reds, dark purples, and black accents that glided as the mage moved. The reaction of his appearance was almost instantaneous as all of the creatures playing in the yard suddenly sprung to life at the sight of him, chirping happily and instantly crowding around their group and the mage.

 

JJ watched in surprise as the mage smiled gently at all the creatures surrounding him, petting the heads of smaller animals and whispering soft words to others. He straightened once more after a moment or two before nodding to Otabek as he stepped forward. As he began speaking though, JJ couldn’t help but feel a strike of familiarity though at the sound of that voice. “Welcome. Phichit told me of your troubles before he left to four corners to the mage guild.” He stepped closer, descending the stairs out front of the cottage with a small smile. “I am Eros. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

 

Eros was the name of one of the most competent mages born within the last century. Not only had Eros made such a large name for himself in the world of magic, but he was regarded as one of the most powerful mages on the continent now. JJ had heard rumors that the mage was also mated to a powerful dragon who was the source of a lot of his power. JJ didn’t know how much of that was true, but he guessed he would find out just a little bit right now. As Otabek spoke with the mage, JJ couldn’t help but note the way his eyes kept flickering over Otabek’s shoulder at JJ but mostly directed at the young dragon beside him. He then took in every fidget and nervous hand gesture, clenching and unclenching fingers. It was odd and JJ didn’t know what was setting the mage on edge so much.

 

It wasn’t long though before JJ got his answer. A piercing cry cut through the air and JJ watched the expression of terror that crossed the mage’s face at the sound. “No, no, no, no!” JJ couldn’t help the cold chill that went down his spine. He had heard that cry before and not too long ago at that. His breath hitched in his throat as over the tree lines the large frost dragon appeared and swooped down, landing in next to the cottage. Eros took off running towards the dragon, holding up his hands to stop the large being from attacking the group. “Vitya, no, no, no. It’s alright. Do not hurt them! They are here to try to undo the spell!” JJ watched as the mage reached out, grabbing the dragon’s face as it ducked it head, trying to soothe the dragon growling lowly at the group. 

 

JJ took one look at the group around him moving into a defensive position, weapons drawn and ready as well as Yuri beside him, growling and hissing what he could only assume was draconic at the large dragon. As JJ looked back at the mage and the dragon together on the other side and as Eros looked back at the group, suddenly multiple pieces clicked into place all at once and JJ felt like he couldn’t breathe. With his hair mussed a little from trying to hold back his mate, JJ could see Yuuri was frantic to try to keep up the facade but the dragon was making it difficult. No, not a dragon. That had to be Victor. Not only was Victor a dragon and Yuuri was a mage, the mage Eros to boot, they were Yuri’s guardians.

 

Eventually JJ’s body caved a little bit and he was reminded very harshly by his lungs that he needed to breath. His legs wobbled a little and gave out on him. He hardly listened to Yuri berating him through their mind connection as he acted as JJ’s brace to keep him upright. As the others crowded around him to see what had happened, JJ couldn’t help but wonder once more, what he do to get himself in this situation?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ quirked a small wobbly smile. “If I survive that long, that is.. At this rate, I think I’m going to be lucky to survive to my coronation if whatever wants me dead is getting bold enough to poison me in my own room.”
> 
> Yuri gave a short snort. “You’ll be lucky if I don’t kill you first, jackass.” He sidestepped a swat from Victor, wrinkling his nose at the older dragon. “Fuck you, asshole. I can say whatever I want. Besides, this is what he gets for being an obnoxious fuck this whole time we’ve been stuck together.” Yuri started making crude gestures in his own direction and JJ couldn’t help but shake his head fondly at the other. Some things never changed no matter what, namely how Yuri couldn’t be civil with him in the presence of other people. 
> 
> JJ however, was not one to back down from a challenge though. If Yuri wanted to be a little shit, he was just going to throw it back tenfold. “Well, you’ve not exactly been a ray of sunshine either. Who was the one who refused to at least even attempt to communicate with me until Beks ratted you out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long pause between updates. Been working on a big project with my fiancee but we finally got the grit worked out, so it should be much smoother sailing from here on out.
> 
> We finally get some real Victor in this chapter. I've been waiting for this, actually. I love writing Victor and Yuuri in because they're really fun to play with. We're about to get to the meat of everything. Next chapter kicks another big point of plot into motion. Enjoy some only mild angst before the storm. :)

JJ took another deep breath, settled on the steps now with his guards surrounding him. Yuri was now settled beside him glaring daggers over at his guardian dragon, for what JJ could only assume was showing up unannounced and making this into a big deal. He seemed to want to get this over with and get out quickly from how he talked before and now JJ could see why. He didn’t want his family to be found out in this whole process. Just the thought of all the things he had just figured out was enough to make him woozy again. 

A cup of liquid was pushed into his hands after a moment though and JJ couldn’t help but blink a few times before looking up at Yuuri. In his haste to quell the large dragon, well his husband Victor his mind supplied, his hair was in a state of disarray. The once slicked back hair flying more free and a couple of strands hanging down in his face like he normally wore it. The black haired mage smiled apologetically, waving his hand to the drink JJ was holding. “It should help soothe your stomach and lessen the ache in your head.” As JJ sipped the drink, Yuuri reached out for just a second before being growled at, surprising both the mage and JJ himself. JJ couldn’t help but look at the dragon beside him incredulously as Yuuri mirrored his expression. A small amused smile then crossed the mage’s face as he rose an eyebrow. “Well.. I think your dragon is quite attached to you.”

A series of angry growls and spitting hisses was the instantaneous response to the quip. Yuuri kept quiet but his smile stayed firmly in place, regardless of how much the young dragon thumped his tail on the ground. JJ knew from experience that whatever Yuri was spitting out was probably not incredibly friendly and likely filled with every expletive he knew plus some. He was just thankful that it wasn’t aimed at him this time and his head was spared the headache for the moment. Still, JJ couldn’t help but quirk an amused smile, giving a nonchalant shrug. “He likes to pretend he isn’t.. However, if he really had the problems with me that he says he does, he would have frozen me ages ago.” He took another sip of the drink, feeling the warmth running through him and easing the stress from moments ago. “So… you’re a mage? Actually, strike that, not only are you a mage, you’re Eros?”

Yuuri quirked a wry smile at that, shrugging nonchalantly. “A lot of people know Eros and are expecting a lot when he appears... Not a lot of people are expecting a human boy whose parents own a hot springs resort. They expect this grand, imposing figure who strikes fear into the hearts of men.” He made a few large grand gestures with his hands before his eyes turned to the large ice dragon settled over next to the house, doing what JJ could only describe as sulking without his mate by his side. He had been exposed to Victor a lot over the years and he knew the man’s typical overdramatic tendencies. Yuuri could only shake his head, staring over at his husband with fond exasperation. “Which, is entirely his fault, I think.” Victor lifted his head and gave an affronted huff and flicked his tail, feathered wings ruffling a bit now, a series of low noises and growls. Yuuri couldn’t help but quirk an eyebrow at him, lifting a shoulder on response before turning back to the group again. “Regardless, Phichit said you two are bound by a proximity spell? Do we know the castor or at least what kind of magic was used?”

JJ gave a nod, looking up and tapping his fingers along the edge of the cup gently. “Both actually.” He waved a hand back to Guang Hong, an amused smile crossing his lips. “He was with the Southern army unit that came to the ball.. Long story, but he’s on our side now. He said he was going to try and contact you, Phichit just beat him to it.”

Yuuri tilted his head in confusion before he turned back to look at the guards behind him, eyes landing on Guang Hong. His jaw dropped open in surprise before he quickly jumped up with a shout of delight. Guang Hong in turn grinned broadly, rushing forward and throwing his arms around the mage’s shoulders. Yuuri pulled back and JJ could see the black haired man practically vibrating from excitement. “Guang Hong.. It’s been so long.. I haven’t seen you since before you left to the deserts to train! What happened to training there?” 

Guang Hong gave a wry smile, shrugging his shoulders. “I’ve dabbled around.. I ended up down in the deserts for a while, but after the trip up here..” His face twisted a little and Yuuri’s face sobered a little at that, the mage to straightening his back. “Our commander.. Wasn’t acting right when we hit forest.. I’d heard there was something happening and mother wasn’t letting people out further than the grove, but I didn’t know it was this bad, Yuuri.. The corruption is getting worse.. It’s going after humans now.. There’s something malignant behind this, be it a demon or something else.. Whatever it is, it’s angry and it’s trying to kill the prince.” His lips twisted down into a frown. “I still have the original that killed Captain Malachi, and then tried to kill Captain Altin, trapped in a bottle.”

JJ couldn’t help the amused smile that crossed his face as Michele whipped his head around and stared incredulously at the small fae. “What?! You still have that thing? Why?!” 

Guang Hong reached into his pack, pulling out the small bottle with dark purple matter swirling inside and holding it delicately in his hands. “Because.. It was once a being, just like us... It didn’t ask for this to happen. If what Captain Altin said was right, they were turned forcefully by someone else. If we can purify the spirit and get them back to normal, they might be able to tell us what happened to them and who did it.” 

Leo leaned in, squinting at the small bottle, tilting his head. “Weird. It looks like black smoke swirling in it…” He reached out his hand to touch the glass of the bottle before jerking his hand back in surprise with a grimace. “Was that a face?! Hell, what is that?”

Seung-gil gave a derisive snort, rolling his eyes. “That’s what a corrupted for spirit looks like. They’re not exactly pretty, since they’re something akin to a rotting body of whatever was corrupted initially. I’d keep my hands to myself, if I were you. They bite. Hard. And they aren’t very nice.” He tilted his head, staring at the bottle contemplating. “And if this one is strong enough to bring the Captain to his knees, I would hate to see it would do to anyone else.”

Guang Hong gave a small smile, shaking his head at Leo. “It’s alright. The bottle is sealed tightly with my magic. She won’t be able to harm you.. I just wouldn’t upset her more than she already is.. She’s already quite mad at me for trapping her inside.” He bit his lip, turning back to Yuuri. “Is there a chance we can help the spirit?”

Yuuri frowned as he reached out and gingerly took the bottle from Guang Hong, holding it up, not so much as flinching as JJ noticed the swirling darkness inside form a face of sorts and claws began to rake down the insides of the bottle. “I don’t know if we can… The corruption might run too deep at this point.. But we can try.. I need specific herbs from my garden to make a purification elixir, but if we can get those while we take a look at the proximity spell, I should be able to do something for the spirit at least.. Even if I can’t purify it, I can at least put it to rest properly.” 

Something felt like it was lodged in JJ’s throat at the thought. He didn’t want to think of all those who suffered because of him and someone’s grudge. He still couldn’t understand the reasoning for it. If it had to do with the royal family, why did they only seem to be targeting him? It made sense in a way, he supposed. He was the next in line for the throne. However, if whatever this was truly was keen on killing off the Leroy Family Line, he felt like his siblings would have been targeted too.. Especially his parents. So, why just him? He was brought out of his thoughts but Yuri lightly nudging him with his tail. He looked down at the opalescent dragon questioningly before the other rolled his eyes and slowly got up, motioning his head towards the other Yuuri. He cracked a wry smile as the dark haired mage held out his hand, JJ reaching out and accepting the offered hand graciously and pulled himself to his feet. “What do you need from us?”

Yuuri motioned to the rest of his guards as he reached out and took the cup he had given JJ to drink from initially. “They’re going to gather materials I need for a purification elixir. In the meantime, you two and Guang Hong are coming inside with me.” He gave a small hum of amusement as he stepped around them and glided up the steps towards the cottage. “We’ll see what we can do about this spell. Though, I think this is beyond even my help.”

JJ tried to hold back the laugh as Yuri groused their their mind link. “Some fucking help he is. Useless asshole.” The dragon’s tail whipped behind him in agitation as he walked and JJ knew he was probably more irritated being here because he didn’t want to hear either of his guardians’ admonishment or overbearingness, if what Yuri had told him before was anything to go by. “Great mage my ass.”

“Be nice. At least he’s doing this instead of letting you suffer having to stand with five feet of me at all times.” JJ hummed lightly as he stepped inside the cottage, shutting the door behind himself as soon as Yuri was inside. It was beautiful on the outside and the inside was just as nice. Plants hung from the ceiling by a skylight, letting in plenty of sunlight from above and setting a peaceful ambience in the room. Knick knacks and books lined the shelves on the walls. He quirked a small smile at all the pictures hung up as well. “Aww, look, you were actually kind of precious as a child. Not to be said for you now, but at least at one point you were cute and not decidedly a terror.”

JJ sidestepped to avoid a sharp tail that brushed by where his leg was previously. “Fuck you, I’m not cute, you bitch.” Yuri gave him a sharp glare and JJ grinned down at him innocently. Once again, JJ couldn’t help but think that he was lucky to be alive considering his new favorite pastime was making a dragon mad at him. But, he also supposed that it helped that Yuri wasn’t actually interested in killing him. Well, mostly. “Also, joke’s on you, I was always a terror. Looks can be deceiving. Because, you know, you look like a douchebag- Oh wait, you are one. Nevermind. My mistake.” JJ couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the young dragon. Some things never changed, no matter how much they seemed to get along at times. 

They followed Yuuri into a large room at the back with a big open floor space. Yuuri motioned for everyone to gather in the middle, giving a small guarded smile. “So.. First things first, to get this out of the way.. Does he know?” His eyes flickered over to Yuri, raising an eyebrow. JJ rose an eyebrow at the opalescent as Yuri made a low displeased noise in the low of his throat before dipping his head low. 

JJ couldn’t help but watch in awe as the dragon form melted away and clawed arms became hands and scales gave way to skin. Yuri shook out his hair as he stood, the last of his scales lingering for just a moment near the corner of his eyes. “Fuck off. Yes, he knows, asshole, no thanks to any of you fucking pricks and your meddling. Stop fucking around and help us break this stupid ass spell.” He crossed his arms over his chest before barking out again. “And tell Vitya to stop sulking like a bitch outside. I’m fucking fine and he’s being an overprotective asshole. I'm tired of listening to him whine through our connection and he won’t shut the fuck up.”

Yuuri shook his head with a sigh, undoubtedly used to Yuri’s harsh way of speaking from years of exposure, something JJ was still learning and getting used to. “Yurio-”

JJ held back another laugh as he could practically see Yuri bristle in response. Once again, he was reminded of the way hair would stand on end of a cat when they were angry. “Stop calling me that, fucker. That nickname needed to die the moment it came out of Mari’s fucking mouth. Help us with this or I’m fucking leaving.”

Yuuri couldn’t hold back another amused smile that tugged at his lips before he reached out, his hand glowing bright blue once more. Energy gathered around his palm as he reached his hand out, holding it between JJ and Yuri. JJ almost jolted as a bright orange chain appeared between them, wound together and linking the two of them. It ran up the side of each of their arms and almost fading into them near the tops of their arms. JJ reached up and ran his fingers over the area the chain ended only for his fingers to brush through the magic. Yuuri leaned in and tilted his head, surveying the chain intently before he dropped his hand and the chain suddenly faded and disappeared. “I’m not sure there is much I can do to counteract the spell. Guang Hong and I both use love as our casting emotion and this spell runs deep.” He looked back at the fae, a small grin lighting up his face. “This is the strongest spell I think I’ve ever seen you cast.” 

Guang Hong rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous smile. “Well... I didn’t exactly have much of a choice. It was either this, or they were going to try to kill him... I did everything I could to keep him alive while Captain Malachi was corrupted. I.. also poured a whole lot of my magic into it.. Sorry..”

Yuri narrowed his eyes over at the nervous fae, the glare on his face screaming endless pain and suffering. “This is entirely your fault, jackass.” He hissed as Yuuri flicked his ear, throwing the young dragon a look of admonishment. Yuri curled his lip up at his guardian, puffing up his chest. “Fuck you, it is!”

Yuuri shook his head, pursing his lips. JJ couldn’t help but think he very much looked the role of a parent right now. “Don’t be rude. He was trying to help you.” 

As the young dragon began making faces at the mage, JJ couldn’t help but reach out and bring the side of his fist down on top of Yuri’s head. “Stop being an asshole. Like he said, he didn’t have a choice. It could have been way worse, you know.” He knew Yuri was being petulant on purpose because that was what he tended to do, but he was also beginning to call Yuri out on his shit alongside Otabek a lot more now. It was nicer in a way and it helped ease their relationship into something short of a begrudging friendship.

Yuri looked back at him with a look of irritation, eyeing him up and down. “I don’t think I can imagine a hell worse than having to listen to you all day long.” Once again, JJ rolled his eyes at the young dragon’s bitey attitude. He knew the likelihood that he would ever get through to Yuri and get him to stop being an asshole about everything was slim to none. However, he could dream at the very least that the other could possibly have some semblance of compassion and a heart. He also knew that this was all bite and not actually anything scathing. If Yuri really had a problem, you would know because he would tell you. However, the snarky banter was nothing more than conversation fodder most days that didn’t mean anything. 

Yuuri’s heaved sigh brought them both back to the reality that they weren’t in the privacy of JJ’s room. JJ gave a sheepish smile as Yuuri shook his head at the two of them. “I can elongate this spell a little, possibly give you up to fifteen to twenty feet before the proximity demands you two be closer to one another. However, if you want to break this spell, you’ll have to do so on your own. Only a powerful act of love is going to break this.” As Yuri groaned loudly, dragging his hands down his face in frustration, Yuuri turned back to look at JJ. “I’ll be honest, this is going to be very painful.. Since the spell was originally placed on Yuri, we will have to pour the magic into you to counter it. There might be side effects to it, like you feeling the effects of being too far away too. Are you sure you’re going to be okay to do this?”

JJ paused before nodding slowly. “I'll do whatever it takes.” A small smile crossed his lips and he gave a little shrug of the shoulders. “Really, can’t get any worse than almost drowning in the river because my dumb teenage self thought I could out swim the current. Or getting poisoned in my own room. Even if there's side effects, at least it will make things even between us. I just don’t want him suffering because of me.”

Yuuri surveyed his face for a long moment before seeming to come to a decision and nodding to himself. “If you’re completely sure. This is probably easier if you sit down. Your legs are probably going to give out on you.” He motioned for JJ and Yuri both to sit down, moving out of the circle to grab a couple of things before returning a moment later. Once they were both seated, Yuuri joined them kneeling alongside Guang Hong. Both of them had their eyes closed and were gathering energy in their palms. While Yuuri’s was that bright blue color again, Guang Hong’s was that orange color the chain connecting them showed before. Soon Yuri was speaking again, eyes slowly opening and fixing on JJ. There was an intensity there JJ had never seen before from the black haired man. “We’ll go slow at first to get your body used to it but we won't be able to for long. Brace for it, alright? We’ll be as quick as we can.”

JJ took a deep breath before slowly letting it out and nodding slowly. “Alright.. I’m good whenever you two are..” Regardless of what happened, this is what needed to be done. JJ wouldn’t rest until Yuri was no longer bound to him like an animal. As much as he he already cared for the other, he knew his feelings were only getting worse and growing stronger as time passed and therefore getting harder and harder for him to deal with since he knew what was going to have to happen in the end. Even with all of the things he knew he was going to have to do, he set aside those thoughts for the time being. Now, he had to focus on this proximity spell.

However, nothing could have braced him for the feeling of magic getting poured into him. He’d never had any magical talent whatsoever as a child, so any lessons involving magic or dealing with magic had been abandoned by his teachers, which he supposed he was now regretting. A wheeze of pain left him through gritted teeth as he tried to breathe through his nose to at least try to forget about the pain he was undergoing at the moment. It felt like his insides were on fire and it was just spreading through his body with each second that passed and he was going to burn alive. The pain only continued to grow worse with each second that passed. Still, he endured it because he had to do this. He had to see this through to the end. 

It felt like hours before the flow receded at last and the feeling of fire spreading through his limbs finally stopped. JJ couldn’t tell how much time has passed and he didn’t particularly care. All that mattered at the moment was that the pain had stopped. Jean could barely crack his eyes open- when had he closed them?- only to find himself face to face with the floor. Everything felt like it hurt and it was shaking. Why was everything shaking? He closed his eyes with a grimace. He could hear noises around himself but his ears were ringing so loudly he could hardly make out what anyone was saying to him.

“Oh my god, move it, idiots.” Two hands laid on the tops of his shoulders, gently moving him to sit up a little. He braced against the shaking floor, or was that him shaking, and slowly lifted himself up with help. One hand moved to the back of his neck and the other pressed against his forehead and suddenly he was hit with a gentle wave of cold. His whole body relaxed into the chilled hands, suddenly the energy he’d been filled with before had all but vanished. “You have to hold yourself up, stupid, I’m not doing everything for you. God, you’re so damn useless.”

A smile couldn’t help but cross his face in mild amusement. There was no bite in Yuri’s words this time and he knew the other was probably worried. “Better than when I was poisoned and clinging to you though.” At the other’s huff, JJ gave a short laugh as he continued to lean into the other’s touch. As much as he might hate himself for it later, he needed this right now. He needed something to ground him after that whole ordeal. He didn’t think something like this would rattle him so much but it was way more draining than he thought. Still though, it would be worth it in the end. “Why is the ground shaking so much? Is it after effects of the magic?”

He heard the other give a short snort. “That’s not the ground, moron, that’s you. You’ve been trembling since they stopped.” He felt a soft flick to his ear and JJ attempted to crack his eyes open once again. He winced as the light filtering into the room that had seemed so nice before was suddenly blinding. It took him a moment for his eyes to focus once more but once they did, he noticed that not only was Yuri in front of him, Yuuri and Guang Hong were also kneeling behind him. Both mages had mirroring expressions of concern and were both staring between him and each other. Yuri was quick to get his attention as his ear was flicked once more and he winced. “Stop being a martyr, you bastard. There’s only so much you can do. If you try to do something like this again, I’ll kill you myself next time.”

This got another chuckle out of the prince. Yuri talking to him and keeping his mind occupied was the distraction he definitely needed. He didn’t know how, but Yuri knew probably better than almost everyone, sometimes more than Otabek, the things he needed without question. Maybe the mind link helped, but JJ couldn’t help but think their lives had intertwined in a way since this whole thing began. Somehow, he didn’t think he minded too much. “No you won’t. You keep saying you will, but we both know you’re full of shit.” He grinned as his shoulders was shoved lightly in response. “If you wanted me dead, you would have killed me the first night you were in the castle. Or you would have let the poison in my room a few days ago kill me, not ran out screaming for help.” He kept his grin even as the other shoved him harder this time.

Yuri gave him a dirty look, eyes narrowed in irritation once more. “Fuck off, dick. Get up, we need to get you moving to make sure the assholes didn't break your brain. But if you're still being this much of an ass, I think you're just fine.” JJ sat up more upright, gripping at Yuri's forearms as the other stood and grabbed a hold of him, pulling him to his feet. JJ only stumbled once but managed to keep himself upright. Everything was finally not spinning constantly and the shakes were settling now. “See? He's fine. He's still being an asshole so he must not be that bad off.”

Yuuri shook his head as he stood up and helped Guang Hong to his feet. “That doesn’t mean we’re completely in the clear. We don’t know if this is going to affect anything else or if the symptoms might worsen suddenly. We’ll keep an eye on him for the meantime.” As Yuri gave another short snort, Yuuri gave a soft sigh before moving to the windows covered by curtains to block out the light on that side. “For now, we should let in some air to clear out the room. The magic in here is too potent for it to be good for his health. While I have magic innately residing in me, JJ does not.” He reached out, opening up the windows and pushing them outwards to let the air filter through. “So we need to monitor him closely-” He cut himself off with a sharp noise of surprise as he was face to face with a large eye looking in the window. His nose wrinkled in distaste as he made a shooing motion at the dragon outside. “Vitya, stop that! Go on!” 

As soon as the other dragon began to make pitiful noises outside the window, Yuri clicked his tongue and started hissing lowly in his throat at the other dragon. JJ couldn’t help but look between them as the two began to hiss and growl and whine (on Victor’s part) at each other. He looked helplessly to Yuuri who only shrugged at him with a small exasperated smile. “They do this from time to time. They’re just blustering and arguing with one another is all. This is actually.. Much more tame than normal, really.”

JJ made a face at that. He couldn’t imagine what the two of them were like on a bad day. “Can you understand them?”

Yuuri nodded, eyes darting between his husband and their charge rapid fire as they continued to converse. “I couldn’t before. It led to a lot of misunderstandings and fights. Draconic isn’t an easy language to learn since it must be taught to someone by a dragon.” He grimaced a little as Yuri spit something at the large dragon in what sounded like a very aggressive tone. “I think.. You are much better off not knowing what they’re saying sometimes. The conversations are.. Unique and also.. Off putting to some people, to put it mildly.”

Both were dragged back into the conversation as Yuri stomped his foot with a shriek of frustration, finally switching back to a human tongue after what JJ could only assume was a rapid fire screaming match on Yuri’s end. “FUCK OFF. I’M. FINE. I’m alive and breathing. Shitlord Prince hasn’t done shit to me. He also just risked his ass by getting magic poured into him to try and break this stupid spell and give me more freedom. Shove the fuck off and quit whining.” Another sharp noise from Victor and Yuri lifted his middle finger at the older dragon. “Give it the fuck up, he knows it’s you, Vitya! You’re not exactly fucking subtle.” 

There was a pause from the other dragon before the eye from before disappeared from the window and there was movement sounding from outside. A moment later the back door to the cottage slammed open and Victor, now in a more human form and looking a little worse for wear, strode in quickly. He crossed the room in just a few steps and Yuri was immediately hissing and screaming as Victor crushed him in a hug, holding the screaming blonde tightly to him. “Yurio, we’ve been worried about you since Lilia told us you didn’t come back to her shop and had been missing for a day. I know you sometimes like to disappear for a few days here and there but you at least give us some semblance of a warning, or you tell Otabek! We thought you were dead, Yuri!”

Yuri gave another groan of frustration, shoving at the silver haired man and trying to pry the other off of him but not succeeding very well. “We’ve been over this already, give it a rest! I know, I got myself captured and I gave you a giant heart attack at the goddamned ball. I got it, okay?!” Once he finally got away, he huffed and straightened out his clothes before gesturing to himself. “As you can see, and like I fucking told you a few days ago when you literally ran to us in the forest when you sensed me, I’m fine. I’m alive and I’m being fed, and nothing bad has happened.” He jammed a finger in JJ’s direction, startling the prince just a tad. “He won’t let anything happen to any magical creatures in the palace or on palace grounds. Anything magical on the castle grounds is under his or Beka’s protection. He’s known about Beka being a werewolf for probably longer than I have and he’s fine with it. There are a bunch of fucking fairy assholes enchanting the back gardens that for some reason adore his ass. If he wasn’t trustworthy, he wouldn’t be here. None of those fuckers would, for that matter.”

As Victor’s gaze pinned onto him, JJ couldn’t help the feeling it gave him that made him feel incredibly tiny. It seemed as if the older dragon was just staring straight through his soul. He swallowed thickly as the other regarded him, not daring to move or say anything lest he might possibly anger the other. He knew the likelihood of Victor doing any sort of harm to him was slim to none, but he couldn’t be too careful. “Can you confirm this, my Prince?”

JJ found his voice after giving a short mute nod and willing his vocal chords into action again. “Beks was turned a really long time ago.. I’ve known him since we were little kids.. His dad joined the army after moving his family here and we met after his father started serving under mine..” He rubbed the back of his neck, chewing on his lip. “I mean.. Technically when Beks was turned, he didn’t want anyone to know.. I just uhh.. Happened to walk in on him one night when he was transformed..” He gave a short nervous laugh. “Well, first I thought a wolf ate Beks and I freaked out a little before I realized it was Beks. Granted he was freaked out too afterwards because he thought I would rat him out..”

JJ couldn’t help but shake his head, a frown pulling at his lips. “I wouldn't dream of it. Beks means the world to me.. He’s my best friend and he’s going to be my head general when I take the throne.” A wry smile curled at his lips as his eyes lifted again and met Victor’s, noting the mild surprise in the merchant’s expression. “I never quite agreed with my parent’s approach to politics.. My father-in-law to be thinks I’m going to lead the nation to ruin by amping up trade and promoting more trade with nations around the continent. If things go well, and if I’m still alive in three more weeks and actually get crowned king, I want to establish new trade routes and new treaties.. Starting with the forest elves.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened in surprise and his jaw dropped. He quickly regained himself before his face twisted into a minute grimace. “Are you.. Sure that is a good idea, your highness? The elves haven’t traded anyone for the past twenty years.. Not since..” Yuuri hesitated for a moment before he seemed to clam up and his mouth snapped shut. 

JJ suddenly grew confused. What did the mage suddenly not want to talk about? He tilted his head, brows furrowing a bit. “Not since.. What?”

“Since the elven heiress was murdered.” JJ’s eyes snapped to Guang Hong in surprise and he noted the pained grimace Yuuri gave. The fae gave a soft sigh, shaking his head before he pushed on. “My mother said after she was killed, the Elven king refused to trade with any human or other magical being that traded with or interacted with them. They used to be on good terms with the fae of the court and even with this Kingdom for that matter, but ever since that all happened twenty years ago and the elves were suddenly without an heiress, the King pushed away everyone in his grief.” His mouth twisted as he looked to the side with a sigh. “To make things worse, no one ever found out what killed her, or if they did, no one else found out about it.” 

JJ swallowed thickly, brows furrowing but he shook his head. “Even still, I have to try.. I know my parents have made enemies of basically every race of magical creatures.. But I want to change all that.” He took a deep breath before squaring his shoulders and standing tall now as his strength was returning to him. Even if he still felt a little woozy, he wasn’t going to back down now. He quirked a small wobbly smile. “If I survive that long, that is.. At this rate, I think I’m going to be lucky to survive to my coronation if whatever wants me dead is getting bold enough to poison me in my own room.”

Yuri gave a short snort. “You’ll be lucky if I don’t kill you first, jackass.” He sidestepped a swat from Victor, wrinkling his nose at the older dragon. “Fuck you, asshole. I can say whatever I want. Besides, this is what he gets for being an obnoxious fuck this whole time we’ve been stuck together.” Yuri started making crude gestures in his own direction and JJ couldn’t help but shake his head fondly at the other. Some things never changed no matter what, namely how Yuri couldn’t be civil with him in the presence of other people. 

JJ however, was not one to back down from a challenge though. If Yuri wanted to be a little shit, he was just going to throw it back tenfold. “Well, you’ve not exactly been a ray of sunshine either. Who was the one who refused to at least even attempt to communicate with me until Beks ratted you out?” He raised an eyebrow back at the dragon who made various faces at him. “Who has also taken every opportunity available to make me look insane every time I speak aloud to him when he directs thoughts at me with nothing but snarky commentary on everything?”

Yuri gave a derisive snort, crossing his arms over his chest and bristling up again. “I didn’t have to tell you shit, I don’t care what Beka says. This whole fucking way here is exactly why I did not want to tell you shit. You’re way more obnoxious now than you were before.” If Yuri was in his dragon form, he would be whapping his tail on the ground once again. Once again, JJ couldn’t help but think it was kind of cute but also incredibly funny. “Fucking shut up.”

JJ held up his hands in surrender, another amused smile flitting across his face. He was still getting used to the mind connection thing but it was getting easier the more he did it. “I didn’t say anything though.” On one hand, he was kind of being an asshole and getting Yuri to rat himself out that they had a mental connection. On the other hand though, as Yuri was so graciously demonstrating to everyone, he also kind of deserved it and he wasn’t all that sorry in the end. 

Yuri, ever the one to argue with him every chance he got, rose immediately to the bait and snarled back at him, swiping at him. JJ ducked back a little away from him, his balance finding its way back to him and allowing for him to move more normally again after the intensity of the spells that were pumped into him earlier. “Fuck off, you were thinking it, you bitch. I’m not cute, you prick. Say that again and I’ll bite your damn face off!” JJ watched with nothing short of amusement as Yuuri and Victor exchanged a short look with one another before something lit up in Victor’s eyes. He opened his mouth to speak and Yuri turned to stare up at his guardian with a murderous glare, holding up his hand and making a silencing motion with his hand. “One word out of your mouth, Vitya, and you’re fucking dead.”

Victor made a motion of closing his mouth but his lips curved up at the corners in amusement and one eyebrow rose at Yuri. Before Yuri could cause any potential bodily harm, JJ reached out, taking the blonde by the shoulders and turning him to face the doorway. “Alright, come on, Princess, no threatening anyone’s lives. We’ve got a corrupted spirit to try and save, remember? We’ll discuss all this stuff later, yeah?” He wasn’t sure if he misheard, but he was pretty sure of the sigh of relief that came from the black haired mage behind him as JJ ushered Yuri towards the door. 

Yuri, as per usual, did nothing to help him in any sort of way, and continued to actively try to spite him despite there being no reason to. “Let go of me, dickhead. I can fucking walk!” He yanked his arm away, his lip curling as he stomped away and JJ could almost see the steam pouring out of his ears. It wasn’t until Yuri was out of the room and considerably ahead of him, JJ realized the other wasn’t convulsing in pain from being so far away. JJ paused where he was, letting the other get ahead of him to test how far away he could be now. It wasn’t until Yuri was halfway through the house when he felt a distinctive tug on his chest and a slight burning sensation in his lungs. Another couple of steps and JJ wobbled a little and clutched at his chest, the feeling beginning to choke him and cause his breathing to become far more labored. 

Soon enough he could feel a pair of hands guiding him, helping him more further into the house. As he got closer to Yuri, the burning sensation began to lessen. It took a full minute for the burning to go away and to be able to breathe normally again. Once he was better, he looked up as Yuuri stand in front of him, looking up at him in concern. Yuuri gave him another wobbly smile, eyes flitting to the side briefly before looking back to JJ. “Maybe we shouldn’t try to push the spell that far in the future.. Still.. At least we know it’s lengthened now.. You two got quite far from one another before you both started reacting.. What does it feel like to you two?”

JJ grimaced he slowly straightened back up and stretched, trying to get himself back to normal again. He wasn’t very fond of feeling nauseous like this and he’d prefer to not do this again for a little while if he could help it. “It felt like my lungs were burning.. It was slow at first and then suddenly it started to burn and I felt like I was choking and I couldn’t breathe.” He erupted in a coughing fit as he took in too large of a breath, taking a minute to get it back to normal. He shook his head, looking up with a small tight smile on his face. “As fun as this has all been.. I don’t think I can take much more magic rebound.. With my lack of any sort of talent whatsoever for magic, this is kind of getting to be a bit too much..”

Yuuri nodded before moving to the side. He looked over to Yuri and JJ noticed how the blonde was slowly getting up with the mage’s help, slowly getting back to his feet with wobbly legs. He noted the pale color of the other’s skin and realized that Yuri was probably feeling something similar to what he had been. With another startled jolt, JJ realized that this is what Yuri had been feeling the whole time whenever they got too far away from each other. It made him more than a little sick to his stomach again thinking that this was the pain the blonde had been subjected to him for just being at the wrong place at the wrong time before getting bound to JJ needlessly. 

Still, Yuri didn’t seem to be too broken up over it. That or at least he put up that facade that everything was fine like he always did when he didn’t want other people to see any weakness. He made a face at the black haired mage before pulling himself upright again and stabilizing himself quickly. “It feels like electricity runs a current through my body every time I get too far away.. Like I’m getting continually shocked and then I can’t control any of my limbs and am paralyzed to do anything except sit there and convulse.” He looked over to JJ, giving him a dirty look. “So much for at least trying to get back to work. Lilia’s going to have a conniption fit. I almost think dealing with her is worse than dying.”

Yuuri shook his head with an exasperated sigh. Once again, JJ could only wonder how the other Yuuri managed to live with this. “You know it won’t be that bad. You’re being dramatic. Lilia will understand that you’re not in any condition to be able to get away.. You might be able to convince her to bring your stuff to work on in the castle in your spare time.”

“Yeah? You tell her that then. I’m not going anywhere NEAR that witch’s shop.”

“Yurio, don’t be rude!”

“Fuck off and stop calling me that!”

JJ’s eyes darted back and forth between the two as they bounced words back and forth at one another. It was at that point JJ was reminded of just before this whole thing started when Lilia was fitting him with the final suit for the ball and the comments she’d made before she left. The mortification ran through him for only a second before the amusement also did too and he tried to hold back the laugh that threatened to escape. He knew if Yuri ever heard what she’d said, he’d have a screaming fit until he was red in the face. However, JJ must not have contained the laugh very well by the stink eye thrown his way. “What are you laughing at, asshole?”

JJ rose an eyebrow at him. He’d tell Yuri about Lilia’s comments later, but something was bothering him at the back of his mind. “I know she’s terrifying and all, but you don’t have to call Madame Baranovskaya a witch for it..” As Yuri gave a derisive snort, JJ fixed him with a look. “Right, I forget, that’s Yuri speak for terms of endearment. My mistake.”

Yuri once again made a crude gesture in his direction. He was beginning to see a pattern here. He was just lucky the other only did this kind of stuff in private. “Shut the fuck up. Besides, it’s not like I’m fucking wrong.” Yuri crossed his arms over his chest before Yuuri gently whacked his arm. Yuri hissed sharply at the other, recoiling and glaring at everyone in the room again. “What? I’m calling it like it is!”

It took JJ a long moment to catch on but when he did and the two Yuri’s were mildly arguing again, suddenly something clicked in his head. “Wait.. Hold on.. She’s.. Not actually a witch is she?” At Yuuri’s hesitation and nervous smile and Yuri’s snort, JJ couldn’t help but swallow thickly. “... Right?” As he was met with another round of silence, he couldn’t help but wheeze softly. “Good god I always thought you were kidding... But shit I always knew she had to be a witch..”

Yuri rolled his eyes, curling his lip. “Not like she does anything anymore. She only uses magic when she needs it.” He leaned forward and placed his hands on the floor and JJ once again couldn’t help but watch in fascination as Yuri transformed back into a dragon once again as skin gave way to scales and suddenly the white dragon who had been with him for a week -had it really only been a week?- was standing before him once more. Green eyes narrowed at him in irritation as that lower and more gravelly voice rang through his head. “Now quit wasting your fucking time in here. If you’re going to rescue that stupid spirit, do it before we run out of daylight. I don’t want to listen to the Seung-gil bitch all the way back the castle.” He turned once more before sauntering off towards the door. 

JJ could only shake his head and follow behind the other. He turned to look at the other three, offering an apologetic smile. “Thank you for everything.. We’re going to go check on everyone else..” Yuuri waved them on with a soft shake of his head and a small smile. JJ slipped back outside with Yuri, leaving the other three to probably talk about things. He knew they probably had several things of their own to discuss before trying to purify the spirit. There was also probably the subject of him and Yuri undoubtedly for them to talk about, but they’d worry about that later. For now, JJ watched in amusement as Yuri rejoined the group picking plants from the gardens and tackled Otabek the moment he could, pinning the guard to the ground and sitting on him out of spite. “Sorry, Altin, he seems to just want to make your life difficult. What’d you do to piss him off so much?”

JJ couldn’t help but hold back a laugh at the withering glare he got from the werewolf pinned to the ground right now. He knew he’d get shit later, but right now he was enjoying it while he could. “Existing, apparently.” He shoved at the opalescent dragon, trying to shove Yuri off his chest before he gave a short huff and gave up for the moment, looking up at JJ as his expression grew impassive as he began to ignored the dragon instead. JJ had quickly learned from similar experience that the easiest way to get Yuri to give up was to just ignore him entirely because he would eventually get bored and leave. “Get the spell lengthened?”

JJ couldn’t help but nod with a short, tight grin. “Yeah.. As much as we could anyways.. It’s not much, but better than nothing.. He’s not bound to me within a five foot radius anymore.. It’s now around twenty feet before we can really feel it..” He put a hand to his chest, rubbing the spot over his lungs with a mild grimace. “Doesn’t come without consequences though.. We both really feel it now when we get too far away from each other.. Hurts like hell, but so long as we don’t get too far away from each, we should be good.” He reached out, shoving at Yuri’s head a bit to get the other to move. “Alright, get off Beks. As much as I know you love to make his life hard, we still have a couple more things to do before we leave. Besides, I once again point out, please don’t kill my future head general. I can’t replace this. He’s too broken in. Replacing him with someone like him is impossible.”

Otabek once again gave him a passive stare. “Nice to know I’m so appreciated.” Yuri eventually huffed at Otabek ignoring him and climbed off of him. Otabek took JJ’s hand when he offered it, dragging himself back up to his feet. “Your dragon is a nuisance.” JJ once again had to hold back a laugh at the sharp shriek from Yuri as an immediate reaction to those words. He knew Otabek was doing this on purpose to goad the young dragon but JJ was still amused nonetheless. In the end, he wasn’t much better so he was just going to enjoy the show since he wasn’t being bitched at this time. 

Yuri wasn’t one to disappoint with reactions either. His tail whapped sharply on the ground and a low snarl sounded deep in his throat as his voice projected over their connection. “Fuck off. Stop calling me his dragon. I’m not fucking his.” Otabek only gave a short snort and Yuri was whapping his tail once again, even more roughly and tearing up the ground just a little. JJ stepped back at the ice forming underneath Yuri’s claws. So Yuri made ice appear underneath himself when he was pissed off. He’d keep that in mind for the future. “Keep talking, jackass and I’ll make you fucking howl, you bastard wolf.”

 

JJ didn’t hide the grin that stretched over his face. “‘I’ll make you howl’, huh? You should work on your wording, Princess because those sound way less like death threats and way more like something else.” That grin only widened at the shriek that left the dragon in front of him and Yuri rose up to proper height, staring at him and getting in his face. JJ could only shrug at him, not even intimidated by the threat anymore after getting so used to Yuri speak for the past week or so. “What? I’m only telling the truth. Gonna make me howl too?”

JJ didn’t even try to stop the side swipe of Yuri’s tail into his side as the opalescent dragon shrieked in anger, wheezing in mild pain as he doubled over in a fit of giggling laughter. He didn’t care how much he looked like a lunatic, this was way more than worth it in the end for all the shit he’d been through today. As much as he was doing to help Yuri, he deserved a little amusement in his life. He knew he probably wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight, but that didn’t matter too much. He hadn’t laughed like this in a while and it was a nice step away from all of the things that had happened over the past week. Little moments like this were what was keeping him sane.

As JJ’s giggling fit was beginning to subside, he looked up as the rest of his guards were staring at each other in a mix of their own confusion, or in Seung-gil’s case that impassive expression Otabek wore all the time with a hint of judgement. The black haired man was the first to pipe up, his nose curling just a little bit as he looked back and forth between JJ and Yuri for a moment before back to Otabek. “We’re still allowed to speak freely without worry of repercussion?” At Otabek’s almost imperceivable nod, Seung-gil gave a derisive snort, grabbing a hold of his basket filled with various plants and rising to his feet. “Good.” He made a vague gesture at JJ and Yuri as his nose wrinkled once again in disdain. “Do they always act like this? The one sided conversations were one thing, amusing as they were to watch. But now they’re not even speaking and still acting like children. Is there some kind of translation guide for this?” JJ noted curiously how Seung-gil paused for a moment, his expression going stunned as he stared at Yuri, opening his mouth and looking at a loss for words. He was silent for about thirty seconds before he seemed to find his voice. “Wait.. it speaks?”

Ah, so Yuri had projected just to Seung-gil to make a point. JJ still couldn’t get over the psychic thing Yuri could do but he was slowly getting used to it. He was used to it enough by this point he often forgot no one else could hear Yuri’s snarky quips and jokes. “Yes I can speak, you morons. Is that so hard to believe?” JJ could tell Yuri was now broadcasting his voice to the whole group. While Michele and Leo were grimacing and clutching their heads, Seung-gil didn’t seem to be affected too terribly bad which was a surprise. However, since Seung-gil was pretty proficient in magic, he could only surmise that the other had experience or training with this sort of thing. “Are you done with the shitty remarks now or do you have something else to add, smartass?”

Seung-gil only narrowed his eyes a bit at Yuri, his lip curling a little. Oh this was definitely going to be fun to watch. As he’d demonstrated earlier, JJ could tell that Seung-gil didn’t hold back on sharing his opinions and wouldn’t sugar coat them either. With Yuri’s habit of goading people, he knew this could only end in a battle of snarky comebacks. “I can’t say I’m very intimidated right now of you, dragon. You’re bound to a human after all, and one with no magical powers to boot.” He didn’t even flinch as Yuri moved to stand up in front of him, snarling down. If anything, Seung-gil looked even more unimpressed by the gesture. “If anything, I think I’m just about the only person willing to say it outright: you two are so painful to watch it almost hurts. Please do us all a favor and work out your differences. Your human seems to have grown some semblance of a spine, so I have nothing to add to him other than to stop goading you needlessly because you seem to be the type to just rise to any bait you’re given.”

Once again Yuri’s tail sharply struck the ground and made the ground quiver just a tad in response. JJ heard the various beings playing around the cottage scatter with shrieks of terror, quickly rushing to hide out of sight and away from Yuri’s rage. “I AM NOT HIS FUCKING DRAGON. FUCK OFF, ELF.” As Yuri continued to seethe, suddenly the air around them grew colder and more ice scattered across the ground, splintering in a way like white lightening through the grass. JJ didn’t even hesitate as he simply moved forward in between Seung-gil and Yuri, taking Yuri’s attention from the black haired guard. Yuri didn’t even blink, only snarling in contempt down at JJ. “MOVE. Or I’ll MAKE you move.”

JJ didn’t even waver. While he might have before he knew what he did, he stood tall in front of Yuri, staring up at the dragon without even blinking. He wasn’t afraid and he wasn’t going to show the other fear even if he had been. “No, calm down first.” Yuri’s tail whipped out, striking the ground again and another JJ got another snarl in his face for his troubles. Still though, he lifted his chin. “Nope. Either calm down or I’ll push back.”

JJ moved his leg out of the way of a strike sent towards it. Yuri was getting more and more agitated and he knew that one would have hit his leg if he hadn’t of moved it. He knew the anger was just growing and was going to get serious if he didn’t get a handle on the other’s temper. “If you want to share that nosy fucker’s fate, keep standing in front of me. If not, MOVE.” Yuri’s eyes were narrowed into slits and JJ could almost feel crystals of ice clinging to the air around them. Yuri moved to sidestep him but JJ moved with him. Each step the dragon took, JJ countered with his own, never letting the dragon get around him. Yuri quickly caught onto this and snarled again, his wings twitching as he arched his back and screeched. “GET OUT OF THE WAY.”

“No. I’m not moving. Calm down.” JJ held up his hand as he saw Otabek moving on the side, ready to reach out and grab Yuri in his blind spot. He shook his head shortly. He had to do this himself. He had faith that Yuri would never hurt him and he was going to test his faith right now. As Yuri leaned forward and snapped his teeth at him, JJ held up a hand near his snout. Yuri pulled back just a bit, eyeing his hand distrustfully. JJ rose an eyebrow up at him, remaining perfectly still. “If you really want to bite someone, then bite me.” He watched the dragon in front of him pause for a moment, narrowing his eyes down at JJ. JJ cocked his head and a confident little smile flitted across his face. “You’re not going to. I know you. You’re not going to hurt me, no matter how mad you are.”

Yuri started to draw back away from him, moving back towards the cottage. JJ moved forward, matching him with each step. He continued to force the other back until Yuri had backed up several steps and was thoroughly distracted now. JJ extended his hand further, pressing his fingertips to the other's snout, gently petting down the others nose. The effect was almost instantaneous as Yuri's posture deflated immediately. He could hear a faint grumbling echo through the back of his skull but paid no mind to it. JJ's lips quirked into a small smile before he moved his hand under the others chin and started petting him there as well. He closed his eyes, letting his thoughts drift to the other. “I know you think you have to be strong all the time and never show weakness, but it's okay. None of the people here would dream of giving this away. You have Beks and I here in case anything happens. Calm down. I know that Seung-gil is baiting you. Ignore him. Besides, you don't want your guardians getting onto you again, do you?” Yuri made a small displeased noise but remained quiet otherwise.

After a moment, JJ stepped back and away from Yuri, pulling his hand away. He turned back to the others, watching their mirrored expressions of disbelief. His eyes landed on Otabek and noticed his best friend's smug expression. As he raised an eyebrow at the look he was given, Otabek only shrugged one shoulder at him. “Keep this up, they'll call you the dragon rider prince.”

JJ blinked several times before he realized what that whole thing must have looked like. He held up his hands, head shaking rapidly. He was already starting to get a reputation amongst magical creatures, he did not need to make this worse. “No. No no no no no. Absolutely not. Beks, do not start something.” He got the side eye glare from Yuri as the dragon moved to sit beside him, making another huffing noise. He held his hands in surrender, a grimace forming on his face. “I.. Really. Don't need that right now. Mom and dad want to throttle me enough as is and you KNOW how much mom is against him being with me in the first place.”

“You already have a reputation amongst the beings of this forest.” JJ turned back in surprise and once more Yuuri was poised at the top of the stairs. Another amused smile flitted across his face as his confident persona seemed to have returned and his hair was once again slicked back properly. While Guang Hong stood beside him, Victor was nowhere in sight. For the better, he couldn’t help but think. He wasn’t here initially and it was better for him to slink back outside and revert back to his dragon form again. Yuuri in the meantime descended down the stairs with that same initial grace he’d exhibited when they’d first gotten there. While acting as Eros, he was the pinnacle of grace and confidence. It was a stark contrast from the stuttering and nervous man who helped run the hot springs with his parents, now married to the richest merchant in the region who loved to spoil him. JJ was impressed at how well he kept the two sides to himself not only separate but balanced as well. “The fae of your gardens sing praises of you. Everyone is coming to think of you as the ‘kind prince’. Think of it as a good thing, your Grace.”

JJ’s nose wrinkled just a bit at the formality of the title but he didn’t comment. He knew it was a losing battle anyways. “I don’t know how good it could be if something is trying its damnedest to kill me.” He still couldn’t think of anything he’d done to piss anyone off but he knew it didn’t necessarily have to do with him. Still though, he supposed they might find out soon. He noted how Guang Hong joined their group and took the basket of herbs and plants from Seung-gil before rejoining Yuuri once again. 

“Gee, I wonder why someone would want to.” JJ couldn’t help but shoot Yuri a dirty look for the unhelpful commentary. Yuri only flicked his tail and response. He heard a snort from behind him and narrowed his eyes back at Otabek who smoothly focused his attention elsewhere. “It’s not like you’re an annoying twat who doesn’t know how to shut up or draw attention to himself.” JJ just breathed out through his nose. As much as he wanted to quip back at Yuri, he knew it was not going to help. The other was already defensive enough as it was and he didn’t want to make this whole thing worse. He could however feel his eye twitching just a tad. 

What JJ didn’t expect to happen was Seung-gil to brush past them, pausing briefly to stare Yuri up and down for a few seconds before opening his mouth and uttering the best words JJ had heard in a while while nodding at JJ. “Pot, meet kettle.” He then turned around, lifting his hands as crackles of green energy tipped his fingers. He sent sparks of energy towards the cauldron set up nearby and embers scattered over the wood underneath, starting to catch the kindling and start a small fire. As entranced with magic as he was, JJ still couldn’t help but lift a hand to his mouth to stifle the laughter that surfaced as the slack jawed expression on Yuri’s face. Well, as close as it could be on a dragon, anyways. 

A low growl sounded low in Yuri’s throat and his tail whipped behind himself sharply. “Go fuck yourself, Elf.” Seung-gil gave nothing more than a short snort before waving his hand back at Yuri dismissively. JJ laughed shortly before he realized now what Yuri said just then and actually before when he was mad at the dark haired guard. JJ’s brows furrowed a bit and he squinted at Seung-gil in question, tilting his head. He took in the other but noticed that the other’s ears seemed more pointed now than they had been before. Normally he wouldn’t notice something like that, but he seemed more relaxed here than he had been in the forest. If JJ squinted, he could probably see Guang Hong’s wings reflecting in the light too. In this bubble of magic, everyone seemed to be far more comfortable with themselves. 

Otabek stepped up beside the two of them, giving Yuri’s neck a rough tap before his eyes turned to JJ, nodding at Seung-gil. “He’s the second son of the scribe of the forest elves. Left home to pose in the kingdom as a human to gather information. Trying to investigate deaths of particular elves and find out what happened to them.” Otabek gave a low hum, turning to watch as Yuuri and Guang Hong joined and started putting together the herbs and making the elixir they needed. “Was a good fighter. Wanted him for my unit.” He nodded to Michele and Leo, waving his hand idly at the two. “Already knew. Neither cared.”

Leo gave a short laugh, a grin lighting up his face as he shook his head fondly in Seung-gil’s direction as the straight faced elf waved his hands, effortlessly moving a large wooden rod to stir the cauldron they were using. “He’s definitely different, but it’s a good different! Most of the time. He can be pretty literal sometimes, but he means well. He’s analytical and a perfectionist, but it’s how he copes with everyday life. Most days I don’t get it, but if it works for him, that’s what’s most important, right?” He crossed his arms over his chest, a hum rising in his throat. “He’s definitely not the typical thought of an elf in most people’s mind, but he has his own style of doing things.”

“His mouth might get him in trouble one of these days, though.” Michele curled his lip, nose wrinkling a bit and his face suddenly turning far more severe. “I don’t know what my sister sees in that asshole. Good as he is at what he does, his personality is ass.” JJ was suddenly reminded of how protective Michele was over his sister and any people who came in her general vicinity. He had never met her but he had heard plenty about her. She was heralded in the region as the current oracle. She was a wistful person and was never in the same place for long, so it left to her be more mysterious to people than anything else. However, the accounts from those who had met her were nothing short of outstanding. She was a blessed woman and needed by many. That did little to deter her twin brother from protecting her whenever he could from any sort of advances.

Leo gave a short sigh, shaking his head. “You know, you can’t keep her sheltered forever. At some point, Sara is going to have to get married.” He shrunk away at the glare he received from the tanned guard, holding up his hands in surrender. “Hey, come on, it’s true! Eventually, all of us are going to get married, right? Even you! It’s not so bad, is it?” JJ could only feel pity for Leo based on the pure wrath radiating from Michele in thick waves. He knew Michele could have a nasty temper if he got set off.

That temper was now making itself known as Michele loomed closer, narrowing his eyes down at Leo. “If she gets married, it will be to a suitor that befits an oracle of her status. Until I meet the man worthy of her hand, no one gets anywhere near her without my express permission.” Leo took a step back, and Michele followed and took a step forward. “She deserves nothing but the best. Do you want to push your luck today?”

Leo grimaced and shook his head rapidly to try and dispel the other’s apparent rage. “Nope, absolutely not.” As Leo continued to back away, he shot a pleading look in Otabek’s direction. “Captain.. A little help here, please? He’s doing the weird overprotective thing again!” JJ couldn’t help the surge of warmth that filled his heart at the sight of everyone just acting normally. He didn’t get to see much of things like this anymore. After really getting into the swing of being the heir and taking class after class in how to become king, he’d lost out on a lot of things in his life. Namely, he’d lost out on having real natural friendships other than Otabek and Isabella. Don’t get him wrong, both of them were the best friends he could ever have, but they could only get him so far. He wanted to interact with more people, but almost everyone was afraid to speak up around him for fear of being punished. He hoped that would change when he became king.

Otabek shook his head, exhaling softly before moving forward. He extended an arm in front of Michele, seeming to halt the other in his tracks and the tanned guard seemed to regain himself again. When Otabek rose an eyebrow at him, Michele only grimaced a bit before stepping back and giving a short nod of his head. Otabek then turned his gaze to Leo and the younger man cowed in a similar manner, a sheepish expression on his face. His best friend only gave a short snort before turning back to look at JJ. “This is what I deal with everyday.”

JJ couldn’t help but give him an amused smile. He could only imagine what doing this day in and day out must be like. However, his best friend did it with grace and a whole heck of a lot of patience. He could only admire that in Otabek. “You have my sympathies, Altin. You truly do. I can only imagine.” At the look of unamusement sent his way, JJ gave a cheeky grin and an idle shrug. He received a sharp whap to the thigh and he hissed a bit, side eyeing the dragon beside him with a dirty look. Yuri just lifted his chin and made that huffing noise of laughter in response and JJ considered running his fingers down the other’s spine to shut him up. 

Yuri just fixed him with an annoyed look. “Don’t even.” JJ had to pause before he realized once again that Yuri could hear his thoughts now. “I can still hear you, dickhead.” JJ puffed up his cheeks, making a face at the other in annoyance. He got an eye roll and he made a shooing motion at the younger dragon. “Your thoughts are as loud as you are. I can’t control hearing them. You’re the one subconsciously sending them to me, not the other way around.” He flicked his tail, huffing shortly as a short noisy pop sounded from the cauldron the trio of magic users were messing with. “I’m surprised you caught on as quickly as you did. It took Victor forever to figure it out. I can probably communicate with you even if you aren’t right next to me. I can’t even do that very well with Beka and I’ve been trying to do that with him for years.”

“So, I’m not even thinking about it, I’m just sending you everything I’m feeling?” He only got a short nod in response and JJ couldn’t help but deflate a little at that. So much for trying to keep anything a secret. Then again, he didn’t really have much of anything to hide anyways. “Could be worse, I guess. I’m grateful for not looking like I’m a lunatic anymore though, no thanks to you. Though, here I don’t think its helping much because you’re just being an asshole on purpose to mess with me.” As Yuri flicked his tail at him again, he reached out pinching the other’s neck. Yuri snapped his fangs at him once again and JJ rolled his eyes, shoving Yuri’s head away. 

JJ was snapped out of their silent communications when he heard Seung-gil start speaking again. “Whenever you two are done with whatever it is you two are arguing about this time, we can get this started. Unless you’d like to waste more time fighting pointlessly. Your choice.” JJ could only give a sheepish grin in response, moving forward and joining the magic users along with the rest of the guards around the cauldron. Eventually he would get the hang of speaking with Yuri and paying attention to what was going on around them at the same time. Until then, he would have to try harder to pay attention. 

Yuri huffed beside him, wings twitching as his tail lashed out behind himself in annoyance. “I take back what I said before, the elf is annoying. Maybe more annoying than you, I have yet to decide.” JJ made a face at him and Yuri went to strike him with his tail again, only to get a reprimanding look from Yuuri. Yuri grumbled, lowering his tail under his guardian’s intense stare, choosing instead to give JJ a dirty look. JJ would definitely have to remember this for later to possible threaten Yuri into behaving at the risk of him telling the other Yuuri. “You’re lucky he’s here, otherwise you would be mince meat, fucker. When we get back to the castle, I’m freezing your bath.”

JJ rose an eyebrow at him challengingly. “Oh, are you going to follow me to the baths still even though you don’t have to stay so close to me? And you say you don’t like me, Princess. I think I might be growing on you slowly.” He gave another cheeky grin as Yuri’s tail thumped against the ground sharply and he was met with another dirty look. One of these days, he wasn’t going to get out of this without injury of some kind. However, until that day came, he was going to keep pushing Yuri’s buttons. It was a fun game at this point that he wouldn’t give up for the world. However, something in the back of his mind told him he’d pay for this all later when they got back to the castle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Otabek reached out and steadied him, JJ’s nose wrinkled and he shot Yuri an annoyed pout that Yuri swore wasn’t cute. “This is becoming way too much of a common thing that keeps happening here. This is getting really annoying, really fast.”
> 
> “Maybe if you weren’t such an idiot, this wouldn’t happen, would it?” Yuri couldn’t help the smug smile crossing his face as he noticed JJ’s eyebrow twitching. He was probably going to get shit for it later but it was worth it. Otabek however was not as amused and sent Yuri an unimpressed look. Yuri rose an eyebrow back, giving a shrug, feigning his innocence. “What? I didn’t say anything.”
> 
> “Don’t have to for me to know you’re being an ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally this is my favorite chapter so far because of two bits of dialogue. (I also can't tell you how many times I rewrote this chapter before I was satisfied. Probably 6-7 times???) Some more plot details this chapter and next chapter. 
> 
> I figured I'd post this one this week. This coming weekend is Naka-con and I'll be indisposed all weekend. So, have a chapter a little early! <3

Even having seen people perform magic his whole life for one thing or another, JJ still couldn’t help but be fascinated by the process of spell casting and making potions. He had a teacher when he was young that he would always watch. It still never ceased to amaze him how too much of something could ruin an entire potion and cause the maker to start over again. Watching Yuuri so effortlessly toss in bits of this and that into the cauldron without even thinking about it was so amazing in and of itself. 

 

The liquid in the cauldron suddenly began to sputter and glow brightly. Guang Hong quickly stirred the glowing purple liquid in the cauldron before helping Yuuri skim the top off into a bottle. Yuuri sprinkled a little bit of something into the bottle before carrying it closer to Yuri, holding it out to the young dragon. “I need a little chip of one of your scales.” At the huff from Yuri in response, the dark haired mage sent the other a pleading look. “I know, but I need it for this work. Please?” Yuri eyed him dubiously for a moment before flicking his tail towards the other and offering it to him. 

 

Yuuri took a small scraping tool from his sleeve, running it over one of Yuri’s scales and grinding away a little bit of scale into a fine powdery dust. He took the small bit of dust before pinching some into the bottle. Suddenly the concoction in the bottle started to sputter and pop again, glowing a bright white before fading out and turning into a lavender color. Yuuri nodded with a small smile forming on his face, seemingly pleased with this reaction. “There we go. Alright, Guang Hong, I’ve got the potion ready.” He sent JJ an apologetic look, chewing on his lip a bit. “I’m sorry about this, but we may have to use you as a sort of bait for the spirit’s attention.. With how much she’s struggling in that vial, she’s going to be quite angry and look for anyone she can take it out on. Since she seems fixated on harming you, she’ll aim for you when she comes out. We just need you to capture her attention long enough for us to throw the purification at her.”

 

JJ considered this for a moment before nodding. If he could do anything to help, he definitely would. Besides, worse had happened. He’d already almost been poisoned to death, what else could be worse at this point? “Alright, I’m in. I’ll gladly be bait if it will help.. However, I want to talk to her and try to ask her some questions..” Yuuri thought about this but nodded in agreement and motioned him into position. JJ moved to stand directly across from Guang Hong, staring back at the fae as he readied to break the seal on it. As Yuuri waved his hand when everyone was in position and ready to go, Guang Hong only gave a curt nod before quickly uncapping the vial and tossing it away from himself. 

 

The effect was instantaneous as the dark smoke from inside the vial began to billow out and take on a form. The first thing JJ took note of was the putrid smell that suddenly took up the whole area. It smelled like a pile of corpses that had been left to rot and JJ could taste the bile rising in the back of his throat. It was a vile smell and he didn’t know how anyone at the party could have missed a smell like this exuding from Guang Hong’s deceased captain. Still though, everyone else was standing strong so he had to as well. He noted Michele grip tighter to his sword held firmly in front of himself and how Otabek’s posture was rigid like he was about to fight. Leo and Seung-gil both were braced for backup, should anything happen to the rest, both looking on with discomfort. 

 

The form was suddenly taking on that of a woman with billowing and wild black hair flowing behind her. With each turn of her head, her hair whipped around her, constantly moving as it floated in the air. Her skin was pale and looked like it was cracking, black streaks covering her arms like scars. She wasn’t touching the ground either, just floating above it. She was an incredible yet terrifying sight to behold. JJ could only have imagined how powerful she might have been before all of this. She hissed sharply at the group, a shriek leaving her lips in anger. Black eyes looked from one group member to the next, taking in everyone standing around her. Her lip curled in a snarl when they landed on Guang Hong, swooping down to get in his face. “ **_Meddlesome fae, did you think you would get away with this?_ ** _ ”  _ She moved to swipe a hand at the other, fingers curled and her nails long like claws ready to strike out. 

 

JJ didn’t think twice to step forward, calling out to the spirit. “Hey! Over here!” The spirit turned abruptly at the sound of JJ’s voice, instantly zeroing in on him. She turned and shot closer to him, looming above the group and leering down at him. “It’s me you want, right? I’m right here.” JJ lifted his chin, trying to not show any fear to give this spirit any leverage. “You wanted me, you got me. Leave everyone out of this. Your anger is with me.” He stepped forward and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Otabek gripping his sword, about to pounce forward and swipe at the spirit. “What is it you want? Obviously you want me dead, but I want to know why?”

 

“ **_Wouldn’t you like to know, boy._ ** ” JJ was almost surprised by the hostility directed at him from the spirit. Never had he felt a being filled with so much darkness and hate. He couldn’t help but swallow thickly as the spirit dipped lower, eyeing him critically. Suddenly, her lips pulled back into a menacing smile and JJ couldn’t help the sudden spike of fear rushing through him and suddenly a sharp feeling of pain resonated in his chest. “ **_You’re in the way, boy. Once we get rid of you, the real king can take the throne. Besides, you don’t even want to be king, do you?_ ** ” 

 

JJ’s brows furrowed a bit at that, confused in a way by her words. His breath was beginning to become labored and the it felt like something had grabbed onto one of his lungs and started squeezing. “What are you talking about?” He didn’t know if this was some sort of ploy to get his guard to drop. It probably was and he wasn’t going to fall for it. He just had to distract her for a few moments and then they would be able to purify her. After a few minutes and a little bit of information, they would learn possibly what everything was about. Until then, he could hold out  a little longer. However, he couldn’t help but feel like something wasn’t entirely right.

 

The spirit laughed, a crackling noise that sounded warbled. The area around them suddenly got darker and the sky filled with thick, dark clouds. “ **_You just want to run away, don’t you boy? Forced into a loveless marriage and told constantly of what you must and mustn’t be. Doesn’t it get tiring?_ ** ” As she floated closer, JJ took an unconscious step backwards as a deep seated feeling of fear settled in his core. “ **_You don’t love her.. You never did. It’s all for duty to your kingdom… But you wish nothing more than to run away so you didn’t have to be wed._ ** ” She swooped down, looking him in the eyes and JJ swallowed thickly as everything she said hit the nail on the head. But how did she even know all of this? “ **_We could help.. We could even break the spell binding you to the Opalescent.. Then you could be free. Wouldn’t that be nice? To not have to live up to everyone else’s expectations? You think that you can’t be a good leader and you’re terrified by the thought of putting so many lives in your hands. Wouldn’t it be better if you didn’t have to worry about it, little Prince? I can make that happen._ ** ” JJ couldn’t help but stand still, frozen in fear, suddenly his throat closing up in his terror. The spirit reached out, gently caressing his cheek with a single claw. “ **_What do you say, boy?_ ** ”

 

“ _ Stop listening to her! _ ” JJ was suddenly startled out of the trance like state he’d been in by Yuri’s voice echoing in his head. “ _ She’s trying to break your concentration to take over you. Fight it, asshole! She’s lying. _ ” Suddenly, like the dam had broken, JJ was back to a moment of clarity and pushed back on the intrusion. Suddenly the hand on his cheek flickered for a moment, going out of focus for a few seconds before trying to solidify again. He could hear the spirit shrieking in pain, trying to push back against him but JJ held strong, trying to fight her back. “ _ Come on, dickhead, listen to us. Snap out of it! Push her out!” _

 

JJ couldn’t tell anymore if what he was seeing in front of himself was actually reality at this point. The spirit continued to flicker in and out of existence in front of him. She hissed and snarled at him, now moving to claw at him. She didn’t get to lay a finger on him before suddenly a warm feeling overtook him. He could see a white energy crackling around him before it shot out to attach to the spirit. She shrieked loudly, fighting to detach away from him now. “ **_NO! IT IS MY MISSION. MASTER TRUSTED ME. I HAVE TO KILL. THE IMPOSTER._ ** ” JJ watched as her form suddenly started to melt. She looked back to him, her pure black eyes wild as she reached a claw out to him. “ **_TOOK MASTER’S PLACE. KILL HIS FAMILY. KILL HIM. KILL HER. SHE MUST DIE. IT’S HER FAULT. SHE KILLED HER. DIE. DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!_ ** ” 

 

\--

 

JJ gasped weakly as suddenly his eyes shot open and his chest heaved for air. His eyes darted around rapidly and suddenly everything was fine. The sky was still bright and everyone was suddenly beside him again. Everyone was hovering over him though. Was he on the ground? He reached out, feeling the ground below him. When had he fallen down? Suddenly he was aware of the pain running through his back and his ribcage. It must have been from him falling down. He looked back up at the various faces around him before noticing everyone was trying to talk to him. He could see lips moving but no words were coming from their mouths. He tried to sit up only for the hand on his chest to push him back down again. He let out a shaky breath, trying not to panic at the fact he couldn’t hear anything. He knew his own lips were moving but he couldn’t really tell if he was actually saying anything. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to calm down.

 

Once again like earlier after all of that magic had been poured into him and he’d collapsed, a cold hand pressed against his forehead. JJ took another deep breath before slowly letting it out. “ _ Breathe, asshole. It’s okay. It’s out of you now. You’re okay. _ ” Out of him, what did that mean? Had the spirit somehow possessed him and he didn’t even realize it? That would explain a couple of things, he supposed. “ _ She immediately went for you when you got her attention. You hesitated for just a second and she latched onto you before you could even blink.. Beka and the others pinned you down and I took the stupid purification elixir and dumped it down your throat and made you swallow it. It has some nasty side effects and it can kill your hearing for a few minutes. It should be back in a minute or two.”  _ There was a short pause before he heard speaking again, mildly amused. “ _ Elf asshole accidentally hit you with a spell too. He was trying to hit the spirit but hit you instead. It was a silencing spell, so you’re not going to be able to talk for a bit. _ ”

 

JJ’s nose wrinkled just a little bit. Yuri’s voice sounded far too smug for his own good. Then again, this was Yuri so he probably thought it was incredibly funny. “ _ Too bad for you we can still talk this way. _ ” At hearing Yuri’s grumbles through their shared connection, he couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips in amusement. “ _ Now you also have to play translator because only you can hear me now. _ ” At the other’s short swears through their connection, JJ couldn’t help but be amused. “ _ Payback’s a bitch, isn’t it? Maybe if you hadn’t of been such a dick this whole time, this wouldn’t be a problem, would it? _ ” Yuri gave a short huff but didn’t comment further.

 

During this time of short silence, JJ finally let his body relax. It was another couple of minutes before slowly sounds around him started coming back. He could hear the murmurs of speaking before he could begin to make out words. He could hear his guards speaking frantically, he could hear a distinctly feminine voice speaking too. He slowly cracked his eyes open, wincing at the light after having them closed for such a long time. He slowly let the light filter through and was surprised as he looked up and didn’t find a dragon above him. Yuri was in his human form, blonde hair pulled up on top of his head in a loose bun like he always did when he was working. “ _ You transformed back? Why? I thought you didn’t want anyone else to know? _ ”

 

Yuri gave a soft derisive snort, knocking the back of his knuckles against JJ’s forehead, between his eyes. “ _ Everyone else was freaking the fuck out because she went immediately for you.. Beka was having a mental breakdown and the pig and the fairy prick were half screaming because the elf asshole accidentally hit you with magic. They knew we couldn’t just blast you with it because it would have hurt you. So I transformed back, told them to hold your ass down, took the elixir and poured it down your throat. Bitch didn’t like it much but it got the job done. _ ” He made a face, looking over to the side and JJ followed his gaze, finding a weary and tired looking nymph between Guang Hong and Yuuri. “ _ See? She’s alive. That’s what you wanted, wasn’t it? _ ” 

 

JJ couldn't help the intense sigh of relief that left him at the sight of the Nymph safe and sound and no longer corrupted by the looks of it. Her hair was a beautiful chestnut color now and her skin a peachy color, viridian eyes the colors of the trees shining with life now. What mattered to JJ now was that she was okay and no longer being corrupted by someone else. He looked back up at Yuri giving a small nod before slowly sitting up, silently thanking the other for bracing him automatically. He didn't think he would be able to sit up on his own. His head was already woozy and his stomach was doing flips from even doing something as simple as sitting up. Yuri held up his hand silently before snapping his fingers a couple of times in front of JJ’s face. He was relieved to be able to hear such a mundane sound. Nothing was quite as unnerving as not being able to hear anything. “ _ Is your hearing back to normal now? _ ” At another nod from JJ, Yuri gave a small snort before looking up and beginning to bark back to the others. “Alright, he can hear again. Will you dumb fuckers stop having a giant fit?”

 

JJ couldn’t help but shake his head at that. Yuri never changed, he swore. The other guards gave him varying looks of exasperation. Seung-gil was the first to pipe up, eyeing Yuri with mild amounts of disdain. “Keep speaking, please. I don’t think they quite heard you at the top of the mountains.” Yuri reached out and flipped him off in response, to which the dark haired elf didn’t even bat an eyelash to. “If I recall correctly however, you were the one who jumped in to save him first and were barking orders at the rest of us. You feign indifference, yet you’re the first to show concern. Intriguing. It’s as if you do actually have a heart under all of that ice, Plisetsky. What a concept.”

 

JJ couldn’t help but wheeze a short laugh at that. Seung-gil was a very blunt person when he was able to speak his mind and it was incredibly nice to see the other so comfortable speaking to everyone and not worrying what he wasn’t supposed to say in front of JJ. Also, roasting Yuri was an incredible bonus in all of this. “ _ The ice Princess has a heart and cares? A scandal! _ ” JJ wheezed harder, shoulders shaking from his laughter as Yuri made a frustrated noise and shoved him away. He wasn’t even mad when he fell straight over and hit the ground. It was well worth getting pushed over for. 

 

“Yurochka, stop it!” Yuuri waved his hand at the younger dragon, a firm frown settled on his face in admonishment. “He’s been through enough, stop adding to his injuries!” JJ realized pretty quickly that no one else but Yuri could hear his snarky comments right now. They wouldn’t hear him speaking for a while either. That might actually work to his advantage actually. It meant he could say whatever he wanted and Yuri couldn’t do anything about it. That thought was way more satisfying than he thought it would be. 

 

JJ sent the other a smug smile and Yuri curled his lip at him. “If he wasn’t being an asshole, maybe I would. Besides, fucker’s fine if he’s already sassing back at me.” At Yuuri’s inquisitive look, Yuri gave a light snort and pointed to his head. Yuuri blinked a couple of times before nodding slightly, a look of understanding crossing his face. He gave a soft sigh as slowly his look turned more resigned than anything else. JJ was beginning to think that was becoming a trend at anyone who saw how they interacted with one another. Him and Yuri didn’t have the most conventional of semi-friendships after all. Not quite friends, not quite rivals, not a real relationship in the end.

 

“Wait, so you can do the mind thing even like this?” Leo managed to pipe up as he and the rest moved closer. The rest of his guards seemed to have calmed down considerably and were less antsy, other than Otabek. However, he knew the moment they were away from everyone else, Otabek was absolutely going to lay into him for being a moron. However, with Leo’s question, the mood was far more light than it was before and for that, JJ was thankful. They’d dealt with enough drama for today and now all he wanted was a hot bath to maybe make his ribs stop hurting and to curl up and sleep for a day to recuperate. “How does it even work? Is it a spell or what?”

 

“It’s not a spell, it’s part of my powers.” Yuri clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes. JJ had half expected to see Yuri more reserved and uncomfortable with everyone seeing that he was the dragon this whole time. However, it seemed like the blonde didn’t care in the slightest about who knew right at this moment. He was sure that would change later, but Yuri must have trusted everyone to keep their word if he was willing to share this information. “It’s not something from my parents and it’s not part of being an Opalescent. I’ve got strong psychic power to be able to project my thoughts when I don’t exactly have the vocal cords to speak in a human language. I can establish mental connections to people if I choose to in order for me to hear their thoughts directed back at me. I only project my thoughts at people as a dragon because people are fucking stupid and think dragons are mindless beasts who all horde gold and jewels and burn down villages everywhere they go.” Yuri narrowed his eyes at Otabek after a second, lip curling in distaste. JJ was confused but figured out quickly Otabek was probably giving Yuri shit through their own connection. “Fuck you. If you have something to say, say it out loud, shithead.”

 

Otabek raised an eyebrow back at him, moving closer and kneeling down next to JJ. He reached out and JJ took the hand extended to him, slowly pulling himself back up into a sitting position with a little bit of help from his best friend. “Don’t count. You horde jewels, guardian hordes gold.” He didn’t even blink as Yuri lifted his middle finger at him with a snarl on his lips, instead turning back to look at JJ. While most people couldn’t read Otabek well, JJ could see the worry in his best friend’s eyes. He knew that if anyone would have felt responsible for JJ getting possessed like he did just then, it would be Otabek. He knew his best friend’s tendencies to blame everything on himself because he was supposed to be the one protecting JJ in the first place. “You alright?”

 

JJ gave a cheeky little grin and went to say ‘Just peachy’ and made a face when no sounds came from his throat. His shoulders heaved dramatically and he slumped just a little bit. It wasn’t fair and it was going to start getting annoying after a while to not be heard. He gave Yuri a look, motioning to his throat. “ _ How long is this going to last? Because this is going to get really annoying, really quickly. _ ”

 

“It’s not going to last long enough.” A wide grin settled on Yuri’s face and once again JJ was hard pressed to wipe that shit eating grin off the other’s face. “I think it’s an improvement, actually.” JJ whacked him on the chest for that one, giving the dragon a dirty look. Sometimes, throttling Yuri sounded like a really good idea. As much as he liked the other, Yuri tended to be the biggest piece of shit sometimes. Yuri only smirked back at him and JJ kind of wanted to punch him. It might not do much of anything for him, but it might make him feel a little bit better.  “You not being able to speak is a dream come true for a lot of people, I think. Maybe the castle will be quiet for a change.”

 

JJ narrowed his eyes in irritation, lip curling a bit. “ _ Even if other people can’t hear me, you can. I will make your life a living hell. _ ” Yuri gave another snort in response and JJ had to keep his hands at his sides and repeatedly tell himself that it wasn’t worth it. He would get Yuri back later when they got back to the castle. “ _ I really dislike you. _ ” As Yuri rose an eyebrow challengingly at him, JJ reached out and moved to shove at him. The dragon quickly stood to his feet and moved out of JJ’s range. JJ huffed silently before settling on just lifting his middle finger back at Yuri. He was feeling more than a little petty.

 

Yuri only cackled to himself before Otabek cut in and JJ looked back to his best friend. Beks was truly a blessing sometimes when he wasn’t being a conniving meddler with Isabella. It was especially helpful that Otabek was just as done with Yuri’s shit as JJ was, which worked incredibly in his favor. “Amusing as it might be for you, still a problem.” Otabek’s brows furrowed as he looked back at Seung-gil. The dark haired elf was frowning and looked almost apologetic, which was a strange expression he never saw on the other’s face. Then again, if what Yuri said was true and Seung-gil hit him with the magic, then he most likely was incredibly antsy about it because he didn’t know what JJ was going to do in retaliation. “How long?” 

 

Seung-gil gave a short sigh, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping a finger against his upper arm. “It shouldn’t be too long.. It was meant as a short, quick spell to stop her from infecting him.. It will be anywhere from three to four hours before it wears off.” JJ couldn’t help but drag his hands down his face at that. This really sucked, especially since Yuri was the only one who could hear him and he was being an asshole about the whole thing. This was going to be a long few hours. “We could wait it out before we go back to the castle, but if we want to move while there is still daylight, we should be leaving very soon. It isn’t a good idea to be moving through this forest while it’s dark..”

 

Otabek’s brow furrowed, silent as he weighed their options. He looked to JJ briefly before sighing quietly. “Don’t have much choice. Your parents are going to be mad.” JJ grimaced at that one. They would be furious, undoubtedly. JJ had promised he was going to be careful and obviously that was thrown out the window with no remorse or question. He was already on thin ice with his parents as it was with this whole almost getting killed business and something targeting him. His mother was going to be furious when he got back. He’d be lucky if he managed to be able to leave the castle before his wedding. 

 

They were brought out of their reverie by a soft voice breaking through the silence. “Are you okay, little prince?” So different was it to the garbled and distorted voice from before when she was corrupted that JJ almost didn’t even recognize it. The nymph tilted her head as she kneeled down in front of JJ, looking far healthier than she had merely moments ago. She still looked a tad bit tired, but he imagined he would be too after having been driven crazy for so long. A small smile tilted at her lips and she gave a little grin as he nodded. “Good.. I am glad you are alright..” Her smile mellowed out though and she gained a thoughtful look, a hum rising in her throat. “You have grown into a fine young man.. You are incredibly strong willed.. You will make a fine king.”

 

After a few seconds thought, her attentions focused to the right of him and his gaze followed hers as she stared at Yuri for a long moment. Yuri narrowed his eyes in irritation but said nothing but he seemed to look more and more uncomfortable the more she looked at him. JJ didn’t understand why she was staring either until she laughed softly to herself and smiled softly at Yuri. “You have incredible protectors, little Prince. Having an Opalescent willing to save you is an honor.” She reached out her hands to Yuri, motioning him closer. She gave another lopsided smile as Yuri grumbled softly and moved forward and stood beside JJ. She stood up to full height, standing tall over Yuri. She smiled brightly down at him before reaching in, cupping his cheeks in her hands. “It is also nice to finally meet you, little Opalescent. Thank you for helping to purify me. If it was not for you, I would still be corrupted.”

 

While Yuri grumbled and tried to pry himself away, JJ couldn’t help but stare at the nymph, confused. While everyone else seemed preoccupied with all of the events that just happened, he couldn’t help but recall a time when he was younger and met a group of forest nymphs. They were incredibly timid and shy, hiding from him until they found he wasn’t a threat. Not only that, they were a whole lot smaller. They were a couple of heads taller than him when he was just a young child, most never getting much taller than four to five feet tall at the highest. However, this one was far more at ease with them, as if she knew all of them. Not to mention she was tall, taller than JJ and Michele who were the tallest of their whole group at almost six feet. There was a nagging at his brain that something was amiss. 

 

JJ was pulled from his thoughts as the nymph touched her fingertips to his forehead. Her lips quirked into a small smile, a knowing look in her eyes. He heard the soft whispers through his mind, not unlike when Yuri spoke to him except this was a much gentler presence to his head. “ _ You catch on quick, little prince. You are correct, I’m not a nymph, that’s simply the form I took before the corruption took over. _ ” She gave a soft sigh, sinking down to kneel in front of him. She began to speak aloud again as if she hadn’t spoken silently to him before.  “I am sure you have a lot of questions for me. However, I cannot answer all of them right now.. You are not ready and you do not have everything you need yet.. There are a few things you must uncover before you can find the truth, little prince.” JJ couldn’t help but heave a sigh at that. Why couldn’t everything just be straightforward and not full of ten thousand riddles? She giggled softly at him before tapping his nose. “Do not fret. All will be revealed in time. For now, find the Oracle. She can guide you on the path you need to take. Before you can become King, there are trials that await you to test you. Once you have passed those trials and uncover the truth, everything will fall into place, little prince. You can bring peace to the kingdom and foster a beautiful world. But you have a lot to do in such a short amount of time.”

 

The nymph turned to look back at Seung-gil shortly after, giving a mild hum. She tilted her head, regarding him silently for a long moment. “And you.. You seek answers, young scribe. The answers you seek shall be revealed in time. Those who are no longer with us, the memories of them will not fade with knowledge lost.” She quirked a little grin before her hand lifted and she waved her index finger in the air, like conducting a silent orchestra as her head slowly bobbed as she gave a little giggle, giddy now. “Keep vigilant and keep your ears open, for your help will be the most valuable in the end. You never know when someone might slip and confess the truth they seek to hide.”

 

She turned back to JJ now and hummed as she motioned for his hand. He slowly lifted his hand, settling it into her upturned palm. She reached out, brushing her fingertips to JJ’s head again. He knew she was doing something similar to Yuri and listening to his passing thoughts. His question he mostly wanted answered was what she was talking about earlier in his head. Another guarded smile was his response before she pulled back her fingertips and gently ran them across his arm, a gold glowing magic sparking from her fingertips. JJ couldn’t help the flinch and silent hiss of pain as suddenly his forearm began to burn intensely for just a moment before fading into a dull pain. He blinked repeatedly for a few moments before looking down to see a mark sprouting along the skin in the shape of two flowers crossing one another. On one side was a long stem that slowly bloomed white blossoms along the stem. On the other side was another long stem with pink bell shaped flowers with a yellow middle. The mark glowed for a moment before settling into his skin. 

 

Before JJ could even begin to take much of this in, the nymph reached out, cupping his cheek in her hand causing him to look up at her. “Consider this a thank you for saving me, little Prince. As another thank you, I can answer you one thing.. You are not the only one in danger. You specifically are not the target. The dark one has a deep rooted hatred of the crown, not you specifically. He wants the king and queen to suffer.” Her lips turned downward and a sad expression crossed her face. “Stand strong and proud, little prince. You have many feats ahead of you that will test and try you. Do not waver. I shall see you soon, little prince.” 

 

Before JJ could even blink, the nymph was gone. He couldn’t help the confusion deeply seated in his chest at the whole exchange. What even was all of that? Yuri was quick to break him out of his thoughts by grabbing ahold of his arm and yanking it up, looking at the mark now etched onto his arm. He was about the question what the blonde was doing before the other’s eyes narrowed and his lips pulled back in a mild snarl. “The fuck? What even is this mark? What the fuck was that even about?”

 

As JJ gave a mild shrug, Otabek’s brows furrowed a bit as he surveyed JJ’s arm as well before looking to both Yuuri, Seung-gil and Guang Hong. “Isn’t the mark of the crossed flowers the symbol of Yivil?” Symbol of who? JJ couldn’t help but throw his best friend a confused look at his question. Who was Otabek talking about?

 

Yuuri tilted his head, looking up for a few seconds in thought over his answer. “It depends on the flowers. Pherna also uses flowers as a symbol, as well as Holora, but they all use flowers in symbolic representation.” As the others moved closer, Yuuri paused as he kneeled down in front of JJ, gently reaching out and brushing his fingertips over the mark, surveying it. Surprise grew on his face the more he looked at it. Yuuri opened and closed his mouth several times before clearing his throat and nodding. “While Pherna uses them in a basket for the symbol of a bountiful harvest and Holora uses them in the shape of laurels… Yes. That is the mark of Yivil.” He looked up at JJ again, once again at a loss for words.

 

JJ tilted his head in question before Seung-gil piped up and elaborated a bit more. “Yivil is the deity of wind, but she is who mages call upon as the symbol of protection. She is the one most invested in humans and what is happening in the world in comparison to any of the other deities. She often interferes in affairs of this realm and helps guide the future of the races. The other gods tend to frown upon it because they find it to be messing with the mortal realm too much.” He gestured at JJ’s arm, brows knitting together. “She also hasn’t been invoked in almost twenty years now... She all but disappeared almost two decades ago.. No one knew what happened to her or why she was no longer responding to people’s calls for her protection anymore.. She was considered the divine deity of this forest, especially considering she safe guarded the mountains with the Great Wizard.”

 

JJ cast a side eyed look at Yuri as the blonde gave a derisive snort. “Great Wizard my ass.” As JJ rose an eyebrow at him, Yuri wrinkled his nose. He opened his mouth to comment only to jump as he noticed Victor behind the group again, once again in his dragon form, snorting out a cold breath at Yuri. He watched Yuri grit his teeth before barking up at the older and far larger dragon without an ounce of fear. “Fuck off. As if they won’t figure out that’s you if they know about your asshole husband. Get down here and say your shit to my face, fucker!” JJ took the opportunity to swat Yuri’s arm in annoyance. 

 

JJ turned back only to find Victor already shifting towards them and growing considerably smaller until he reverted back to being a human. Victor’s expression was more cross than JJ thought he’d ever seen it before. His eyes darted back and forth between them, not quite knowing if they were going to break out into a fight or not. “Yurochka, don’t speak ill of one of the people who helped to raise you from a young age. Especially the one who taught you all the magic you know.”

 

Yuri gave another snort, crossing his arms over his chest, seemingly not even off put by the other dragon’s growing ire. “Like I give a shit if he taught me magic. Yakov can bite me. Great wizard my ass. He just hides on the mountain now to keep away from his wife more than anything. Why do you think he sent  _ me  _ to be her apprentice, just for shits and giggles? He wants to know what she’s doing and make sure she’s staying away from him and can’t kick the shit out of him for being a fucking asshole and staying with the dragons up there instead of being with her.” 

 

Victor pursed his lips, crossing his arms over his chest as well, squaring up in front of Yuri. JJ couldn’t help but definitely see the parental half of Victor in this moment. “Yurochka.”

 

“Don’t Yurochka me. Fuck you.” Yuri rolled his eyes, waving his hand at Victor. “If you want to continue to praise him for being Yakov the Great, fine but I could not give any less of a shit. He’s still an old geezer who is too afraid of his own wife to consider coming down from the mountains in fear of getting his ass blasted back up it again from her wrath. Besides, Lilia’s way better at magic than he is.”

 

JJ blinked repeatedly as all the information slowly sunk in. He turned to look up at Yuri incredulously, starting to motion with his hands. “ _ Wait, wait, wait. What? I need an explanation for all this. Madame Baranovskaya is married? To Yakov the Great? The wizard who is renowned for teaching the best of the best magic users of the Mage Guild? That’s who we’re talking about. But.. I thought he was married to the Northern Ice Witch? _ ” Yuri gave a snort and rose his eyebrow. It took several seconds before JJ caught on and his jaw dropped. “ _ Please tell me the Northern Ice Witch isn’t her.. Please. Humor me for once. _ ”

 

Yuri didn’t even bother to respond to him. JJ was mildly amused however when Leo hissed sharply. “I knew it. I knew she was a witch. Shit. That just makes her even more terrifying than she already was! How do you apprentice under her? She makes even nobles quake in their boots!”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes and JJ could feel the air around everyone calming down. JJ had felt like he was suffocating before in everyone’s fears and worries for him. It was nice that the air had dissipated now and everyone was back to how they were before without hesitation. However, Yuri as always, had to go turning the conversation back around and ribbing JJ at every corner. “The reason she puts up with me is that I do whatever it takes to succeed, no matter how much I have to suffer and bleed for it. She respects it, I think.” His eyes flickered down to JJ once more though, narrowing just a fraction. “Still, this doesn’t take away the fact that fucker has to mark of one of the major deities on his arm now. Are we going to ignore how we just freed and purified a literal god? And how she has basically given this idiot her blessing?”

 

Guang Hong tilted his head, tapping his chin. “Not to mention she said something about trials and meeting the oracle? Could she be talking about the trial of kings?”

 

At JJ’s confused expression, Otabek hummed lightly. “Could be. Not been done in a long time though.” As JJ cast his best friend a curious look, Otabek reached out and ruffled his hair lightly. JJ gave a silent hiss of exhaled air in response, annoyed at the gesture. “The trial of kings is an old tradition to prove a king is worthy to accept the crown. The council hasn’t done it in a really long time though.. Not for a couple of centuries at least.. Too risky. Think the gods might want to test you though.”

 

JJ couldn’t help but make a wheezy frustrated noise. He dragged his hands down his face in annoyance, making a face. This truly sucked. Why was this stuff always happening to him? He swore, Isabella wasn’t going to believe half of this by the time she got back. If he survived the next few weeks before his coronation he would be endlessly surprised.

 

\---

 

Yuri was still kind of jittery with everything that had happened but he was hiding it well with his normal bluster. He could hear words of concern coming from Yuuri through their connection but he was trying to tune his second parental unit until he was calm again. He couldn’t begin to describe the terror that ran through him when that thing has immediately bolted for JJ after he called out to it. He knew the exact moment JJ wavered and had tried to scream out for him to stop, only for it to already be too late and the dark entity to latch onto him. Seconds later, Seung-gil’s spell hitting him with a powerful blast. It was a terrifying couple of minutes as JJ lashed out, not in control of himself. 

 

Yuri hadn’t even hesitated as he immediately transformed back and started screaming at the others to get close and hold JJ down. While mainly Leo and Michele had been the two that were genuinely surprised when he turned back, no one had hesitated and quickly attempted to wrestle the prince to the ground. While everyone had mostly little success, it was Otabek who managed to down JJ, tackling him down and firmly holding his legs down. Michele and Leo quickly grabbed his arms and pinned them down and Seung-gil was quick to wrap arm around his neck to his keep his head still. Yuri knew he’d dug his knees really hard into JJ’s side when he’d straddled his chest. The other had struggled hard up until that point and Yuri had reached out into his mind, trying to get the other to listen to him. It was hard, finding JJ in there, but he managed to get through enough for a just a second of clarity before forcefully opening JJ’s mouth and dumping the purifying elixir down the other’s throat quickly and holding his mouth closed.

 

The thrashing had become worse at that point until the prince was practically convulsing. It wasn’t long after that the dark entity from before was forcefully shoved out. The being laid out across the ground, motionless for a long moment as the darkness began to melt away from their form. As Yuri and Guang Hong tended to whatever that thing was, Yuri turned back to JJ as the prince also fell still beneath him. He was quick to reach out, checking for a pulse, anything to make sure JJ was still alive. He could feel his hands trembling now that the adrenaline was gone and he was faced with reality once more. A sigh of relief left him as he felt the other’s heartbeat still going steadily in his chest. He nodded up at the others and their relief was obvious in the way they all collectively breathed their own sighs of relief. 

 

It was a long few minutes afterwards that everyone sat around JJ as he was laid out across the ground, not moving an inch other than his breathing. Quiet chatter filled the meadow between the other guards but Yuri wasn’t really listening to any of it. It wasn’t until JJ’s eyes shot open in panic and he was immediately jolting upright that everyone moved into action, Seung-gil forcefully pushing his shoulders back down so he would lay back, with everyone else barking out question after question. As JJ’s clarity slowly came back from whatever hell he was undoubtedly seeing in his mind on repeat, he noticed the other’s eyes darting back and forth between everyone before trying to speak with no words coming from his throat. It was then he started to feel the other’s panic through the mental connection. ‘ _ I can’t hear anything? Why can’t I hear anything?’ _

 

Yuri quickly shoved everyone away at that point, barking orders again. “Back the fuck  _ up!  _ The elixir fucked his hearing. He’s freaking out because he can’t hear us. Move it, fuckers.” Yuri was quick to take Seung-gil’s spot as JJ clenched his eyes shut before laying his hand over the other’s forehead and channeling a little bit of ice magic to ground the other with the cold like he had before inside when he’d been sick after Yuuri and Guang Hong filling him with magic. It hadn’t taken JJ very long to come to after that. 

 

Yuri would never admit how tight his chest was after that. Even teasing JJ about the other not being able to talk, he couldn’t describe how close he had been to losing the other. As much as he loathed to admit it, the thought crushed him and made him panic. However, if the stormy flurry of Otabek’s mind was any indication, he was panicking too. As everyone talked about the return of Yivil, Yuri reached out his mind to Otabek, trying to coax the other into talking to him. ‘ _ I won’t bother asking if you’re okay. I can tell you’re not. He’s okay now. _ ’

 

Otabek remained silent as everyone spoke. It was another minute before he responded back and his response was really labored. ‘ _ Doesn’t mean it isn’t my fault. _ ’ Yuri wanted to reach out and hit the other so badly, to shake him and tell him it wasn’t his fault, but he knew it wasn’t going to do him any good. Anything and everything that happened to JJ, Otabek took upon himself as a personal failure. Yuri had been trying for literal years to break this line of thinking, but he didn’t think it would ever go away so long as they lived. JJ was everything to Otabek and had been since they were children. Sometimes, Yuri was jealous at how close the two had grown up together. He wished the bond between him and Otabek was as close. Often times he felt like their bond was so much less in comparison and they would never get to be that close. 

 

Still, Yuri was ever persistent. ‘ _ Beka, it isn’t your fault. We couldn’t have known what would happen. Besides, he knew it was running a risk and he was fine with it. _ ’ He knew the likelihood of Otabek actually taking that as an answer was slim, but it was worth a shot. It was the truth but that didn’t mean Otabek wasn’t going to blame himself for it anyway.

 

‘ _ I still should have been stronger. If I had been stronger, if I’d protected him, it wouldn’t have happened. _ ’ 

 

‘ _ That’s not true and you know it. _ ’ During everyone’s distracted chatter, Yuri reached out, tangling his finger’s with Otabek’s. He squeezed gently and was mildly relieved when the other squeezed back against his hand. ‘ _ She was going to try to take over him anyways. It’s okay now though. He’s safe for now. We just have to protect him in the future to make sure this doesn’t happen again. _ ’

 

Otabek gave an almost imperceivable nod before a small amused smile tugged at his lips. His eyes flicked down to look at Yuri in amusement. ‘“ _ We” have to protect him, huh? _ ’ Yuri took his hand back long enough to pinch Otabek in the side before huffing lightly in annoyance. Otabek’s smug response was quick to follow an amused hum. ‘ _ And you say you’re not attached.’ _

 

_ ‘Fuck you, Beka. _ ’

 

‘ _ That wasn’t a denial.’ _

 

Yuri was quick to strike Otabek’s shoulder at that one. At a questioning look from JJ about the silent exchange, Yuri turned back to look at the rest of the group. “Come on, I thought you assholes said we needed to get moving. It’ll be dark by the time we get back at this point unless we hurry.”

 

Otabek shot him a look before reaching out his hand and offered it to JJ. As he helped the prince up to his feet, JJ managed to stay upright for all of three seconds before his legs buckled underneath him. As Otabek reached out and steadied him, JJ’s nose wrinkled and he shot Yuri an annoyed pout that Yuri swore wasn’t cute. “ _ This is becoming way too much of a common thing that keeps happening here. This is getting really annoying,  _ **_really_ ** _ fast. _ ”

 

“ _ Maybe if you weren’t such an idiot, this wouldn’t happen, would it? _ ” Yuri couldn’t help the smug smile crossing his face as he noticed JJ’s eyebrow twitching. He was probably going to get shit for it later but it was worth it. Otabek however was not as amused and sent Yuri an unimpressed look. Yuri rose an eyebrow back, giving a shrug, feigning his innocence. “What? I didn’t say anything.”

 

“Don’t have to for me to know you’re being an ass.” Otabek paused for a moment before giving a short hum. Yuri narrowed his eyes as the corner of Otabek’s lips twitched upwards into a small fraction of a smile. That was never good. Those looks always meant Otabek was about to be a smartass. “Since you seem to be in high spirits, you can carry him back to the castle.” 

 

Yuri’s lip curled immediately and he bristled before flipping Otabek off. Fuck Beka, the traitor. “Hell no. You can carry him, asshole. I’m not doing shit.” He looked over at JJ, eyes narrowing and making a face at him. “Besides, what the fuck do you want me to do? Carry him on my back?” As Otabek stared impassively back at him, Yuri crossed his arms in front of himself in an ‘x’ motion. “Absolutely not.”

 

Otabek rose an eyebrow challengingly back at him. “Could also fly him back.” 

 

Yuri’s eyes narrowed in contempt. “Go fuck yourself.”

 

“Language.” Yuri’s eye twitched as the other Yuuri came up behind him, nudging his back. Why was he suddenly being treated like a child. “It’s the least you can do, you know considering he did take a whole bunch of magic being poured into him to get the two of you some more room with the spell.” 

 

Victor moved beside Yuri, an amused twinkle in his eyes and Yuri was this close to punching the two of them. He knew exactly what they were doing. They were tag teaming him with Otabek on purpose. Traitors. “Besides, he’s been through enough trauma, Yurio. You can easily fly him back to the castle and quickly! You always boast about how you’re faster than I am.” If Yuuri wasn’t here and he wasn’t going to get admonished for it, he would absolutely bite Victor, the bastard. 

 

“Fucking whatever. You all fucking suck.” Before Yuuri could admonish him again, Yuri stomped forward, taking no time in bending forward and transforming back into his dragon form. He glared at JJ in contempt, tail flicking in irritation and his wings twitching. “ _ This is your fault, jackass. _ ” It wasn’t, and yet it was. Still, Yuri was more annoyed that no one was at least attempting to hide their meddling now and it was getting more than annoying at this point.

 

JJ only lifted an eyebrow in response before shrugging. “ _ Maybe if you weren’t so much of a dick, this wouldn’t be happening. _ ” Yuri’s tail thumped against the ground in irritation in response. Yuri didn’t retort, just bent forward just a bit. He remained still as Otabek helped lift JJ onto his back. JJ was still incredibly unsteady though and Yuri as sure if he flew the other back to the castle he would fall off. The question as to how JJ was going to stay on his back was answered very quickly as Otabek got up as well and sat behind JJ. 

 

Yuri huffed his irritation, tail flicking in irritation. ‘ _ What about the rest of your merry bunch? I’m not carrying all of these fucking assholes back. Are we just leaving them here? _ ’ While he didn’t care about how the rest of them got home particularly, leaving them here didn’t seem like the best of ideas. The forest still wasn’t completely fixed, even if the goddess of the wind and protection was back, so it was a risk for everyone to journey back through it alone.

 

Otabek looked down at his group, nodding to them. “Guang Hong. Seung-gil. Can the two of you use teleportation magic to get yourselves, Michele, and Leo back to the forest entrance?” As the two of them nodded, Otabek gave a short, curt nod. “We reconvene there. We’ll be there in a few minutes.” Yuri could feel Otabek’s boot nudge him in the side. “If you’re ready, trusty steed.”

 

Yuri growled lowly in his throat. ‘ _ This ‘trusty steed’ is about to throw you off if you don’t shut the fuck up is what’s about to fucking happen, asshole. _ ’ Yuri turned his eyes back to Yuuri and Victor as the two bid everyone else goodbye. He closed his eyes, directing his voice to the both of them, far less biting now and more calmed down. ‘ _ I promise, I’ll stay safe.. We’ll probably be back soon. You two keep safe too. _ ’ Yuuri gave a small smile and a brief nod. Victor gripped his husband’s waist tight, nodding as well, a determined look on his face but Yuri couldn’t feel any hesitation from the other. They were trusting him to take care of himself. He appreciated it more than they could ever know.

 

Without further stalling, Yuri fanned out his wings. He felt JJ tightly grip his neck reflexively. Yuri couldn’t help but huff a short laugh before he quickly took to the sky. His huffing laughter was loud as JJ’s hold on his neck became a death grip. He could feel the sharp kick in his side from Otabek but he couldn’t really bring himself to care too terribly much. The thoughts drifting into his head from the prince were hilarious at best and he was way too amused at the fact this was the first time the other had flown like this. ‘YOU ARE AN ASS AND I REALLY HATE YOU RIGHT NOW.’ The declaration through their mind connection just made Yuri smirk to himself, preening in delight as he quickly dipped into a dive. He knew if JJ had his voice, he would be yelling right now. 

 

“Yura!” Yuri snorted as Otabek’s voice cut in and ruined his fun, the jerk. He rolled his eyes and quickly straightened out himself before flying in slowly towards the outside of the forest. The others were already waiting for them by the time they were descending to touch back down on the ground. Yuri couldn’t help but snicker as he landed and JJ continued to cling to him like his life depended on it. He yelped sharply as Otabek dismounted from his back and pinched his neck. He sent the werewolf a narrow eyed look before whapping his tail on the ground. Otabek frowned at him, not backing down from him. “For being an ass.”

 

Yuri flicked his tail, huffing shortly. In the back of his head, he could still hear JJ complaining at him. He could also feel JJ beating the side of his fist on Yuri’s back. ‘ _ I’m leaving you to Maddie again, I swear to the gods. You’re lucky that didn’t make me sick because it would have been your fault. Oh my god, I hate you so damn much. _ ’ Yuri let himself preen a little bit under the other’s ire at the whole thing. It was more than worth it to have to deal with the little demon spawn that was JJ’s little sister. He let out another bout of huffing laughter.

 

Seung-gil rolled his eyes as he started to step away from the group. “I don’t know why any of us didn’t already realize it was you, Plisetsky. Only you are this bold with your terrible attitude. It’s a wonder none of us figured it out before.” He shot the others a look, raising an eyebrow before tilting his head towards the castle.

 

The rest of the group shortly followed. JJ was clinging to Yuri’s back, although Yuri could tell his strength was slowly returning. He knew the other would soon enough be able to walk again. Still, he would indulge so everyone would stop griping at him. Leo was the first to pipe up and break the silence though, calling out the elf’s blunt nature point blank, much to Yuri’s amusement. “One of these days, man, your bluntness is going to get you in trouble. I know his Highness doesn’t mind so much but..”

 

“I don’t feel the intense need to sugarcoat any of my words. Especially not for all of you.” Seung-gil turned his gaze back to the rest of the group before giving another derisive snort. “I speak the truth. If you can’t handle that, I don’t know what to tell you.” 

 

Michele narrowed his eyes at Seung-gil and Yuri almost couldn’t contain his glee. He could sense the impending argument about to start. This was going to be fun. “Regardless, you’re going to get yourself in a hole you can’t get out one day and have no one to help you. I’d say the one with the worst attitude here is you, by far.” 

 

Yuri huffed another bout of laughter as Seung-gil turned and squared up against Michele, face as impassive as ever. He rose an eyebrow delicately, looking the other up and down before clicking his tongue. “Coming from the one with a sister complex? Who is the one who turns away every suitor from his sister because she, and I quote, ‘Is the best and only deserves the best. If a man can’t beat me, he has no place at her side.’ How rich.”

 

Leo was quick to insert himself between the two as Michele threw a punch, only for the dark haired elf to sidestep out of the way. The shorter brunette waved his hands in front of himself, trying to placate the taller tanned man’s temper. “Heyyyy, come on guys, there’s no need for fighting like this. Besides, no need for insults. It’s been a really long day, yeah? Let’s all grab food, have a nice little dinner together, and just.. You know, chill? Talk? Not kill one another, please?” He waited until Michele huffed and lowered his arm and Seung-gil turned on his heel without another word before relaxing and moving from between them. 

 

Guang Hong fell into step beside Leo, the fae looking up at the other curiously. “Is this a normal thing that happens?” At Leo’s nod, the young fae’s brows furrowed as he stared up at his friend in question. “How do you always manage to stay so calm, Leo? I couldn’t stay calm in high tense situations like that.”

 

Leo gave a short laugh, reaching his arm around the other, pulling him in close and patting his arm. “Just takes a lot of practice is all. When you spend all your time with these guys, you get used to it after a certain point. Our lot is a bunch of hotheads. The calmest people in the unit are me and the Captain, really. Right Captain?” He looked back to Otabek with a grin and a nod. Yuri’s eyes dated to the side, watching as Otabek gave a short nod and a grunt of assent. Leo turned back to the fae with another bright grin. “See?”

 

Mildly, Yuri noted the barb directed through his connection at him that was more directed towards Otabek from JJ. “ _ Yeah, they didn’t know Beks when we were younger. Teenage Beks was just as much of a hothead as any of them. He just controls it better than they do. _ ” He felt JJ lean more of his weight forward to rest comfortably on Yuri’s back. Yuri would never admit how naturally the other felt on his back like this. Normally he hated carrying people anywhere but for some reason he didn’t mind carrying JJ. “ _ Then again, he has to right? So that way he doesn’t lose control of the wolf, right? _ ” 

 

“ _ Something like that. _ ” Yuri moved silently, tuning out the rest of the chatter as they made their way back towards the castle. He decided now was about the best of a time as ever to ask JJ questions since they wouldn’t be heard anyways and JJ was now aware of the mental connection between him and Yuri. “ _ Has it ever scared you before?”  _ He could feel the question coming through their connection. “ _ The fact that Beka is a werewolf. Has it ever scared you? Have you ever thought he was going to hurt you? _ ” It was a question he had always wanted to ask, considering the fact Otabek was the closest person to JJ and vice versa, so the one who has known him the longest and the best is JJ. 

 

JJ was silent for a long couple of minutes before he finally got a response that surprised him a bit. “ _ In the beginning, yeah I was a little freaked out. But that wasn’t the fact that Beks was a werewolf, I was way more concerned he’d been eaten initially before I realized the dog in Beks’s room WAS Beks. After that it wasn’t something I ever thought about actually. Nothing changed except now he would turn into a wolf on the full moons and sometimes get a little more aggressive. I don’t think I was ever scared of Beks though, because deep down I knew he would never hurt me. _ ” Yuri felt JJ lay forward and press his cheek to the back of his neck, missing the spiked ridges on his back. “ _ I’ll never not trust Beks.. Even when he was taken over.. I couldn’t help but believe.. I wasn’t scared of Beks.. I was scared that I would lose him.. That’s always my real fear is losing him. _ ”

 

Something inside Yuri’s chest eased a little bit. He knew he shouldn’t have doubted JJ’s intense dedication to Otabek. He was surprised by how deep it ran between the two of them, but somehow, he knew they were both bonded so much deeper than either of them knew. He didn’t know too much about the strings of fate. Yuuri was way more into that kind of thing as a caster that specialized in love. However, it didn’t take a genius to figure out the two were connected through their strings in some way. 

 

It didn’t take a terribly long time before they were all back up at the castle again. Most of the guards broke off and left to do their own things. Only Otabek stayed with Yuri and JJ, staying firmly by the prince’s side. That had been a constant since JJ had been poisoned and almost killed a few days ago. Otabek was resolute in his demand of staying beside JJ at all times. They had at least managed to clean out the prince’s room and had found mixtures that none of the mages in the castle could even begin to understand. From that point, no one was allowed in and out of the prince’s room without a thorough check each time. 

 

Whenever they reached the gates though, Yuri could feel JJ tense up against him. Yuri’s eyes narrowed a bit as he noticed multiple carriages pulled up by the front steps and various servants pulling bags from the carriages and unloading them. His tail flickered as they moved closer but JJ patted his neck. “ _ Stop and let me off your back. _ ” Yuri didn’t really question it, just stopped moving long enough for JJ to crawl down from his back and right his footing. It took him a moment of standing there before he regained enough balance to walk without wobbling and needing to hold onto Yuri for balance.  “ _ I don’t know who’s here. We weren’t expecting anyone. _ ”

 

Yuri couldn’t help but huff. He took in the sheer volume of the things being brought out of the carriages. “ _ You’d think by how much shit they brought with them, they were moving in here. _ ” The amount of cases of clothing was absurd and Yuri had seen some ridiculous wardrobes in his life as Lilia’s apprentice. The ladies of the court loved collecting clothes any chance that they got and Yuri had seen some of the most cluttered wardrobes. Seeing this now was like seeing an entire wardrobe getting unloaded at least. Yuri couldn’t even begin to imagine who could own all this stuff. It wasn’t until he heard the frustrated huff from JJ beside him, still unable to speak aloud thanks to the magic that was silencing him.  “ _ What?” _

 

JJ’s expression was pinched and he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here right now. “ _ Can we just turn around and say we aren’t back yet and when we show up late, just pretend we got lost?”  _ JJ tried to stop as Yuri sent him a curious look. He gave a soft noise of protest when Otabek moved up behind him and pushed him along to keep him moving. “ _ Fuck, please tell Beks that I don’t want to go back there. That’s my aunt’s stuff, I know it! And if she’s here, that means HE’S here. Do not make me go back there.”  _

 

Yuri couldn’t help but let his thoughts drifted to Otabek, questioning him this time. “ _ He’s freaking out saying that he thinks its his aunt and that he wants to run. _ ” Otabek’s eyes flickered to him briefly before landing on JJ briefly before shaking his head. Yuri’s eyes narrowed a little bit. He was definitely out of the loop on something. “ _ What? Who’s here, Beka?” _

 

Otabek gave a short hum but offered no verbal response. An answer came through their mind connection a moment later and he could feel Otabek’s mild exasperation. “ _ That’s because he doesn’t want to deal with his cousin.. They’re from his father’s side. His aunt is a nice woman, for the most part. A bit vain, but she’s still a commendable woman. She knows what she wants and she’s not shy about getting it. However, she has two sons. The younger is an accomplished scholar and an incredible diplomat. The older one is… eccentric.”  _ Yuri almost didn’t like the amusement in Otabek’s words. “ _ If you think JJ’s princely king persona is obnoxious, you haven’t seen anything yet. _ ”

 

Yuri couldn’t help but recoil with a wrinkle of his snout. JJ’s stupid persona grated on his nerves to hell and beyond in its fakeness. He couldn’t imagine someone even more obnoxious purposefully. Beside him, JJ’s expression continued to grow more and more pinched as they got closer. He could feel the other growing more and more tense beside him. It was almost alarming how on edge JJ was but also incredible to Yuri. If his cousin was so bad that he got underneath JJ’s skin, that was an incredible feat. Thoughts drifted to his mind as JJ’s anxiety rose. “ _ If I tell you I want you to freeze me to death and give me a quick, painless death so I don’t have to do this, would you? _ ” 

 

Yuri’s tail flickered and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “ _ No. Suffer, prick. _ ” The resulting whine through their connected minds just amused Yuri to no end. He supposed he could put up with this a little bit so he could watch JJ suffer. That amusement didn’t last too terribly long though as Yuri noticed the King and Queen descending the front steps of the castle, headed straight for their impromptu group. As much as he didn’t want to, he sat down beside JJ obediently as the other placed a hand on his neck before taking a few steps forward to greet his parents. 

 

Behind the Queen, much to his chagrin, was the princess. Madeline immediately perked up at seeing him, only staying in place when she probably remembered her mother was there. She did give Yuri a little grin and a small curtsy behind her parents’ backs. He watched as her brows furrowed a little bit as JJ gave his parents a cheeky smile as he began miming with his hands in a few motions, trying to convey what had happened, only to get scolded as Otabek relayed what happened.

 

Yuri watched the exchange silently before his eyes turned back to Madeline, only to find her right in front of him. He noted mildly that both of JJ’s parents tensed up and he could see the panic in their eyes as Maddie reached out to him, petting his neck and his snout. He remained still, not giving a reaction. This only spurned the princess’s delight, causing her to giggle and continue petting his snout. “Hi again, Yuri!” He was almost startled by the use of his name, but he then remembered JJ was an asshole and had dubbed him Yuri during that dinner. His tail flicked mildly and he blew out a short burst of cold air from his nostrils. Madeline giggled again before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his nose. “Was my big brother dumb today and that’s why he’s so quiet?”

 

Yuri debated on whether to answer or not but more and more people were figuring out he was sentient and could speak anyways. Besides, the young princess was on their side anyhow, so why bother hiding it? He gently pushed his voice into her mind, trying to be gentle so he didn’t hurt her so much since he knew it was mildly disorienting the first few times. “ _ He got hit with a silencing spell on accident. We were trying to save a forest spirit. He’s been mad since he woke up after it happened. _ ” He watched the way Madeline’s eyes widened in surprise before lighting up with unrelenting joy. He could see her trying to contain herself from bouncing in excitement around all of these people.

 

Madeline did lean in, whispering quietly to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. “How are you doing that? Is it only me who can hear you? Is this how Jacques has been talking to you this whole time?” He watched over her shoulder as JJ’s parents slowly began to ease their rigid postures as JJ gave them both a pointed look and gestured at Yuri and and his sister. Maybe now they would finally get that he wasn’t just going to snap and try to eat them all at a moment’s notice. 

 

Yuri did nudge at the princess’s back, causing the redhead to pull back and grin up at him. She looked like she was full of more questions and he knew later, he was just going to be subjected to question after question. “ _ It’s a power of mine. I can choose to let people hear me in their head. Only you, your brother, and his guard can hear me. _ ” She gave a small nod, not speaking too much aloud to him not to draw attention. He was glad that JJ’s younger sister was a lot smarter and had a lot more sense about this than JJ did. Well, still does. “ _ Go back to your parents. They’re looking at me like I’m a demon and I’m going to kill you at a moment’s notice. You can ask me all your questions later, okay? _ ” 

 

Madeline grinned at him before giving a small nod. She patted the side of his neck with another short laugh. “Even if he’s dumb, take care of my big brother, okay?” Yuri couldn’t stop the huffing laughter that rose in his throat as he threw back his head and cackled in that airy way he did as a dragon. He was slowly liking Madeline more and more as he spent time with her. She wasn’t as obnoxious as her brother and she was a good kid at heart. 

 

A feeling of annoyance settled in his chest as a woman donned in several layers of dress, dark brown hair pinned up in one of those ridiculously high fashion sort of ways from the grasslands that Victor always traded with, strode forward with a scowl, reaching out and grabbing Madeline’s arm and yanking her back forcefully causing the girl to yelp in surprise. A low growl settled deep in his throat at the unnecessarily rough handling of the princess before the woman regarded him icily, curling her lip and sneering at him before looking down and chiding the young princess who was grimacing as the tight hold on her arm. “Get away from that thing, Madeline. Beasts like that are always infested with mites.” Yuri couldn’t help but snort as the blatant stupidity in the statement but refrained from making any nasty remarks. Some humans were literally so stupid it just hurt. 

 

Yuri was mildly surprised by the sudden intensely protective urge as Madeline made a small noise, trying to pull her arm away only to wince as the grip on it tightened. He didn’t know where the intense need to protect the young princess came from, but he supposed it was probably because he’d spent so much time with her already. Still, he couldn’t help the anger that surged in him at how rudely this woman was treating her and question why no one was doing anything to stop her. “Aunt Fiona, that hurts.” Aunt? Is this the aunt JJ and Otabek were talking about? So much for being a ‘decent woman’. Yuri couldn’t be any more unimpressed right now as he watched this woman manhandle a young girl who wasn’t even her own. A princess, no less.

 

Fiona’s lip curled again before she pulled Madeline to stand over near her parents. “You shouldn’t be anywhere near beasts like that. You are a princess, act like one.” Yuri especially didn’t like the way Madeline immediately cowed and whispered a ‘Yes ma’am’ and ducked her head. She stared up right at the King and Queen, nose wrinkling in distaste as she eyed Yuri again over her shoulder. “What is that  _ thing _ doing here? I thought all magical beings were banished finally.” Yuri once again bit his tongue, trying not to lash out at the woman and tell her off. What did she know about anything?

 

Yuri was mildly surprised when it was the Queen who came to his defense. She rose one eyebrow at Fiona before clearing her throat. “Normally, we wouldn’t have magical creatures around. However, there are certain circumstances that changed this recently.” Her eyes flitted over to Yuri for just a moment, eying him before nodding to herself and turning back to the other woman. “He would have left already if he could, I’m sure. However, he was given as a gift to my son, and with the gift came a spell of binding none of us knew about. Until the spell weakens enough to be broken, he’s stuck to Jean’s side.” Normally the Queen would never have defended him like this, so Yuri was mildly confused at the motives until he noticed the rigid posture and the tense way the woman was holding herself in front of JJ’s aunt. He figured out really quickly that JJ’s mother must not like her until he remembered what they had said before. She was his father’s sister, so he supposed it made sense. JJ never really talked about any of his aunts or uncles, so he figured they weren’t really ever around or none of them got along with each other.

 

Yuri was brought out of his revelry by a loud voice booming across the area. He almost jumped at the sudden noise, not expecting an interruption quite so loud. “Jean! It’s been a while!” The voice belonged to a young man who looked the same age as JJ or Otabek, thought even taller than the two of them. Otabek already looked small next to JJ, but this guy’s height was even taller than Victor. He was broad shouldered with short cropped black hair in a similar style to Michele’s but just hung over his forehead. He moved with an almost skip in his step, a grin on his face as he moved forward to greet JJ. As he got closer, he could see the continued strain on JJ’s face to keep the smile plastered there, especially when the other clapped his shoulder. “What, not even a greeting? I’m sad, Jean!” 

 

JJ grimaced a little before giving a wry smile, motioning to his throat as he tried to move his mouth and make any sort of words with his throat, only for nothing to come out. He was amused by the words drifting back to him. “ _ What about now? Will you smite me and freeze me to death now? _ ” 

 

Yuri gave a derisive snort, flickering his tail behind himself. “ _ Nope. Suffer, fuckface. _ ”

 

He could see JJ biting the inside of his cheek, trying not to give away the fact he wasn’t really paying attention to his cousin. “ _ At least have a little mercy here. I’m dying slowly and I can’t even say anything back to him because he’s going to be an ass now.” _

 

Yuri was already amused by the fact that JJ’s cousin was already running with the information that JJ couldn’t speak and ribbing him for it. “Hit with a silence spell? Man, I think this is the quietest I’ve ever heard you, huh? The castle will be so quiet without you!” He laughed loudly as he wrapped an arm around JJ’s shoulder and starting dragging him back towards the inside of the castle. “I’ll just have to talk enough for both of us, huh?” 

 

Yuri slowly got up and started following behind JJ, moving up to walk in step with the prince effortlessly as they moved back up the steps and towards the castle once again. He cast a glance up at JJ, giving another light snort of cold air.  _ “Sounds like a personal problem, doesn’t it?” _

 

JJ waited until his cousin looked away to give Yuri a dirty look and sticking out his tongue at him.  _ “You suck. This is why I like Beka better than you.”  _ Yuri couldn’t help but think that was a lie because JJ’s opinion of who his favorite was depended on who was picking on him. Sometimes, Isabella was his favorite, sometimes Otabek was, and sometimes he sided with Yuri when Otabek was meddling. Still, this didn’t stop Yuri from wanting to give JJ some shit.

 

Yuri was amused immensely when he cast JJ a look, flicking his tail nonchalantly. _“Nah, you like Beka more because he fucks you regularly.”_ Another round of huffing laughter erupted from Yuri as JJ’s face exploded a bright cherry red color as he reached out and swatted at Yuri’s neck in retaliation before dragging his fingers down Yuri’s spine and right over his _fucking_ _mating scales again,_ the bastard _._ He involuntarily screeched as his wings spasmed and he whapped the side of JJ’s leg with his tail. He swore to everything he was going to kill Otabek later for doing that in front of JJ the first time, but now he was doing it in retaliation to Yuri without even knowing what he was doing and Otabek was just amused by it.

 

Both were brought back though by JJ’s cousin as he tilted his head in confusion, looking between the two. “Did I miss something?” He looked to JJ as the prince mimed with his hands. JJ pointed between Yuri and himself, before moving his hand in a motion of talking before tapping his forehead. His cousin’s brows furrowed in concern, raising an eyebrow disbelievingly at JJ. “Are you sure you didn’t hit your head, Jean? If you’re sick, I can send for the mages!” 

 

JJ’s shoulders heaved in defeat as he shook his head, running a hand down his face. He waved his cousin off before motioning back towards the castle. As they began moving again, JJ turned his head and stared at Yuri again, narrowing his eyes. “ _ When we get back to the room and away from my cousin, I swear I’m going to throttle you. _ ” Yuri gave him a smug look in return, flicking his tail before turning away and sauntering on beside the other as if nothing amiss was happening. This was going to be a fun evening, he could tell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheezes. Do I laugh at the stupid things I write? The answer is yes, yes I do. The trusty steed thing had me laughing hysterically for ages. Ending bit? Priceless.


End file.
